Amante Oscuro
by Syra-Ai
Summary: durante la actualidad y cuenta la sangrienta lucha que enfrenta a vampiros y a restrictores, que son humanos sin alma. Una hermandad secreta de seis vampiros guerreros, conocida como La Hermandad de la Daga Negra, se encarga de proteger a su raza de esta Sociedad Restrictora. La Sociedad Restrictora está comandada por Sting.
1. Glosario

**Hola buenos días, tardes, noches (?) bueno sé que preguntaran porque publico esto bueno esto es un glosario que viene en el libro porque en este libro-adaptación (?) te encontraras unas palabras bien raras y lo pongo por si tienen alguna duda bueno disfruten de la adaptación. Este no me pertenece como dije solo es una adaptación la autora es: J.R. Ward.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Glosario de términos y nombres propios**

**Doggen**: Miembro de la clase servil en el mundo de los vampiros. Los doggens

mantienen las antiguas tradiciones de forma muy rigurosa, y son muy conservadores en

cuestiones relacionadas con el servicio prestado a sus superiores. Sus vestimentas y

comportamiento son muy formales. Pueden salir durante el día, pero envejecen

relativamente rápido. Su esperanza de vida es de quinientos años aproximadamente.

**Las Elegidas: **Vampiresas destinadas a servir a la Virgen Escriba. Se consideran

miembros de la aristocracia, aunque de una manera más espiritual que temporal. Tienen

poca, o ninguna, relación con los machos, pero pueden aparearse con guerreros con objeto

de reproducir su especie si así lo dictamina la Virgen Escriba. Tienen la capacidad de

predecir el futuro. En el pasado, eran utilizadas para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre

de miembros solteros de la Hermandad, pero dicha práctica ha sido abandonada por los

hermanos.

**Esclavo de sangre: **Vampiro hembra o macho que ha sido sometido para satisfacer

las necesidades de sangre de otros vampiros. La práctica de mantener esclavos de sangre

ha caído, en gran medida, en desuso, pero no es ilegal.

**Hellren: **Vampiro que elige a una hembra como compañera. Los machos pueden tener

más de una hembra como compañera.

**Hermandad de la Daga Negra**: Guerreros vampiros entrenados para proteger a su

especie contra la Sociedad Restrictiva. Como resultado de una cría selectiva en el interior de

la raza, los miembros de la Hermandad poseen una inmensa fuerza física y mental, así como

una enorme capacidad para curarse de sus heridas con rapidez. La mayoría no son

propiamente hermanos de sangre. Se inician en la Hermandad a través de la nominación de

uno de sus miembros. Agresivos, autosuficientes y reservados por naturaleza, viven

apartados de los humanos y tienen poco contacto con miembros de otras clases, excepto

cuando necesitan alimentarse. Son objeto de leyendas y muy respetados dentro del mundo

de los vampiros. Sólo se puede acabar con ellos si se les hiere gravemente con un disparo o

una puñalada en el corazón.

_**Leelan: **_Término cariñoso, que se puede traducir de manera aproximada como «lo que

más quiero».

**El Ocaso**: Reino intemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos

durante toda la eternidad.

**El Omega: **Malévola figura mística que pretende la extinción de los vampiros a causa

de un resentimiento hacia la Virgen Escriba. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes

poderes, aunque no tiene capacidad de creación.

**Periodo de Necesidad: **Época fértil de las vampiresas. Generalmente dura dos días y

va acompañado de unos intensos deseos sexuales. Se presenta aproximadamente cinco

años después de la transición de una hembra, a partir de ahí, una vez cada década. Todos

los machos responden de algún modo si se encuentran cerca de una hembra en periodo de

necesidad. Puede ser una época peligrosa, con conflictos y luchas entre machos,

especialmente si la hembra no tiene compañero.

**Primera Familia: **El rey y la reina de los vampiros, y los hijos nacidos de su unión.

**Princeps: **Grado superior de la aristocracia de los vampiros, sólo superado por los

miembros de la Primera Familia o la Elegida de la Virgen Escriba. El título es hereditario, no

puede ser otorgado.

**Pyrocant: **Se refiere a una debilidad crítica en un individuo. Dicha debilidad puede ser

interna, como una adicción, o externa, como un amante.

**Restrictor: **Miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva. Se trata de humanos sin alma que

persiguen vampiros para exterminarlos. A los restrictores se les debe apuñalar en el pecho

para matarlos; de lo contrario, son eternos. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. Con el tiempo, su cabello, su piel y el iris de sus ojos pierden pigmentación hasta convertirse en

seres rubios, pálidos y de ojos incoloros. Huelen a talco para bebés. Tras ser iniciados en la

Sociedad por el Omega, conservan un frasco de cerámica dentro del cual ha sido colocado su

corazón después de ser extirpado.

_**Rythe: **_Forma ritual de salvar al honor. Lo ofrece alguien que haya ofendido a otro. Si es

aceptado, el ofendido elige un arma y ataca al ofensor, que se presenta ante él sin protección.

**Sellan: **Vampiresa que se ha unido a un macho tomándolo como compañero. En

general, las hembras eligen a un solo compañero debido a la naturaleza fuertemente territorial

de los machos apareados.

**Sociedad Restrictiva: **Orden de caza vampiros convocados por el Omega con el

propósito de erradicar la especie de los vampiros.

**Transición: **Momento crítico en la vida de los vampiros, cuando él o ella se convierten

en adultos. A partir de ese momento, deben beber la sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir

y no pueden soportar la luz solar. Generalmente, sucede a los veinticinco años. Algunos

vampiros no sobreviven a su transición, sobre todo los machos. Antes del cambio, los

vampiros son físicamente débiles, sexualmente ignorantes e indiferentes, e incapaces de

desmaterializarse.

**La Tumba: **Cripta sagrada de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Usada como sede

ceremonial y como almacén de los frascos de los restrictores. Entre las ceremonias allí

realizadas se encuentran las iniciaciones, funerales y acciones disciplinarias contra los

hermanos. Nadie puede acceder a ella, excepto los miembros de la Hermandad, la Virgen

Escriba o los candidatos a una iniciación.

**Vampiro: **Miembro de una especie separada del _Homo sapiens. _Los vampiros tienen

que beber sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir. La sangre humana los mantiene vivos,

pero su fuerza no dura mucho tiempo. Después de su transición, que generalmente sucede a

los veinticinco años, son incapaces de salir a la luz del día y deben alimentarse de la vena

regularmente. Los vampiros no pueden «convertir» a los humanos con un mordisco ni con una

transfusión sanguínea, aunque, en algunos casos, son capaces de procrear con la otra

especie. Pueden desmaterializarse a voluntad, pero tienen que buscar tranquilidad y

concentración para conseguirlo, y no pueden llevar consigo nada pesado. Son capaces de

borrar los recuerdos de las personas, siempre que sean a corto plazo. Algunos vampiros son

capaces de leer la mente. Su esperanza de vida es superior a mil años, y en algunos casos

incluso más.

**La Virgen Escriba: **Fuerza mística consejera del rey, guardiana de los archivos

vampíricos y encargada de otorgar privilegios. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes

poderes. Capaz de un único acto de creación, que empleó para dar existencia a los vampiros


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola buenos días, tardes, noches (?). Bueno si, si ya sé que no es un fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado Amante Oscuro. Lo decidí adaptar porque estaba platicando con una amiga sobre libros y me puse a ver que libros tenía en mi cel. y entre tantos encontré este que leí ase como 1 año (?). Bueno dejando eso disfruten el capítulo estaré publicando 3 veces a la semana. (Lunes, miércoles y viernes). Eso es solo una adaptación la dueña es ****J.R. Ward.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Genzo miró a su alrededor en el club, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de la multitud de personas semidesnudas que se contorsionaban en la pista de baile. Aquella noche,

Screamer's estaba a rebosar, repleto de mujeres vestidas de cuero y hombres con aspecto de haber cometido varios crímenes violentos.

Genzo y su acompañante encajaban a la perfección. Con la salvedad de que ellos eran asesinos de verdad-¿Realmente piensas hacer eso?-le preguntó Zoro.

Genzo dirigió su mirada hacia él. Los ojos del otro vampiro se encontraron con los suyos.

-Sí. Así es.

Zoro bebió un sorbo de su whisky escocés. Una sonrisa lúgubre asomó a su rostro, dejando entrever, fugazmente, las puntas de sus colmillos.

-Estás loco, G.

-Tú deberías comprenderlo. Zoro inclinó su vaso con elegancia.

-Pero estás yendo demasiado lejos. Quieres arrastrar contigo a una chica inocente, que no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo, para someterla a su transición en manos de alguien como Luffy. Es una locura.

-Él no es malo..., a pesar de las apariencias.-Genzo terminó su cerveza- Y deberías mostrarle un poco de respeto.

-Lo respeto profundamente, pero no me parece buena idea.

-Lo necesito. -¿Estás seguro de eso?

Una mujer con una minifalda diminuta, botas hasta los muslos y un top confeccionado con cadenas pasó junto a su mesa. Bajo las pestañas cargadas de rímel, sus ojos brillaron con un incitante destello, mientras se contoneaba como si sus caderas tuvieran una doble articulación.

Genzo no prestó atención. No era sexo lo que tenía en mente esa noche.

-Es mi hija, Zoro.

-Es una mestiza, G. Ya sabes lo que él piensa de los humanos.- Zoro movió la cabeza-Mi tatarabuela lo era, no me ves precisamente alardeando de eso ante él.

Genzo levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera y señaló su botella vacía y el vaso de

Zoro.

-No dejaré que muera otro de mis hijos, Y menos si hay una posibilidad de salvarla. De cualquier modo, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que vaya a cambiar. Podría acabar viviendo una vida feliz, sin enterarse jamás de mi condición, No sería la primera vez que sucede.

Tenía la esperanza de que su hija se librara de aquella experiencia. Porque si pasaba por la transición y sobrevivía convertida en vampiresa, la perseguirían para cazarla, como a todos ellos.

-Genzo, si él se compromete a hacerlo, será porque está en deuda contigo. No porque lo desee.

-Lo convenceré.

-¿Y cómo piensas enfocar el problema? Puedes acercarte por las buenas a tu hija y decirle: «Oye, ya sé que nunca me has visto, pero soy tu padre. Ah, ¿y sabes algo más?

Has ganado el premio gordo en la lotería de la evolución: eres una vampiresa. ¡Vámonos a Disneylandia!

-En este momento te odio.

Zoro se inclinó hacia delante; sus gruesos hombros se movieron bajo la chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Sabes que te apoyo, pero pienso que deberías reconsiderarlo. -Hubo una incómoda pausa-. Tal vez yo pueda encargarme de ello.

Genzo le lanzó una fría mirada.

-¿Y crees que podrás regresar tranquilamente a tu casa después? Perona te clavaría una estaca en el corazón. Y te dejaría secar al sol, amigo mío.

Zoro hizo una mueca de desagrado.-Buen argumento.

-Y luego vendría a por mí.-Ambos machos se estremecieron- Además... -Genzo se echó hacia atrás cuando la camarera les sirvió las bebidas. Esperó a que se marchara, aunque el rap sonaba estruendosamente a su alrededor, amortiguando cualquier conversación- Además, son tiempos difíciles. Si algo me sucediera...

-Yo cuidaré de ella.

Genzo dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.-Sé que lo harás.

-Pero Luffy es mejor.-No había ni un atisbo de celos en su comentario. Sencillamente,

era verdad.

-No hay otro como él.

-Gracias -a Dios-dijo Zoro, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Los miembros de su Hermandad, un cerrado círculo de guerreros fuertemente unidos que intercambiaban información y luchaban juntos, eran de la misma opinión. Luffy era un torrente de furia en asuntos de venganza, y cazaba a sus enemigos con una obsesión que rayaba en la demencia. Era el último de su estirpe, el único vampiro de sangre pura que quedaba sobre el planeta, y aunque su raza lo veneraba como a un rey, él despreciaba su condición.

Era casi trágico que él fuera la mejor opción de supervivencia que tenía la hija mestiza de Genzo. La sangre de Luffy, tan fuerte, tan pura, aumentaría sus probabilidades de superar la transición si ésta le causaba algún daño. Pero Zoro no se equivocaba. Era como entregarle una virgen a una bestia.

De repente, la multitud se desplazó, amontonándose unos contra otros, dejando paso a alguien. O a algo.

-Maldición. Ahí viene-farfulló Zoro. Agarró su vaso y bebió de un trago hasta la última gota de su escocés- No te ofendas, pero me largo. No quiero participar en esta conversación.

Genzo observó cómo aquella marea humana se dividía para apartarse del camino de una imponente sombra oscura que sobresalía por encima de todos ellos. El instinto de huir era un buen reflejo de supervivencia.

Luffy medía un metro setenta y cuatro de puro terror vestido de cuero. Su cabello, negro, caía directamente desde un mechón en forma de M sobre la frente. Unas grandes gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, que nadie había visto jamás. Con un rostro tan aristocrático como brutal, parecía el rey que en realidad era por derecho propio y el guerrero en que el destino lo había convertido.

Y la oleada de peligro que le precedía era su mejor carta de presentación.

Cuando el gélido odio llegó hasta Genzo, éste agarró su cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo.

Realmente esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

Nami miró hacia arriba cuando su editor apoyó la cadera sobre el escritorio.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el escote de Nami.- ¿Trabajando hasta tarde otra vez?-murmuró.-

Hola, Dick.

_¿No deberías estar ya en casa con tu mujer y tus dos hijos?, _agregó mentalmente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Redactando un artículo para Tom

-¿Sabes? Hay otras formas de impresionarme.-Sí, ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Has leído mi e-mail, Dick? Fui a la comisaría de policía esta tarde y hablé con Grimmjow y Ricky. Me han asegurado que un traficante de armas se ha trasladado a esta ciudad. Han encontrado dos Mágnum manipuladas en manos de unos traficantes de drogas.

Dick estiró el brazo para darle una palmadita en el hombro, acariciándolo antes de retirar la mano.

-Tú sigue trabajando en las pequeñeces. Deja que los chicos grandes se preocupen de los crímenes violentos. No quisiéramos que le sucediera algo a esa cara tan bonita.

Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras su mirada se detenía en los labios de la chica.

Esa rutina de mirarla fijamente duraba ya tres años, pensó ella, desde que había empezado a trabajar para él. Una bolsa de papel. Lo que necesitaba era una bolsa de papel para ponérsela sobre la cabeza cada vez que hablaba con él. Tal vez con la fotografía de la señora Dick pegada a ella.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -preguntó.

_Sólo si cayera una lluvia de agujas y clavos, pedazo de simio._

-No, gracias.-Nami se giró hacia la pantalla de su ordenador con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta.

Al fin, se alejó, probablemente en dirección al bar del otro lado de la calle, en donde se reunían la mayoría de los reporteros antes de irse a su casa. Caldwell, Nueva York, no era precisamente un semillero de oportunidades para un periodista, pero a los «chicos grandes» de Dick les gustaba aparentar que llevaban una vida social muy agitada. Disfrutaban reuniéndose en el bar de Charlie a soñar con los días en que trabajaran en periódicos más grandes e importantes. La mayor parte de ellos eran como Dick: hombres de mediana edad, del montón, competentes, pero lo que hacían estaba lejos de ser extraordinario.

Caldwell era lo suficientemente grande y estaba muy próxima a la ciudad de Nueva York para contar con suficientes crímenes violentos, redadas por drogas y prostitución que los mantuvieran ocupados. Pero el _Caldwell Courier Journal _no era el _Times, _y ninguno de ellos ganaría jamás un Pulitzer. Era algo deprimente.

_Sí, bueno, mírate al espejo, _pensó Nami. Ella era sólo una reportera de base. Ni siquiera había trabajado nunca en un periódico de tirada nacional. Así que, cuando tuviera cincuenta y tantos, o las cosas cambiaban mucho o tendría que trabajar para un periódico independiente redactando anuncios por palabras y vanagloriándose de sus días en el _Caldwell Courier_ _Journal._

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la bolsa de M&M que había estado guardando. Aquella maldita estaba vacía. De nuevo. Tal vez debiera irse a casa y comprar algo de comida china para llevar.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida de la redacción, que era un espacio abierto dividido en cubículos por endebles tabiques grises, se encontró con el alijo de chocolatinas de su amigo Tony. Tony comía todo el tiempo. Para él no existía desayuno, comida y cena. Consumir era una proposición binaria. Si estaba despierto, tenía que llevarse algo a la boca, y para mantenerse aprovisionado, su mesa era un cofre del tesoro de perversiones con alto contenido en calorías.

Sacó el papel y saboreó con fricción la chocolatina mientras apagaba las luces y bajaba la escalera que conducía a la calle Trade. En el exterior, el calor de julio parecía comportarse como una barrera física entre ella y su apartamento.

Doce manzanas completas de calor y humedad. Por fortuna, el restaurante chino estaba a medio camino de su casa y contaba con un excelente aire acondicionado.

Con algo de suerte, estarían muy ocupados esa noche, y ella tendría oportunidad de esperar un rato en aquel ambiente fresco.

Cuando terminó el chocolate, abrió la tapa de su teléfono, pulsó la marcación rápida e hizo un pedido de carne con brécol. A medida que avanzaba, los lúgubres y conocidos lugares iban apareciendo ante ella. A lo largo de ese tramo de la calle Trade, sólo había bares, clubs de striptease y negocios de tatuajes.

Los dos únicos restaurantes eran el chino y uno mexicano. El resto de los edificios, que habían sido utilizados como oficinas en los años veinte cuando el centro de la ciudad era una zona próspera, estaban vacíos. Conocía cada grieta de la acera; sabía de memoria la duración de los semáforos. Y los sonidos entremezclados que se oían a través de las puertas y ventanas abiertas tampoco le resultaban sorprendentes.

En el bar de McGrider sonaba música de blues; de la puerta de cristal del Zero Sum salían gemidos de techo; y las máquinas de karaoke estaban a todo volumen en Ruben's.

La mayoría eran sitios dignos de confianza, pero había un par de ellos de los que prefería mantenerse alejada, sobre todo Screamer's, que tenía una clientela verdaderamente tenebrosa. Aquella era una puerta que nunca cruzaría a menos que tuviera una escolta policial.

Mientras calculaba la distancia hasta el restaurante chino, sintió una oleada de agotamiento. Dios, qué humedad. El aire estaba tan denso que le dio la impresión de que estaba respirando a través de agua.

Tuvo la sensación de que aquel cansancio no era debido únicamente al tiempo. Durante las últimas semanas no había dormido muy bien, y sospechaba que se hallaba al borde de una depresión. Su empleo no la llevaba a ninguna parte, vivía en un lugar que le importaba un comino, tenía pocos amigos, no tenía amante y ninguna perspectiva romántica. Si pensaba en su futuro, se imaginaba diez años más tarde estancada en Caldwell con Dick y los chicos grandes, siempre inmersa en la misma rutina: levantarse, ir al trabajo, intentar hacer algo novedoso, fracasar y regresar a casa sola.

Tal vez necesitase un cambio. Irse de Caldwell y del _Caldwell Courier Journal_. Alejarse de aquella especie de familia electrónica conformada por su despertador, el teléfono de su escritorio y el televisor que mantenía alejados sus sueños mientras dormía.

No había nada que la retuviese en la ciudad salvo la costumbre. No había hablado con ninguno de sus padres adoptivos durante varios años, así que no la echarían de menos. Y los nuevos amigos que tenía estaban ocupados con sus propias familias.

Al escuchar un silbido lascivo detrás de ella, entornó los ojos. Ése era el problema de trabajar cerca de una zona como aquélla. A veces, se encontraba con algún que otro acosador.

Luego llegaron los requiebros, y a continuación, como era de esperar, dos sujetos cruzaron la calle para colocarse detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba alejándose de los bares en dirección al largo tramo de edificios vacíos que había antes de los restaurantes.

La noche era nublada y oscura, pero por lo menos había farolas y, de vez en cuando, pasaba algún coche.

-Me gusta tu cabello Naranja -dijo el más grande mientras adaptaba su paso al de ella-.

¿Te importa si lo toco?

Nami sabía que no podía detenerse. Parecían chicos de alguna fraternidad universitaria en vacaciones de verano, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Además, el restaurante chino estaba a sólo cinco manzanas.

De todos modos, buscó en su bolso su spray de pimienta

-¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?-preguntó de nuevo el mismo muchacho-Mi coche no está lejos. En serio, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podemos montar todos.

Sonrió abiertamente e hizo un guiño a su amigo, como si con aquella charla melosa fuera a llevarla a la cama instantáneamente. El compinche se rio y la rodeó, su ralo cabello rubio saltaba a cada paso que daba.

-¡Sí, montémosla! -dijo el rubio. Maldición, ¿dónde estaba el spray?

El grande estiró la mano, tocándole el cabello, y ella lo miró detenidamente. Con su polo y sus pantalones cortos de color caqui, era realmente bien parecido. Un verdadero producto americano.

Cuando él le sonrió, ella aceleró el paso, concentrándose en el tenue brillo de neón del cartel del restaurante chino. Rezó para que pasara algún transeúnte, pero el calor había ahuyentado a los peatones hacia los locales con aire acondicionado. No había nadie alrededor.

-¿Quieres decirme tu nombre? -preguntó el producto americano.

Su corazón empezó a latir con tuerza. Había olvidado el spray en el otro bolso.

-Voy a escoger un nombre para ti. Déjame pensar... ¿Qué te parece «gatita»?

El rubio soltó una risita.

Ella tragó saliva y sacó su móvil, por si necesitaba llamar al 911.

_Conserva la calma. Mantén el control._

Imaginó lo bien que se sentiría cuando entrara en el restaurante chino y se viera rodeada por la ráfaga de aire acondicionado. Quizá debía esperar y llamar un taxi, sólo para estar segura de llegar a casa sin que la molestaran.

-Vamos, gatita -susurró el producto americano-. Sé que te va a gustar.

Sólo tres manzanas más...

En el instante en que bajó el bordillo de la acera para cruzar la calle Diez, él hombre la sujetó por la cintura. Sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire, y mientras la arrastraba hacia atrás, le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano. Nami luchó como una posesa, pateando y lanzando puñetazos, y cuando acertó a propinarle un buen golpe en un ojo, logró zafarse.

Intentó alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, taconeando con fuerza sobre el pavimento, mientras el aliento se agolpaba en su garganta. Un coche pasó por la calle Diez, y ella gritó en cuanto vio el destello de los faros. Pero entonces el hombre la sujetó de nuevo.

-Vas a rogarme, perra- dijo a su oído, tapándole la boca con una mano. Le sacudió el cuello de un lado a otro, y la arrastró hacia una zona más oscura. Podía oler su sudor y la colonia de universitario que usaba, a medida que escuchaba las estridentes risotadas de su amigo.

Un callejón. La estaban llevando a un callejón.

Sintió arcadas, la bilis le cosquilleaba en la garganta. Sacudió el cuerpo furiosamente, tratando de liberarse. El pánico le daba fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte.

La empujó detrás de un contenedor de basura y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ésta le asestó otros cuantos codazos y puntapiés.

-¡Maldita sea, sujétale los brazos!

Consiguió darle al rubio una buena patada en el mentón antes de que le agarrara las muñecas y las levantara por encima de su cabeza.

-Vamos, perra, esto te va a gustar-gruñó el producto americano, tratando de introducir una rodilla entre las piernas de la chica. Le colocó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio, manteniéndola inmóvil por la garganta. Tuvo que usar la otra mano para desgarrarle la blusa, y tan pronto le dejó la boca libre, empezó a gritar.

La abofeteó con fuerza, rompiéndole el labio. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua y, un dolor punzante.

-Si haces eso de nuevo, te cortaré la lengua.-Los ojos del hombre hervían de odio y lujuria mientras levantaba el encaje blanco del sujetador para dejar expuestos sus senos-

Diablos, creo que lo haré de todos modos.

-Oye, ¿son de verdad? -preguntó el rubio, como si ella fuera a responderle.

Su compañero le cogió uno de los pezones y dio un tirón. Nami hizo una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. O quizás estaba perdiendo la vista porque estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El producto americano rio.

-Creo que son naturales. Pero podrás averiguarlo tú mismo cuando termine yo.

Al escuchar al rubio reír tontamente, algo en el interior de su cerebro entró en acción y se negó a dejar que aquello sucediera.

Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de forcejear y recurrir a su entrenamiento de defensa personal. Excepto por la agitada respiración, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, y el producto americano tardó un minuto en notarlo.

-¿Quieres jugar por las buenas? -dijo, mirándola con suspicacia. Ella asintió lentamente-Bien.-Se inclinó, acercando la nariz a la suya. Nami luchó para no apartarse, asqueada por el fétido olor a cigarrillo rancio y cerveza-. Pero si gritas otra vez, te coso a puñaladas. ¿Entiendes? -Ella asintió de nuevo-. Suéltala.

El rubio le soltó las muñecas y se rio, moviéndose alrededor de ambos como si buscara el mejor ángulo para observar. Su compañero le acarició ásperamente la piel, y ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para conservar la chocolatina de Tony en el estómago cuando sintió las náuseas subiendo por su garganta. Aunque le repugnaban aquellas manos oprimiendo sus senos, estiró la mano buscando su bragueta. Aún la sujetaba por el cuello, y ella tenía problemas para respirar, pero en el momento en que tocó sus genitales, él gimió, aflojando la presa.

Con un enérgico apretón, Nami le aferró los testículos, retorciéndolos tan fuerte como pudo, y le propinó un rodillazo en la nariz mientras él se derrumbaba. Un torrente de adrenalina atravesó su cuerpo, y durante una décima de segundo deseó que el amigo la atacara en lugar de quedarse mirándola estúpidamente. -¡Bastardos! -les gritó.

Nami salió corriendo del callejón, sujetándose la blusa, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio de apartamentos. Sus manos temblaban con tanta fuerza que le costó trabajo introducir la llave en la cerradura.

Y sólo cuando se encontró ante el espejo del baño se percató de que rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Portagas D. Ace levantó la vista cuando sonó la radio bajo el salpicadero de su coche patrulla sin distintivos. En un callejón no lejos de allí, un hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero vivo.

Ace miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las diez, lo que significaba que la diversión acababa de comenzar. Era un viernes por la noche de comienzos de julio, y los universitarios acababan de comenzar sus vacaciones y estaban ansiosos por competir en las Olimpiadas de la Estupidez.

Imaginó que el sujeto había sido asaltado o que le habían dado una lección. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Ace tomó el auricular y dijo al operador que acudiría a la llamada, aunque era detective de homicidios, no patrullero. Estaba trabajando en dos casos en ese momento, un ahogado en el Río Hudson y una persona arrollada por un conductor que se había dado a la fuga, pero siempre había sitio para alguna cosa más.

Cuanto más tiempo pasara fuera de su casa, mejor Los platos sucios en el fregadero y las sábanas arrugadas sobre la cama no iban a echarlo de menos.

Encendió la sirena y pisó el acelerador mientras pensaba: _Veamos qué les ha pasado a los chicos del verano._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Bueno este es un nuevo proyecto de un libro llamado Amenté Oscuro sé que está bien raro que este mesclando personajes pero con el tiempo que valla actualizando capítulos lo entenderán. Bueno solo espero que me apoyen en este nuevo proyectito de adaptación y déjenme sus review. Te gusto o está bien mierda díganme su opinión con eso me despido bye bye.**

**23/04/14**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wiwiw ya estoy con el segundo capítulo es tan cansado esto asdfgh bueno disfruten el capítulo recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capitulo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A medida que atravesaba Screamer's, Luffy esbozó una despectiva sonrisa mientras la multitud tropezaba entre sí para apartarse de su camino. De sus poros emanaba miedo y una curiosidad morbosa y lujuriosa. El vampiro inhaló el fétido olor. Ganado. Todos ellos.

A pesar de llevar las gafas oscuras, sus ojos no pudieron soportar las tenues luces, y tuvo que cerrar los párpados. Su vista era tan mala que se encontraba mucho más cómodo en total oscuridad. Concentrándose en su oído, esquivó los cuerpos entre los compases de la música, aislando el arrastrar de pies, el susurro de palabras, el sonido de algún vaso estrellándose contra el suelo.

Si tropezaba con algo, no le importaba. Daba igual de lo que se tratase: una silla, una mesa, un humano..., simplemente pasaba por encima de lo que fuese.

Notó la presencia de Ganzo claramente porque el suyo era el único cuerpo de aquel maldito sitio que no apestaba a pánico. Aunque el guerrero estuviese al límite esa noche.

Luffy abrió los ojos cuando estuvo frente al otro vampiro. Genzo era un bulto informe, su color oscuro y su ropa negra eran lo único que la vista de Luffy conseguía apreciar.

-¿Adónde ha ido Zoro?-preguntó al sentir un efluvio de whisky escocés.

Luffy se sentó en una silla. Miró fijamente al frente y observó a la multitud ocupando de nuevo el espacio que él había abierto entre ellos. Esperó.

Genzo se distinguía por no andarse por las ramas y sabía que Luffy no soportaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Si guardaba silencio, era porque algo ocurría.

Genzo bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, luego respiró con fuerza.

-Gracias por venir, mi señor...

-Si quieres algo de mí, no empieces con eso-dijo Luffy con voz cansina, advirtiendo que una camarera se les aproximaba. Pudo percibir unos pechos grandes y una franja de piel entre la ajustada blusa y la corta falda.

-¿Quieren algo de beber? -preguntó ella lentamente. Estuvo tentado de sugerir que se acostara sobre la mesa y le dejara beber de su yugular. La sangre humana no lo mantendría vivo mucho tiempo, pero con toda seguridad tendría mejor sabor que el alcohol aguado.

-Ahora no-dijo.

Su hermética sonrisa espoleó la ansiedad de ella causándole, al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de deseo. Él pudo notar ese aroma en los pulmones.

_No estoy interesado, _pensó.

La camarera asintió, pero no se movió. Se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente, con su corto cabello rubio formando un halo en la oscuridad alrededor de su rostro. Embelesada, parecía haber olvidado su propio nombre y su trabajo.

Y qué molesto le resultaba aquello. Genzo se revolvió impaciente.

-Eso es todo-murmuró- Estamos bien.

Cuando la muchacha se alejó, perdiéndose entre la multitud, Luffy escuchó a Genzo aclararse la garganta.

-Gracias por venir.

-Eso va lo has dicho.

-Sí. Claro. Eh... nos conocemos hace tiempo.

-Así es.

-Hemos luchado juntos muchas veces. Hemos eliminado a montones de restrictores.

Luffy asintió. La Hermandad de la Daga Negra había protegido la raza contra la

Sociedad Restrictiva durante generaciones. Estaban Genzo, Zoro y los otros cuatro. Los hermanos eran superados en número por los restrictores, humanos sin alma que servían a un malvado amo, Eustass Kid. Pero Luffy, sus guerreros se las arreglaban para proteger a los suyos.

Genzo carraspeó de nuevo.-Después de todos estos años...

-G, ve al grano. Hancock me necesita para un pequeño asunto esta noche.

-¿Quieres utilizar mi casa otra vez? Sabes que no permito que nadie más se quede en ella.-Genzo dejó escapar una risa incómoda-. Estoy seguro de que su hermano preferiría que no aparecieras por su casa.

Luffy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, empujando la mesa con una bota para tener un poco más de espacio.

Le importaba un comino que el hermano de Hancock fuera demasiado sensible y se sintiera ofendido por la vida que Luffy llevaba. Esa persona era un esnob y un diletante cuya insensatez sobrepasaba todos los límites.

Era totalmente incapaz de entender la clase de enemigos que tenía la raza y lo que costaba defender a sus miembros. Y sólo porque el muchacho se sentía ofendido, Luffy no iba a jugar al caballero mientras asesinaban a civiles.

Él tenía que estar en el campo de batalla con sus guerreros, no ocupando un trono. Podía irse a paseo. Aunque Hancock no tenía por qué soportar la actitud de su hermano.

-Quizás acepte tu oferta.

-Bien.

-Ahora habla.

-Tengo una hija. Luffy giró lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Quién es la madre?

-No la conoces. Y ella..., ella murió.

La pena de Genzo se esparció a su alrededor con un acre olor a dolor antiguo que se superpuso al hedor a sudor humano, alcohol y sexo del club.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-exigió saber Luffy. Empezaba a presentir hacia donde se encaminaba aquel asunto.

-Veinticinco.

Luffy susurró una maldición.

-No me lo pidas a mí, Genzo. No me pidas que lo haga.

-Tengo que pedírtelo. Mi señor, tu sangre es...

-Llámame así otra vez y tendré que cerrarte la boca. Para siempre.

-No lo entiendes. Ella es...

Luffy empezó a levantarse. La mano de Genzo sujetó su antebrazo y lo soltó rápidamente.

-Es medio humana.

-Por Dios...

-Es posible que no sobreviva a la transición. Escucha, si tú la ayudas, por lo menos tendrá una oportunidad. Tu sangre es muy fuerte, aumentaría sus probabilidades de sobrevivir al cambio siendo una mestiza.

No te estoy pidiendo que la tomes como shellan, ni que la protejas, porque, yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo estoy tratando de... Por favor. Mis otros hijos han muerto. Ella es lo único que quedará de mí. Y yo... amé mucho a su madre.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Luffy habría usado su frase favorita: _Vete a la mierda._

Por lo que a él concernía, sólo había dos buenas posturas para un humano. Una hembra, sobre su espalda. Y un macho, boca abajo y sin respirar.

Pero Genzo era casi un amigo. O lo habría sido, si Luffy le hubiera permitido acercársele.

Cuando se levantó, cerró los ojos con fuerza. El odio lo embargaba concentrándose en el centro de su pecho. Se despreció a sí mismo por marcharse de allí, pero simplemente no era la clase de macho que ayudara a cualquier pobre mestizo a soportar un momento tan doloroso y peligroso. La cortesía y la piedad no eran palabras que formasen parte de su vocabulario.

-No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera por ti.

La angustia de Genzo lo golpeó como una gran oleada, y Luffy se tambaleó ante la fuerza de semejante emoción. Entonces, apretó el hombro del vampiro.

-Si en verdad la amas, hazle un favor: pídeselo a otro.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y salió del local. De camino a la puerta borró la imagen de sí mismo de la corteza cerebral de todos los humanos que había en el lugar. Los más fuertes pensarían que lo habían soñado. Los débiles ni siquiera lo recordarían.

Al salir a la calle, se dirigió a un rincón oscuro detrás de Screamer's para poder desmaterializarse. Pasó junto a una mujer que le hacía una mamada a un sujeto entre las sombras. A escasos metros, un vagabundo borracho dormitaba en el suelo y, un traficante de drogas discutía por el móvil el precio del crack. Luffy supo de inmediato que lo seguían y quién era. El dulce olor a talco para bebés lo delataba sin remedio.

Sonrió ampliamente, abrió su chaqueta de cuero y sacó uno de sus _hira shuriken. _La estrella arrojadiza de acero inoxidable se acomodaba perfectamente a la palma de su mano.

Casi cien gramos de muerte preparados para salir volando.

Con el arma en la mano, Luffy no alteró el paso, aunque su deseo era ocultarse rápidamente en la oscuridad. Estaba ansioso por pelear después de dejar plantado a Genzo, y aquel miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva había llegado en el momento justo.

Matar a un humano sin alma era precisamente lo que necesitaba para mitigar su malestar.

A medida que atraía al restrictor a la densa oscuridad, el cuerpo de Luffy se iba preparando para la lucha, su corazón latía pausadamente, los músculos de sus brazos y muslos se contrajeron. Percibió el ruido de un arma siendo amartillada y calculó la dirección del proyectil. Apuntaba a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento, giró sobre sí mismo en el momento en que la bala salía del cañón. Se agachó y lanzó la estrella, que con un destello plateado comenzó a trazar un arco mortífero.

Acertó al restrictor exactamente en el cuello, cercenándole la garganta antes de continuar su camino hacia la oscuridad. La pistola cayó al suelo, chocando ruidosamente contra el pavimento.

El restrictor se sujetó el cuello con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas.

Luffy se aproximó a él, le revisó los bolsillos y se guardó la cartera y el teléfono que llevaba.

Luego sacó un largo cuchillo negro de una funda que llevaba en el pecho. Sentía que la lucha no hubiera durado más, pero a juzgar por el cabello oscuro y rizado y el ataque relativamente torpe, se trataba de un novato. Con un rápido empujón, puso al restrictor boca arriba, arrojó el cuchillo al aire, y aferró la empuñadura con un rápido giro de muñeca. La hoja se hundió en la carne, atravesó el hueso y llegó hasta el negro vacío donde había estado el corazón.

Con un sonido apagado, el restrictor se desintegró en un destello de luz.

Luffy limpió la hoja en sus pantalones de cuero, la deslizó dentro de la funda y se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Acto seguido, se desmaterializó.

Genzo bebió una tercera cerveza. Una pareja de fanáticos del estilo gótico se aproximó a él, buscando una oportunidad de ayudarlo a olvidar sus problemas. Él rechazó la invitación.

Salió del bar y se encaminó hacia su BMW 6501 aparcado en el callejón de detrás del club. Como cualquier vampiro que se precie, él podía desmaterializarse a voluntad y atravesar grandes distancias, pero era un truco difícil de ejecutar si se cargaba con algo pesado. Y no era algo que uno quisiera hacer en público. Además, un coche elegante siempre era digno de admiración.

Subió al automóvil y cerró la puerta. Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, manchando el parabrisas como gruesas lágrimas.

No había agotado sus opciones. La charla sobre el hermano de Hancock lo había dejado pensativo. Él era un médico totalmente entregado a la raza. Quizás él pudiera ayudarle.

Ciertamente, valía la pena intentarlo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Ganzo introdujo la llave en el contacto y la hizo girar. El encendido hizo un sonido ronco. Giró la llave de nuevo, y en el instante en que escuchó un rítmico tictac, tuvo una terrible premonición. La bomba, que había sido acoplada al chasis del coche y conectada al sistema eléctrico, explotó.

Mientras su cuerpo ardía con un estallido de calor blanco, su último pensamiento fue para la hija que aún no lo conocía. Y que ya nunca lo haría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Luffy es un loquillo rechazo a ganzo xd me emociono al leer el libro se me avia olvidado lo bueno que era este libro bueno bye bye déjenme review :D **

**23/04/14**

**No pensé que a alguien le llegara a gustar pero vi que a varios les gusto asi que aquí está el 2do capi déjenme review me gusta saber que algien le gusta déjenme sus opiniones y nos leemos al siguiente capítulo bye bye**

**26/04/14**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ya empezando el 3er capitulo quiero adelantar lo más que pueda sé que se preguntaran porque al final pongo una fecha y esa es porque es el día que comencé a editarlo para ver que tanto avanzo bueno disfruten el capítulo :D recuerden que esto es solo una adaptación la autora y dueña es ****J.R. Ward**** dicho esto comencemos.**

.**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estuvo bajo la ducha cuarenta y cinco minutos, utilizo medio bote de gel, y casi derritió el barato papel pintado de las paredes del baño debido al intenso calor del agua. Se secó, se puso una bata e intentó no mirarse otra vez al espejo. Su labio tenía un feo aspecto.

Salió a la única habitación que poseía su pequeño apartamento. El aire acondicionado se había estropeado hacía un par de semanas, y el ambiente de la estancia era tan sofocante como el del baño. Miró hacia las dos ventanas y la puerta corredera que conducía a un desangelado patio trasero. Tuvo el impulso de abrirlas todas; sin embargo, se limitó a revisar los cierres.

Aunque sus nervios estaban destrozados, al menos su cuerpo estaba recuperándose rápidamente. Su apetito había vuelto en busca de venganza, como si estuviera molesto por no haber cenado, así que se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Incluso las sobras de pollo de hacía cuatro noches parecían apetitosas, pero cuando rompió el papel de aluminio, percibió un efluvio de calcetines húmedos. Arrojó a la basura todo el paquete y colocó un recipiente de comida congelada en el microondas.

Comió los macarrones con queso de pie, sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja de plástico en la mano con un guante de cocina. No fue suficiente, así que tuvo que prepararse otra ración.

La idea de engordar diez kilos en una sola noche era tremendamente atrayente; vaya si lo era. No podía hacer nada con el aspecto de su rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que su misógino atacante neandertal prefería a sus víctimas delgadas y atléticas.

Parpadeó, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su propio rostro. Dios, aún podía sentir sus manos, ásperas y desagradables, manoseándole los pechos.

Tenía que denunciarlo. Se acercaría a la comisaría. Aunque no quería salir del apartamento. Por lo menos hasta que amaneciera. Se dirigió hasta el futón que usaba como sofá y cama y se colocó en posición fetal. Su estómago tenía dificultades para digerir los macarrones con queso y una oleada de náusea seguida por una sucesión de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo.

Un suave maullido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Hola, Boo-dijo, chasqueando los dedos con desgana. El pobre animal había huido despavorido cuando ella había entrado como una tromba por la puerta rasgándose la ropa y arrojándola por toda la habitación. Maullando nuevamente, el gato negro se aproximó. Sus grandes ojos verdes parecían preocupados mientras saltaba con elegancia hacia su regazo.

-Lamento todo este drama-murmuró ella, haciéndole sitio.

El animal frotó la cabeza contra su hombro, ronroneando. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, apenas pesaba. No supo el tiempo que permaneció allí sentada acariciando su suave pelaje, pero cuando el teléfono sonó, tuvo un sobresalto.

Mientras trataba de alcanzar el auricular, se las arregló para seguir acariciando a su mascota. Los años de convivencia habían conseguido que su coordinación gato/teléfono rozara niveles de perfección.

-¿Hola? -dijo, pensando en que era más de medianoche, lo que descartaba a los vendedores telefónicos y sugería algún asunto de trabajo o algún psicópata ansioso.

-Hola, señorita N. Ponte tus zapatillas de baile. El coche de un individuo ha saltado por los aires al lado de Screamer's. Él estaba dentro.

Nami cerró los ojos y quiso sollozar. Grimmjow era uno de los detectives de la policía de la ciudad, pero también un gran amigo.

Aunque tenía que decir que le sucedía lo mismo con la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que llevaban uniforme azul. Como pasaba tanto tiempo en la comisaría, había llegado a conocerlos bastante bien, pero Grimmjow era uno de sus favoritos.

-Hola, ¿estás ahí?

_Cuéntale lo que ha sucedido. Abre la boca._

La vergüenza y el horror de lo ocurrido le oprimían las cuerdas vocales.

-Aquí estoy, Grimmjow. -Se apartó el oscuro cabello de la cara y carraspeó-. No podré ir esta noche.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo has dejado pasar una buena información?-Rio alegremente- Ah, pero tómatelo con calma. El Duro lleva el caso.

El Duro era el detective de homicidios Portgas D. Ace, más conocido como Ace. O simplemente _señor._

-En serio, no puedo... ir ahí esta noche.

-¿Estás ocupada con alguien?-La curiosidad hizo que la voz fuera apremiante. Grimmjow estaba felizmente casado, pero ella sabía que en la comisaría todos especulaban a su costa.

¿Una mujer con un cuerpazo como el suyo sin un hombre? Algo tenía que ocurrir- ¿Y bien?

¿Lo estás?

-Por Dios, no. No.

Hubo un silencio antes de que el sexto sentido de policía de su amigo se pusiera alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy bien. Un poco cansada. Iré a la comisaría mañana.

Presentaría la denuncia entonces. Al día siguiente se sentiría lo suficientemente fuerte para recordar lo que había pasado sin derrumbarse.

-¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?

-No, pero te lo agradezco. Estoy bien, de verdad.-Colgó el auricular.

Quince minutos después se había puesto un par de vaqueros recién lavados y una amplia camisa que ocultaba sus espléndidas curvas. Llamó a un taxi, pero antes de salir hurgó en el armario hasta encontrar su otro bolso. Cogió el spray de pimienta y lo apretó con fuerza en la mano mientras se dirigía a la calle. En el trayecto entre su casa y el lugar donde había estallado la bomba, recuperaría la voz y se lo contaría todo a José. Por mucho que detestara la idea de recordar la agresión, no iba a permitir que aquel imbécil siguiera libre haciéndole lo mismo a otra persona. Y aunque nunca lo atrapasen, al menos habría hecho todo lo posible para tratar de capturarlo.

Luffy se materializó en el salón de la casa de Genzo. Maldición, ya había olvidado lo bien que vivía el vampiro. Aunque G era un guerrero, se comportaba como un aristócrata, y a decir verdad, tenía una cierta lógica. Su vida había empezado como un princeps de alta alcurnia, y todavía conservaba el gusto por el buen vivir. Su mansión del siglo XIX estaba bien cuidada, llena de antigüedades y obras de arte. También era tan segura como la cámara acorazada de un banco. Pero las paredes amarillo claro del salón hirieron sus ojos.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, mi señor.

Tanaka, el mayordomo, apareció desde el vestíbulo e hizo una profunda reverencia mientras apagaba las luces para aliviar los ojos de Luffy. Como siempre, el viejo macho iba vestido con librea negra.

Había estado con Genzo alrededor de cien años, y era un doggen, lo que significaba que podía salir a la luz del día pero envejecía más rápido que los vampiros. Su subespecie había servido a los aristócratas y guerreros durante muchos milenios.

-¿Se quedará con nosotros mucho tiempo, mi señor?-Luffy negó con la cabeza. No si podía evitarlo.-Unas horas.

-Su habitación está preparada. Si me necesita, señor, aquí estaré.

Tanaka se inclinó de nuevo y caminó hacia atrás para salir de la habitación, cerrando las puertas dobles tras él. Luffy se dirigió hacia un retrato de más de dos metros de altura del que le habían dicho que había sido un rey francés. Colocó sus manos sobre el lado derecho del pesado marcodorado. El lienzo giró sobre su eje para revelar un oscuro pasillo de piedra iluminado con lámparas de gas

.

Al entrar, bajó por unas escaleras hasta las profundidades de la tierra. Al final de los escalones había dos puertas. Una iba a los suntuosos aposentos de Genzo, la otra se abrió a lo que Luffy consideraba un sustituto de su hogar. La mayoría de los días dormía en un almacén de Nueva York, en una habitación interior hecha de acero con un sistema de seguridad muy similar al de Fort Knox.

Pero él nunca invitaría allí a Hancock. Ni a ninguno de los hermanos. Su privacidad era demasiado valiosa.

Cuando entró, las lámparas sujetas a las paredes se encendieron por toda la habitación a voluntad suya. Su resplandor dorado alumbraba sólo tenuemente el camino en la oscuridad.

Como deferencia a la escasa visión de Luffy, Ganzo había pintado de negro los muros y el techo de seis metros de altura. En una esquina, destacaba una enorme cama con sábanas de satén negro y un montón de almohadas. Al otro lado, había un sillón de cuero, un televisor de pantalla grande y una puerta que daba a un baño de mármol negro. También había un armario lleno de armas y ropa.

Por alguna razón, Genzo siempre insistía en que se quedara en la mansión. Era un maldito misterio. No se trataba de que lo defendiera, porque Genzo podía protegerse a sí mismo. Y la idea de que un vampiro como G sufriera de soledad era absurda. Luffy percibió a Hancock antes de que entrara en la habitación. El aroma del océano, una limpia brisa, la precedía. _Terminemos con esto de una vez, _pensó.

Estaba ansioso por regresar a las calles. Sólo había saboreado un bocado de batalla, y esa noche quería atiborrarse. Se dio la vuelta. Mientras Hancock inclinaba su menudo cuerpo hacia él, sintió devoción e inquietud flotando en el aire alrededor de la hembra.

-Mi señor-dijo ella.

Por lo poco que podía ver, llevaba puesta una prenda ligera de gasa blanca, y su largo cabello negro le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda. Sabía que se había vestido para complacerlo, y deseó en lo más íntimo de su ser que no se hubiera esforzado tanto.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la funda donde llevaba sus dagas.

Malditos fuesen sus padres. ¿Por qué le habían dado una hembra como ella? Tan... frágil.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, considerando el estado en que se encontraba antes de su transición, quizás temieron que otra más fuerte pudiera causarle daño.

Luffy flexionó los brazos, sus bíceps mostraron su grosor, uno de sus hombros crujió debido al esfuerzo.

Si pudieran verlo ahora. Su escuálido cuerpo se había transformado en el de un frío asesino. _Tal _vez _sea mejor que estén muertos, _pensó. No habrían aprobado en lo que se había convertido ahora.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que si ellos hubieran vivido hasta una edad avanzada, él habría sido diferente. Hancock cambió de sitio nerviosamente.

-Lamento molestarte. Pero no puedo esperar más-Luffy se dirigió al baño.

-Me necesitas, y yo acudo.

Abrió el grifo y se subió las mangas de su camisa negra. Con el vapor elevándose, se

avó la suciedad, el sudor y la muerte de sus manos. Luego frotó la pastilla de jabón por los brazos, cubriendo de espuma los tatuajes rituales que adornaban sus antebrazos. Se enjuagó, se secó y caminó hasta el sillón. Se sentó y esperó, rechinando los dientes.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo habían hecho aquello? Siglos. Pero Hancock siempre necesitaba algún tiempo para poder aproximársele. Si hubiera sido otra, su paciencia se habría agotado de inmediato, pero con ella era un poco más tolerante.

La verdad era que sentía pena por ella porque la habían forzado a ser su shellan. Él le había dicho una y otra vez que la liberaba de su compromiso para que encontrara un verdadero compañero, uno que no solamente matara todo lo que le amenazara, sino que también la amara.

Lo extraño era que Hancock no quería dejarlo, por muy frágil que fuera. Él imaginaba que ella probablemente temía que ninguna otra hembra querría estar con él, que ninguna alimentaría a la bestia cuando lo necesitara y su raza perdería su estirpe más poderosa.

Su rey. Su líder, que carecía de la voluntad de liderar. Sí, era un maldito inconveniente.

Permanecía alejado de ella a menos que necesitara alimentarse, lo cual no sucedía con frecuencia debido a su linaje. La hembra nunca sabía dónde estaba él, o qué estaba haciendo.

Pasaba los largos días sola en la casa de su hermano, sacrificando su vida para mantener vivo al último vampiro de sangre pura, el único que no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre humana en su cuerpo.

Francamente, no entendía cómo soportaba eso... ni cómo lo soportaba a él.

De repente, sintió ganas de maldecir. Aquella noche parecía ser muy apropiada para alimentar su ego. Primero Ganzo y ahora ella.

Los ojos de Luffy la siguieron mientras ella se movía por la habitación, describiendo círculos a su alrededor, acercándosele. Se obligó a relajarse, a estabilizar su respiración, a inmovilizar su cuerpo. Aquella era la peor parte del proceso. Le daba pánico no tener libertad de movimientos, y sabía que cuando ella empezara a alimentarse, la sofocante sensación empeoraría.

-¿Has estado ocupado, mi señor? -dijo suavemente. Él asintió, pensando que si tenía suerte, iba a estar más ocupado antes del amanecer.

Hancock finalmente se irguió frente a él, y el vampiro pudo sentir su hambre prevaleciendo sobre su inquietud. También sintió su deseo. Ella lo quería, pero él bloqueó ese sentimiento de la hembra.

Bajo ningún concepto tendría relaciones sexuales con ella. No podía imaginar someter a

Hanchock a las cosas que había hecho con otros cuerpos femeninos. Y él nunca la había querido de esa manera. Ni siquiera al principio.

-Ven aquí-dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Y Dejo caer el antebrazo sobre el muslo,

on la muñeca hacia arriba-Estás hambrienta. No deberías esperar tanto para llamarme.

Hancock descendió hasta el suelo cerca de sus rodillas, su vestido se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo y sus pies. Él sintió la tibieza de los dedos sobre su piel mientras ella recorría sus tatuajes con las manos, acariciando los negros caracteres que detallaban su linaje en el antiguo idioma.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para captar los movimientos de su boca abriéndose, sus colmillos destellaron antes de hundirlos en la vena.

Luffy cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella bebía. El pánico lo inundó rápida y fuertemente.

Dobló el brazo libre alrededor del borde del sillón, tensionando los músculos al tiempo que aferraba la esquina para mantener el cuerpo en su lugar. Calma, necesitaba conservar la calma. Pronto terminaría, y entonces sería libre.

Cuando Hancock levantó la cabeza diez minutos después, él se irguió de un salto y aplacó la ansiedad caminando, sintiendo un alivio enfermizo porque no podía moverse.

En cuanto se sosegó, se acercó a la hembra. Estaba saciada, absorbiendo la fuerza que la embargaba a medida que su sangre se mezclaba. A él no le agradó verla en el suelo, de modo que la levantó, y estaba pensando en llamar a Tanaka para que la llevara a la casa de su hermano, cuando unos rítmicos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Luffy se volvió a mirar al otro lado de la habitación, la trasladó a la cama y allí la recostó.

-Gracias, mi señor -murmuró ella- Volveré, a casa por mis propios medios. Él hizo una pausa, y luego colocó una sábana sobre las piernas de la vampiresa antes de abrir la puerta de golpe. Tanaka estaba muy agitado por algo.

Luffy salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios podía justificar tal interrupción, cuando el olor del mayordomo impregnó su irritación.

Supo, sin preguntar, que la muerte había hecho otra visita. Y Genzo había desaparecido.

-Señor...

-¿Cómo ha sido? -gruñó. Ya se ocuparía del dolor más tarde. Primero necesitaba detalles.

-Ah, el coche... -Estaba claro que el mayordomo tenía problemas para conservar la calma, y su voz era tan débil y quebradiza como su viejo cuerpo-. Una bomba, no señor.

El coche... Al salir del club. Zoro ha llamado. Lo vio todo.

Luffy pensó en el restrictor que había eliminado. Deseó saber si había sido él quien había perpetrado el atentado. Aquellos bastardos ya no tenían honor. Por lo menos sus precursores, desde hacía siglos, habían luchado como guerreros. Esta nueva raza estaba compuesta por cobardes que se escondían detrás de la tecnología.

-Llama a la Hermandad-vociferó-. Diles que vengan de inmediato.

-Sí, por supuesto. Señor... Ganzo me pidió que le diera esto -el mayordomo extendió algo- si usted no estaba con él cuando muriera.

Luffy cogió el sobre y regresó al aposento, sin poder ofrecer compasión alguna ni a

Tanaka ni a nadie. Hancock se había marchado, lo cual era bueno para ella.

Metió la última carta de Ganzo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero.

Y dio rienda suelta a su ira.

Las lámparas explotaron y cayeron hechas añicos mientras un torbellino de ferocidad giraba a su alrededor, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más oscuro, hasta que el mobiliario se elevó del suelo trazando círculos alrededor del vampiro. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.

FIN DE CAPITULO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asdfghj nada más he estado cambiado los nombre de los personajes creo que adaptare más libros es muy fácil pero cansado xd.

Si te gusto déjame un review :D que quieres ver algunas cosas cambiare tu dime que quieres ver :D bye bye.

23/04/14


	5. Chapter 4

**Mis manos duelen asdfg hoy me enseñe a hacer tamales :¨) me duelen las manos y yo aquí escribiendo asdfgh.**

**Recuerden que no me pertenece la dueña es ****J.R. Ward** **yo solo lo adapto** **Disfruten el capitulo**

.**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando el taxi dejó a Nami frente a Screamer's, la escena del crimen se encontraba en plena actividad. Destellos de luces azules y blancas salían de los coches patrulla que bloqueaban el acceso al callejón. El cuadrado vehículo blindado de los artificieros va había llegado.

El lugar estaba atestado de agentes tanto de uniforme como vestidos de civil. Y la habitual multitud de curiosos ebrios, se había adueñado de la periferia del escenario fumando y charlando. En todos los años que llevaba como reportera había descubierto que un homicidio era un acontecimiento social en Caldwell. Evidentemente Para todos menos para el hombre o mujer que había muerto. Para la víctima, imaginaba, la muerte era un asunto bastante solitario, aunque hubiese visto frente a frente la cara de su asesino.

Algunos puentes hay que cruzarlos solos, sin importar quién nos empuje por el borde.

Nami se cubrió la boca con la manga. El olor a metal quemado, un punzante hedor químico, invadió su nariz.

-¡Oye, Nami!-Uno de los agentes le hizo señas- Si quieres acercarte más, entra a

Screamer's y sal por la puerta trasera. Hay un corredor...

-De hecho, he venido a ver a Grimmjow. ¿Está por aquí?

El agente estiró el cuello, buscando entre la multitud.-Estaba aquí hace un minuto. Tal vez haya vuelto a la comisaría. ¡Ricky! ¿Has visto a Grimmjow?

Portgas D. Ace se paró frente a ella, silenciando al otro policía con una sombría mirada.

-Vaya sorpresa.

Nami dio un paso atrás. El Duro era un buen espécimen de hombre. Cuerpo grande, voz grave, presencia arrolladora. Suponía que muchas mujeres se sentirían atraídas por él, porque no podía negar que era bien parecido, de una manera tosca, ruda. Pero Nami nunca había sentido saltar una chispa.

No es que los hombres no le hicieran sentir nada, pero aquel hombre, en concreto, no le interesaba.

-Y bien, Nami, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Se llevó un trozo de chicle a la boca y arrugó el papel formando una bolita. Su mandíbula se puso a trabajar como si estuviera frustrado; no masticaba, machacaba.

-Estoy aquí por Grimmjow. No por el crimen.

-Claro que sí.-Entrecerró los ojos. Con sus cejas de color castaño y sus ojos profundos, parecía siempre un poco enfadado, pero, bruscamente, su expresión empeoró-

¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

-En realidad necesito ver a Grimmjow...

EI le sujeto el brazo con un fuerte apretón.

-Sólo ven aquí.- Ace la llevó a un rincón aislado del callejón, lejos del bullicio-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado en la cara?

Ella alzó la mano y se cubrió el labio herido. Todavía debía de estar conmocionada, porque se había olvidado de todo.- Repetiré la pregunta.-dijo- ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

-Yo, eh... -La garganta se le cerró- Estaba... -No iba a llorar. No delante del Duro-

Necesito ver a, Grimmjow.

-No está aquí, así que no podrás contar con él. Ahora habla.

Ace le inmovilizó los brazos a los lados, como si presintiera que podía salir corriendo.

Él medía sólo unos pocos centímetros más que ella.

El miedo se instaló en su pecho corno si quisiera perforarla, pero ya estaba harta de ser maltratada físicamente esa noche.

-Retírate, Portgas.- Colocó la palma de la mano en el pecho del hombre y empujó. Él se movió un poco.

-Nami, dime...

-Si no me sueltas... -su mirada sostuvo la de él- voy a publicar un artículo sobre tus técnicas de interrogatorio. Ya sabes, las que necesitan rayos X y escayola cuando has terminado.

Los ojos de Portgas se entrecerraron de nuevo. Apartó los brazos de su cuerpo y levantó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-Está bien.- La dejó y regresó a la escena del crimen. Nami apoyó la espalda contra el edificio, y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de reunir fuerzas, y vio algo metálico. Dobló las rodillas y se inclinó. Era una estrella arrojadiza de artes marciales.

-¡Oye, Ricky! -llamó. El policía se acercó, y ella señaló al suelo- Pruebas.

Le dejó hacer su trabajo y se dirigió a toda prisa a la calle Trade para coger un taxi.

Simplemente, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Al día siguiente presentaría una denuncia oficial con Grimmjow. A primera hora de la mañana.

Cuando Luffy reapareció en el salón, había recuperado el control. Sus armas estaban en sus respectivas fundas y su chaqueta pesaba en la mano, llena de las estrellas arrojadizas y cuchillos que le gustaba utilizar.

Zoeo fue el primero de la Hermandad en llegar. Tenía los ojos encendidos, el dolor y la venganza hacían que el negri brillara de manera tan vívida que incluso Luffy pudo captar el destello de color.

Mientras Zoro se recostaba contra una de las paredes amarillas de Genzo, Law entró en la habitación. La perilla que se había dejado crecer hacía poco y daba un aspecto más siniestro de lo habitual, aunque era la mirada lo que realmente lo situaba en el campo de lo terrorífico. Esa noche tenía bien calada la gorra de los Red Sox y las complejas marcas de las sienes casi no se veían. Como siempre, su guante negro de conductor, que usaba para que su mano izquierda no entrara en contacto con nadie inadvertidamente, estaba en su lugar. Lo cual era algo bueno. Un maldito servicio público.

Le siguió Natsu. Había suavizado su actitud arrogante como deferencia al motivo de la convocatoria de aquella reunión. Natsu era un macho alto, enorme, poderoso, más fuerte que el resto de los guerreros. También era una leyenda sexual en el mundo de los vampiros, apuesto como un galán de cine y con un vigor capaz de rivalizar con un rebaño de sementales. Las hembras, tanto vampiresas como humanas, pisotearían a sus propias crías para llegar a él.

Por lo menos hasta que vislumbraran su lado oscuro. Cuando la bestia de Natsu salía a la superficie, todos, hermanos incluidos, buscaban refugio y empezaban a rezar.

Con su fantástica melena de cabellos rubios, Sanji hubiera debido estar acompañado de actrices y modelos, pero se había mantenido fiel a su voto de castidad. Sólo había sitio para un único amor en su vida, Y éste lo había estado matando lentamente durante años.

-¿Dónde está tu gemelo? -preguntó Luffy.- S está de camino.

El que Sabo llegara el último no era ninguna sorpresa. S era un violento peligro para el mundo. Un maldito bastardo que blasfemaba a todas horas y que llevaba el odio, especialmente hacia las hembras, a nuevos niveles. Por fortuna, entre su cara cubierta de cicatrices y, su cabello llegaba un poco debajo de sus orejas, tenía un aspecto tan aterrador como realmente era, de modo que la gente solía apartarse de su camino.

Raptado de su familia cuando era un niño, había acabado como esclavo de sangre, y el maltrato a manos de su ama había sido brutal en todos los sentidos.

A Sanji le había llevado casi un siglo encontrar a su gemelo, y S había sido torturado hasta el punto de que fue dado por muerto antes de ser rescatado.

Una caída en el salado océano había grabado las heridas en la piel de Sabo, y además del laberinto de cicatrices.

Con toda certeza, Z era el más peligroso de los miembros de la Hermandad. Después de lo que había soportado, no le importaba nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Incluso Luffy protegía su espalda en presencia de aquel guerrero.

Sí, la Hermandad de la Daga Negra era un grupo diabólico. Lo único que se interponía entre la población de vampiros civiles y los restrictores.

Cruzando los brazos, Luffy paseó la mirada por la habitación, observando a cada uno de los guerreros, pensando en sus fuerzas, pero también en sus maldiciones.

Con la muerte de Genzo, recordó que, aunque sus guerreros estaban propinando duros golpes a las legiones de asesinos de la Sociedad, había muy pocos hermanos luchando contra una inagotable y autogeneradora reserva de restrictores.

Porque Dios era testigo de que había muchos humanos con interés y aptitudes para el asesinato.

La balanza simplemente no se inclinaba a favor de la raza. Él no podía eludir el hecho de que los vampiros no vivían eternamente, que los hermanos podían ser asesinados y que el equilibrio podía romperse en un instante a favor de sus enemigos.

Demonios, el cambio va había comenzado. Desde que Eustass Kid había creado La

Sociedad Restrictiva hacía una eternidad, el número de vampiros había disminuido de tal manera que sólo quedaban unos cuantos enclaves de población. Su especie rozaba la extinción. Aunque los hermanos fueran mortalmente buenos en lo que hacían.

Si Luffy hubiera sido otra clase de rey, como su padre, que deseaba ser el adorado y reverenciado por parte de las familias de la especie, quizás el futuro hubiera sido más prometedor. Pero él no era como su padre. Luffy era un luchador, no un líder, se desenvolvía mejor con una daga en la mano que sentado, siendo objeto de adoración.

Se concentró de nuevo en los hermanos. Cuando los guerreros le devolvieron la mirada, se notaba que esperaban sus instrucciones. Y aquella consideración lo puso nervioso.

-Me he tomado la muerte de Genzo como un ataque personal -dijo.

Hubo un sordo gruñido de aprobación entre sus compañeros.

Luffy sacó la cartera y el móvil del miembro de La Sociedad Restrictiva que había matado.

-Esto lo llevaba un restrictor que ha tropezado conmigo esta misma noche detrás de

Screamer's. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?

Los lanzó al aire. Sanji atrapó ambos objetos y pasó el teléfono a Law.

Luffy empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.-Tenemos que salir de cacería de nuevo.

-Tienes toda la razón -gruñó Natsu. Hubo un movimiento metálico y luego el sonido de un cuchillo al clavarse en una mesa-. Tenemos que atraparlos donde entrenan, donde viven.

Lo cual significaba que los hermanos tendrían que hacer un reconocimiento del terreno.

Los miembros de La Sociedad Restrictiva no eran estúpidos. Cambiaban su centro de operaciones con regularidad, trasladando constantemente sus instalaciones de reclutamiento y entrenamiento de un lugar a otro. Por este motivo, los guerreros vampiros consideraban que era más eficaz actuar como señuelos y luchar contra todo aquel que acudiera a atacarlos.

Ocasionalmente, la Hermandad había realizado algunas incursiones, matando a docenas de restrictores en una sola noche. Pero esa clase de táctica ofensiva era rara. Los ataques a gran escala eran eficaces, pero también llevaban aparejadas algunas dificultades. Los grandes combates atraían a la policía, y tratar de pasar inadvertidos era vital para todos.

-Aquí hay un permiso de conducir.-murmuró Sanji- Investigaré la dirección. Es local.

-¿Qué nombre figura? -preguntó Luffy.-Robert Strauss.

Law soltó una maldición mientras examinaba el teléfono.

-Aquí no hay mucho. Sólo alguna cosa en la memoria de llamadas, unas marcaciones automáticas. Averiguaré en el ordenador quién ha llamado y qué números se marcaron.

Luffy rechinó los dientes. La impaciencia y la ira eran un cóctel difícil de digerir.

-No necesito decirte que trabajes lo más rápido posible. No hay manera de saber si el

restrictor que he eliminado esta noche ha sido el autor de la muerte de Genzo, así que pienso que tenemos que limpiar completamente toda la zona. Hay que matarlos a todos, sin importarnos los problemas que pueda plantearnos.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Sabo entró en la casa.

Luffy lo miró sardónico.

-Gracias por venir, S. ¿Has estado muy ocupado con las hembras?

-¿Qué tal si me dejaras en paz?

Sabo se dirigió a un rincón y permaneció alejado del resto.

-¿Dónde vas a estar tú, mi señor?-preguntó Zoro suavemente.

El bueno de Zoro. Siempre tratando de mantener la paz, ya fuera cambiando de tema, interviniendo directamente o, simplemente, por la fuerza.

-Aquí. Permaneceré aquí. Si el restrictor que mató a Genzo. Está vivo e interesado en jugar un poco más, quiero estar disponible y fácil de encontrar.

Cuando los guerreros se fueron, Luffy se puso la chaqueta. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todavía no había abierto el sobre de Genzo, y lo sacó del bolsillo. Había una franja de tinta escrita en él. Luffy imaginó que se trataba de su nombre. Abrió la solapa. Mientras sacaba una hoja de papel color crema, una fotografía cayó revoloteando al suelo. La recogió y tuvo la vaga impresión de que la imagen poseía un cabello largo y naranja. Una hembra.

Luffy miró fijamente el papel. Era una caligrafía continua, un garabateo ininteligible y borroso que no tenía esperanza de descifrar, por mucho que entornara los ojos.

-¡Tanaka! -llamó.

El mayordomo llegó corriendo.-Lee esto.

Tanaka tomó la hoja y dobló la cabeza. Leyó en silencio.- ¡En voz alta! -rugió Luffy

-Oh. Mil perdones, amo.-Tanaka se aclaró la garganta. _Si no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, Zoro te proporcionará todos los detalles. Avenida Redd, número _11

88, _apartamento 1-B. Su nombre es Nami, Posdata: La casa y Tanaka son tuyos si ella no sobrevive a la edad adulta. Lamento que el final haya llegado tan pronto G. _–Hijode perra-murmuró Luffy.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me encanto este capítulo en el siguiente empieza lo interesante wuwwuuwuww **

**Bueno ya estoy muy cansada por escribir estoy durmiéndome xd bueno dejando eso a un lado qué opinas de este capítulo te gusto no te gusto déjame todo en review :D**

**Bye bye**

**Pd. Dejen review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando más seguido y de aquí ya comenzare a cumplir con las fechas publicare Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes… pero si recibo sus review con su opinión publicare más seguido, capítulos dobles o triples y que quede claro que esto no lo hago por conveniencia mía si no porque son 55 capítulos en total y quiero sentir el apoyo porque es algo pesado estar adaptando. Y con eso ahora si me despido bye bye.**

**23/04/14**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola buenos días, tardes, noches(?)Según yo dormiría pero quiero avanzar aunque sea un poco estoy un poco (mucho) cansada bueno disfruten el capítulo recuerden que este no me pertenece la dueña es ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto :3**

.**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami se había puesto su atuendo nocturno, consistente en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, y estaba abriendo el futón cuando Boo empezó a maullar en la puerta corredera de cristal. El gato daba vueltas en un estrecho círculo, con los ojos fijos en algo que había en el exterior.

-¿Quieres pelear otra vez con el minino de la señora Gio? Ya lo hemos hecho una vez y el resultado no fue muy bueno, ¿recuerdas?

Unos golpes en la puerta principal le hicieron girar la cabeza con un sobresalto.

Se dirigió allí y acercó un ojo a la mirilla. Cuando vio quién estaba al otro lado, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera. Los golpes volvieron a oírse.

-Sé que estás ahí -dijo el Duro- Y no pienso marcharme.

Nami descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la puerta de golpe. Antes de que pudiera decirle que se fuera al diablo, pasó a su lado y entró.

Boo arqueó el lomo y siseó.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte, pantera negra.-El vozarrón atronador de

Ace parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en su apartamento.

-¿Cómo has entrado en el edificio? -preguntó ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Forcé la cerradura.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas decidido irrumpir en este edificio, detective?

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un andrajoso sillón.-Pensé que podía visitar a una amiga.

-¿Entonces por qué me molestas a mí?

-Tienes un bonito apartamento -dijo él, mirando sus cosas.

-Vaya mentiroso.

-Oye, por lo menos está limpio. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de mi propio cuchitril.-Sus oscuros ojos castaños la miraron directamente a la cara- Ahora, hablemos de lo que sucedió cuando saliste del trabajo esta noche, ¿quieres?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Él se rio entre dientes.

-Dios, ¿qué tiene Grimmjow que no tenga yo? -¿Quieres lápiz y papel? La lista es larga.

-Auch. Eres fría, ¿lo sabías? -Su tono era divertido- Dime, ¿sólo te gustan los que no están disponibles?

-Escucha, estoy agotada...

-Sí, saliste tarde del trabajo. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, más o menos. Hablé con tu jefe. Dick me dijo que todavía estabas en tu mesa cuando él se marchó a Charlie's.

Viniste a tu casa caminando, ¿no? Por la calle Trade seguramente, presumo, como haces todas las noches. Y durante un buen rato, ibas sola.

Nami tragó saliva cuando un leve ruido hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la puerta corredera de cristal. Boo había empezado de nuevo a ir de un lado a otro y a maullar, escudriñando algo en la oscuridad.

-Ahora, ¿me contarás qué ocurrió cuando llegaste al cruce de Trade y la Diez? –Su mirada se suavizó.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Dime lo que pasó, y te prometo que me cercioraré de que ese hijo de perra tenga lo que se merece.

Luffy permaneció inmóvil, sumergido en las sombras de la serena noche, mirando fijamente la silueta de la hija de Genzo. Era alta para una hembra humana, y su cabello era naranja, pero eso era todo lo que podía percibir con sus ojos. Respiró el aire de la noche, pero no pudo captar su olor. Sus puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, y el viento que soplaba del oeste traía el olor afrutado de la basura putrefacta.

Pero podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz a través de la puerta cerrada. Estaba hablando con alguien. Un hombre en quien ella, aparentemente, no confiaba, o no le agradaba, porque sólo pronunciaba monosílabos.

-Procuraré que esto te resulte lo más fácil posible -decía el hombre.

Luffy vio cómo la muchacha se acercaba y miraba hacia fuera a través de la puerta de cristal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, pero sabía que no podía verlo. La oscuridad lo envolvía por completo.

Nmai abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, impidiendo con el pie que el gato saliera al exterior.

Luffy sintió que su respiración se hacía más lenta al percibir el aroma de la mujer. Olía verdaderamente bien. Corno una mandarina exquisita. Una que solo saca su máximo olor de noche. Introdujo más aire en sus pulmones y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba y su sangre se agitaba.

Genzo estaba en lo cierto; se acercaba a su transición. Podía olfatearlo en ella. Mestiza o no, iba a producirse su transformación.

Nami deslizó la puerta mientras se giraba hacia el hombre. Su voz era mucho más clara con la puerta abierta, y a Luffy le gustó su ronco sonido.

-Se me acercaron desde el otro lado de la calle. Eran dos. El más alto me arrastró hacia el callejón y... -El vampiro prestó atención de inmediato- Traté de defenderme con todas mis fuerzas, pero él era más corpulento que yo, y además su amigo me sujetó los brazos.-

Empezó a sollozar- Me dijo que me cortaría la lengua si gritaba. Pensé que iba a matarme, en serio. Luego me rasgó la blusa y tiró del sujetador hacia arriba. Estuve muy cerca de que me... Pero conseguí liberarme y corrí. Tenía los ojos azules, cabello castaño y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Llevaba un polo azul oscuro y pantalones cortos de color caqui. No pude ver bien sus zapatos. Su amigo era rubio, cabello corto, sin pendientes, vestido con una camiseta blanca con el nombre de esa banda local, los Comedores de Tomates.

El hombre se levantó y se le acercó. La rodeó con un brazo, tratando de atraerla contra su pecho, pero ella retrocedió apartándose de él.

-¿De verdad piensas que podrás atraparlo? -preguntó. El hombre asintió.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Ace salió del apartamento de Nami de mal humor. Ver a una mujer que había sido golpeada en la cara no era una parte de su trabajo que le gustara. Y en el caso de Nami lo encontraba particularmente perturbador, porque la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y se sentía algo atraído por ella.

El hecho de que fuera una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Pero el labio inflamado y los moretones alrededor de la garganta eran daños evidentes frente a la perfección de sus facciones. Nami era absolutamente preciosa. Tenía el cabello naranja largo y abundante, unos ojos castaños con un brillo imposible, una piel color crema y una boca hecha exactamente para el beso de un hombre. Y vaya cuerpo: piernas largas, cintura estrecha y senos perfectamente proporcionados.

Todos los hombres de 1ª comisaría estaban enamorados de ella, y Ace tuvo que reconocer que tenía un enorme mérito: nunca usaba su atractivo para obtener información confidencial de los muchachos.

Lo manejaba todo a un nivel muy profesional. Nunca había tenido una cita con ninguno de ellos, aunque la mayoría habría renunciado a su testículo izquierdo por sólo cogerla de la mano.

De una cosa sí estaba seguro: su atacante había cometido un tremendo error al elegirla.

Toda la fuerza policial saldría en persecución de aquel imbécil en cuanto averiguaran su identidad. Y Ace tenía una boca muy grande.

Subió a su coche y condujo hasta las instalaciones del Hospital Saint Francis, al otro lado de la ciudad. Aparcó sobre el bordillo de la acera frente a la sala de urgencias y entró.

El guardia de la puerta giratoria le sonrió.

-¿Se dirige al depósito, detective?

-No. Vengo a visitar a un amigo.-El hombre asintió y se apartó.

Ace atravesó la sala de espera de urgencias con sus plantas de plástico, revistas con las páginas arrancadas y personas con cara de preocupación. Empujó unas puertas dobles y se dirigió al estéril y blanco entorno clínico. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a las enfermeras y médicos que conocía y se acercó al control.

-Hola, Doug, ¿recuerdas al tipo que trajimos con la nariz rota?

El empleado levantó la vista de un gráfico que estaba mirando.

-Sí, están a punto de darle el alta. Se encuentra atrás, habitación veintiocho.-El internista soltó una risita- Lo de la nariz era el menor de sus problemas. No cantará notas bajas durante algún tiempo.

-Gracias, amigo. A propósito, ¿cómo va tu esposa?

-Bien. Dará a luz en una semana.

-Avísame cuando nazca el niño.

Ace se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Antes de entrar en la habitación veintiocho, revisó el pasillo con la mirada en ambas direcciones. Todo tranquilo. No había personal médico a la vista, ni visitantes, ni pacientes.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Billy Riddle levantó la mirada desde la cama. Un vendaje blanco le subía por la nariz, como si estuviera evitando que se le saliera el cerebro.

-¿Qué pasa, oficial? ¿Ya ha encontrado al individuo que me golpeó? Van a darme de alta y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que lo tiene bajo custodia.

Ace cerró la puerta y corrió el cerrojo silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras cruzaba la habitación fijándose en el pendiente de diamantes cuadrado que el sujeto lucía en el lóbulo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo va esa nariz, Billy?

-Bien. Pero la enfermera se ha portado como una bruja...

Ace cogió su polo y lo arrojó a sus pies. Luego lanzó al atacante de Nami contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la maquinaria ubicada detrás de la cama se bamboleó.

Ace acercó tanto su cara a la del joven que podían haberse besado.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?

Los grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

-¿De qué está hablan...?

Ace lo estrelló de nuevo contra la pared.

-Alguien te ha identificado. La mujer a la que trataste de violar.

-¡No fui yo!

-Claro que fuiste tú. Y si tengo en cuenta tu pequeña amenaza sobre su lengua con tu cuchillo, podría ser suficiente para enviarte a Dannemora. ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio, Billy? Apuesto a que serás muy popular. Un bonito chico como tú.

El sujeto se puso tan pálido como las paredes.- ¡No la toqué!

-Te diré una cosa, Billy. Si eres sincero y me dices dónde está tu amigo, es posible que salgas caminando de aquí. De lo contrario, te llevaré a la comisaría en una camilla.

Billy pareció considerar el trato unos instantes, y luego las palabras salieron de su boca con extraordinaria rapidez: -¡Ella lo deseaba! Me rogó...

Ace levantó la rodilla y la presionó contra la entrepierna de Billy. Un chillido salió de su garganta.

-¿Por eso tendrás que orinar sentado toda esta semana? Cuando el matón empezó a farfullar, Ace lo soltó y observó cómo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo. Al ver relucir las esposas, su gimoteo cobró intensidad.

Ace le dio vuelta bruscamente y sin mayores consideraciones le colocó las esposas.

-Estás arrestado. Cualquier cosa que digas puede, y será, usada en tu contra en un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un abogado...

-¿Sabe quién es mi padre? -gritó Billy como si hubiera conseguido tomar aire durante un segundo- ¡Él hará que le despidan!

-Si no puedes pagarlo, se te proporcionará uno. ¿Entiendes estos derechos que te he indicado?

-¡A la mierda!

Billy gimió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando una mancha de sangre fresca sobre el suelo.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a arreglar el papeleo. Detestaría no seguir el procedimiento apropiado.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Asdfgh pinche capitulazo yo les dije que a partir de este capítulo la historia estaría muy interesante me encanto la actitud de Ace (butch en el libro) fue tan asdfghjk me encanto heheh.**

**Te gusto no te gusto déjame un review con eso me ayudad bastante a seguir actualizando más seguido de capítulos dobles y tripes con sus review mi corazón de piedra s vuelve de algodón con sus palabras de apoyo xd bueno bye bye.**

**24/04/14**

**12:01 a.m xd**

**Chicos/as los que siguen mi fic Sentimientos Conectados a varios les dije que subiría capitulo hoy pero estoy demasiado enferma solo me levante de mi cama para subir el capítulo, cuando me sienta un poco mejor subiré el capítulo ya lo tengo en borrador solo me falta transcribirlo y quisiera hacerlo ya, pero tengo un horrible dermatitis en mis brazos y me duelen cuando los muev… no he estado comiendo a mis horas comida y eso me ocasiono un problema mi estómago ya no acepta la comida por eso estoy en cama y tengo algo de calentura y gripe. lo siento tanto por no poder subir capítulo del fic pero no es porque no quiera, considero primero mi salud. Pero cuando mejore ya actualizare y con eso me despido bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos buenos dias, tardes, noches (?) ya estoy despierta y comienzo a adaptar quiero llegar al capitulo 20 y comenzare a subir los capítulos recuerda ****bueno disfruten el capítulo recuerden que este no me pertenece la dueña es ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto :3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Boo! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? -Nami le dio un golpe a la almohada y giró sobre sí misma para poder ver al gato.

El animal la miró y maulló. Con el resplandor de la luz de la cocina, que había dejado encendida, lo vio dando zarpazos en dirección a la puerta de cristal.

-Ni lo sueñes, Boo. Eres un gato doméstico. Confía en mí, el aire libre no es tan bueno como parece.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando oyó el siguiente maullido lastimero, soltó una maldición y arrojó las sábanas a un lado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y escudriñó el exterior.

Fue entonces cuando vio al hombre. Estaba de pie junto al muro trasero del patio, una silueta oscura más grande que las otras sombras, ya familiares, que proyectaban los cubos de basura y la mesa de picnic cubierta de musgo.

Con manos temblorosas revisó el cerrojo de la puerta y luego pasó a las ventanas.

Ambas estaban aseguradas también. Bajó las persianas, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y regresó al lado de Boo.

El hombre se había movido. _¡Mierda!_

Venía hacia ella. Revisó de nuevo el cerrojo y retrocedió, tropezando con el borde del

futón. Al caer, el teléfono se soltó de su mano, saltando lejos. Se golpeó fuertemente contra el colchón, lo que hizo que su cabeza rebotara debido al impacto. Increíblemente, la puerta corredera se abrió como si nunca hubiera tenido el cerrojo puesto, como si ella nunca hubiera cerrado el pasador.

Aun yaciendo sobre su espalda, agitó las piernas violentamente, enredando las sábanas al tratar de empujar su cuerpo para alejarse de él. Era alto, sus hombros, sus piernas delgadas pero emanaba fuerza. No podía ver su cara, pero el peligro que emanaba de él era como una pistola apuntando hacia su pecho.

Rodó al suelo entre gemidos y gateó para alejarse, arañándose las rodillas y las manos contra el duro suelo de madera. Las pisadas del hombre detrás de ella resonaban como truenos, cada vez más cerca. Encogida como un animal, cegada por el miedo, chocó contra la mesa del pasillo y no sintió dolor alguno.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras imploraba piedad, tratando de llegar a la puerta principal... Nami despertó. Tenía la boca abierta y un alarido terrible rompía el silencio del amanecer.

Era ella. Estaba gritando con toda la tuerza de sus pulmones. Cerró firmemente los labios, y de inmediato los oídos dejaron de dolerle. Saltó de la cama, fue hasta la puerta del patio y, saludó los primeros rayos del sol con un alivio tan dulce que casi se marea. Mientras los latidos de su corazón disminuían, respiró profundamente y revisó la puerta.

El cerrojo estaba en su lugar. El patio vacío. Todo estaba en orden.

Se rio por lo bajo. No era extraño que tuviera pesadillas después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Seguramente iba a sentir escalofríos durante algún tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ducha. Estaba agotada, pero no quería quedarse sola en su apartamento. Anhelaba el bullicio del periódico, quería estar junto a todos sus compañeros, teléfonos y papeles. Allí se sentiría más segura.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el baño cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pie.

Levantó la pierna y extrajo un pedazo de cerámica de la áspera piel del talón. Al inclinarse, encontró el jarrón que tenía sobre la mesa hecho añicos en el suelo.

Frunciendo el ceño, recogió los trozos.

Lo más probable era que lo hubiera tirado cuando entró la primera vez, después de haber sido atacada.

Cuando Luffy descendió a las profundidades de la tierra bajo la mansión de Genzo, se sentía agotado. Cerró la puerta con llave tras él, se desarmó, y sacó un ajado baúl del armario. Abrió la tapa, gruñendo mientras levantaba una losa de mármol negro. Medía casi un metro setenta y cinco. La colocó en medio de la habitación, volvió al baúl y recogió una bolsa de terciopelo, que arrojó sobre la cama.

Se desnudó, se duchó y se afeitó y luego volvió desnudo a la habitación. Cogió la bolsa, desató la cinta de satén que la cerraba, y sacó unos diamantes sin tallar, del tamaño de guijarros, sobre la losa. La bolsa vacía resbaló de su mano al suelo.

Inclinó la cabeza y pronunció las palabras en su lengua materna, haciendo subir y bajar las sílabas con la respiración, rindiendo tributo a sus muertos. Cuando terminó de hablar, se arrodilló sobre la losa, sintiendo las piedras cortándole la carne. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo a los talones, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos y cerró los ojos.

El ritual de muerte requería que pasara el día sin moverse, soportando el dolor, sangrando en memoria de su amigo. Mentalmente, vio a la hija de Genzo.

No debía haber entrado en su casa de esa forma. Le había dado un susto de muerte, cuando lo único que quería era presentarse y explicarle por qué iba a necesitarlo pronto.

También había planeado decirle que iba a perseguir a ese macho humano que se había propasado con ella.

Sí, había manejado la situación maravillosamente. Con la delicadeza de un elefante en una cacharrería.

En el instante en que entró, ella enloqueció de terror. Había tenido que despojarla de sus recuerdos y sumergirla en un ligero trance para calmarla. Cuando la hubo depositado sobre la cama, su intención había sido marcharse de inmediato, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Permaneció cerca de ella, evaluando el difuso contraste entre su cabello naranja y la blanca funda de la almohada, inhalando su aroma. Sintiendo un cosquilleo sexual en las entrañas.

Antes de irse, se había cerciorado de que las puertas y ventanas quedaran aseguradas.

Y luego se había vuelto a mirarla una vez más, pensando en su padre.

Luffy se concentró en el dolor que va se estaba adueñando de sus muslos.

Mientras su sangre teñía de rojo el mármol, vio el rostro de su guerrero muerto y sintió el vínculo que habían compartido en vida.

Tenía que hacer honor a la última voluntad de su hermano. Era lo menos que le debía a aquel macho por todos los años que habían servido juntos a la raza.

Mestiza o no, la hija de Genzo nunca más volvería a caminar por la noche desprotegida.

Y no pasaría sola por su transición. Que Dios la ayudara.

Ace terminó de fichar a Billy Riddle alrededor de las seis de la mañana. El individuo se había mostrado muy ofendido porque lo había puesto en la celda con traficantes de drogas y delincuentes, así que Ace puso mucho cuidado en cometer tantos errores tipográficos como le fue posible en sus informes. Y para su sorpresa, la central de procesamiento de datos se confundía continuamente sobre la clase de formularios que debían ser cubiertos con exactitud.

Y después, todas las impresoras se estropearon. Las veintitrés que había.

A pesar de todo, Riddle no pasaría mucho tiempo en la comisaría. Su padre era en verdad un hombre poderoso, un senador. Así que un elegante abogado le sacaría de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No creía que pudiera retenerle más de una hora. Porque así actuaba el sistema judicial para algunos. El dinero manda, permitiendo a los canallas salir en libertad.

A Ace no le quedó más remedio que reconocer con amargura que ésa era la realidad.

Al salir al vestíbulo, se encontró con una de las habituales visitantes nocturnas de la comisaría. Cherry Pie acababa de ser liberada de los calabozos femeninos. Su verdadero nombre era Eldsy, y por lo que Ace había oído, trabajaba en las calles desde hacíados años.

-Hola, detective-ronroneó. La barra de labios roja se había concentrado en las comisuras de su boca, y el rímel negro formaba un manchón alrededor de sus ojos. Seguramente su aspecto mejoraría y sería bonita, pensó él, si dejaba la pipa de crack y dormía durante todo un mes.

-¿Se va a su casa solo?

-Como siempre.-Sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella al salir.

-¿No se le cansa la mano izquierda después de un tiempo? -Ace se rio mientras ambos se detenían y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.

- ¿Cómo te va, Cherry?

_-Siempre _bien.

Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendió mientras lo miraba.

-Si le salen demasiados pelos en la palma de la mano, puede llamarme. Se lo haré gratis, porque usted es un hijo de perra muy bien parecido. Pero no le diga a mi chulo que le he dicho eso.

Soltó una nube de humo y, con expresión ausente, se tocó con el dedo su oreja izquierda desgarrada. Le faltaba la mitad superior.

Dios, ese proxeneta era todo un perro rabioso. Empezaron a bajar los escalones.

-¿Ya has consultado ese programa del que te hablé? -preguntó Ace cuando llegaron a la acera. Estaba ayudando a un amigo a poner en marcha un grupo de apoyo para prostitutas que quisieran liberarse de sus proxenetas y llevar otra vida.

-Ah, sí, claro. Buena cosa. -Le lanzó una sonrisa-. Lo veré después.

-Cuídate.

Ella le dio la espalda, dándose una palmada en la nalga derecha.

-Piénselo, esto puede ser suyo.

Ace la observó contonearse calle abajo durante un rato. Luego se dirigió a su coche, y siguiendo un impulso, condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, volviendo al barrio de

Screamer's. Aparcó frente a McGrider's. Unos quince minutos después una mujer enfundada en unos ajustados vaqueros y un top negro salió del cuchitril. Parpadeó como si fuera miope ante la brillante luz. Cuando vio el coche, se sacudió su cabellera castaña y fue caminando hacia él.

Ace abrió la ventanilla y ella se inclinó, besándolo en los labios.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Te sientes solitario, Ace? -dijo ella apretada contra su boca.

Olía a cerveza rancia y a licor de cerezas, el perfume de todo cantinero al final de una larga noche.

-Entra -dijo él.

La mujer rodeó el coche por el frente y se deslizó junto a él. Habló de cómo le había ido durante la noche mientras él conducía hasta la orilla del río, contándole lo decepcionada que estaba porque las propinas otra vez habían sido escasas y que los pies la estaban matando de tanto ir de un lado a otro de la barra. Estacionó bajo uno de los arcos del puente que cruzaba el río Hudson y unía las dos mitades de Caldwell, cerciorándose de quedar a suficiente distancia de los indigentes acostados sobre sus improvisadas camas de cartones.

No había necesidad de tener público.

Y había que reconocer que Eldsy era rápida. Ya le había desabrochado los pantalones y manipulaba su miembro erecto con embates firmes antes de que él hubiera apagado el motor. Mientras empujaba hacia atrás el asiento, ella se subió a horcajadas y le acarició el cuello con la boca. Él miró el agua, más allá de su sensual cabello rizado.

La luz del amanecer era hermosa, pensó cuando ésta inundó la superficie del río.

-¿Me amas, cariño?-susurró ella a su oído.

-Sí, claro.

Le alisó el cabello hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. Estaban vacíos. Podía haber sido cualquier hombre, por eso su relación funcionaba. Su corazón estaba tan vacío como aquella mirada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DE CAPITULO

**o.o no me esperaba que tuviera este final el capítulo me sorprendí xd. Bueno te gusto no te gusto déjame un review con eso me ayudas mucho a seguir publicando más seguido. Déjame tu comentario :D sé qué diría que publicaría el viernes pero este es uno de los beneficios de que dejen review publicare mas mucho más seguido si dejan review y solo lo quiero porque es muy pesado estar adaptando y quiero sentir el apoyo y saber si les gusta o no. bueno eso es todo bye bye**

**24/04/14**

**Notita: para los que siguen mi fic Sentimientos Conectados recuerden que estoy en cama porque estoy un poco enferma tengo una dermatitis en mis brazos y me duele demasiado cuando muevo mis brazos. Me he saltado mis horas de comida y eso me ocasiono un problema mi estómago ya no puede soportar la comida así que por eso estoy en cama y tengo un poco de gripe y calentura. Yo no pongo escusas para no publicar todo lo que digo en enserio y espero y comprendan cuando me sienta un poco mejor subiré capitulo y con eso me despido bye bye**


	8. Chapter 7

**Buenos días, tardes, noches (?) bueno aquí está el capítulo 7? bueno disfruten el capítulo recuerden que este no me pertenece la dueña es ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto :3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras Sting cruzaba el aparcamiento y se dirigía a la Academia de Artes

Marciales de Caldwell, captó el aroma del Dunkin Donuts al otro lado de la calle. Ese olor, ese sublime y denso aroma a harina, azúcar y aceite caliente, impregnaba el aire matutino.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre salir con dos cajas de color blanco y rosa bajo el brazo y un enorme vaso de plástico con café en la otra mano.

_Ésa sería una manera muy agradable de iniciar la mañana_, pensó Sting.

Subió a la acera que se extendía bajo la marquesina roja y dorada de la academia. Se detuvo un momento, se inclinó y recogió un vaso de plástico desechado. Su anterior dueño había tenido cuidado de dejar un poco de soda en el fondo para apagar en él sus cigarrillos.

Arrojó la desagradable mezcla al contenedor de basura y abrió el seguro de las puertas de la academia.

La noche anterior, La Sociedad Restrictiva se había marcado un tanto en la guerra, y él había sido el artífice de semejante hazaña. Genzo había sido un líder vampiro, miembro de la Hermandad de La Daga Negra. Todo un endiablado trofeo.

Era una maldita pena que no hubiera quedado nada del cadáver para colocarlo sobre una pared, pero la bomba de Sting había hecho el trabajo a la perfección. Él se encontraba en su casa escuchando la frecuencia de la policía cuando llegó el informe. La operación había salido tal como había planeado, perfectamente ejecutada, perfectamente anónima. Perfectamente mortífera.

Trató de recordar la última vez que un miembro de la Hermandad había sido eliminado.

Con seguridad, mucho antes de que él pasara a formar parte de la Sociedad, hacía algunas décadas. Y había esperado unas palmaditas en la espalda, no semejantes elogios. Se había figurado incluso que le darían más competencias, quizás una ampliación de su área de influencia, tal vez un radio geográfico de actuación más extenso.

Pero la recompensa..., la recompensa había sido mayor de lo esperado.

Eustass Kid lo había visitado una hora antes del amanecer y le había conferido todos los derechos y privilegios como Restrictor jefe. Líder de la Sociedad Restrictiva.

Era una responsabilidad extraordinaria. Y exactamente lo que Sting siempre había deseado.

El poder que le habían concedido era la única alabanza que le interesaba.

Se dirigió a su oficina a grandes zancadas. Las primeras clases comenzarían a las nueve. Tenía todavía suficiente tiempo para perfilar algunas de las nuevas reglas que debían acatar sus subordinados en la Sociedad.

Su primer impulso, una vez que Eustass Kid se hubo marchado, fue enviar un mensaje, pero eso no habría sido sensato. Un líder organizaba sus pensamientos antes de actuar; no se apresuraría a subir al pedestal para ser adorado. El ego, después de todo, era la raíz de todo mal.

Por eso, en lugar de alardear como un imbécil, había salido al jardín para sentarse a observar el césped que había detrás de su casa. Ante el incipiente resplandor del amanecer, había repasado los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de su organización, permitiendo que su instinto le mostrara el camino para encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos. Del laberinto de imágenes y pensamientos habían surgido varias normas a seguir, el futuro se fue clarificando.

Ahora, sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribió la contraseña de la página web protegida de la Sociedad y allí dejó claro que se había producido un cambio de liderazgo. Ordenó a todos los restrictores acudir a la academia a las cuatro, esa misma tarde, sabiendo que algunos tendrían que viajar, pero ninguno estaba a una distancia de más de ocho horas en coche.

El que no asistiera sería expulsado de la Sociedad y perseguido como un perro.

Reunir a los restrictores en un solo lugar era raro. En aquel momento su número oscilaba entre cincuenta y sesenta miembros, dependiendo de la cantidad de bajas que la

Hermandad lograba en una noche y el número de los nuevos reclutas que podían ser enrolados en el servicio.

Los miembros de la Sociedad se encontraban todos en Nueva

Inglaterra y sus alrededores. Esta concentración en el noreste de Estados Unidos se debía al predominio de vampiros en la zona. Si la población se trasladaba, también lo hacía la Sociedad. Como había sucedido durante generaciones.

Sting era consciente de que convocar a los restrictores en Caldwell para una reunión resultaba de vital importancia. Aunque conocía a la mayoría de ellos, y a algunos bastante bien, necesitaba que ellos lo vieran, lo escucharan y lo calibraran, en especial si iba a cambiar sus objetivos

.

Convocar la reunión a la luz del día también era importante, ya que eso garantizaba que no serían sorprendidos por la Hermandad. Y ante sus empleados humanos, fácilmente podía hacerla pasar por un seminario de técnicas de artes marciales. Se congregarían en la gran sala de conferencias del sótano y cerrarían las puertas con llave para no ser interrumpidos.

Antes de desconectarse, redactó un informe sobre la eliminación de Genzo, porque quería que sus cazavampiros lo tuvieran por escrito. Detalló la clase de bomba que había utilizado, la manera de fabricar una con muy pocos elementos y el método para conectar el detonador al sistema de encendido de un coche. Era muy fácil, una vez que el artefacto estaba instalado.

Lo único que había que hacer era armarla, y al accionar el contacto, cualquiera que estuviera dentro del vehículo quedaría convertido en cenizas.

Para obtener ese instante de satisfacción, él había seguido al guerrero Genzo durante un año, vigilándolo, estudiando todas sus costumbres diarias. Hacía dos días, Sting había entrado furtivamente en el concesionario de BMW de los hermanos Greene, cuando el vampiro les había dejado su vehículo para una revisión. Instaló la bomba, y la noche anterior había activado el detonador con un transmisor de radio simplemente pasando al lado del coche, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

El largo y concentrado esfuerzo que había supuesto la organización de aquella eliminación no era algo que quisiera compartir. Quería que los restrictores creyeran que había podido ejecutar una jugada tan perfecta en un instante. La imagen desempeñaba un importante papel en la creación de una base de poder, y él quería empezar a construir su credibilidad de mando de inmediato.

Después de desconectarse, se recostó en la silla, tamborileando con los dedos. Desde que se había unido a la Sociedad, el objetivo había sido reducir la población de vampiros por medio de la eliminación de civiles. Ésa seguiría siendo la meta general, por supuesto, pero su primer dictamen sería un cambio de táctica. La clave para ganar la guerra era eliminar a la Hermandad.

Sin esos seis guerreros, los civiles quedarían desnudos ante los restrictores, indefensos.

La táctica no era nueva. Había sido intentada durante generaciones pasadas Y descartada numerosas veces cuando los hermanos habían demostrado ser demasiado agresivos o demasiado escurridizos para ser exterminados. Pero con la muerte de Genzo, la Sociedad cobraba un nuevo impulso.

Y tenían que actuar de una manera diferente. Tal y como estaban las cosas, la

Hermandad estaba aniquilando a cientos de restrictores cada año, lo que hacía necesario que las filas fueran engrosadas con cazavampiros nuevos e inexpertos.

Los reclutas representaban un problema. Eran difíciles de encontrar, difíciles de introducir en la Sociedad y menos efectivos que los miembros veteranos.

Esta constante necesidad de captación de nuevos miembros condujo a un grave debilitamiento de la Sociedad. Los centros de entrenamiento como la Academia de Artes

Marciales de Caldwell tenían como objetivo primordial seleccionar y reclutar humanos para engrosar sus filas, pero también atraían mucho la atención. Evitar la injerencia de la policía humana y protegerse contra un ataque por parte de la Hermandad requería una continua vigilancia y una frecuente reubicación.

Trasladarse de un lugar a otro era un trastorno constante, ¿pero cómo podía estar la Sociedad bien provista si los centros de operaciones eran atacados por sorpresa?

Sting movió la cabeza con un gesto de fastidio. En algún momento iba a necesitar un lugarteniente, aunque por ahora prefería actuar en solitario.

Por fortuna, nada de lo que tenía pensado hacer era excesivamente complicado. Todo se reducía a una estrategia militar básica. Organizar las fuerzas, coordinarlas, obtener información sobre el enemigo y avanzar de una forma lógica y disciplinada.

Esa tarde organizaría sus efectivos, y en cuanto a la cuestión relativa a la coordinación, iba a distribuirlos en escuadrones, e insistiría en que los cazavampiros empezaran a reunirse con él habitualmente en pequeños grupos.

¿Y la información? Si querían exterminar a la Hermandad, necesitaban saber dónde encontrar a sus miembros. Eso sería un poco más difícil, aunque no imposible. Aquellos guerreros formaban un grupo cauteloso y suspicaz, no demasiado sociable, pero la población civil de vampiros tenía algún contacto con ellos. Después de todo, los hermanos tenían que alimentarse, y no podían hacerlo entre ellos. Necesitaban sangre femenina.

Y las hembras, aunque la mayoría de ellas vivían protegidas como si fueran obras de arte, tenían hermanos y padres que podían ser persuadidos para que hablaran. Con el incentivo apropiado, los machos revelarían adónde iban sus mujeres y a quiénes veían.

Así descubrirían a la Hermandad.

Ésa era la clave de su estrategia general. Un programa coordinado de seguimiento y captura, concentrado en machos civiles y las escasas hembras que salían sin protección, les conduciría, finalmente, a los hermanos.

Su plan tenía que tener éxito, ya fuese porque los miembros de la Hermandad salieran de su escondrijo con sus dagas desenfundadas, furiosos porque los civiles hubieran sido capturados brutalmente, o bien porque alguien podía irse de la lengua y descubrir dónde se ocultaban.

Lo mejor sería averiguar dónde se encontraban los guerreros durante el día.

Eliminarlos mientras brillaba el sol, cuando eran más vulnerables, sería la operación con mayores probabilidades de éxito y en la que, posiblemente, las bajas de la Sociedad resultarían mínimas.

En general, matar vampiros civiles era sólo un poco más difícil que aniquilar a un humano normal. Sangraban si se les cortaba, sus corazones dejaban de latir si se les disparaba y se quemaban si eran expuestos a la luz solar.

Sin embargo, matar a un miembro de la Hermandad era un asunto muy diferente. Eran tremendamente fuertes, estaban muy bien entrenados y sus heridas se curaban con una celeridad asombrosa. Formaban una subespecie particular. Sólo tenías una oportunidad frente a un guerrero. Si no la aprovechabas, no regresabas a casa.

Sting se levantó del escritorio, deteniéndose un momento para observar su reflejo en la ventana de la oficina. Cabello claro, piel clara, ojos claros. Antes de unirse a la Sociedad había sido pelirrojo. Ahora ya casi no podía recordar su apariencia física anterior.

Pero sí tenía muy claro su futuro. Y el de la Sociedad. Cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó hacia el pasillo de azulejos que conducía a la sala de entrenamiento principal. Esperó en la entrada, inclinando levemente la cabeza ante los estudiantes a medida que entraban a sus clases de jiujitsu. Éste era su grupo favorito: un conjunto de jóvenes, entre los dieciocho y los veinticuatro años, que mostraban ser muy prometedores.

A medida que los muchachos, vestidos con sus trajes blancos, entraban haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a él como _sensei, _Sting los iba evaluando uno por uno, observando la forma en que movían sus ojos, cómo desplazaban el cuerpo, cuál podía ser su temperamento.

Una vez que los estudiantes estuvieron en fila, preparados para comenzar la lucha, continuó examinándolos, siempre interesado en la búsqueda de potenciales reclutas para la Sociedad. Necesitaba una combinación justa entre fuerza física, agudeza mental y odio no canalizado.

Cuando se habían aproximado a él para unirse a la Sociedad Restrictiva en la década de los años cincuenta, era un rockero de diecisiete años incluido en un programa para delincuentes juveniles. El año anterior había apuñalado a su padre en el pecho tras una pelea en la que aquel bastardo le había golpeado repetidas veces en la cabeza con una botella de cerveza. Creía haberle matado, pero por desgracia no lo hizo y vivió el tiempo suficiente para matar a su pobre madre.

Pero, por lo menos, después de hacerlo, su querido padre había tenido la sensatez de volarse los sesos con una escopeta y dejarlos diseminados por toda la pared. El señor Sting encontró los cuerpos durante una visita que hizo a casa, poco antes de ser atrapado e internado en un centro público.

Aquel día, delante del cadáver de su padre, Sting aprendió que gritar a los muertos no le provocaba ni la más mínima satisfacción. Después de todo, no había nada que hacer con alguien que va se había ido.

Considerando quién lo había engendrado, no resultó sorprendente que la violencia y el odio corrieran por la sangre de Sting. Y matar vampiros era uno de las pocas satisfacciones socialmente aceptables que había encontrado para un instinto asesino como el suyo.

El ejército era aburrido. Había que acatar demasiadas normas y esperar hasta que se declarara una guerra para poder trabajar como él quería. Y el asesinato en serie era a muy pequeña escala.

La Sociedad era diferente. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido: fondos ilimitados, la ocasión de matar cada vez que el sol se ponía y, por supuesto, la oportunidad, tan extraordinaria, de instruir a la próxima generación.

Así que tuvo que vender su alma para entrar, aunque no le supuso ningún problema.

Después de lo que su padre le había hecho, va casi no le quedaba alma.

Además, en su mente, había salido ganando con el trato. Le habían garantizado que permanecería joven y con una salud perfecta hasta el día de su muerte, y ésta no sería resultado de un fallo biológico, como el cáncer o una enfermedad cardiaca. Por el contrario, tendría que confiar en su propia capacidad para conservarse de una sola pieza.

Gracias a Eustass Kid, era físicamente superior a los humanos, su vista era perfecta y podía hacer lo que más le gustaba. La impotencia le había molestado un poco al principio, pero se había acostumbrado. Y él no comer ni beber..., al fin y al cabo nunca había sido un gourmet.

Y hacer correr la sangre era mejor que la comida o el sexo. Cuando la puerta que conducía a la sala de entrenamiento se abrió bruscamente, giró la cabeza de inmediato.

Era Billy Riddle, y traía los dos ojos morados y la nariz vendada.

El señor Sting enarcó una ceja.

-¿No es tu día libre, Riddle?

-Sí, _sensei. _-Billy inclinó la cabeza- Pero quería venir de todos modos.

-Buen chico. - Sting pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho- Me gusta tu sentido de la responsabilidad. Harás algo por mí... ¿Quieres indicarles lo que tienen que hacer durante el calentamiento?

Billy hizo una profunda reverencia; su amplia espalda quedó casi paralela al suelo.

_-Sensei._

-Ve a por ellos. -Le dio una palmada en el hombro- Y no se lo pongas fácil.

Billy levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban. El señor Sting asintió.

-Me alegro de que hayas captado la idea, hijo.

Cuando Nami salió de su edificio, frunció el ceño al ver el coche de policía aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Grimmjow salió de él y se dirigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

-Ya me han contado lo que te sucedió. -Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la boca de la mujer-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor.

-Vamos, te llevaré al trabajo.

-Gracias, pero prefiero caminar. -Grimmjow hizo un movimiento con su mandíbula como si quisiera oponerse, así que ella extendió la mano y le tocó el antebrazo-. No quiero que esto me aterrorice tanto que no pueda continuar con mi vida. En algún momento tendré que pasar junto a ese callejón, y prefiero hacerlo por la mañana, cuando hay suficiente luz.

Él asintió.

-Está bien. Pero llamarás un taxi por la noche o nos pedirás a cualquiera de nosotros que vaya a recogerte.

-Grimmjow...

-Me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo. -Cruzó la calle de vuelta a su coche-. Ah, no creo que hayas oído lo que Portgas hizo anoche.

Dudó antes de preguntar: -¿Qué?

-Fue a hacerle una visita a ese canalla. Creo que al individuo tuvieron que reconstruirle la nariz cuando nuestro buen detective acabó con él. -Grimmjow abrió la puerta del vehículo y se dejó caer sobre el asiento-. ¿Vendrás hoy por allí?

-Sí, quiero saber algo más sobre la bomba de anoche.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Nos vemos.

Saludó con la mano y arrancó, alejándose del bordillo de la acera.

Ya habían dado las tres de la tarde y aún no había podido ir a la comisaría. Todos en la oficina querían oír lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. Después, Tony había insistido en que salieran a almorzar. Tras sentarse de nuevo en su escritorio, se había pasado la tarde masticando chicle y perdiendo el tiempo con su e-mail.

Sabía que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero simplemente no se encontraba con fuerzas para finalizar el artículo que estaba escribiendo sobre el alijo de armas que había encontrado la policía. No tenía que entregarlo en un plazo concreto y, desde luego, Dick no iba a darle la primera página de la sección local.

Y además ni siquiera lo había hecho ella. Lo único que le daba Dick era trabajo editorial. Los dos últimos artículos que había dejado caer sobre su escritorio habían sido esbozados por los chicos grandes, Dick quería que ella comprobara la veracidad de los hechos. Seguir los mismos criterios con los que él se había familiarizado en el New York

Times, como su obsesión por la veracidad, era, de hecho, una de sus virtudes. Pero era una pena que no tuviera en cuenta la equidad en un trabajo realizado.

No importaba que el artículo fuera transformado por ella de arriba abajo, sólo obtenía una mención secundaria compartida en el artículo de un chico grande.

Eran casi las seis cuando terminó de corregir los artículos, y al introducirlos en el casillero de Dick, pensó que no tenía ganas de pasar por la comisaría. Ace le había tomado declaración la noche anterior, y no había nada más que ella tuviera que hacer con respecto a su caso. Y, evidentemente, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que su asaltante, aunque él se encontrara en una celda. Además, estaba agotada.

-¡Nami!

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Dick.

-Ahora no puedo, voy a la comisaría -dijo en voz alta por encima del hombro, pensando que la estrategia para evitarlo no lo mantendría a raya durante mucho tiempo, pero al menos no tendría que lidiar con él esa noche.

Y en realidad sí quería saber algo más sobre la bomba. Salió corriendo de la oficina y caminó seis manzanas en dirección este. El edificio de la comisaría pertenecía a la típica arquitectura de los años sesenta. Dos pisos, laberíntica, moderna en su época, con abundancia de cemento gris claro y muchas ventanas estrechas. Envejecía sin elegancia alguna.

Gruesas líneas negras corrían por su fachada como si sangrara por alguna herida en el tejado. Y el interior también parecía moribundo: el suelo cubierto con un sucio linóleo verde grisáceo, los muros con paneles de madera falsa y los zócalos astillados de color marrón.

Después de cuarenta años, y a pesar de la limpieza periódica, la suciedad más persistente se había incrustado en todas las grietas y fisuras, y ya jamás saldría de allí, ni siquiera con un pulverizador o un cepillo.

Ni siquiera con una orden judicial de desalojo.

Los agentes se mostraron muy amables con ella cuando la vieron aparecer. Tan pronto como puso el pie en el edificio, empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor. Después de hablar con ellos en el exterior mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, se dirigió a la recepción y charló un rato con dos de los muchachos que estaban detrás del mostrador. Habían detenido a unos cuantos por prostitución y tráfico de estupefacientes, pero, por lo demás, el día había sido tranquilo.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Ace entró por la puerta de atrás.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa abrochada hasta el cuello y una cazadora roja en la mano. Ella se quedó mirando cómo la cartuchera se enarcaba sobre sus anchos hombros, dejando entrever la culata negra de la pistola cuando sus brazos oscilaban al andar. Su oscuro cabello estaba húmedo, como si acabara de empezar el día.

Lo que, considerando lo ocupado que había estado la noche anterior, probablemente era cierto.

Se dirigió directamente hacia ella. -¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? Ella asintió.

-Sí, claro.

Entraron en una de las salas de interrogatorio.

-Para tu información, las cámaras y micrófonos están apagados -dijo.

-¿No es así como casi siempre trabajas?

Él sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. Entrelazó las manos.-Pensé que deberías saber que Billy

Riddle ha salido bajo fianza. Lo soltaron esta mañana temprano.

Ella tomó asiento.

-¿De verdad se llama Billy Riddle? No me tomes el pelo.-Ace negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene dieciocho años. Sin antecedentes de adulto, pero he estado echando un vistazo a su ficha juvenil y ha estado muy ocupado: abuso sexual, acoso, robos menores. Su padre es un tipo importante, y el chico tiene un abogado excelente, pero he hablado con la fiscal del distrito. Tratará de presionarlo para que no tengas que testificar.

-Subiré al estrado si tengo que hacerlo.

-Buena chica. -Ace se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. -No iba a permitir que el Duro jugara a psicoanalizarla. Había algo en la evidente rudeza de Portgas D. Ace al que hacía que ella quisiera parecer más fuerte- Sobre esa bomba, he oído que posiblemente se trate de un explosivo plástico, con un detonador a control remoto.

Parece un trabajo de profesionales.- ¿Ya has cenado?

Ella frunció el ceño. -No.

Y considerando lo que había engullido por la mañana, también se saltaría el desayuno del día siguiente.

Ace se puso de pie.

-Bueno. Ahora mismo me dirigía a Tullah's. Ella se mantuvo firme.

-No cenaré contigo.

-Como quieras. Entonces, me imagino que tampoco querrás saber qué encontramos en el callejón junto al coche.

La puerta se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas. No caería en semejante trampa. No lo haría... Nami saltó de la silla y corrió tras él.

_**Riddle significa: acertijo, adivinanza. (Nota de Adaptadora)**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Por fin ya se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo este capítulo xd comenzare con el siguiente wuwuwuw.**

**Te gusto no te gusto déjame un review con tu comentario y dime que quieres ver acabo que agregare y quitare algunas cosas xd bueno bye bye.**

**24/04/14**

**Chicos para los que siguen mi fic Sentimientos Conectados déjenme decirles que no subiré capitulo asta nuevo aviso ya que estoy en cama por que no he estado comiendo a mis horas y eso me ocasiono un problema mi estómago ya no acepta comida, y estoy enferma de gripe y calentura. Lo siento por no subir pero es primero mi salud con eso me despido bye bye :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**C****apítulo 8 dios me encanta bueno para que no lo notaron la clasificación de esta adaptación cambio ya no es k ahora es M que emoción bueno a los que no les gusta el contenido sexual o lemon es lo mismo. Pueden retirarse. Bueno disfruten el capítulo recuerden que este no me pertenece la dueña es ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto :3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En su amplia habitación color crema y blanco, Hancock no se sentía segura de sí misma.

Siendo la shellan de Luffy, podía sentir su dolor, por su fuerza sabía que seguramente había perdido a otro de sus hermanos guerreros.

Si tuvieran una relación normal, no lo dudaría: correría hacia él y trataría de aliviar su sufrimiento. Hablaría con él, lo abrazaría, lloraría a su lado. Le ofrecería la calidez de su cuerpo.

Porque eso era lo que las shellans hacían por sus compañeros. Y lo que recibían a cambio también. Echó un vistazo al reloj Tiffany de su mesilla de noche. Pronto se perdería en la noche. Si quería alcanzarlo tendría que hacerlo ahora.

Hancock dudó, no quería engañarse. No sería bienvenida. Deseó que fuera más fácil apoyarlo, deseó saber lo que él necesitaba de ella. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, había hablado con Perona, la shellan del hermano Zoro, con la esperanza de que pudiera ofrecerle algún consejo sobre cómo actuar y comportarse, cómo conseguir que Luffy la considerara digna de él.

Después de todo, Perona tenía lo que Hancock quería: un verdadero compañero. Un macho que regresaba a casa con ella, que reía, lloraba y compartía su vida, que la abrazaba.

Un macho que permanecía a su lado durante las tortuosas, y afortunadamente escasas, ocasiones en que era fértil, que aliviaba con su cuerpo sus terribles deseos durante el tiempo que duraba el periodo de necesidad.

Luffy no hacía nada de eso por ella, o con ella. Y en ese estado de cosas, Hancock tenía que acudir a su hermano en busca de alivio a sus necesidades. El apaciguaba sus ansias, tranquilizándola hasta que pasaban aquellos deseos. Semejante práctica los avergonzaba a ambos.

Había esperado que Perona pudiera ayudarla, pero la conversación había sido un desastre. Las miradas de compasión de la otra hembra y sus réplicas cuidadosamente meditadas las habían desgastado a ambas, acentuando todo lo que Hancock no poseía.

Dios, qué sola estaba.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió nuevamente el dolor de Luffy. Tenía que intentar llegar a él, porque estaba herido. Y además, ¿qué le quedaba en la vida aparte de él?

Percibió que Luffy se encontraba en la mansión de Genzo. Inspirando profundamente, se desmaterializó. Luffy aflojó lentamente las rodillas y se irguió, escuchando cómo volvían las vértebras a su posición con un crujido. Se quitó los diamantes de sus rodillas.

Tocaron a la puerta y él permitió que ésta se abriera, pensando que era Tanaka.

Cuando olió a océano, apretó los labios.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, Hancock? -dijo sin girarse a mirarla. Fue hasta el baño y se cubrió con una toalla.

-Déjame lavarte, mi señor-murmuró ella-. Yo cuidaré tus heridas. Puedo...

-Así estoy, bien. Sanaba rápido. Cuando finalizara la noche sus cortes apenas se notarían.

Luffy se dirigió al armario y examinó su ropa. Sacó una camisa negra de manga larga, unos pantalones de cuero y..., por Dios, ¿qué era eso? Ah, no, ni de broma. No iba a luchar con aquellos calzoncillos. Por nada del mundo lo sorprenderían muerto con una prenda como aquélla.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era establecer contacto con la hija de Genzo. Sabía que se les estaba agotando el tiempo, porque su transición estaba próxima. Y luego tenía que comunicarse con Law y Sanji para saber qué habían averiguado de los restos del

restrictor muerto.

Estaba a punto de dejar caer la toalla para vestirse, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que

Hancock aún estaba en la habitación. La miró.

-Vete a casa, Hancock-dijo. Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Mi señor, puedo sentir tu dol...

-Estoy perfectamente bien.

Ella dudó un momento. Luego desapareció en silencio. Diez minutos después, Luffy subió al salón.

-¿Tanaka? -llamó en voz alta.

-¿Sí, amo? -El mayordomo parecía complacido de que lo llamara.

-¿Tienes a mano cigarrillos rojos?

-Por supuesto.

Tanaka atravesó la habitación trayendo una antigua caja de caoba. Le presentó el contenido inclinándola con la tapa abierta. Luffy cogió un par de aquellos cigarrillos liados a mano. -Si le gustan, conseguiré más.

-No te molestes. Serán suficientes. -A Luffy no le gustaba drogarse, pero aquella noche quería dar buena cuenta de esos dos cigarros.

-¿Desea comer algo antes de salir? Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quizás cuando vuelva? -La voz de Tanaka se fue apagando a medida que cerraba la caja.

Luffy estaba a punto de hacer callar al viejo macho cuando pensó en Genzo. G habría tratado mejor a Tanaka.

-Está bien. Sí. Gracias.

El mayordomo irguió los hombros con satisfacción. _Por Dios, parece estar sonriendo, _pensó Luffy.

-Le prepararé cordero, amo. ¿Cómo prefiere la carne?

-Casi cruda.

-Y lavaré su ropa. ¿Debo encargarle también ropa nueva de cuero?

-No me... -Luffy cerró la boca-. Claro. Sería magnífico. Y, ah, ¿puedes conseguirme unos calzoncillos bóxer? Negros.

-Será un placer.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Cómo diablos había acabado de pronto teniendo un sirviente?

-¿Amo?

-¿Sí?-gruñó.

-Tenga mucho cuidado ahí fuera.

Luffy se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. Tanaka parecía acunar la caja contra su pecho.

Le resultaba tremendamente extraño tener a alguien esperándolo al volver a casa.

Salió de la mansión y caminó por el largo camino de entrada hasta la calle. Un relámpago centelleó en el cielo, anticipando la tormenta que podía oler formándose al sur.

¿Dónde diablos estaría la hija de Genzo en ese momento? Lo intentaría primero en el apartamento.

Luffy se materializó en el patio trasero de la casa, miró por la ventana y le devolvió el ronroneo de bienvenida al gato con uno propio. Ella no estaba en el interior, de modo que Luffy se sentó frente la mesa de picnic. Esperaría una hora más o menos. Luego tendría que ir al encuentro de los hermanos. Podía volver al final de la noche, aunque si tenía en cuenta cómo habían salido las cosas la primera vez que la había visitado, se imaginaba que despertarla a las cuatro de la mañana no sería lo más inteligente.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que iba a sucederle y lo que ella tendría que hacer para sobrevivir al cambio?

Tuvo el presentimiento de que no se mostraría muy feliz escuchando el boletín de noticias.

Luffy hizo memoria de su propia transición. Vaya caos que se había formado entonces. A él tampoco lo habían preparado, porque sus padres siempre quisieron protegerlo, pero murieron antes de decirle qué iba a sucederle.

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente con terrible claridad. A finales del siglo XVII,

Londres era un lugar brutal, especialmente para alguien que estaba solo en el mundo. Sus padres habían sido asesinados ante sus ojos dos años antes, y él había huido de los de su especie, pensando que su cobardía en aquella espantosa noche era una vergüenza que debía soportar en soledad.

Mientras que en la sociedad de los vampiros había sido alimentado y protegido como el futuro rey, había descubierto que en el mundo de los humanos lo que más se tenía en cuenta era, principalmente, la fuerza física. Para alguien de la complexión que él tenía antes de pasar por su cambio, eso significaba permanecer en el último escalafón de la escala social.

Era tremendamente delgado, esquelético, débil y presa fácil para los chicos humanos en busca de diversión. Durante su estancia en los tugurios de Londres, lo habían golpeado tantas veces que ya se había acostumbrado a que algunas partes de su cuerpo no funcionaran bien. Para él era habitual no poder doblar una pierna porque le habían apedreado la rodilla, o tener un brazo inutilizado porque le habían dislocado el hombro al arrastrarlo atado a un caballo.

Se había alimentado de la basura, sobreviviendo al borde de la inanición, hasta que, finalmente, encontró trabajo como sirviente en el establo de un comerciante. Luffy limpió herraduras, sillas de montar y bridas hasta que se le agrietó la piel de las manos, pero por lo menos podía comer. Su lecho se encontraba entre la paja de la parte superior del granero.

Aquello era más mullido que el duro suelo al que estaba acostumbrado, aunque nunca sabía cuándo lo despertaría una patada en las costillas porque algún mozo de cuadras quisiera acostarse con una o dos doncellas.

En aquel entonces, aún podía estar bajo la luz solar, y el amanecer era la única cosa de su miserable existencia que ansiaba. Sentir el calor en el rostro, inhalar la dulce bruma, deleitarse con la luz; aquellos placeres eran los únicos que había poseído, y los tenía en gran estima. Su vista, debilitada desde ase días, ya era mala en aquella época, pero bastante mejor que ahora. Aún recordaba con penosa claridad cómo era el sol.

Había estado al servicio del comerciante durante casi un año, hasta que todo su mundo cambió de repente.

La noche en que sufrió la transformación, se había echado en su lecho de paja, completamente agotado. En los días anteriores, se había sentido mal y le había costado mucho hacer su trabajo, aunque aquello no era una novedad.

El dolor, cuando llegó, atormentó su débil cuerpo, empezando por el abdomen y extendiéndose hacia los extremos, llegando a la punta de los dedos de las manos, de los pies, y al final de cada uno de sus cabellos. El dolor no era ni remotamente similar a cualquiera de las fracturas, contusiones, heridas o palizas que había recibido hasta aquel momento. Se dobló hecho un ovillo, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas en medio de la agonía y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba convencido de que iba a morir y rezó por sumergirse cuanto antes en la oscuridad. Sólo quería un poco de paz y que finalizara aquel horrible sufrimiento.

Entonces una hermosa y esbelta rubia apareció ante él. Era un ángel enviado para llevarlo al otro mundo. Nunca lo dudó.

Como el patético miserable que era, le suplicó clemencia. Extendió la mano hacia la aparición, y cuando la tocó supo que el fin estaba cerca. Al oír que pronunciaba su nombre, él trató de sonreír como muestra de gratitud, pero no pudo articular palabra. Ella le contó que era la persona que le había sido prometida, la que había bebido un sorbo de su sangre cuando era un niño para así saber dónde encontrarlo cuando se presentara su transición. Dijo que estaba allí para salvarlo.

Y luego Hancock se abrió la muñeca con sus propios colmillos y le llevó la herida a la boca.

Bebió desesperadamente, pero el dolor no cesó. Sólo se hizo diferente. Sintió que sus articulaciones se deformaban y sus huesos se desplazaban con una horrible sucesión de chasquidos. Sus músculos se tensaron y luego se desgarraron, y le dio la sensación de que su cráneo iba a explotar. A medida que sus ojos se agrandaban, su vista se iba debilitando.

Su respiración áspera y gutural le hirió la garganta mientras trataba de aguantar. En algún momento se desmayó, finalmente, sólo para despertar a una nueva agonía. La luz solar que tanto amaba se filtraba a través de las ranuras de las tablas del granero en pálidos rayos dorados. Uno de aquellos rayos le tocó en un hombro, y el olor a carne quemada lo aterrorizó. Se retiró de allí, mirando a su alrededor presa del pánico. No podía ver nada salvo sombras borrosas. Cegado por la luz, trató de levantarse, pero cavó boca abajo sobre la paja. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Tuvo que intentarlo dos veces antes de poder conseguir afirmarse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose como un potrillo.

Sabía que necesitaba protegerse de la luz del día, y se arrastró hasta donde pensó que debía de estar la escalera. Pero calculó mal y se cayó desde el pajar. En medio de su aturdimiento, creyó poder llegar al silo para el grano. Si lograba descender hasta allí, se encontraría rodeado por la oscuridad.

Fue tanteando con los brazos por todo el granero, chocando contra las cuadras y tropezando con los aperos, tratando de permanecer lejos de la luz y controlar al mismo tiempo sus ingobernables extremidades. Cuando se acercaba a la parte trasera del granero, se golpeó la cabeza contra una viga bajo la cual siempre había pasado fácilmente. La sangre le cubrió los ojos.

Instantes después, uno de los palafreneros entró, y al no reconocerle, exigió saber quién era. Luffy giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz familiar, buscando ayuda. Extendió las manos y comenzó a hablar, pero su voz no sonó como siempre.

Luego escuchó el sonido de una horquilla aproximándosele por el aire en feroz acometida. Su intención era desviar el golpe, pero cuando sujetó el mango y dio un empujón, envió al mozo de cuadra contra la puerta de uno de los establos. El hombre soltó un alarido de espanto y escapó corriendo, seguramente en busca de refuerzos.

Luffy encontró finalmente el sótano. Sacó de allí dos enormes sacos de avena y los colocó junto a la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar durante el día. Exhausto, dolorido, con la sangre manándole por el rostro, se arrastró dentro y apoyó la espalda desnuda contra el muro. Dobló las rodillas hasta el pecho, consciente de que sus muslos eran más grandes que el día anterior. Cerrando los ojos, reclinó la mejilla sobre los antebrazos y tembló, luchando por no deshonrarse llorando. Estuvo despierto todo el día, escuchando los pasos sobre su cabeza, el piafar de los caballos, el monótono zumbido de las charlas.

Le aterrorizaba pensar que alguien abriera la puerta y lo descubriera. Le alegró que Hancock se hubiera marchado y no estuviera expuesta a la amenaza procedente de los humanos.

Regresando al presente, Luffy escuchó a la hija de Genzo entrar en el apartamento. Se encendió una luz.

Nami arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa del pasillo. La rápida cena con el Duro había resultado sorprendentemente fácil. Y él le había suministrado algunos detalles sobre la bomba. Habían hallado una Mágnum manipulada en el callejón. Ace había mencionado también la estrella arrojadiza de artes marciales que ella había descubierto en el suelo.

El equipo del CSI estaba trabajando en las armas, tratando de obtener huellas, fibras o cualquier otra prueba. La pistola no parecía ofrecer demasiado, pero la estrella tenía sangre, que estaban sometiendo aún análisis de

ADN. En cuanto a la bomba, la policía pensaba que se trataba de un atentado relacionado con drogas.

El BMW había sido visto antes, aparcado en el mismo lugar detrás del club. Y Screamer's era un sitio ideal para los traficantes, muy exclusivos con respecto a sus territorios.

Se estiró y se puso unos pantalones cortos. Era otra de esas noches calurosas, y mientras abría el futón, deseó que el aire acondicionado aún funcionara. Encendió el ventilador y le dio de comer a Boo, que, tan pronto como dejó vacío su tazón, reanudó su ir y venir ante la puerta corredera.

-No vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿o sí?

Un relámpago resplandeció en el cielo. Se acercó a la puerta de cristal y la deslizó un poco hacia atrás, bloqueándola. La dejaría abierta sólo un rato. Por una vez, el aire nocturno olía bien. Ni un tufillo a basura.

Pero, por Dios, hacía un calor insoportable.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo del baño. Después de quitarse las lentillas, cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, remojó una toalla en agua fría y se frotó la nuca. Unos hilillos de agua descendieron por su piel, y ella recibió con placer los escalofríos al volver a salir.

Frunció el ceño. Un aroma muy extraño flotaba en el ambiente. Algo exuberante y picante...

Se encaminó hacia la puerta del patio y olfateó un par de veces. Al inhalar, sintió que se aliviaba la tensión de sus hombros. Y luego vio que Boo se había sentado agazapado y ronroneaba como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida a alguien conocido.

-_¿Qué diab...?_

El hombre que había visto en sus sueños estaba al otro lado del patio.

Nami dio un salto atrás y dejó caer la toalla húmeda; escuchó débilmente el sonido sordo cuando llegó al suelo.

La puerta se deslizó hacia atrás, quedando abierta por completo, a pesar de que ella la había bloqueado.

Y aquel maravilloso olor se hizo más evidente cuando él entró en su casa.

Sintió pánico, pero descubrió que no podía moverse.

Por todos los santos, aquel desconocido era grande. su presencia era intimidadora Y el traje de cuero negro contribuía a hacerlo más grande. Debía medir por lo menos 180 . _Un minuto..._

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tomándole las medidas para hacerle un traje?

Tendría que estar saliendo a toda prisa. Debería estar tratando de llegar a la otra puerta, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero estaba como hipnotizada, mirándolo.

Llevaba puesta una cazadora a pesar del calor, y sus largas piernas también estaban cubiertas de cuero. Usaba pesadas botas con puntera de acero, y se movía como un depredador.

Nami estiró el cuello para verle la cara.

El cabello, lacio y negro, le caía hasta bajo sus oídos desde un mechón en forma de uve en la frente, y en su rostro se apreciaba la sombra de una incipiente barba oscura. Las gafas de sol negras que usaba, curvadas en los extremos, se ajustaban perfectamente a su rostro y le conferían un aspecto de asesino a sueldo.

Como si la apariencia amenazadora no fuera suficiente para hacerle parecer un asesino.

Fumaba un cigarro fino y rojizo, al que dio una larga calada haciendo brillar el extremo con un resplandor anaranjado. Exhaló una nube de ese humo fragante, y cuando éste llegó a la nariz de Nami, su cuerpo se relajó todavía más.

Pensó que seguramente venía a matarla. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer aquel ataque, pero cuando él exhaló otra bocanada de aquel extraño cigarro, apenas pudo recordar dónde estaba. Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras él acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

Le aterrorizaba lo que sucedería cuando estuviera junto a ella, pero notó, absurdamente, que Boo ronroneaba y se frotaba contra los tobillos del extraño.

Aquel gato era un traidor. Si por algún milagro sobrevivía a aquella noche, lo degradaría a comer vísceras.

Nami echó el cuello hacia atrás cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la feroz mirada del hombre. No podía ver el color de sus ojos a través de las gafas, pero su mirada fija quemaba.

Luego, sucedió algo extraordinario. Al detenerse frente a ella, la joven sintió una ráfaga de pura y auténtica lujuria. Por primera vez en su vida, su cuerpo se puso lascivamente caliente. Caliente y húmedo. Su clítoris ardía por él.

Química, pensó aturdida. Química pura, cruda, animal. Cualquier cosa que él tuviera, ella lo quería.

-Pensé que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo- dijo é ía un ligero acento, pero no pudo identificarlo. -¿Quién es usted? -dijo en un susurro.

-He venido a buscarte.

El vértigo la obligó a apoyarse en la pared.

-¿A mí? ¿Adónde...? -La confusión la obligó a callar. -¿Adónde me lleva?

¿Al puente? ¿Para arrojar su cuerpo al río?

La mano de Luffy se aproximó a la cara de ella, y le tomó el mentón entre el índice y el pulgar, haciéndole girarla cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Me matará rápido?-masculló ella-¿O lentamente?

-Matar no. Proteger.

Cuando él bajó la cabeza, ella trató de concienciarse de que debía reaccionar y luchar contra aquel hombre a pesar de sus palabras. Necesitaba poner en funcionamiento sus brazos y sus piernas. El problema era que, en realidad, no deseaba empujarlo lejos de sí. Inspiró profundamente.

Santo Dios, olía estupendamente. A sudor fresco y limpio. Un almizcle oscuro y masculino. Aquel humo...

Los labios de él tocaron su cuello. Le dio la sensación de que la olisqueaba. El cuero de su cazadora crujió al llenarse de aire sus pulmones y expandirse su pecho.

-Estás casi lista-dijo quedamente-. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Si se refería a que tenían que desnudarse, ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con el plan. Por Dios, aquello debía de ser a lo que la gente se refería cuando se ponía poética con el sexo. No cuestionaba la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella, únicamente sabía que moriría si él no se quitaba los pantalones. Ya.

Nami extendió las manos, ansiosa por tocarlo, pero cuando se separó de la pared empezó a caerse. Con un único movimiento, él se colocó el cigarrillo entre sus crueles labios y al mismo tiempo la sujetó con gran facilidad. Mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos, ella se apoyó en él, sin molestarse ni siquiera en fingir una cierta resistencia. La llevó como si no pesara, cruzando la habitación en dos zancadas.

Cuando la recostó sobre el sofá, su cabello cavó hacia delante, y ella levantó la mano para tocar su cabello negro. Eran gruesas y suaves. Le pasó la mano por la cara, y aunque él pareció sorprenderse, no se la retiró.

Por Dios, todo en él irradiaba sexo, desde la fortaleza de su cuerpo hasta la forma como se movía y el olor de su piel. Nunca había visto a un hombre semejante. Y su cuerpo lo sabía tan bien como su mente.

-Bésame-dijo ella.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, como una silenciosa amenaza. Siguiendo un impulso, las manos de Nami aferraron las solapas de la cazadora del vampiro, tirando de él para acercarlo a su boca.

Él le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano.-Calma.

¿Calma? No quería calma. La calma no formaba parte del plan.

Forcejeó para soltarse, y al no conseguirlo arqueó la espalda. Sus senos tensaron la camiseta, y se frotó un muslo contra el otro, previendo lo que sentiría si lo tuviera entre ellos.

Si pusiera sus manos sobre ella... -Por todos los santos -murmuró él.

Ella le sonrió, deleitándose con el súbito deseo de su rostro.

-Tócame.

El extraño empezó a sacudir la cabeza, como si quisiera despertar de un sueño.

Ella abrió los labios, gimiendo de frustración.

-Súbeme la camiseta.-Se arqueó de nuevo, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, anhelando saber si había algo más caliente en su interior, algo que él pudiera extraerle con las manos- Hazlo.

Él se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. Sus cejas se juntaron, y ella tuvo la vaga impresión de que debería estar aterrorizada. En lugar de ello, elevó las rodillas y levantó las caderas del futón. Imaginó que él le besaba el interior de los muslos y buscaba su sexo con la boca. Lamiéndola.

Otro gemido salió de su boca. Luffy estaba mudo de asombro.

Y no era del tipo de vampiros que se quedan estupefactos a menudo.

_Cielos. _Aquella mestiza humana era la cosa más sensual que había tenido cerca en su vida. Yhabía apagado una o dos hogueras en algún tiempo.

Era el humo rojo. Tenía que ser eso. Y debía de estar afectándolo a él también, porque estaba más que dispuesto a tomar a la hembra.

Miró el cigarrillo.

_Bien, un razonamiento muy profundo, _pensó. Lo malo era que aquella maldita sustancia era relajante, no afrodisíaca.

Ella gimió otra vez, ondulando su cuerpo en una sensual oleada, con las piernas completamente abiertas. El aroma de su excitación le llegó tan fuerte como un disparo. Por Dios, lo habría hecho caer de rodillas si no estuviera va sentado.

-Tócame -suspiró.

La sangre de Luffy latía como si estuviera corriendo desbocada y su erección palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón propio. -No estoy aquí para eso -dijo.

-Tócame de todos modos.

Él sabía que debía negarse. Era injusto para ella. Y tenían que hablar.

Quizás debiera regresar más tarde. Ella se arqueó, presionando su cuerpo contra la mano con que él le sujetaba las muñecas. Cuando sus senos tensaron la camiseta, él tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Era hora de irse. En verdad era hora de... Excepto que no podía irse sin saborear al menos algo.

Sí, pero sería un bastardo egoísta si le ponía un dedo encima. Un maldito bastardo egoísta si tomaba algo de lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo bajo los efectos del humo.

Con una maldición, Luffy abrió los ojos.

Por Dios, estaba muy frío. Frío hasta la médula. Y ella caliente. Lo suficiente para derretir ese hielo, al menos durante un momento. Y había pasado tanto tiempo...

El vampiro bajó las luces de la habitación. Luego usó la mente para cerrar la puerta del patio, meter al gato en el baño y correr todos los cerrojos del apartamento.

Apoyó cuidadosamente el cigarrillo sobre el borde de la mesa junto a ellos y le soltó las muñecas. Las manos de ella aferraron su cazadora, tratando de sacársela por los hombros. Él se arrancó la prenda de un tirón, y cuando cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, ella se rio con satisfacción. Le siguió la funda de las dagas, pero la mantuvo al alcance de la mano.

Luffy se inclinó sobre ella. Sintió su aliento dulce y mentolado cuando posó la boca sobre sus labios. Al sentir que ella se estremecía de dolor, se retiró de inmediato. Frunciendo el ceño, le tocó el borde de la boca.

-Olvídalo -le dijo ella, aferrando sus hombros.

Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría. Que Dios ayudara a aquel humano que la había herido.

Luffy iba a arrancarle cada uno de sus miembros y lo dejaría en la calle desangrándose.

Besó suavemente la magulladura en proceso de curación, y luego descendió con la lengua hasta el cuello. Esta vez, cuando ella empujó los senos hacia arriba, él deslizó una mano bajo la fina camiseta y recorrió la suave y cálida piel. Su vientre era plano, y deslizó sobre él la palma de la mano, sintiendo el espacio entre los huesos de las caderas.

Ansioso por conocer el resto, le quitó la prenda y la arrojó a un lado. Su sujetador era de color claro, y él recorrió los bordes con la punta de los dedos antes de acariciar con las palmas sus pechos, que cubrió con las manos, sintiendo los duros capullos de sus pezones bajo el suave satén.

Luffy perdió el control. Dejó los colmillos al descubierto, emitió un siseo y mordió el cierre frontal del sujetador.

El mecanismo se abrió de golpe. Besó uno de sus pezones introduciéndoselo en la boca.

Mientras succionaba, desplazó el cuerpo y lo extendió sobre ella, cayendo entre sus piernas.

Ella acogió su peso con un suspiro gutural. Las manos de Nami se interpusieron entre ambos cuando ella quiso desabrocharle la camisa, pero él no tuvo paciencia suficiente para que le desnudara. Se irguió y rompió la ropa para quitársela, haciendo saltar los botones y enviándolos por los aires.

Cuando se inclinó de nuevo, sus senos rozaron el pecho de roca y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo él.

Quería besarla otra vez en la boca, pero va estaba más allá de la delicadeza y la sutileza, así que rindió culto a los senos con la lengua y luego se trasladó a su vientre.

Cuando llegó a los pantalones cortos de la chica, los deslizó por las largas y suaves piernas.

Luffy sintió que algo le explotaba en la cabeza cuando su aroma le llegó en una fresca oleada. Ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo, con su miembro preparado para explotar y el cuerpo temblando por la urgencia de poseerla. Llevó la mano a sus muslos. Estaba tan húmeda que rugió.

Aunque estuviera tremendamente ansioso, tenía que saborearla antes de penetrarla.

Se quitó las gafas y las puso junto al cigarrillo antes de inundar de besos sus caderas y muslos. Nami le acarició el cabello con las manos mientras lo apremiaba para que llegara a su destino.

Le besó la piel más delicada, atrayendo el clítoris hacia su boca, y ella alcanzó el éxtasis una y otra vez hasta que Luffy va no pudo contener sus propias necesidades. Retrocedió, se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y a cubrirla con su cuerpo una vez más.

Ella colocó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y él siseó cuando sintió corno su calor le quemaba el miembro. Utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para detenerse y mirarla a la cara.

-No pares -susurró ella-. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Luffy dejó caer la cabeza dentro de la depresión de su cuello. Lentamente, echó hacia atrás la cadera. La punta de su pene se deslizó hasta la posición correcta ajustándose a ella a la perfección, penetrándola con una poderosa arremetida. Soltó un bramido de éxtasis. El paraíso. Ahora sabía cómo era el paraíso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Es lemon(?) bueno sé que ustedes estarán porque cortas el capítulo falta saber que más pasara pero pues yo también quede así. Cuando vi que había terminado asta fui a abrir el pdf para ver si me faltaba copiar algo pero no así esta :C buu pero no se preocupen ay más lemon y más intenso wiwiwiw bueno con eso me despido.**

**Te gusto no te gusto déjame tu comentario sobre el fic con un review con eso me ayudas mucho a seguir publicando mas seguido y publicar capítulos dobles o triples por dia y bueno bye bye.**

**24/04/14**

**Nami que loca estas luffy te estaba ablando de una cosas totalmente a la que tu pensabas asdfghj**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 por fin ya me puse a seguir esta adaptación xd no tenía tiempo. A quien miento si lo tenía pero no tenía ganas y para los que me conocen enferma me dan más ganas de escribir. Estoy enferma de gripa T.T bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo. Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En su habitación, de Sting se puso unos pantalones de trabajo y una camisa negra de nailon. Se sentía satisfecho por la forma en que había transcurrido la reunión con la Sociedad esa tarde.

Todos los restrictores habían asistido. La mayoría de ellos se encontraron dispuestos a someterse a sus dictados, sólo unos pocos habían planteado problemas, mientras que otros habían tratado de adularlo. Todo eso no los había conducido a ninguna parte.

Al final de la sesión, había escogido a veintiocho más para que permanecieran en el área de Caldwell, basándose en su reputación y la impresión que le habían causado al conocerlos personalmente. A los doce más capacitados los había dividido en dos escuadrones principales. A los otros dieciséis los distribuiría en cuatro grupos secundarios.

Ninguno de ellos estuvo muy dispuesto a aceptar la nueva distribución. Estaban acostumbrados a trabajar por su propia cuenta, y sobre todo a los más selectos no les hacía mucha gracia permanecer atados. Todo parecía muy complicado. La ventaja de la división en escuadrones consistía en que podía asignarles diferentes partes de la ciudad, dividirlos en pequeños contingentes y supervisar su rendimiento más de cerca.

El resto había sido enviado de vuelta a sus puestos. Ahora que tenía a sus tropas en formación y con sus respectivas misiones asignadas, se concentraría en el procedimiento de reunir información. Ya tenía una idea de cómo hacer que funcionara, y la probaría aquella noche.

Antes de salir a la calle, arrojó a cada uno de sus pitbulls un kilo de carne cruda picada.

Le gustaba mantenerlos hambrientos, así que los alimentaba en días alternos. Tenía aquellos perros, ambos machos, desde hacía dos años, y los encadenaba en extremos opuestos de su casa, uno al frente y el otro en la parte trasera, Era una disposición lógica desde el punto de vista defensivo, pero también lo hacía por otra cuestión: la única vez que los había atado juntos, se habían atacado ferozmente.

Recogió su bolsa, cerró la casa y cruzó el césped. El rancho era una pesadilla arquitectónica de falso ladrillo construido a principios de los años setenta, y, él mantenía el exterior feo a propósito. Necesitaba encajar en el entorno, y el precio de aquella zona rural no superaría los cien mil a corto plazo.

Además, la casa le daba igual. Lo importante era la tierra. Con una extensión de cuatro hectáreas, le permitía tener privacidad. En la parte de atrás, también había un viejo granero rodeado de árboles. Lo había convertido en su taller, los robles y arces amortiguaban los ruidos, lo cual era de vital importancia. Después de todo, los gritos podían oírse.

Palpó el aro del llavero hasta que encontró la llave correcta. Corno esa noche tendría que trabajar, dejaría en el garaje el único capricho que se había permitido, el hummer negro.

Su camioneta Chrysler, que ya tenía cuatro años, resultaría más adecuada y le encubriría mejor.

Le llevó diez minutos llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad y luego se dirigió hacia el Valle de las Prostitutas de Caldwell, un tramo de tres manzanas escasamente iluminadas y llenas de basura cerca del puente. El tráfico era intenso esa noche por aquel corredor de depravación. Se detuvo bajo una farola rota a observar la actividad de la zona. Los coches recorrían la oscura calle, parándose a cada poco para que los conductores examinaran lo que había en las aceras. Bajo el infernal calor veraniego, las chicas campaban a sus anchas, contoneándose sobre sus zapatos de tacones imposibles, cubriendo apenas sus pechos y traseros con prendas ligerísimas que pudieran quitarse fácilmente.

Sting abrió la bolsa y sacó una jeringuilla hipodérmica llena de heroína y un cuchillo de caza. Ocultó ambas cosas en la puerta y bajó la ventanilla del lado contrario antes de mezclarse con la marea de vehículos.

_Él era sólo uno de tantos, _pensó. Otro idiota, tratando de conseguir algo.

-¿Buscas compañía? -escuchó gritar a una de las prostitutas.

-¿Quieres montar? -dijo otra, moviendo el trasero.

A la segunda vuelta, encontró lo que estaba buscando, una rubia de piernas largas y grandes curvas.

Exactamente el tipo de prostituta que habría comprado si tuviera el interés de sexo.

Iba a disfrutar con aquello, pensó Sting pisando el freno. Matar lo que ya no podía tener le proporcionaba una satisfacción especial.

-Hola, querido -dijo ella aproximándose. Colocó los antebrazos sobre la puerta del coche y se inclinó a través de la ventana. Olía a chicle de canela y a perfume mezclado con sudor -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor. ¿Cuánto me costará comprar una sonrisa?

Ella observó el interior del coche y su ropa.

-Con cincuenta te haré llegar al cielo, o a donde tú quieras.

-Es demasiado.

-Pero sólo lo dijo por decir.

Era ella a quien quería.

-¿Cuarenta?

-Déjame ver tus tetas.

Ella se las mostró.

Él sonrió, quitando el seguro de las puertas para que pudiera entrar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cherry Pie. Pero puedes llamarme como quieras.

Sting dio la vuelta a la esquina con el coche hasta llegar un lugar retirado debajo del puente.

Arrojó el dinero al suelo a los pies de la mujer, y cuando ella se inclinó a recogerlo, le introdujo la jeringuilla en la nuca y oprimió el émbolo hasta el fondo. Instantes después se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo.

Sting sonrió y la echó hacia atrás en el asiento para que quedara sentada.

Luego arrojó la jeringuilla por la ventanilla, que cayó junto a otras muchas, y puso el vehículo en marcha.

En su clínica clandestina, El chico alzó la vista del microscopio, desconcentrado por el sobresalto. El reloj del abuelo estaba repicando en un rincón del laboratorio, indicándole que era la hora de la cena, pero no quería dejar de trabajar. Volvió a fijar la vista en el microscopio, preguntándose si había imaginado lo que acababa de ver. Después de todo, la desesperación podía está afectando a su objetividad. Pero no, las células sanguíneas estaban vivas. Exhaló un suspiro y se estremeció. Su raza estaba casi libre. Él estaba casi libre.

Finalmente, había conseguido que la sangre almacenada aún fuera aceptable.

Como médico, siempre había tenido dificultades a la hora de tratar pacientes que podían tener ciertas complicaciones en el parto. Las transfusiones en tiempo real de un vampiro a otro eran posibles, pero como su raza estaba dispersa y su número era pequeño, podía resultar muy difícil encontrar donantes a tiempo. Durante siglos había querido instaurar un banco de sangre.

El problema era que la sangre de los vampiros era muy variable, y su almacenamiento fuera del cuerpo siempre había sido imposible. El aire, esa cortina invisible sustentadora de vida, era una de las causas del problema, no eran necesarias muchas de esas moléculas para contaminar una muestra. Con sólo una o dos, el plasma se desintegraba, dejando a los glóbulos rojos y blancos sin protección, y evidentemente inservibles.

Al principio, no comprendía muy bien cómo se producía este proceso. En la sangre había oxígeno. Por esa razón era roja al salir de los pulmones. Aquella discrepancia lo había conducido a algunos fascinantes descubrimientos sobre el funcionamiento pulmonar de los vampiros, pero no lo había aproximado a su objetivo. Había tratado de extraer sangre y canalizarla inmediatamente en un recipiente hermético. Esta solución, aunque fuese la más obvia, no funcionó.

La desintegración era inevitable igualmente, pero a un ritmo menos acelerado. Eso le había sugerido la existencia de otro factor, algo inherente al entorno corporal que faltaba cuando la sangre era extraída del cuerpo.

Trató de aislar muestras en calor y en frío, en suspensiones salinas o de plasma humano.

Un sentimiento de frustración le había ido carcomiendo a medida que hacía cambios en sus experimentos. Realizó más pruebas e intentó diferentes enfoques. A veces abandonaba el proyecto, pero siempre regresaba a él.

Pasaron varias décadas. Y después, una tragedia personal le proporcionó una razón para resolver el problema. Tras la muerte de su shellan y de su hijo durante el parto hacía unos dos años, se había obsesionado y empezado desde el principio.

Su propia necesidad de alimentarse lo había estimulado. Por regla general, sólo necesitaba beber cada seis meses, porque su linaje era muy fuerte. Al morir su hermosa Evangeline, esperó todo lo que pudo, hasta que quedó postrado en la cama a causa del dolor del hambre.

Cuando pidió ayuda, se obsesionó con el hecho de sentir tantas ansias de vivir como para beber de otra hembra. E incluso llegó a pensar que tenía que alimentarse sólo para experimentar y cerciorarse de que no sería lo mismo que con Evangeline. Estaba convencido de que no obtendría ningún placer en la sangre de otra y así no traicionaría su memoria.

Había ayudado a tantas hembras, que no le resultó difícil encontrar a una dispuesta a ofrecerse. Escogió a una amiga que no tenía compañero, y mantuvo la esperanza de poder conservar su propia tristeza y humillación.

Fue una auténtica pesadilla. Había aguantado tanto tiempo que en cuanto olió la sangre, el depredador que había en él reapareció. Atacó a su amiga y bebió con tanta fuerza que, posteriormente, tuvo que coserle la herida de la muñeca. Casi le arranca la mano del mordisco.

Aquella reacción le hizo recapacitar sobre el concepto que tenía de sí mismo. Siempre había sido un caballero, un erudito, alguien dedicado a curar, un macho no sujeto a los deseos más primarios de su raza.

Pero, claro, siempre había estado bien alimentado. Y la terrible verdad era que le había deleitado el sabor de esa sangre. El suave y cálido flujo que pasó por su garganta, y la descomunal fuerza que vino después. Había sentido placer, y quiso más.

La vergüenza le hizo sentir arcadas, y juró que nunca más bebería de otra vena.

Había cumplido aquella promesa, aunque como resultado se había vuelto débil, tan débil que concentrarse era como tratar de encerrar un banco de niebla. Su inanición era la causa de un constante dolor en el estómago. Y su cuerpo, ansioso por un sustento que el alimento no podía darle, se había canibalizado a sí mismo para mantenerse vivo. Había perdido tanto peso que sus ropas le colgaban por todos lados y tenía la cara demacrada y gris.

Pero el estado en el que se encontraba le había mostrado el camino. La solución era obvia. Había que alimentar aquello que tenía hambre.

Un proceso hermético unido a una cantidad suficiente de sangre humana, y ya tenía sus células sanguíneas vivas. Bajo el microscopio, observó como los glóbulos de los vampiros, más grandes y de forma más irregular comparados con los humanos, consumían lentamente lo que se les había dado.

El recuento humano disminuyó en esa muestra, y cuando éste se extinguió, casi estaba dispuesto a apostar que la viabilidad del componente vampiro se reduciría hasta llegar a cero.

Sólo tenía que realizar una prueba clínica. Extraería un litro de una hembra, lo mezclaría con una proporción adecuada de sangre humana, y luego se haría él mismo una transfusión.

Si todo salía bien, establecería un programa de donación y almacenamiento. Se salvarían muchos pacientes. Y aquellos que habían decidido renunciar a la intimidad de beber podrían vivir su vida en paz.

El chico alzó la vista del microscopio, percatándose de que había estado observando los glóbulos durante veinte minutos. El plato de ensalada de la cena estaría esperándolo sobre la mesa.

Se quitó la bata blanca y atravesó la clínica, haciendo una pausa para hablar con algunos miembros de su personal de enfermería y un par de pacientes. Las instalaciones eran bastante amplias y estaban ocultas en las profundidades de la tierra bajo su mansión.

Había tres quirófanos, varias salas de examen y reanimación, el laboratorio, su oficina y una sala de espera con acceso independiente que daba a la calle. Veía cerca de mil pacientes al año y hacía visitas a domicilio para partos y otras emergencias según las necesidades.

Aunque su actividad había disminuido últimamente a causa de un descenso de la población. Comparados con los humanos, los vampiros contaban con tremendas ventajas en lo referente a la salud. Su cuerpo sanaba más rápido. No sufrían enfermedades como el cáncer, la diabetes o el sida. Pero que Dios los ayudara si tenían un accidente a plena luz del día. Nadie podía prestarles ayuda. Los vampiros también morían durante su transición o momentos después. Y la fertilidad constituía otro tremendo problema. A pesar de que la concepción fuese exitosa, con frecuencia las hembras no sobrevivían al parto, ya fuera por las hemorragias o por alguna infección. Los abortos eran habituales, y la mortalidad infantil excedía cualquier límite.

Para los enfermos, heridos o moribundos, los médicos humanos no constituían una buena opción, aunque las dos especies compartían en gran medida la misma anatomía. Si un médico humano llegaba a solicitar un análisis de sangre a un vampiro, encontraría toda clase de anomalías y creería tener algo digno de publicarse en el Diario _Médico de Nueva Inglaterra._

Lo mejor era evitar esa clase de tentaciones. En ocasiones, sin embargo, algún paciente terminaba en algún hospital humano, un problema que iba en aumento desde que había empezado a funcionar el _911 y _las ambulancias llegaban de inmediato. Si un vampiro quedaba tan malherido que perdía el conocimiento lejos de su casa, corría el peligro de ser recogido y llevado a una sala de urgencias humana. Sacarlo de allí sin permiso médico siempre había sido muy difícil.

No era arrogante, pero sabía que era el mejor médico con que contaba su especie.

Había asistido a la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Harvard dos veces, una a finales de 1800 y luego en la década de 1980. En ambos casos declaró en su formulario de matrícula que era inválido, y la universidad le permitió concesiones especiales. No había podido asistir a las conferencias porque éstas se realizaban durante el día, pero le habían permitido a su doggen tomar notas y entregar sus exámenes. Había leído todos los textos, mantenido correspondencia con los profesores, e incluso asistido a seminarios y charlas programadas en horas nocturnas. Siempre le había fascinado la Academia.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, no le sorprendió ver que Hancock no había bajado al comedor, aunque la cena se sirviera a la una de la madrugada todas las noches.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de la hembra.

-¿Hancock? -dijo en la puerta, tocando suavemente una vez-. Hancock, es la hora de cenar. asomó la cabeza. La luz del candelabro del vestíbulo se filtró, creando un rayo dorado que atravesó las tinieblas. Las cortinas aún cubrían las ventanas, y ella no había encendido ninguna de las lámparas.

-¿Hancock, querida?

-No tengo hambre. cruzó el umbral. Distinguió la cama con dosel y el pequeño bulto que formaba su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

-Pero tampoco comiste nada anoche. Ni cenaste.

-Bajaré más tarde.

Él cerró los ojos, llegó a la conclusión de que le habían suministrado alimento la noche anterior. Cada vez que veía a Luffy, se encerraba en sí misma durante varios días.

Pensó en los glóbulos vivos de su laboratorio. Luffy podía ser el rey de su raza por nacimiento y tener la sangre más pura de todos, pero aquel guerrero era un completo bastardo. No parecía preocuparle lo que le estaba haciendo a Hancock. O quizá ni siquiera sabía cuánto le afectaba su crueldad. Era difícil decidir cuál de los dos crímenes era peor.

-He hecho un progreso importante -dijo, acercándose a la cama para sentarse en el borde-. Voy a liberarte.

-¿De qué?

-De ese... asesino.

-No hables así de él.

rechinó los dientes. -Hancock...

-No quiero liberarme de él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te trata sin ningún respeto. Detesto pensar en ese bruto alimentándose de ti en cualquier callejón...

-Vamos a casa de Genzo. Tiene una habitación allí.

La idea de que ella estuviera expuesta a otro de los guerreros no lo tranquilizaba precisamente. Todos eran aterradores, y algunos francamente pavorosos.

Sabía que la Hermandad de la Daga Negra era un mal necesario para defender la raza, y tenía que estar agradecido por su protección, pero sólo podía sentir temor ante ellos. El hecho de que el mundo fuera tan peligroso y los enemigos de la raza tan poderosos como para hacer imprescindible la existencia de tales guerreros, era trágico.

-No debes hacerte esto a ti misma.

Hancock dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. -Vete.

Él se llevó las manos a las rodillas y se levantó. Sus recuerdos de Hancock antes de que empezara a prestar servicio a su terrible rey eran muy difusos. Sólo podía recordar algunos breves momentos de su existencia anterior, y temía que no quedara ya nada de la alegre y sonriente joven.

¿Y en qué se había convertido? En una sombra sumisa que flotaba por la casa, languideciendo por un macho que la trataba sin ninguna consideración.

-Espero que recapacites Y vengas a comer -dijo suavemente-. Me encantaría contar con tu compañía.

Cerró la puerta en silencio y se dirigió a la tallarla escalera curva. La mesa del comedor estaba dispuesta como a él le gustaba, con el servicio completo de porcelana, cristal y plata. Se sentó a la cabecera de la reluciente mesa, y uno de sus doggens apareció para servirle vino.

Al bajar la vista para mirar el plato de lechuga, forzó una sonrisa.

-Karolyn, esta ensalada tiene un aspecto estupendo.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza y los ojos le brillaron ante aquella alabanza.

-Hoy he ido a una granja sólo para buscar la lechuga que a usted le gusta.

-Bien, aprecio tu esfuerzo. - se dedicó a cortar las delicadas verduras en cuanto se quedó solo en la hermosa estancia. Pensó en su hermana, encogida en la cama.

Él era médico por naturaleza y profesión, un macho que había dedicado su vida entera al servicio a los demás.

Pero si alguna vez Luffy resultaba tan malherido como para necesitar su ayuda, se sentiría tentado de dejar desangrarse a ese monstruo. O de matarlo en el quirófano con un tajo de bisturí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Cuando comenze a adaptar el capitulo penze dios son 7 paginas mas de 3,000 palabras no lo are pero al momento de adaptar y leer se me fue super rápido el tiempo y me encanto adaptare el siguiente para ver que pasar se que ay mucho misterio con el hermano de hancock y que debería de poner su nombre pero no se me ocurre alguien a quien poner por eso no lo pongo si tienen una idea de a quien poner déjenmelo en un review bueno si te gusto o no o tienes un comentario déjamelo en un review con eso me ayudas bastante me gusta saber que les agrada esta adaptación y si me dejan review actualizare capítulos dobles o triples. Buen con eso me depsido bye bye.**

**26/04/14**

**Si si se que e tardado en publicarlo debi de publicarlo el miércoles pero estoy demasiado triste estoy distanciada de mi novio por que ya me arte de su actitud y su rechazo pero me duele estar lejos de el :C**

**Espero y comprendan mis problemas sentimentales bye bye en la tarde publicare capitulo wuuww**


	11. Chapter 10

**Por fin capitulo 10 y saber que pasa con luffy y nami asdfgh. Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami recobró la conciencia lentamente. Fue como salir a la superficie después de un salto de trampolín perfectamente realizado. Había un resplandor en su cuerpo, una cierta satisfacción mientras resurgía del nebuloso mundo del sueño.

Sintió algo en la frente. Sus párpados se abrieron. Unos largos dedos masculinos se movían bajo el puente de su nariz, pasaron por su mejilla y descendieron a su barbilla.

Había suficiente luz natural procedente de la cocina, de modo que podía distinguir en la penumbra al hombre que estaba tendido a su lado.

Estaba totalmente concentrado en explorar su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, Estaba a su lado, sus hombros gigantescos le tapaban la vista de la puerta de vidrio.

Dios Santo, Su abdomen estaban resaltados los músculos de una forma espectacular. Sus piernas, musculosas. Y su sexo era tan grande y magnífico como el resto de su cuerpo.

La primera vez que se había acercado a ella desnudo y tuvo oportunidad de tocarlo, quedó impresionada. No tenía ni rastro de vello en el torso ni en los brazos o piernas.

Sólo piel lisa encima de músculos de acero.

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado entre ellos le resultaban un tanto imprecisas. No podía recordar exactamente cómo había entrado en su apartamento, o lo que le había dicho.

Pero todo lo que habían hecho en posición horizontal era endiabladamente vívido.

Lo cual tenía sentido, ya que él le había hecho experimentar los primeros orgasmos de su vida.

Las yemas de los dedos giraron sobre su barbilla y subieron a sus labios. Le acarició el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar.

-Eres hermosa -le susurró. Su ligero acento le hacía arrastrar las erres, casi como si estuviera ronroneando.

_Bien, eso es razonable, _pensó ella. Cuando él la tocaba, ella se sentía hermosa.

La boca de él se posó sobre la suya, pero no estaba buscando nada. El beso no era una petición, sino un gesto de agradecimiento.

En alguna parte de la habitación, sonó un móvil. El timbre no correspondía al suyo.

Él se movió tan rápidamente que ella dio un respingo. En un instante estaba a su lado, y al siguiente junto a su chaqueta, abriendo la tapa del teléfono.

-¿Sí? -La voz que antes le había dicho que era hermosa había desaparecido. Ahora gruñía.

Nami se cubrió el pecho con la sábana.

-Nos reuniremos en casa de G dentro de diez minutos.- Colgó el teléfono, volvió a dejarlo en la chaqueta y recogió sus pantalones. Aquel intento de vestirse la hizo volver un poco a la realidad. Dios, ¿realmente había tenido relaciones sexuales, verdaderamente alucinantes, con un completo extraño?

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó.

Cuando se estaba subiendo el pantalón, tuvo una magnífica visión de su trasero.

-Luffy.-Se dirigió a la mesa para recoger sus gafas. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, va las tenía puestas- Tengo que irme. Tal vez no pueda volver esta noche, pero lo intentaré.

Ella no quería que se fuera. Le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo ocupando la mayor parte de su cama. Extendió las manos hacia él, pero las retiró. No quería parecer necesitada.

-No, tócame-dijo él, doblándose hacia abajo, exponiendo con placer su cuerpo hacia ella.

Nami colocó la palma de la mano en su pecho. Su piel era cálida, su corazón latía de forma regular y acompasada. Notó que tenía una cicatriz en forma de x en su pecho.

-Necesito saber algo, Luffy.-Su nombre sonaba bien, aunque le resultaba ligeramente extraño- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Él sonrió un poco, como si le gustara su recelo.-Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.

Bueno, se podía decir que lo había hecho. –Me llamo Nami.

Él inclinó la cabeza. –Nami.

Se puso de pie y alcanzó su camisa. Recorrió con las manos la parte delantera, como si buscara los botones.

Ella pensó que no iba a encontrar muchos. La mayor parte se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo.

-¿Tienes una papelera? -preguntó él, como si se percatara de lo mismo.

-Allí. En el rincón.

-¿Dónde?

Ella se levantó, sosteniendo la sábana a su alrededor, y cogió la camisa. Arrojarla a la basura le pareció un desperdicio. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, él se había colocado una funda negra sobre la piel desnuda, en la que se veían dos dagas entrecruzadas en medio del pecho, con la empuñadura hacia abajo.

Curiosamente, al mirar sus armas se tranquilizó. La idea de que hubiera una explicación lógica para su aparición era un alivio.

-¿Ha sido Ace?

-¿Ace?

-El que te ha enviado a vigilarme.

Él se puso la chaqueta, cuyo volumen le ensanchó los hombros aún más. El cuero era tan oscuro como su cabello y una de las solapas tenía repujado un intrincado dibujo en hilo negro. -El hombre que te atacó anoche -dijo- ¿Era un extraño?

-Sí.-Se rodeó con sus propios brazos.

-¿La policía se ha portado bien contigo?

-Siempre lo hacen.

-¿Te dijeron su nombre?

Ella asintió.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo. Cuando Ace me lo dijo pensé que era una broma. Billy

Riddle parece más un personaje de Barrio Sésamo que un violador-, pero estaba claro que tenía un modus operandi y algo de práctica. Se detuvo. El rostro de Luffy tenía un aspecto tan feroz, que retrocedió un paso.

Jesús, si Ace era duro con los delincuentes, este tipo era mucho más que mortífero, pensó.

Pero entonces su expresión cambió, como si ocultara sus emociones porque sabía que podían asustarla. Se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta. Boo saltó a sus brazos, y un ronroneo bajo y rítmico resonó en el denso aire. Con toda seguridad no procedía de su gato.

El sonido gutural provenía del hombre mientras sostenía a su mascota en brazos.

Boo aceptó gustoso aquella atención, frotando su cabeza contra la ancha palma que lo estaba acariciando.

-Te daré el número de mi móvil, Nami. Tienes que llamarme si te sientes amenazada de alguna forma.-Soltó al gato y recitó unos cuantos dígitos. Le hizo repetirlos hasta que los hubo memorizado-. Si no te veo esta noche, quiero que vayas por la mañana al 816 de la avenida Wallace. Te lo explicaré todo.-Y luego simplemente la miró- Ven aquí -dijo.

Su cuerpo obedeció antes de que su mente registrara la orden de moverse.

Cuando se le acercó, él le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Posó sus labios calientes y hambrientos sobre los de ella mientras hundía la otra mano en su cabello. A través de sus pantalones de cuero, ella pudo sentir que estaba nuevamente listo para el sexo. Y ella estaba preparada para él. Cuando él alzó la cabeza, deslizó la mano lentamente por su clavícula.

-Esto no formaba parte del plan.

-¿Luffy es tu primer nombre o tu apellido?

-Nombre.-Le dio un beso a un lado del cuello, chupándole la piel. Ella dejó caer un poco

la cabeza, mientras su lengua la recorría- ¿Nami?

-¿Hmm?

-No te preocupes por Billy Riddle. Tendrá lo que se merece.

La besó rápidamente y luego salió por la puerta de cristal. Ella se pasó la mano por el lugar donde él la había lamido. Sintió ó a la ventana y levantó la cortina. Él ya se había ido.

Luffy se materializó en el salón de Genzo. No había esperado que la noche transcurriera de esa forma, y aquella circunstancia adicional podía complicar la situación.

Ella era la hija de Genzo. Estaba a punto de ver cómo todo su mundo se transformaba y se volvía del revés. Y peor aún, había sido víctima de un asalto sexual la noche anterior, por el amor de Dios. Si hubiera sido un caballero, la habría dejado en paz.

Sí, ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que se había comportado de acuerdo con su linaje?

Natsu apareció frente a él. El vampiro llevaba una larga gabardina oscura de corte militar encima de su ropa de cuero y, sin duda, el contraste con su belleza era impresionante. Sabía perfectamente que el hermano usaba su físico de una forma implacable con el sexo opuesto y que, después de una noche de combate, su manera favorita de tranquilizarse era con una hembra. O con dos.

Si el sexo fuera comida, Natsu habría sido enfermizamente obeso.

Pero no era sólo una cara bonita. El guerrero era el mejor combatiente que la

Hermandad tenía, el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más seguro. Nacido con un exceso de poder físico, pretería enfrentarse a los restrictores con las manos desnudas, guardando las dagas sólo para el final. Sostenía que era la única manera de conseguir alguna satisfacción con el trabajo. De lo contrario, los combates no duraban lo suficiente.

De todos los hermanos, Natsu era el único del que hablaban los varones jóvenes de la especie, el venerado, al que todos querían emular. Pero eso era debido a que su club de admiradores únicamente veía la brillante superficie y los suaves movimientos.

Natsu estaba maldito. Literalmente. Se había metido en algún problema grave justo después de su transición. Y la Virgen Escriba, esa fuerza mística de la naturaleza que supervisaba a la especie desde el Fade, le había dado un castigo infernal. Doscientos años de terapia de aversión que aparecía siempre que él no conservaba la calma.

Había que sentir compasión por el pobre bastardo.

-¿Cómo te sientes esta noche? -preguntó Natsu.

Luffy cerró los ojos brevemente. Una breve imagen del cuerpo arqueado de Nami, captada mientras miraba hacia arriba desde el interior de sus piernas, lo invadió. Mientras fantaseaba saboreándola de nuevo, cerró los puños, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. _Tengo_ _hambre, _pensó.

-Estoy listo -dijo.

-Un momento. ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Natsu.

-¿Qué es qué?

-Esa expresión en tu cara. Y por Cristo, ¿dónde está tu camisa?

-Cállate.

-¿Qué...? Por todos los diablos. -Natsu soltó una risita-. Anoche tuviste algo de acción,

¿no es así?

Nami no era acción. De ninguna manera, y no sólo porque era la hija de Genzo.

-Olvídalo, Natsu. No estoy de humor.

-Oye, soy el último en criticar. Pero tengo que preguntar: ¿era buena? Porque no pareces especialmente relajado, hermano. Quizá pueda enseñarle algunas cosas y después hacer que la pruebes otra vez.

Luffy arrinconó con lentitud a Natsu contra la pared, haciendo tambalear un espejo con los hombros del macho.-Cierra el pico, o te lo cerraré yo de un puñetazo. Tú eliges.

Su hermano sólo estaba bromeando, pero había algo irrespetuoso en comparar su experiencia con Nami, aunque fuera remotamente, con la vida sexual de Natsu.

Y quizás Luffy empezaba a sentirse un poco posesivo. -¿Me has entendido? -dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-Perfectamente.- El otro vampiro sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus dientes mostraron un destello blanco en su impresionante rostro-. Pero tranquilízate. Normalmente no pierdes el tiempo con las hembras, y yo me alegro de saber que has echado una cana al aire, eso es todo. -Luffy lo soltó-. Aunque, por Dios, no es posible que te haya...

Luffy desenfundó una daga y la hundió en la pared a escasos milímetros del cráneo de

Natsu. Pensó que el ruido del acero al atravesar el yeso sonaba bien.

-No insistas con el tema. ¿Has entendido?

El hermano a sintió despacio mientras el mango de la daga vibraba al lado de su oreja.

-Ah, sí. Creo que todo ha quedado muy claro. La voz de Zoro diluyó la tensión:

-¡Hey! Natsu, ¿la has cagado otra vez?

Luffy se quedó quieto un instante más, sólo para cerciorarse de que el mensaje había sido recibido. Luego arrancó el cuchillo de la pared y dio un paso atrás, rondando por la habitación mientras llegaban los otros hermanos. Cuando entró Law, Luffy llevó al guerrero a un lado. -Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Dime.

-Un macho humano. Billy Riddle. Quiero que apliques tu magia computerizada. Necesito saber dónde vive.

L se acarició la perilla.

-¿Está en la ciudad?

-Creo que sí.

-Considéralo hecho, mi señor.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, incluido Sabo, que les había hecho el honor de llegar a tiempo, Luffy dio comienzo a la reunión.

-¿Qué sabemos del teléfono de Strauss, L?

Law se quitó su gorra de los Red Sox y se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello.

Habló mientras se volvía a colocar la gorra.

-A nuestro muchacho le gustaba codearse con tipos musculosos, de tipo militar, y fanáticos de Jackie Chan. Tenemos llamadas al Gold's Gym, a un campo de _paint-ball _y a dos centros de artes marciales. Ah, y le gustaban los automóviles. También había un taller mecánico en el registro.

-¿Y llamadas personales?

-Un par. Una a una línea fija desconectada hace dos días. Las otras a móviles, imposibles de rastrear, no locales. Llamé a todos los números repetidamente, pero nadie respondió. Esos identificadores de llamadas son una mierda.

-¿Has revisado sus antecedentes en Internet?

-Sí. Típico delincuente juvenil con gusto por lo violento. Encaja perfectamente en el perfil del restrictor.

-¿Qué sabemos de su casa? -Luffy miró por encima del hombro a los gemelos.

Sanji miró de reojo a su hermano y luego empezó a hablar:

-Apartamento de tres habitaciones sobre el río. Vivía solo. Sin demasiadas pertenencias. Un par de armas bajo la cama, algunas municiones de plata y chaleco antibalas. Y una colección de porno que obviamente va no usaba.

-¿Has cogido su frasco?

-Sí. Lo guardé en mi casa. Lo llevaré a la Tumba esta noche.

-Bien- Luffy miró al grupo. -Nos dividiremos. Preparad todo lo necesario. Quiero entrar en esos edificios. Buscaremos su centro de operaciones en esa zona.

Dispuso a los guerreros en parejas, y él se quedó con Law. Les dijo a los gemelos que fueran al Gold's Gym y al campo de _paint-ball. _Zoro y Natsu se encargarían de las academias de artes marciales. Él y Law irían a echar un vistazo al taller mecánico, y esperaba tener suerte.

Porque si alguien quisiera conectar una bomba a un automóvil, ¿no habría que tener a mano un elevador hidráulico? Antes de que todos salieran, Natsu se acercó, con una seriedad que no era habitual en él.

-Hombre, Luffy, ya sabes que hago muchas idioteces -dijo Natsu-. No quise ofenderte.

No lo mencionaré nunca más.

Luffy sonrió. Natsu era demasiado impulsivo, lo que explicaba tanto su fama de bocazas como su afición al sexo.

Y el problema ya era bastante grave cuando era normal, por no mencionar el momento en que la maldición le trastornó el interruptor de la psique y la bestia cobró vida rugiendo.-Hablo en serio, hombre -dijo el vampiro.

Luffy palmoteó a su hermano en el hombro. En términos generales, aquel hijo de perra era todo un camarada. -Perdonado y olvidado.

-Siéntete libre de golpearme cuando quieras.

-Lo haré, créeme.

Sting condujo hasta un callejón del centro de la ciudad oscuro y con una entrada en ambos extremos. Después de aparcar la camioneta frente a un montón de contenedores de basura, cargó a Cherry Pie sobre su hombro y se alejó casi veinte metros. Ella gimió un poco al rozar contra su espalda, como si no quisiera que el movimiento perturbara el éxtasis causado por las drogas.

La tendió en el suelo, y no ofreció ninguna resistencia cuando le dio un tajo en la garganta. La observó un momento mientras de su cuello manaba la sangre brillante. En la oscuridad parecía aceite de motor. Humedeció la punta de uno de sus dedos en el líquido vital que salía a borbotones. Su olfato detectó la presencia de una enfermedad. Se preguntó si ella estaría enterada de que su hepatitis C estaba en un estadio muy avanzado. Al fin y al cabo, le estaba haciendo un favor ahorrándole un desagradable viaje hacia la muerte. Aunque tampoco le hubiera importado matarla si gozara de buena salud.

Se limpió el dedo con el borde de la falda de la mujer y luego se dirigió hacia un montón de escombros. Un colchón viejo le serviría a la perfección. Apoyándolo contra los ladrillos, se parapeto detrás de él, sin notar el olor fétido que desprendía. Sacó su arma de dardos y esperó.

La sangre fresca atraía a los vampiros civiles como cuervos a un maizal.

Y tal como había supuesto, al poco rato apareció una figura al final del callejón. Miró a izquierda y derecha, y luego avanzó. Sting sabía que el que se acercaba tenía que ser un vampiro. Cherry estaba bien disimulada en la oscuridad. No podía atraer la atención de nadie, salvo por el olor sutil de su sangre, algo que el olfato humano nunca podría captar.

El macho joven se apresuró a calmar su sed con avidez, cayendo sobre Cherry como si alguien hubiera preparado un banquete para él. Ocupado en beber, fue cogido por sorpresa cuando el primer dardo salió del arma e impactó en su hombro. Su instinto inmediato fue proteger su comida, de modo que arrastró el cuerpo de Cherry detrás de unos cubos de basura aplastados.

Cuando sintió el segundo dardo, giró y dio un salto, con los ojos puestos en el colchón.

El cuerpo de Sting se puso tenso, pero el macho avanzó de una forma más agresiva que eficaz. Los movimientos de su cuerpo estaban ligeramente descoordinados, lo que sugería que todavía estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus miembros después de su transición.

Dos dardos más no lograron reducirlo. Resultaba evidente que el Demosedan, un tranquilizante para caballos, no era suficientemente efectivo. Obligado a luchar contra el macho, Sting lo aturdió fácilmente dándole puntapiés en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al sucio asfalto con un aullido de dolor. El alboroto no pasó inadvertido.

Afortunadamente, se trataba de dos restrictores, y de algún humano curioso o de la policía, lo que sería todavía más fastidioso. Los restrictores se detuvieron al final del callejón y, después de intercambiar impresiones entre ellos un instante, avanzaron para investigar.

Sting soltó una maldición. No estaba preparado para darse a conocer o descubrir lo que estaba haciendo. Necesitaba todavía engrasar la maquinaria de su estrategia de recopilación de información antes de implantarla y asignar misiones a los restrictores.

Después de todo, un líder no debe ordenar nunca algo que no haya hecho antes, con éxito.

También se trataba de una cuestión de interés propio. Alguien podía intentar saltarse la cadena de mando y dirigirse directamente con Eustass Kid, ya fuese presentando la idea como propia, o argumentando fracasos preliminares. Eustass Kid siempre recibía con satisfacción las iniciativas y las orientaciones novedosas. Y tratándose de lealtad, no la tenía con nadie.

Además, la impresión que Eustass Kid podía tener ante un pequeño fracaso era apresurada y terrible. El anterior jefe de Sting lo había experimentado perfectamente hacía tres noches.

Extrajo los dardos del cuerpo. Habría preferido matar al vampiro, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo. Con el macho todavía gimiendo en el suelo, Sting corrió a toda velocidad hacia la otra salida del callejón, sin despegarse de la pared. Después mantuvo apagadas las luces de la camioneta hasta que se perdió entre el tráfico.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Nami eres una loquilla te acostaste con un completo desconocido dios mio xd. Bueno déjenme un review si les gusto o no este capítulo bye bye

Pd. Muero de calor 39° en mi ciudad T.T


	12. Chapter 11

**No se me ocurre nada que poner así que empecemos con el capítulo . Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El despertador de Nami interrumpió sus pensamientos, y ella se apresuró a silenciarlo.

No lo necesitaba. Llevaba despierta al menos una hora, con la mente zumbando como una cortadora de césped. Con la llegada del alba toda la magia y el misterio de la ardiente noche se habían desvanecido, y se veía obligada a enfrentarse a lo que había hecho.

El sexo sin protección con un extraño resultaba ser un despertar infernal.

¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? Jamás había hecho nada semejante. Siempre había sido muy sana, y gracias a Dios tomaba la píldora anticonceptiva para regular sus esporádicos períodos, pero en cuanto a las otras implicaciones, el estómago le dio un vuelco sólo de pensarlo.

Cuando se encontrara con él de nuevo le preguntaría si estaba sano, y rezaría para oír la respuesta que esperaba. Y también para que fuera sincera.

Tal vez si hubiera sido más experta en aquellas cuestiones, habría tenido preparada alguna protección. ¿Pero cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido con alguien?

Hacía mucho tiempo. Mucho más que la fecha de caducidad de una caja de preservativos. La ausencia de vida sexual se debía más a su desinterés que a cualquier tipo de barrera moral. Los hombres, simplemente, no ocupaban un lugar destacado en su escala de prioridades. Se encontraban en algún sitio entre limpiarse los dientes y mantener su coche en buen estado. Y va no tenía coche.

A menudo se preguntaba si le ocurría algo malo, sobre todo cuando veía a las parejas de la mano por la calle. La mayoría de las personas de su edad salían con muchísima frecuencia, intentando buscar a alguien para casarse. Pero ella no. Hasta ahora no había sentido el deseo ardiente de estar con un hombre, e incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de que fuese lesbiana. El problema era que no le atraían las mujeres.

De modo que la noche anterior había sido un auténtico descubrimiento.

Se desperezó, sintiendo una deliciosa tirantez en los muslos. Cerrando los ojos, lo sintió dentro de ella, su grueso miembro entrando y saliendo hasta ese momento final cuando su cuerpo se había convulsionado dentro del de ella en un poderoso arrebato, con sus brazos aprisionándola contra él.

Su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente; la fantasía era lo suficientemente fuerte para sentir palpitaciones entre las piernas. Los ecos de esos orgasmos le hicieron morderse los labios.

Con un gemido se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el baño. Cuando vio la camisa que él había rasgado y arrancado para arrojarla al cesto, la recogió y se la acercó a la nariz. La tela negra estaba impregnada con su olor.

Sus palpitaciones se hicieron más intensas. ¿Cómo se habían conocido él y Ace?

¿También pertenecía a la policía? Nunca lo había visto, pero no conocía a todos los miembros de la comisaría.

Drogas, pensó. Debía de ser un policía de la brigada de estupefacientes. O quizás un jefe del equipo SWAT. Porque definitivamente parecía un tipo que buscaba problemas.

Sintiéndose como si tuviera dieciséis años, deslizó la camisa bajo la almohada, y entonces vio en el suelo el sujetador que él le había quitado. Santo Dios, la parte delantera había sido cortada con algún objeto afilado. Extraño.

Después de una ducha rápida y un desayuno todavía más rápido compuesto por dos galletas de avena, un puñado de cereales y un vaso de zumo, fue caminando hasta la oficina.

Llevaba media hora en su mesa mirando fijamente el protector de pantalla como una idiota cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Grimmjow.

-Hemos tenido otra noche ajetreada -dijo él, bostezando.

-¿Otra bomba?

-No. Un cadáver. Una prostituta fue hallada con el cuello cortado entre la Tercera y

Trade. Si vienes a la comisaría podrás ver las fotografías y leer los informes.

Extraoficialmente, claro está.

Tardó dos minutos en llegar a la calle después de haber colgado el teléfono. Decidió ir primero a la comisaría y luego a la dirección de la avenida Wallace.

No podía negar que ardía en deseos de ver de nuevo a su visitante nocturno.

Mientras caminaba hacia la comisaría, el sol matutino le resultó despiadadamente brillante. Buscó en su bolso las gafas de sol, aunque no fueron suficientes para mitigar la luz, así que tuvo que colocar su mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera. Se sintió aliviada al entrar en la fresca y oscura comisaría de policía. Grimmjow no estaba en su oficina, pero encontró a Ace, que salía de la suya. Él le sonrió secamente, haciendo que se formaran arrugas en torno a sus ojos.

-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así.

-He oído que tienes un nuevo caso.

-Estoy seguro de que va estás enterada de los detalles.

-¿Algún comentario, detective?

-Ya hemos hecho una declaración esta mañana.

-En la que, sin duda, no habéis aclarado absolutamente nada. Vamos, ¿no puedes añadir algunas palabras para mí?

-No si es oficial.

-¿Y si es extraoficial?

Él sacó un chicle del bolsillo, le quitó la envoltura maquinalmente, doblándolo en la boca, empezó a masticar. Ella sabía que antes era un fumador empedernido, pero hacía algún tiempo que no lo veía con un cigarrillo. Probablemente, eso explicaría que estuviera continuamente mascando chicle.

-Extraoficialmente, Portgasl-lo urgió- Lo juro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces necesitamos un lugar tranquilo en donde no puedan oírnos.

Su oficina era aproximadamente del tamaño del cubículo en donde ella trabajaba en el periódico, pero al menos tenía puerta y una ventana. Sin embargo, su mobiliario no era tan bueno como el de ella. Su escritorio de madera estaba tan deteriorado que parecía haber sido utilizado como banco de trabajo de un carpintero. Había trozos desprendidos en la superficie, y la pintura estaba tan rayada que absorbía la luz fluorescente como si estuviera sedienta. Él le arrojó un archivo antes de sentarse.

-Fue encontrada detrás de un montón de cubos de basura. La mayor parte de su sangre terminó en la cloaca, pero el forense ha encontrado restos de heroína en su organismo. Tuvo relaciones sexuales esa noche, pero eso no es precisamente una novedad.

-Oh, Dios mío, es Mary -dijo Nami mientras miraba una horrenda fotografía y se hundía en una silla.

-Veintiún años. -Ace soltó una maldición por lo bajo- Qué maldito desperdicio.

-Yo la conozco.

-¿De la comisaría?

-Cuando éramos niñas. Estuvimos en la misma casa de acogida durante algún tiempo.

Después, me he encontrado con ella algunas veces, casi siempre aquí.

Mary Mulcahy había sido una niña hermosa. Sólo había estado en la casa de acogida con Nami durante un año antes de que la enviaran de nuevo con su madre biológica. Dos años después regresó a la custodia estatal tras haber permanecido sola durante una semana cuando tenía siete años. Dijo que se había mantenido con harina cuando el resto de la comida se le acabó.

-Ya había oído que viviste en hogares adoptivos -dijo Ace pensativo mientras la miraba- ¿Te molesta si te pregunto por qué?

-¿A ti que te parece? No tenía padres -Cerró el archivo y lo deslizó por- el escritorio-.

¿Se ha encontrado algún arma?

Los ojos del detective se entrecerraron, pero no con dureza. Parecía estar calibrando si seguirle la corriente o cambiar de tema.

-¿El arma? -apuró ella.

-Otra estrella arrojadiza. Tenía rastros de sangre, pero no suya. También encontramos residuos pulverizados en dos lugares diferentes, como si alguien hubiera encendido señales luminosas y las hubiera puesto en el suelo. Aunque es difícil imaginar que el asesino quisiera atraer la atención hacia el cuerpo.

-¿Crees que lo que le ha pasado a Mary está relacionado con la bomba de ayer por la noche?

Él se encogió de hombros, un leve movimiento involuntario en la ancha espalda.

-Tal vez. Pero si hubiera sido una venganza contra su proxeneta, habrían golpeado en el escalafón superior, persiguiendo al propio chulo.

Nami cerró los ojos, recordando a Mary cuando tenía cinco años, con una andrajosa muñeca Barbie decapitada bajo el brazo.

-Pero también -dijo Ace- puede ser que esto sea sólo el comienzo de algo más serio.

Ella oyó cómo la silla del policía se deslizaba hacia atrás y alzó la mirada mientras él rodeaba el escritorio y se le acercaba. -¿Tienes planes para cenar esta noche? -preguntó él.

-¿Cenar?

-Sí. Tú y yo.

¿El Duro estaba invitándola a salir? ¿De nuevo? Nami se levantó, quería estar al mismo nivel que él. -Ah, sí... no, quiero decir, gracias, pero no.

Aunque no tuvieran una relación estrictamente profesional, ella tenía otras cosas en mente. Deseaba mantener libre su agenda en caso de que el hombre de cuero quisiera verla por la noche, y también por la mañana.

Diablos, ¿un buen revolcón y ya pensaba que había algo entre ellos? Tenía que ser realista. Ace sonrió cínicamente.

-Un día de éstos descubriré por qué no te gusto.

-Sí me gustas. Tratas a todo el mundo igual, y aunque no apruebo tus métodos, no puedo negar que me gustó el hecho de que le hayas roto la nariz a Billy Riddle.

Las duras facciones del rostro de Ace se suavizaron. Cuando sus ojos la miraron fijamente, ella pensó que era un desperdicio no sentirse atraída por él.

-Y gracias por enviar anoche a tu amigo -dijo, colgándose el bolso del hombro- Aunque tengo que admitir que al principio me dio un susto de muerte.

Justo antes de que aquel hombre le mostrara exactamente cómo hacer buen uso del cuerpo humano.

Ace frunció el ceño. -¿Mi amigo?

-Ya sabes. El que parece una pesadilla. Dime: es de antidrogas, ¿no es cierto?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo no envié a nadie a verte.

La sangre se heló en su cuerpo. Y la sospecha y alarma que habían aparecido en el rostro de Ace le impidieron tratar de agilizar la memoria. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Me he equivocado.

Ace la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Quién diablos estuvo anoche en tu apartamento?

Ojala lo supiera.-Nadie. Como acabo de decirte, me he equivocado. Ya nos veremos.

Se apresuró a cruzar el vestíbulo, con su corazón latiendo a triple velocidad. Cuando alcanzó al fin la calle, hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el sol en su rostro.

Una cosa estaba clara: por nada del mundo se encontraría con aquel hombre, aunque el

816 de la avenida Wallace estaba en la mejor parte de la ciudad y estuvieran a plena luz del día.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, Luffy se sentía a punto de explotar. No había podido regresar junto a Nami la noche anterior. Y ella no había venido por la mañana.

El hecho de que no hubiera venido a reunirse con él podía significar dos cosas: o bien algo le había ocurrido, o lo estaba evitando.

Consultó el reloj braille con las yemas de los dedos. La puesta del sol. Aún faltaban unas horas.

Malditos días de verano. Demasiados largos. Verdaderamente largos.

Fue al baño, se salpicó la cara con agua, y apoyó los brazos sobre el lavabo de mármol.

A la luz de la lámpara, se miró fijamente, sin ver nada más que una mancha borrosa de cabello negro, dos rayas por cejas y el contorno de su cara.

Estaba exhausto. No había dormido en todo el día, y la noche anterior había sido como un choque de trenes. Salvo la parte con Nami. Eso había sido... Soltó una maldición y se dio por vencido. Dios, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando? Estar dentro de esa hembra había sido lo peor de toda la mierda que había soportado la noche anterior. Gracias a ese pequeño y estupendo interludio, su mente divagaba, su cuerpo estaba en un estado perpetuo de excitación y su estado anímico era un asco.

Al menos, a lo último ya estaba acostumbrado. La noche anterior había sido un desastre total. Después de dejar a los hermanos, él y Law habían ido al otro lado de la ciudad a echar un vistazo al taller mecánico. Estaba cerrado a cal y canto, y después de examinar el exterior y forzar la entrada, habían llegado a la conclusión de que ya no se usaba como centro de operaciones. Por una parte, el decrépito edificio era demasiado pequeño, y no pudieron encontrar ningún sótano oculto. Además, el barrio no era el más apropiado. Cerca de allí había un par de locales de comida abiertos toda la noche, y uno de ellos era frecuentado por policías. Estarían demasiado expuestos.

Él y Law se dirigían ya de vuelta a casa de Genzo, haciendo un breve alto en

Screamer's para satisfacer el antojo de y por tomarse un whisky Grey Goose, cuando se metieron en un problema.

Y las cosas fueron de mal en peor sin remedio.

En un callejón, un vampiro civil se encontraba gravemente herido, con dos restrictores junto a él dispuestos a terminar el trabajo. Matar a los restrictores les había llevado algún tiempo, porque ambos eran experimentados. Cuando la lucha terminó el otro vampiro ya estaba muerto.

Habían jugado con el macho joven cruelmente, su cuerpo parecía una almohadilla llena de puñaladas poco profundas. A juzgar por los arañazos de las rodillas y la gravilla en las palmas de las manos, había intentado varias veces alejarse arrastrándose. Había sangre humana fresca alrededor de su boca y el olor de esa sangre también flotaba en el aire, pero no pudieron quedarse para examinar a la hembra a la que había mordido. Tenían compañía.

Inmediatamente después de que los restrictores desaparecieran a manos de los vampiros, sonaron las sirenas de la policía, un sonido estridente que significaba que alguien había llamado al 911 al escuchar la pelea o ver los destellos de luz. Tuvieron el tiempo justo de meter el cadáver en el coche de Law y marcharse a toda velocidad.

En casa de Genzo, y había registrado el cuerpo. En la cartera del macho había una tira de papel con caracteres en el antiguo idioma. Nombre, dirección, edad. Sólo habían pasado seis meses desde su transición. Demasiado joven.

Una hora antes del alba, habían llevado el cuerpo a las afueras de la ciudad, a una hermosa casa situada cerca de los bosques. Una pareja de ancianos vampiros había abierto la puerta, y su terror al encontrar al otro lado a los dos guerreros le olió a Luffy a basura quemada. Cuando confirmaron que tenían un hijo, Law regresó al automóvil y recogió los restos. El padre había salido corriendo y había cogido a su hijo de los brazos de Law. Mientras Luffy sujetaba a la madre, que se desmayó.

El hecho de que aquella muerte hubiera sido vengada había tranquilizado un poco al padre. Pero no parecía ser suficiente. No para Luffy.

Quería ver muertos a todos los restrictores antes de poder descansar.

Luffy cerró los ojos, escuchando el ritmo de _The Black _Álbum de Jay e intentando apartar su mente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Un golpeteo rítmico se escuchó por encima de la música, y dejó que se abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tanaka?

El mayordomo entró con una bandeja de plata.

-Me he tomado la libertad de prepararle algo de comer, amo.

Tanaka puso la bandeja en la mesa que había delante del sofá. Cuando levantó la tapa de uno de los platos, a Luffy le llegó el aroma de pollo a las finas hierbas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

Se sentó, agarró un pesado tenedor de plata y observó la vajilla.

-Vaya, a Genzo le gustaba la mierda cara, ¿no es así?

-Oh, sí, amo. Sólo lo mejor para mi princeps.

El mayordomo esperó mientras Luffy se concentraba en arrancar del hueso algo de carne con los cubiertos. Carecía de finos modales, así que acabó agarrando con los dedos la

pata de pollo.

-¿Le gusta el pollo, amo?

Luffy asintió mientras masticaba. -Eres un condenado experto en cocina.

-Me alegro mucho de que haya decidido quedarse aquí.

-No por mucho tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargaré de que tengas a alguien a quien cuidar.- Luffy hundió el tenedor en algo que parecía puré de patata. Era arroz, que se desparramó de su cubierto. Soltó una maldición mientras intentaba reunir una parte con el índice- Y será mucho más fácil vivir con ella que conmigo.

-Prefiero cuidar de usted. Y amo, no prepararé más ese arroz. También me aseguraré de cortar su carne. No lo pensé.

Luffy se limpió la boca con una servilleta de lino. -Tanaka, no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de agradarme.

El anciano esbozó una breve sonrisa.

-Genzo tenía mucha razón en cuanto a usted, amo.

-¿En que soy un miserable hijo de perra? Sí, él era intuitivo, eso es cierto. -Luffy pescó un pedazo de brécol con el tenedor. Diablos, odiaba comer, en especial si alguien lo observaba-. Nunca sabré por qué deseaba tanto que viniera a quedarme aquí. Nadie puede estar tan necesitado de compañía.

-Era por usted.

Luffy entrecerró los ojos detrás de sus gafas. -¿De verdad?

-Le preocupaba que usted fuera tan solitario. Viviendo solo, sin una verdadera shellan, sin un doggen. Solía decir que su aislamiento era un castigo que usted mismo se había impuesto.

-Bien, no lo es. -La voz de Luffy cortó el suave tono del mayordomo-. Y si quieres quedarte aquí, deberás guardarte tus teorías psicoanalíticas, ¿entendido?

Tanaka se sacudió como si lo hubieran golpeado. Se dobló por la cintura y empezó a retirarse del cuarto.

-Mis disculpas, amo. Ha sido groseramente impropio por mi parte dirigirme a usted como lo he hecho.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente.

Luffy se recostó en el sofá, sujetando el tenedor de Genzo en la mano.

Ah, Cristo. Ese maldito doggen podía volver loco a un santo.

Y él no era un solitario. Nunca lo había sido. La venganza era un endiablado compañero.

Sting miró a los dos estudiantes que combatían entre sí. Tenían una estatur similar, ambos tenían dieciocho años y una buena constitución física; pero él sabía cuál iba a ganar. De repente, uno de ellos propinó un puntapié lateral rápido y fuerte, derribando al oponente en la lona.

Sting ordenó finalizar el combate no dijo nada más mientas el vencedor extendía la mano y ayudaba al perdedor a ponerse de pie con esfuerzo. Las muestras de cortesía le resultaban irritantes, y sintió deseos de castigarlos a ambos.

El primer código de la Sociedad era claro: aquel a quien derribes al suelo, deberás patearlo hasta que deje de moverse. Así de simple.

Aunque ésta era una clase, no el mundo real. Y los padres que permitían a sus hijos empaparse de violencia seguramente tendrían algo que decir si sus preciosos niños llegaran a casa listos para ser enterrados.

Cuando los dos estudiantes se inclinaron ante él, el rostro del Perdedor tenía un color rojo brillante, y no sólo a causa del ejercicio. Sting dejó que la clase lo mirara, sabiendo que la vergüenza y la turbación eran partes importantes del proceso correctivo.

Inclinó la cabeza en dirección al vencedor.

-Buen trabajo. Sin embargo, la próxima vez derríbalo más rápidamente, ¿de acuerdo? -

Luego se dirigió al Perdedor. Lo recorrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, notando la respiración entrecortada y el temblor en las piernas-. Ya sabes adónde ir.

El Perdedor parpadeó rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia el muro de cristal que daba al vestíbulo. Como se le había ordenado, se detuvo ante los paneles transparentes, con la cabeza en alto para que todos los que entraban en el edificio pudieran ver su cara. Si dejaba que le rodaran lágrimas por las mejillas, tendría que repetir el castigo en la próxima sesión.

Sting separó la clase y empezó a indicarles sus ejercicios rutinarios. Los observó, corrigiendo posturas y posiciones de los brazos, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

La noche anterior no había salido como estaba planeada. Había distado mucho de ser perfecta. En su casa, la frecuencia de la policía le había informado del hallazgo del cuerpo de la prostituta poco después de las tres de la madrugada. No había mención alguna al vampiro.

Quizá los restrictores se habían llevado al civil para divertirse con él.

Era una pena que las cosas no hubieran salido como esperaba, y quería emprender otra cacería. Usar a una hembra humana asesinada recientemente como cebo iba a funcionar.

Pero tenía que calibrar mejor los dardos tranquilizantes. Había empezado con una dosis relativamente baja. No quería matar al civil antes de sacarle información. Pero estaba claro que tenía que aumentar el efecto de la droga. Esa noche estaría ocupado.

Sting dirigió la mirada al Perdedor.

Tendría que dedicarse al reclutamiento. Las filas debían ser reforzadas un poco debido a la pérdida de aquel recluta nuevo hacía dos noches.

Varios siglos atrás, cuando había muchos más vampiros, la Sociedad contaba con centenares de miembros, diseminados a lo largo y ancho del continente europeo así como en los nuevos asentamientos de Norteamérica. Sin embargo, ahora que la población de vampiros había disminuido, también se había reducido la Sociedad. Se trataba de una cuestión práctica.

Un restrictor aburrido e inactivo no resultaba conveniente. Escogidos específicamente por su capacidad para la violencia, sus impulsos asesinos no podían congelarse únicamente porque no hubiera suficientes objetivos que perseguir. Algunos de ellos habían tenido que ser exterminados por matar a otros restrictores compitiendo por la superioridad en el rango, algo que tendía a ocurrir si había poco trabajo. También podía suceder algo peor que eso: habrían empezado a matar seres humanos por deporte.

Lo primero era una desgracia y una molestia. Lo último era inaceptable. Eustass Kid no le

preocupaban las bajas humanas. Al contrario. Pero la discreción, moverse entre las sombras, matar rápidamente y volver a la oscuridad eran los principios de los cazavampiros. Llamar la atención de los humanos era malo, y nada conmocionaba más al _Homo Sapiens _que un puñado de personas muertas.

Ésa era también una de las razones por las cuales el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros podía resultar complicado. Solían tener más odio que objetivos. Un periodo de adaptación era de vital importancia, para que la naturaleza secreta de la guerra entablada desde tiempo inmemorial entre los vampiros y la Sociedad pudiera mantenerse.

A pesar de todo, tenía que engrosar sus filas.

Miró de nuevo al Perdedor y sonrió, esperando la caída de la noche.

Poco antes de las siete, Sting se dirigió a los suburbios, donde localizó fácilmente el

3461 de la calle Pillar. Aparcó el hummer y esperó, matando el tiempo memorizando los detalles de la casa. Era típica de la zona central de Estados Unidos. Un amplio edificio asentado en el centro de una diminuta parcela con un árbol grande. Los vecinos estaban lo bastante cerca para poder leer los letreros de las cajas de cereal de los niños por la mañana y las etiquetas de las latas de cerveza de los adultos por la noche.

Una vida pulcra y feliz. Al menos desde el exterior.

La puerta se abrió, y el perdedor de la clase de la tarde saltó fuera como si estuviera abandonando un barco en pleno hundimiento. Le siguió su madre, que se detuvo un poco en el primer escalón y miró al vehículo frente a la casa como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Sting bajó la ventanilla y saludó agitando la mano. Ella le devolvió el saludo pasados unos momentos.

El Perdedor saltó al hummer, sus ojos brillaron codiciosos al examinar los asientos de cuero y los indicadores del salpicadero.

-Buenas noches -dijo Sting mientras apretaba el acelerador.

El muchacho levantó las manos torpemente e inclinó la cabeza.

_-Sensei._

Sting sonrió.

-Me alegro de que estuvieras disponible.

-Sí, bueno, mi madre es como una patada en el culo. -El Perdedor estaba intentando ser frío, lanzando con vehemencia las maldiciones.

-No deberías hablar de ella de ese modo.

El muchacho se sintió confuso momentáneamente, obligado a reconsiderar su actitud pendenciera.

-Ah, quiere que vuelva a casa a las once. Es una noche entre semana, y tengo que trabajar por la mañana.

-Nos aseguraremos de que hayas regresado para entonces.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Al otro lado de la ciudad. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Un poco más tarde, Sting detuvo el coche en un amplio camino que serpenteaba entre árboles y esculturas de mármol de aspecto antiguo. Había también arbustos ornamentales, que se alzaban como figuras sobre un pastel de mazapán verde: un camello, un elefante, un oso. El diseño había sido hecho por un experto, por lo que cada uno de ellos se distinguía perfectamente. _Hablando de mantenimiento, _pensó Sting.

-Estupendo.-El Perdedor movió el cuello de izquierda a derecha-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un parque? ¡Mire eso! Es un león. ¿Sabe?, creo que quiero ser veterinario. Eso sería estupendo. Ya sabe, curar animales.

El muchacho sólo llevaba en el vehículo veinte minutos escasos, y Sting ya estaba deseando deshacerse de él. Aquel tipo era como un dolor de muelas: una irritación permanente.

Y no sólo porque dijera constantemente "¿sabe?".

Al salir de una curva, apareció una gran mansión de ladrillo.

Billy Riddle estaba en el exterior, apoyado contra una columna blanca. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban ligeramente más abajo de su cintura, mostrando el borde de su ropa interior, y jugaba con un llavero en la mano, dándole vueltas. Se enderezó cuando vio el

hummer, y mostró una sonrisa que tensó la venda de su nariz.

El Perdedor volvió a su posición inicial en el asiento. Billy se dirigió hacia la puerta delantera del pasajero, moviendo con facilidad su musculoso cuerpo. Cuando vio al muchacho allí sentado, frunció el ceño, clavando en el otro tipo una mirada feroz. El Perdedor desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y buscó la manilla.

-No -dijo Sting-. Billy se sentará detrás de ti.

El joven volvió a recostarse en el asiento, mordiéndose los labios.

Al ver que el otro no le dejaba el sitio, Billy abrió de un tirón la puerta de atrás y entró.

Buscó los ojos de Sting en el espejo, y la hostilidad se transformó en respeto.

_-Sensei._

-Hola, Billy, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Haz el favor de subirte los pantalones.

Billy tiró de la cintura de los vaqueros mientras sus ojos se movían hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza del Perdedor. Parecía como si quisiera taladrar un agujero en ella, Y a juzgar por los dedos nerviosos del muchacho, éste lo sabía.

Sting sonrió. La química lo es todo, pensó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Chicos/as que leen esta adaptación déjenme review diciendo si les gusta o no la adaptación déjenme su opinión háganme saber si la adaptación les gusta. Y saldrán beneficiados ustedes porque es demasiado largo son 55 capítulos en total. Y si me dejan review iré actualizando capítulos dobles o tripes cada dia. Además quiero hacer mínimo las 3 siguientes sagas de este libro en total son 11 y quiero adaptarlas todas. Bueno con eso me despido bye bye.**

**27/04/14**


	13. Chapter 12

**Mensajito al final de capitulo. Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami se recostó en la silla, estirando los brazos. La pantalla de su ordenador brilló.

Vaya, Internet estaba siendo muy útil.

De acuerdo con el resultado de la búsqueda que había efectuado, el 816 de la avenida

Wallace pertenecía a un hombre llamado Tanaka. Había comprado la propiedad en

1978 por algo más de 200.000 dólares. Cuando buscó en Google el nombre Tanaka, se encontró con varias personas con la inicial T en su nombre, pero ninguno de ellos vivía en

Caldwell. Después de comprobar algunas de las bases de datos gubernamentales y no encontrar nada que mereciera la pena, le pidió a Tony que entrara furtivamente en algunas páginas web.

Resultó que Tanaka era una persona de vida intachable, respetuosa con la ley. Sus cuentas bancarias eran impecables. Nunca había tenido ningún problema con el fisco ni con la policía.

Tampoco había estado casado. Y era miembro del grupo de clientes privados del banco local, lo cual significaba que tenía dinero en abundancia. Tony no pudo averiguar nada más. Haciendo cálculos, concluyó que el señor Tanaka debía de tener alrededor de setenta años.

¿Por qué diablos alguien como él se codearía con su merodeador nocturno?

Tal vez la dirección era falsa.

Eso sí que la habría sorprendido. ¿Un tipo vestido de cuero negro armado hasta los dientes dando información falsa? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Aun así, el 816 de Wallace y Tanaka eran lo único que tenía.

Repasando los archivos del _Caldwell Courier journal's_, había encontrado un par de artículos sobre la casa.

La mansión estaba en el registro nacional de lugares históricos, como un extraordinario ejemplo del estilo federal, y había algunas historias y artículos de opinión sobre los trabajos que se habían realizado en ella inmediatamente después de que el señor Tanaka la hubiese comprado. Evidentemente, la asociación histórica local había estado tratando de acceder a la casa durante años para ver las transformaciones que podía haber hecho, pero el señor Tanaka había rechazado todas las solicitudes. En las cartas al director, la airada frustración que mostraban los entusiastas de la historia se mezclaba con una aprobación a regañadientes hacia las restauraciones, efectuadas con bastante exactitud, en el exterior.

Mientras releía uno de los artículos, Nami se metió un antiácido en la boca, masticándolo hasta formar un polvo que le llenó los intersticios de los molares. El estómago volvía a molestarle, y a la vez tenía hambre. Estupenda combinación.

Tal vez era la frustración. En resumen, no sabía mucho más que cuando empezó.

¿Y el número de móvil que el hombre le había dado? Imposible de rastrear.

Ante aquel vacío de información, se encontraba todavía más decidida que antes a mantenerse alejada de la avenida Wallace. Y en su interior había surgido una necesidad de ir a confesarse.

Consultó la hora. Eran casi las siete.

Como tenía hambre, decidió ir a comer. Era mejor no detenerse en la iglesia de Nuestra Señora e ir a alimentarse con algo más material y palpable.

Ladeando la cabeza, miró por encima del panel que separaba su cubículo de los demás.

Tony va se había ido. La verdad es que no quería estar sola.

Siguiendo un absurdo impulso, agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de la comisaría.

-¿Ricky? Soy Nami. ¿Está por ahí el detective Portgas? Bien, gracias. No, ningún mensaje. No, yo... Por favor no lo llames. No es nada importante.

Era igual. El Duro no era realmente la compañía sin complicaciones que estaba buscando. Se quedó mirando su reloj de pulsera, ensimismada en el movimiento del segundero alrededor de la esfera. La noche se extendía ante ella como una carrera de obstáculos, y tenía que ser capaz de soportar y vencer aquellas horas. Ojala transcurriesen rápidamente.

Quizá comiera algo y después fuera a ver una película. Cualquier cosa para retrasar la vuelta a su apartamento. Pensándolo bien, probablemente sería más sensato pasar la noche en un motel. Por si el hombre volvía a buscarla.

Acababa de apagar el ordenador cuando sonó su teléfono. Respondió al segundo tono.

-He oído que estabas buscándome.

Pensó que la voz de Portgas D. Ace era áspera como un montón de gravilla. En el buen sentido.

-Hmm. Sí. -Se echó el cabello hacia atrás por encima de los hombros- ¿Todavía estás libre para cenar?

Su risa fue un retumbar profundo.

-Estaré frente al periódico en quince minutos.

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera deslizar algún comentario indiferente, quitando importancia a aquella especie de cita.

Después de la puesta del sol, Luffy entró en la cocina, llevando la bandeja de plata con los restos de su comida. Allí, como en el resto de la casa, también todo era de la mejor calidad. Electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable, grandes despensas y encimeras de granito. Y muchas ventanas. Demasiada luz.

Tanaka estaba en el fregadero, restregando algo. Miró por encima de su hombro.

-Amo, no era necesario que trajera eso.

-Sí, era necesario.

Luffy puso la bandeja sobre una encimera y se apoyó en los brazos.

Tanaka cerró el grifo. -¿Desea alguna cosa? Bueno, para empezar, le gustaría no ser tan testarudo.

-Tanaka, tu trabajo aquí es estable. Quería que lo supieras.

-Gracias, amo. -La voz del mayordomo era muy tranquila-. No sé qué haría si no tuviera alguien a quien cuidar. Y considero este lugar como mi hogar.

-Lo es. Durante el tiempo que quieras permanecer en él.

Luffy se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba ya casi fuera de la cocina cuando oyó decir a Fritz:

-Éste también es su hogar, amo.

Él movió la cabeza.

-Ya tengo un lugar donde dormir. No necesito otro.

Luffy entró en el vestíbulo, sintiéndose particularmente feroz. Esperaba que Nami estuviera viva y se encontrara bien. O que Dios se apiadara del que le hubiera hecho daño.

¿Y si había decidido evitarlo? Eso no le importaba, pero el cuerpo de ella estaba a punto de necesitar algo que sólo él podía proporcionarle. De modo que tarde o temprano reaccionaría. O moriría.

Pensó en la suave piel de su cuello. Recordó la sensación de su lengua acariciándole la vena que le salía del corazón. Sus colmillos se alargaron como si estuviera ante él. Como si pudiera hundir sus dientes en ella y beber. Cerró los ojos cuando su cuerpo empezó a agitarse. Su estómago, saciado por la comida, se convirtió en un doloroso pozo sin fondo.

Trató de recordar la última vez que se había alimentado. Había pasado algún tiempo, pero seguramente no tanto.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse, a controlarse. Era como tratar de reducir la velocidad de un tren con un freno de mano, pero, finalmente, una refrescante corriente de sensatez reemplazó los violentos impulsos de sus ansias de sangre.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se sintió intranquilo, sus instintos necesitaban un tiempo para meditar. Aquella hembra era peligrosa para él. Si le afectaba de esa forma sin encontrarse ni siquiera en la misma habitación, podía ser perfectamente su pyrocant, su detonador, por así decirlo. Su carril de alta velocidad, su vía directa hacia la autodestrucción.

Luffy se pasó una mano por el cabello. Qué maldita ironía que la deseara como a ninguna otra hembra. Aunque quizá no era ninguna ironía. Tal vez fuera precisamente así como funcionaba el sistema del pyrocant. El impulso de ser atraído por lo que podía aniquilarlo le hacía sentir un cierto vértigo que no le resultaba del todo desagradable.

Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de diversión habría si uno puede controlar fácilmente la bomba de relojería que lleva en su interior?

_Diablos. _Necesitaba sacar a Nami de su lista de responsabilidades. Rápidamente. Tan pronto sufriera su transición, la pondría en manos de un macho apropiado. Un civil.

Involuntariamente, a su mente acudió la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado del macho joven abatido la noche anterior. ¿Cómo diablos podía un civil asegurar su protección? No tenía respuesta para eso. ¿Pero qué otra opción había? Él no iba a cuidarla.

Quizá podría entregarla a uno de los miembros de la Hermandad.

Sí, ¿y a quién escogería entre esa manada? ¿A Natsu? El sólo la añadiría a su harén, o peor aún, ¿la devoraría por equivocación? ¿A Law y con todos sus problemas? ¿A Sabo?

¿Realmente creía que podía soportar que uno de sus guerreros se acostara con ella?

Ni pensarlo.

Dios, estaba cansado.

Law se materializó delante de él. El vampiro iba esa noche sin su gorra de béisbol, y

Luffy pudo distinguir tenuemente las complejas marcas alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

-He encontrado a Billy Riddle.-V encendió uno de sus cigarros liados a mano, sosteniéndolo con sus dedos enguantados. Al exhalar el humo, la fragancia de tabaco turco perfumó el aire- Fue arrestado hace cuarenta y ocho horas por agresión sexual. Vive con su padre, que ha resultado ser un senador.

-Antecedentes destacados.

-Es difícil llegar más alto. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunas investigaciones. El muchacho se metió en algunos problemas cuando era menor de edad. Asuntos violentos.

Mierdas sexuales. Imagino que el jefe de las campañas electorales de su querido papi estará encantado con el hecho de que el muchacho ha ya alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Ahora todo lo que haga Billy es del dominio público.

-¿Tienes su dirección?

-Sí. -Law sonrió abiertamente-. ¿Vas a darle una buena tunda al muchacho?

-Me has leído el pensamiento.

-Entonces vamos.

Luffy sacudió la cabeza.

-Me reuniré contigo y con el resto de los hermanos aquí un poco más tarde. Pero antes tengo que resolver un asunto.

Pudo sentir que los ojos de y se agudizaban, el perspicaz intelecto del vampiro examinaba la situación. Entre los hermanos, Law era el que más tuerza intelectual tenía, pero había pagado por semejante privilegio.

Luffy tenía sus propios demonios, que no eran precisamente una maravilla, pero no hubiera querido llevar a sus espaldas la cruz de Law. Saber lo que les deparaba el futuro era una carga terrible.

L dio una calada al cigarrillo y echó el humo lentamente. -Anoche soñé contigo.

Luffy se puso rígido. Estaba esperando algo así.

-No lo cuentes, hermano. No quiero saberlo. En serio.

El vampiro asintió.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Dispara.

-Dos guardianes torturados combatirán entre sí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Bueno para los que no entendieron Law (en el libro Vishous) puede ver el futuro y ver las muertes de sus compañeros pero no sabe cuándo pasara. Que poder tan horrible a mí me daría miedo ver como morirán mis hermanos o mi padre que miedo…**

**Bueno regresando al capítulo… no tengo nada más que decir xd **

**Bueno solo a recordarles que dejen review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir actualizando más seguido capítulos dobles o triples. Háganme saber que les gusta esta adaptación con eso me despido bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Notita a final de capitulo . Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La cena ha sido magnífica -dijo Nami cuando Ace se detuvo ante su edificio.

Él se mostró plenamente de acuerdo. Ella era inteligente, divertida y francamente hermosa. Y si él se extralimitaba, ella siempre lo ponía en el lugar que le correspondía con delicadeza. También era increíblemente sensual.

Aparcó el coche junto a la acera, pero no apagó el motor. Se imaginó que si giraba la llave del contacto parecería que intentaba que lo invitara a entrar.

Que era exactamente lo que quería, por supuesto, aunque no pretendía que ella se sintiera incómoda si no deseaba lo mismo que él.

Vaya, se estaba convirtiendo en un buen chico. -Pareces sorprendida de haberte divertido -dijo.

-He de reconocer que un poco sí lo estoy.

Ace la recorrió con la mirada, empezando por las rodillas, que asomaban ligeramente por el borde de la falda. Bajo el tenue resplandor del salpicadero, podía distinguir la adorable silueta de su cuerpo, su largo y exquisito cuello, sus labios absolutamente perfectos. Quería besarla allí mismo, bajo aquella suave luz, en el asiento delantero de su coche patrulla camuflado, como si fueran dos adolescentes. Y también quería acompañarla al interior de su apartamento. Y no salir hasta la mañana siguiente

.

-Gracias -dijo ella, lanzándole una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano para abrir la puerta.

-Espera.

Se movió rápido para que ella no tuviera tiempo de pensar y él tampoco. Le cogió la cara con las manos y la besó.

Luffy se materializó en el patio trasero del apartamento de Nami y sintió picazón en toda la piel. Ella estaba cerca, pero en su casa todo permanecía a oscuras. Asaltado por un presentimiento, rodeó el edificio por un extremo. Había un sedán corriente aparcado enfrente. Ella estaba dentro.

Luffy se dirigió hasta la acera y, como si estuviera dando un paseo entre las sombras, pasó junto al vehículo. Se detuvo en seco.

Sus ojos fueron lo suficientemente efectivos para indicarle que un sujeto la tenía entre sus brazos, como si el potente deseo sexual del macho humano no lo hubiera delatado.

Por el amor de Dios, podía oler la lujuria de aquel bastardo a través del vidrio y el acero del sedán.

Luffy se abalanzó hacia delante. Su primer instinto fue abrir la puerta del coche y matar al canalla que le estuviera poniendo las manos encima, sacarlo de allí y desgarrarle la garganta. Pero en el último segundo se contuvo y se obligó a regresar a la oscuridad.

_Hijo de puta. _Lo veía todo rojo, a causa de lo alterado que estaba.

Que otro macho estuviera besando esos labios, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo sus manos...

Un gruñido gutural vibró a través de su pecho y salió por su boca.

_Ella es mía._

Soltó una maldición. ¿En qué universo paralelo estaba viviendo? Ella era su responsabilidad temporal, no su shellan. Podía estar con quien quisiera, donde quisiera y cuando quisiera.

Pero, Dios, la idea de que a ella pudiera gustarle lo que el sujeto le estaba haciendo, que pudiera preferir el sabor de aquel beso humano, era suficiente para hacerle palpitar las sienes.

_Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de los celos _-pensó- _Por el precio de su entrada, obtiene un maldito dolor de cabeza, un deseo casi irresistible de cometer un homicidio. Y un complejo de inferioridad._

¡Viva!

Por Dios, estaba ansioso por recuperar su vida. Un segundo después de que ella concluyera su transición, él se marcharía de la ciudad. Y fingiría que nunca había conocido a la hija de Genzo.

Portgas D. Ace besaba como los dioses.

Sus labios eran firmes pero deliciosamente suaves. Sin presionar demasiado, le dejaron muy claro que estaba dispuesto a llevarla a la cama y demostrarle que no se andaba por las ramas. Y olía muy bien de cerca, una mezcla de loción de afeitar y ropa recién lavada. Lo rodeó con las manos. Sintió sus hombros anchos y fuertes y su cuerpo arqueado hacia ella. Era pura energía reprimida, y en ese momento quiso sentirse atraída por él. Sinceramente deseó que fuera así.

Pero no sintió el dulce arrebato de la desesperación, el hambre salvaje. No como lo había sentido la noche anterior con... Era el peor momento para estar pensando en otro hombre. Cuando Ace se apartó de ella, había un destello melancólico en sus ojos.

-No es lo que esperabas, ¿no es así?

Ella se rio interiormente. Así era el Duro. Franco y directo, como siempre.

-Sabes besar, Portgas, no me cabe ninguna duda. No se trata de falta de técnica.

Él regresó a su sitio y movió la cabeza. -Muchas gracias por eso.

Pero no parecía terriblemente herido.

Y ahora que pensaba las cosas con mayor claridad, se alegraba de no haber sentido chispa alguna. Si le hubiera gustado, si hubiera querido estar con él, le habría roto el corazón.

Estaba segura. En diez años, si es que duraba tanto, él explotaría por dentro debido al estrés, el horror y el dolor que su trabajo comportaba. Ya lo estaba devorando vivo. Cada año se hundía más, y nadie podría sacarlo de esa caída hacia el abismo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Nami -dijo él- Ya es bastante malo saber que no enciendo tu pasión. Pero ese aire de compasión en tu cara me saca de quicio.

-Lo siento.-Le sonrió. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Qué te pasa con los hombres? ¿Te..., te gustan? Es decir, ¿te gustamos?

Ella se rio, pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior con el extraño. El interrogante sobre su inclinación sexual tenía ya una respuesta clara y contundente.

-Sí, me gustan los hombres.

-¿Alguien te jugó una mala pasada? Ya sabes, ¿te hirió?

Nami negó con la cabeza. -Es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto.

Él bajó la vista hacia el volante, recorriendo la circunferencia con una mano.

-Es una maldita pena. Porque eres maravillosa. Lo digo en serio. -Se aclaró la garganta como si se sintiera incómodo. Un sentimental. Por Dios, en el fondo, el Duro no era más que un sentimental.

Siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.-Tú también eres fantástico.

-Sí. Lo sé. -Le lanzó su característica mueca de burla- Ahora mete el trasero en ese edificio tuvo. Es tarde.

Ace observó a Nami cruzar frente a los faros de su coche, con su cabello ondeando bajo su cintura.

Era una persona maravillosa, pensó. Una mujer genuinamente buena.

Y Dios, ella también sabía exactamente la suerte que él correría. Esa mirada triste en sus ojos hacía un momento significaba que había vislumbrado la muerte lenta que le esperaba.

Así que era igual que no hubiera química entre ellos. De otro modo, tal vez hubiera tratado de convencerla de enamorarse de él sólo para no irse al infierno con su soledad.

Movió la palanca de cambios, pero mantuvo el pie en el freno mientras ella subía la escalera hasta el vestíbulo. Cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y le decía adiós con la mano, algo se movió entre las sombras junto al edificio.

Apagó el vehículo rápidamente.

Había un hombre vestido de negro dirigiéndose a la parte trasera.

Ace salió del coche y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el patio posterior.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Ace eres un loquillo Nami es de Luffy bueno no ella no es su shallen (creo que se escribe asi)**

**Bueno adapatare el siguiente capitulo y comeré wiwiiwiw**

**O si notita rápida: seres de la naturaleza ;) déjenme review con eso me ayudan bastante para seguir adaptando y asi publicar mas seguido capítulos dobles o triples. Recuerden que quiero adaptar en este año las 3 siguientes sagas de este libro. Aganme saber si les gusta y con eso me despido bye bye.**

**27/04/14**

**Asdfgh para los que si lean el final de capitulo saben que estoy devastada en cuanto en el amor y enferma… hoy fui a una consulta por lo de mi dermatitis atópica. Y mi doctor me dijo.**

"**ohh cuanto tempo, la última vez que te vi fue hace 2 años" saludándome de mano**

"**si, si lose. Vengo por mi tratamiento de la dermatitis…"**

"**muéstrame tu piel" tono serio" tú piel esta devastada… ni siquiera tienes piel en tus brazos…"**

"**lose, y también me está saliendo en mis manos y pies mi cara…"**

"**que as comido"**

"**eto…" diciendo todas mis comidas**

"**y desayuno leche"**

"**como puedes tomar leche si eres intolerante y alérgica" risas**

"**ah"o.o**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Joder toda mi enfermedad fue porque e estado tomando leche en 1 mes y medio. Ahora comenzare mi tratamiento de cero y nada de leche lo malo es que tengo un pay de mango en mi refri (hecho por mi) y yo me lo quiero comer :C me siento con mala suerte. Pero todo sea por recuperar mi piel porque no es nada cómodo estar moviéndome :/**

**Segundo avizo**

**Para los que siguien mi fic sentimientos conectados no actualizare asta nuevo avizo quiero recuperarme lo suficiente para poder mis brazoz y mis manos dedos… y actualizare**

**Bueno con eso me despido bye bye mañana publico capitulo wwiww**


	15. Chapter 14

**Notita a final de capitulo. . Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Luffy estaba concentrado únicamente en llegar hasta Nami. Por eso no oyó los pasos del hombre que le seguía hasta que hubo cruzado la mitad del patio.

-¡Policía! ¡Alto!

Luego percibió claramente el sonido familiar del arma siendo amartillada y dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡Las manos donde yo las vea!

Luffy advirtió el olor del hombre y sonrió. La agresividad había reemplazado a la lujuria, y, el ansia de lucha era tan intensa como lo había sido el ansia sexual. Aquel sujeto estaba lleno de fluidos esa noche.

-¡He dicho alto y manos arriba!

El vampiro se detuvo y buscó entre su chaqueta una de sus estrellas. Policía o no, eliminaría a ese humano con un buen corte en la arteria.

Pero entonces Nami abrió la puerta corredera. El vampiro la olió de inmediato, y tuvo una erección instantánea.

-¡Las manos!

-¿Qué está pasando? -exigió saber Nami.

-Vuelve adentro -vociferó el humano. -¡Las manos, cabrón! ¡O te abriré un agujero en la parte posterior del cráneo!

En aquel momento, el policía se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia y se aproximaba rápidamente. Luffy levantó las palmas de las manos. No iba a matar delante de Nami. Además, esa pistola estaría pegada a su cuerpo en cuestión de tres segundos. Y ni siquiera él podría sobrevivir a un disparo a quemarropa.

-Portgas...

-¡Nami, vete de aquí ya!

Una mano sujetó con fuerza el hombro de Luffy. Dejó que el policía lo empujara contra el edificio.

-¿Vas a decirme qué estás haciendo por aquí? -ordenó el humano.

-He salido a pasear-dijo Luffy-. ¿Y usted?

El policía aferró primero un brazo de Luffy y luego el otro, y tiró hacia atrás. Las esposas se cerraron rápidamente en sus muñecas. El sujeto era un auténtico profesional con aquellos instrumentos metálicos.

Luffy miró de soslayo a Nami. Por lo que podía ver, tenía los brazos cruzados con fuerza delante del pecho. El miedo espesaba el aire a su alrededor, convirtiéndolo en un velo que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

_Qué bien está saliendo esto, _pensó. De nuevo, le había dado un susto de muerte.

-No la mires -dijo el policía, empujando la cara de Luffy hacia la pared-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Luffy -respondió Nami-. Me dijo que se llamaba Luffy.

El humano le lanzó un verdadero rugido.

-¿Tienes algún problema de oído, dulzura? ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Yo también quiero saber quién es.

-Te daré un informe por teléfono mañana por la mañana, ¿vale?

Luffy gruñó. No podía negar que hacerla entrar era una idea excelente, pero no le gustaba la forma en que el policía le estaba hablando.

El humano registró los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Luffy y empezó a sacar armas. Tres estrellas arrojadizas, una navaja automática, una pistola, un trozo de cadena.

-Válgame el cielo -murmuró el policía mientras dejaba caer los eslabones de acero al suelo con el resto del cargamento- ¿Tienes alguna identificación? ¿O no has dejado suficiente espacio para meter una cartera, considerando que llevas encima quince kilos de armas ilegales? -Cuando el policía encontró un grueso fajo de billetes, soltó otra maldición- ¿También voy a encontrar drogas, o ya has vendido todo tu cargamento?

Luffy se dejó zarandear de un lado a otro. Mientras sacaba sus dos dagas de las fundas, miró fijamente al policía, pensando en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar desgarrando su garganta con los dientes. Se inclinó hacia delante, la cabeza primero. No pudo evitarlo.

-¡Portgas, ten cuidado! -dijo Nami, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

El policía presionó el cañón de la pistola contra el cuello de Luffy.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Está arrestándome?

-Sí. Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Déjame pensar. Allanamiento, posesión de armas. ¿Tienes licencia para llevar este tipo de artillería? Apostaría a que no. Ah, y gracias a esas estrellas arrojadizas, también estoy pensando en homicidio. Sí, creo que eso es todo.

-¿Homicidio? -susurró Nami.

-¿Tu nombre? -exigió saber el policía, mirándolo fijamente.

Luffy sonrió por lo bajo. -Debe de ser clarividente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al cargo de homicidio.- Luffy rió sordamente mientras bajaba el tono de voz- ¿Alguna vez ha estado dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres, oficial?

La rabia, pura y vibrante, salió por todos los poros del policía.

-No me amenaces.

-No es una amenaza.

El gancho de izquierda llegó por el aire tan rápido como una pelota de béisbol, y Luffy no hizo nada para evitarlo. El grueso puño del policía le golpeó a un lado de la mandíbula y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Una punzada de dolor le explotó en la cara.

-¡Ace! ¡Detente!

Nami corrió hacia ellos, como si quisiera interponerse entre ambos, pero el policía la mantuvo a distancia sujetándola por un brazo.

-¡Por Dios, sí que eres molesta! ¿Quieres salir herida? -dijo el humano, empujándola.

Luffy escupió sangre.

-Tiene razón. Vuelve adentro.

Porque la cosa estaba tomando mal cariz.

Gracias a la visión fugaz de aquella sesión de caricias, no le agradaba el policía, para empezar. Pero si el sujeto se dirigía otra vez a Nami con ese tono, Luffy le saltaría todos sus dientes. Y luego mataría a aquel hijo de perra.

-Anda, Nami -dijo.

-¡Cállate! -le gritó el policía.

-¿Vas a pegarme otra vez si no lo hago?

El policía se encaró con él, furioso. -No, voy a pegarte un tiro.

-Por mí está bien. Me gustan las heridas de bala. -La voz de Luffy se convirtió en un susurro-. Sólo que no delante de ella.

-Vete a la mierda.

Pero el policía cubrió las armas y el dinero arrojándoles encima su chaqueta. Luego sujetó el brazo del vampiro y empezó a caminar.

Nami sintió un ligero mareo cuando vio a Ace arrastrando a Luffy.

La furia entre ambos parecía materializarse a cada paso. Aunque Luffy estaba esposado y encañonado con una pistola, ella no estaba muy segura de que Ace estuviera a salvo. Tenía la sensación de que aquel desconocido, un auténtico enigma para ella, estaba permitiendo que se lo llevara detenido.

Pero _Ace también debe de saberlo, _pensó. Si no, habría guardado su arma en lugar de ir presionando el cañón contra la sien del otro.

Sabía que Ace era duro con los criminales, ¿pero estaría tan loco como para matar a uno?

A juzgar por la peligrosa expresión de su cara, no tuvo ninguna duda de que la respuesta era afirmativa, y tal vez incluso quedara impune. Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere, y era evidente que Luffy no era un ciudadano respetuoso con la ley. Si aparecía con un balazo en la cabeza en cualquier callejón de mala muerte o flotando boca abajo en el río, ¿a quién le sorprendería?

Obedeciendo a un instinto, corrió rodeando el lateral del edificio.

Ace se dirigía a su vehículo como si llevara una carga inestable, y ella se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

-Espera. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Quieres saber qué número calza o algo así? -espetó el policía.

-El treinta -dijo Luffy con voz cansina.

-Lo recordaré para Navidad, cabrón.

Nami se colocó ante ellos de tal manera que debían detenerse o arrollarla. Miró fijamente el rostro de Luffy.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme?

Podría haber jurado que su mirada se había suavizado detrás de las gafas de sol.

-No quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

Ace la alejó empujándola con mano firme. -Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer mi trabajo?

-No la toques -gruñó Luffy.

-Sí, claro, tus deseos son órdenes. -Ace lo hizo avanzar de un empujón.

Cuando llegaron al coche, el detective abrió la puerta de atrás y empujó hacia abajo el imponente cuerpo de Luffy.

-¿Quién eres? -gritó ella.

El vampiro la miró, con su cuerpo perfectamente erguido a pesar de que Ace lo empujaba desde todos los ángulos.

-Tu padre me ha enviado -dijo claramente. Y luego se sentó en el asiento trasero.

Nami se quedó sin respiración. Vio entre brumas a Ace cerrando de golpe la puerta y corriendo hacia el lado del conductor.

-¡Espera! -exclamó.

Pero el coche va se había puesto en marcha. Los neumáticos dejaron marcas de goma en el asfalto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**:o no me esperaba esto ahora que ara luffy creo que no comeré por estar adaptando xd jajaja bueno les dejo la pequeña notita:**

**Chicos que leen esta adaptación me ayudarían mucho dejándome un review con eso me ayudan a seguir adaptando y publicar capítulos dobles o triples. Recuerden que tengo de meta adaptar las siguietes 3 sagas antes de que termine este año asi que dejándome un review me ayudarían mucho. Con eso me despido bye bye **

**Hoy viernes publicare capitulo en la noche wiwiw**

**Fic Sentimientos conectados**

**Pequeña notita para los que siguen mi fic, bueno yo estoy enferma de dermatitis atópica y mi piel se ha afectado demasiado de hecho no tengo piel en mis brazos y manos. No actualizare asta nuevo aviso quiero recuperarme lo suficiente hasta que mis dedos, manos y brazos recuperen un mejor aspecto y tengo aunque sea un poco de piel de nuevo espero y comprendan y con eso me despido bye bye **


	16. Chapter 15

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ace descolgó el auricular y pidió a la central que enviasen a alguien de inmediato al patio trasero de Nami a recoger las armas y el dinero que había dejado ocultos bajo su chaqueta. Mientras conducía, llevaba un ojo puesto en la carretera y otro en el espejo retrovisor. El sospechoso también lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa socarrona en su perverso rostro.

Ace estaba ansioso por sacarlo del maldito coche. Menos de cinco minutos después, salió de la calle Trade para entrar en el aparcamiento de la comisaría y dejó el vehículo tan cerca de la entrada posterior como le fue posible. Salió y abrió la puerta trasera.

-No me causes problemas, ¿vale? -dijo, aferrando el brazo del sujeto.

El hombre se puso de pie. Ace tiró de él.

Pero el sospechoso empezó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de la comisaría.

-Camino equivocado.

El policía se detuvo con firmeza, hundiendo los talones en el pavimento, y tiró otra vez de él con fuerza.

Pero el sospechoso continuó avanzando, arrastrando a Ace con él.

-¿Crees que no voy a dispararte? -preguntó el detective, desenfundando su arma.

De repente, todo se transformó.

Ace nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido. En un segundo, el sujeto, que tenía los brazos detrás de la espalda, tiró las esposas al suelo y, con sólo un par de movimientos, el detective fue desarmado, inmovilizado con un brazo al cuello y arrastrado a un sitio oscuro.

La oscuridad se los tragó. Mientras Ace luchaba por defenderse, se percató de que estaban en el angosto callejón situado entre la comisaría y el edificio de oficinas vecino.

Era muy estrecho, no estaba iluminado y tampoco había ventanas.

Cuando Ace saltó por los aires y fue empujado contra la pared de ladrillo, el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones salió de inmediato. De manera inconcebible, el hombre lo levantó del suelo sosteniéndolo por el cuello con una sola mano.

-No ha debido inmiscuirse, oficial -dijo el hombre con un gruñido profundo y acentuado-.

Debió seguir su camino y dejar que ella viniera conmigo.

Ace aferró la garra de hierro. La mano cerrada alrededor de su garganta estaba bloqueando el último aliento de vida. Intentó respirar, buscando aire desesperadamente. Su visión se hizo borrosa. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que no tenía escapatoria. Saldría del callejón en el interior de una bolsa, como el hombre le había prometido.

Un minuto más tarde abandonó toda resistencia; sus brazos cayeron inertes y quedaron colgando. Él quería luchar. Poseía voluntad para hacerlo, pero sus fuerzas se habían agotado.

¿Y la muerte? La aceptaba. Iba a morir cumpliendo con su deber, aunque como un idiota, por no haber pedido refuerzos. Aun así, era mejor y más rápido que acabar en una cama de hospital con alguna enfermedad lenta y desagradable. Y más honroso que suicidarse de un disparo. Lo cual era algo que Ace había barajado más de una vez.

Con su último aliento, intentó dirigir la mirada hacia el rostro del hombre. Su expresión era de absoluto control.

_Este tipo ha hecho esto antes. Y está acostumbrado a matar. Por Dios, Nami._

Se le revolvieron las entrañas al pensar en lo que podría hacerle un hombre como aquel a Nami

Luffy sintió que el cuerpo del policía se relajaba. Aún estaba vivo, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

La ausencia total de miedo en aquel humano era algo notable. Al policía le había molestado ser sorprendido, y se había defendido de una manera admirable, pero en ningún momento había sentido miedo. Y ahora que se acercaba su Fade, estaba resignado a la muerte. Y casi podría jurar que suponía para él un alivio.

_Maldición. _Luffy imaginó que él se hubiera sentido igual. Le resultaba penoso matar a alguien capaz de morir como lo haría un guerrero. Sin temor ni vacilación. Había muy pocos machos como éste, tanto vampiros como humanos.

La boca del policía empezó a moverse. Estaba tratando de hablar. Luffy se inclinó.

-No... le... hagas daño.

El vampiro se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo: -Estoy aquí para salvarla.

-¡No! -Una voz sonó en la entrada del callejón. Luffy volvió la cabeza. Nami corría hacia ellos. -¡Suéltalo!

Aflojó el apretón en la garganta del policía. No iba a matar a aquel tipo delante de ella.

Necesitaba que confiara en él. Y desde luego no lo conseguiría si enviaba ante sus ojos al policía a encontrarse con el Creador.

Mientras Nami se detenía con un patinazo, Luffy abrió la mano, dejando caer al humano al suelo. Una respiración entrecortada y jadeante mezclada con una tos ronca se escuchó entre las sombras.

Nami cayó de rodillas -ante el policía y miró hacia arriba. -¡Casi lo matas!

Luffy soltó una maldición, sabiendo que tenía que largarse de allí. Pronto aparecerían otros policías.

Miró hacia el otro lado del callejón.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? -Su voz sonaba cortante a causa de la ira.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí para que me arresten de nuevo?

-¡Mereces pudrirte en la cárcel!

Con una sacudida, el policía trató de levantarse, pero las piernas se le doblaron. Aun así, apartó las manos de Nami cuando ésta las tendió hacia él.

Luffy necesitaba encontrar un rincón oscuro para poder desmaterializarse. Si Nami se había impresionado tanto por el hecho de que casi había matado a alguien, ejecutar el acto de desaparición frente a ella acabaría por horrorizarla por completo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. No le gustaba la idea de separarse de ella,

¿pero qué más podía hacer? Si le disparaban y lo mataban, ¿quién cuidaría de ella? Y no podía permitir que lo metieran en prisión. Las celdas tenían barras de acero, lo que significaba que cuando amaneciera no podría desmaterializarse para ponerse a salvo. Ante semejantes opciones, si un grupo de policías trataba de arrestarlo en ese momento, tendría que matarlos a todos. ¿Y entonces qué pensaría ella de él?

-¡Detente! -le gritó.

Él siguió adelante, pero las pisadas de Nami resonaron cuando se acercó corriendo.

La miró, frustrado por la forma en que habían salido las cosas. Gracias al pequeño altercado con su amigo, le temía, y eso lo complicaría todo cuando tuviera que cuidar de ella. No tenía tiempo suficiente para convencerla de que le acompañara voluntariamente.

Lo que significaba que tendría que recurrir a la fuerza cuando se presentara su transición.

Y no creía que fuera a gustarle a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando percibió su olor, supo que se acercaba peligrosamente la hora del cambio.

Quizás debiera llevársela con él en ese preciso momento. Luffy miró a su alrededor.

No podía echársela al hombro allí mismo, a sólo unos metros de la comisaría de policía, y sobre todo mientras aquel maldito policía los observaba.

No, tendría que volver poco antes del amanecer y raptarla. Luego la encadenaría en la alcoba de Genzo si era preciso. Tendría que elegir entre eso o que ella muriera.

-¿Por qué has mentido? -gritó Nami-. No conociste a mi padre.

-Sí que lo conocí.

-Mentiroso -escupió ella- Eres un asesino y un mentiroso.

-Por lo menos tienes razón en lo primero.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, y el terror apareció reflejado en su rostro.

-Esas estrellas arrojadizas... en tus bolsillos. Tú mataste a Mary. ¿No es cierto?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Nunca he matado a una mujer.

-Entonces también tengo razón en lo segundo.

Luffy miró al policía, que aún no se había recuperado por completo, pero pronto lo haría.

_Maldita _sea, pensó. ¿Y si Nami no tenía tiempo hasta el amanecer? ¿Qué pasaría si escapaba y no podía encontrarla? Bajó el tono de la voz:

-Has sentido mucha hambre últimamente, ¿no es cierto? Ella se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada.

-¿Qué?

-Hambre, pero no has ganado peso. Y estás cansada. Muy cansada. También has sentido ardor en los ojos, especialmente durante el día, ¿no? -Se inclinó hacia delante-.

Miras la carne cruda y te preguntas qué sabor tendrá. Tus dientes, los superiores delanteros, te duelen, y también las articulaciones, y, sientes la piel tirante.

Nami parpadeó, con la boca abierta.

Detrás de ella, el policía trató de ponerse en pie, se tambaleó, y otra vez cavó sentado al suelo. Luffy habló más rápido: -Sientes que no encajas, ¿no es así? Como si todos los demás se movieran a una velocidad diferente, más despacio. Crees que eres anormal, distinta, que estás aislada, intranquila. Sientes que algo va a suceder, algo monumental.

Cuando estás despierta, sientes temor de tus sueños, perdida en ambientes familiares. –Hizo una pausa-. No has sentido impulsos sexuales en absoluto, pero los hombres te encuentran increíblemente atractiva. Los orgasmos que tuviste anoche fueron los primeros que has experimentado.

Era todo lo que podía recordar sobre su existencia en el mundo humano antes de su transición. Ella lo miró fijamente, estupefacta.

-Si quieres saber qué diablos te está sucediendo, tienes que acompañarme. Estás a punto de caer enferma, Nami. Y yo soy el único que puede ayudarte.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Miró al detective, que parecía estar reflexionando sobre las ventajas de permanecer tumbado. El vampiro le cogió las manos.

-No te haré daño. Lo prometo. Si hubiera querido matarte, podía haberlo hecho anoche de diez maneras diferentes, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, y cerró los ojos mientras Luffy sentía cómo recordaba exactamente lo que él le había hecho. El olor de su deseo saturó dulcemente el olfato del vampiro. -Hace un momento ibas a matar a Ace.

A decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de eso. Un buen contrincante era difícil de encontrar. .

-No lo he hecho.

-Pudiste hacerlo.

-¿De verdad importa? Aún respira.

-Sólo porque yo lo he evitado.

Luffy gruñó, y jugó la mejor baza que tenía. -Te llevaré a casa de tu padre.

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula, y luego los entrecerró con suspicacia.

Volvió a mirar al policía. Ya se había levantado y se apoyaba en el muro con una mano, con la cabeza colgando, como si fuera demasiado pesada para su cuello.

-Mi padre, ¿eh? -Su voz rezumaba desconfianza, pero también había en ella suficiente curiosidad, de modo que Luffy supo que había ganado la partida.

-Se nos agota el tiempo, Nami.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Ace levantó la cabeza y observó el callejón.

En un par de minutos iba a intentar efectuar otro arresto. Su determinación era palpable.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Luffy-. Ven conmigo.

Ella cerró el puño con fuerza sobre el bolso.

-Que quede muy claro: no confío en ti.

Él asintió.

-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?

-Y esos orgasmos no fueron los primeros.

-¿Entonces por qué te sorprendió tanto sentirlos? -dijo él suavemente.

-Apresúrate -murmuró ella, dándole la espalda al conseguir un taxi en Trade. No le pedí que esperara al que me trajo aquí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Por fin ya comenzó lo intersante… luffy eres un loquillo por decirle eso a nami xdd **

**Notita: chicos recuerden dejar review me ayudan mucho con eso para asi publicar capítulos mas seguido capítulos dobles o triples. Déjenme la opinión sobre esta adaptación y con eso me despido bye bye.**

**Hoy viernes publicare capitulo en la tarde o noche si es que me da tiempo**

**27/04/14**

**Fic Sentimientos conectados**

**Pequeña notita para los que siguen mi fic, bueno yo estoy enferma de dermatitis atópica y mi piel se ha afectado demasiado de hecho no tengo piel en mis brazos y manos. No actualizare asta nuevo aviso quiero recuperarme lo suficiente hasta que mis dedos, manos y brazos recuperen un mejor aspecto y tengo aunque sea un poco de piel de nuevo espero y comprendan y con eso me despido bye bye **


	17. Chapter 16

**Notita al final de capitulo. Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras aceleraba el paso por el callejón, Nami sabía que estaba jugándose la vida. Era enorme la probabilidad de que la estuvieran engañando. Y nada menos que un asesino.

¿Pero cómo había sido capaz de saber todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo?

Antes de doblar la esquina, se volvió a mirar a Ace. Tenía una mano extendida como si quisiera alcanzarla. No pudo verle la cara debido a la oscuridad, pero su desesperado deseo atravesó la distancia que los separaba. Vaciló, perdiendo el ritmo de sus pasos.

Luffy la agarró por el brazo. -Nami, vamos.

Que Dios la ayudara, empezó a correr de nuevo.

En el instante en que salieron a Trade, hizo señas a un taxi que pasaba. Gracias a Dios, se detuvo en seco. Se subieron a toda prisa, y Luffy dio una dirección que se encontraba a un par de calles de distancia de la avenida Wallace. Obviamente era una maniobra de despiste.

_Debe de hacerlo con mucha frecuencia, _pensó.

Cuando el taxi arrancó, sintió la mirada de Luffy desde el otro extremo del asiento.

-¿Ese policía -preguntó él- significa algo para ti?

Ella sacó del bolso su teléfono y marcó el número de la centralita de la comisaría.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. -Luffy utilizó un tono cortante.

-Vete al infierno. -Cuando escuchó la voz de Ricky, respiró profundamente-. ¿Está Grimmijow?

No le llevó más de un minuto encontrar al otro detective, y cuando finalizó la llamada ya había traspasado el umbral de la puerta para ir a buscar a Ace. Grimmijow no había hecho muchas preguntas, pero ella sabía que vendrían después. ¿Y cómo iba a explicarle por qué había huido con un sospechoso? Eso la convertía en cómplice, ¿o no?

Nami guardó el teléfono en el bolso. Le temblaban las manos, y se sentía un poco mareada. También notaba que le faltaba oxígeno, aunque el taxi tenía aire acondicionado y la temperatura era agradablemente fresca. Abrió la ventanilla. Una brisa cálida y húmeda le alborotó el cabello.

¿Qué había hecho con su cuerpo la noche anterior, y con su vida en ese momento?

¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Incendiar su apartamento? Detestaba el hecho de que Luffy hubiera puesto frente a ella el único reclamo al que no podía resistirse. A todas luces, era un criminal. La aterrorizaba, pero aun así su cuerpo se enardecía sólo con pensar en uno de sus besos. Y odiaba que él supiera que había conseguido hacerle experimentar los primeros orgasmos de su vida.

-Déjenos por aquí -dijo Luffy al conductor diez minutos más tarde.

Nami pagó con un billete de veinte dólares, pensando que tenían suerte de que ella llevará dinero en efectivo. El dinero de Luffy, aquel enorme fajo de billetes, se encontraba en el suelo de su patio trasero. No estaba precisamente en condiciones de pagar el trayecto.

Todavía no podía creer que fuera a una casa extraña con aquel hombre.

El taxi se alejó, y ellos siguieron caminando por la acera de un barrio tranquilo y lujoso.

El cambio de escenario era absurdo. De la violencia de aquel callejón a los ondulados jardines y macizos de flores.

Estaba dispuesta a apostar que la gente que vivía en aquellas casas nunca había huido de la policía.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Luffy, que iba unos pasos detrás de ella. Examinaba los alrededores como si temiera algún ataque sorpresa, aunque Nami no sabía cómo era capaz de distinguir algo con sus gafas negras. No entendía por qué las llevaba siempre puestas. Además de impedirle ver correctamente, eran tan llamativas que atraían la atención sobre él.

Si alguien tenía que describirlo, lo haría con enorme precisión en segundos.

Aunque su cabello negro y su enorme envergadura producían exactamente el mismo efecto.

-Entonces..., ¿el policía -la voz de Luffy era íntima, profunda- es tu amante? Nami no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Por Dios, parecía celoso. -No voy a responder a eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo que hacerlo. No te conozco, no te debo nada.

-Llegaste a conocerme bastante bien anoche -dijo él con un gruñido apagado-. Y yo llegué a conocerte muy bien.

_No hablemos de eso ahora, _pensó ella, sintiéndose instantáneamente húmeda entre las piernas. Por Dios, las cosas que ese hombre podía hacer con la lengua.

Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y se quedó mirando una casa colonial bien conservada. Las luces se filtraban a través de las ventanas, dándole un hermoso aspecto.

Resultaba, en cierto modo, acogedora. Tal vez porque las casas acogedoras son universales. Y especialmente atrayentes.

Le entraron ganas de pasar una semana entera en una de ellas. -Lo de anoche fue un error -dijo.

-A mí no me pareció que fuese así.

-Pues te pareció mal. Te pareció _todo _mal.

Llegó hasta ella antes de que lo hubiera sentido moverse. Estaba caminando y, de repente, se encontró entre sus brazos. Una de sus manos la sostuvo por la base de la nuca. La otra empujó sus caderas contra él. Notó la erección sobre su vientre.

Cerró los ojos. Cada centímetro de su piel volvió a la vida, su temperatura se elevó.

Odiaba reaccionar así ante él, pero al igual que le sucedía al hombre, no pudo controlarse.

Esperó a que su boca descendiera hasta la de ella, pero no la besó. Sus labios siguieron hasta su oreja.

-No confíes en mí. No me quieras. Me importa un comino. Pero _nunca _me mientas.-

Inspiró con fuerza como si fuera a succionarla- Puedo oler que emanas sexo en este momento. Podría acostarte en esta acera y meterme bajo tu falda en una milésima de segundo. Y tú no me rechazarías, ¿no es cierto? No, probablemente no lo haría.

Porque era _una idiota. Y _evidentemente deseaba morir. Los labios del vampiro frotaron un lado de su cuello. Y luego le lamió ligeramente la piel.

-Ahora bien, podemos ser civilizados y esperar a llegar a casa. O podemos hacerlo en este mismo lugar. De cualquier forma, me muero por estar dentro de ti otra vez, y tú no podrás rechazarme.

Nami sujetó los hombros de Luffy. Se suponía que debía empujarlo lejos de sí, pero no lo hizo. Lo atrajo hacia ella, acercando los senos a su pecho.

El hombre emitió un sonido de macho desesperado, una mezcla entre un gemido de satisfacción y una profunda súplica. _Ja _-pensó ella- _estoy ganando terreno._

Rompió el contacto con lúgubre satisfacción.

-Lo único que hace esta terrible situación remotamente tolerable es el hecho de que tú me deseas más.

Levantó el mentón con un movimiento brusco y empezó a caminar. Podía sentir los ojos de él sobre su cuerpo al seguirla, como si la estuviera tocando con las manos.

-Tienes razón -dijo él-. Mataría por tenerte.

Nami dio media vuelta y le apuntó con un dedo.

-Así que se trata de eso. Nos viste a Ace y a mí besándonos en el coche. ¿No es así?

Luffy enarcó una ceja, sonrió tenso, pero guardó silencio.

-¿Por eso lo atacaste?

-Sólo me resistí al arresto.

-Sí, eso era lo que parecía -murmuró ella-. ¿Entonces, es cierto? ¿Viste cómo me besaba?

El vampiro acortó el espacio entre sus cuerpos, irradiaba ira.

-Sí, lo vi. _Y no me gustó _que te tocara. ¿Te excita saber eso? ¿Quieres darme una buena estocada diciéndome que es mejor amante que yo? Sería una mentira, pero me dolería como el diablo.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? -preguntó ella-. Tú y yo pasamos una noche juntos. ¡Ni siquiera eso! Sólo un par de horas.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula. Ella supo que estaba rechinando los dientes a juzgar por el movimiento de sus pómulos. Se alegró de que llevara puestas las gafas de sol. Tenía el presentimiento de que sus ojos la habrían aterrorizado de muerte.

Cuando vio a un coche pasar por la calle, recordó que era un fugitivo de la policía y, técnicamente, ella también. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo, discutiendo en la acera... como amantes?

-Mira, Luffy, no quiero que me arresten esta noche.-Nunca pensó que tales palabras salieran de su boca- Sigamos adelante, antes de que alguien nos encuentre.

Se dio la vuelta, pero él la sujetó firmemente por el brazo.

-Todavía no lo sabes -dijo lúgubremente-. Pero eres _mía._

Durante una milésima de segundo, ella se balanceó hacia él. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cara, tratando de no escucharle.

Se sentía marcada, y la mayor locura era que en realidad no le importaba. Porque ella también lo deseaba.

Lo cual no ayudaría nada a mejorar el estado de su salud mental.

Por Dios, necesitaba repasar nuevamente los últimos dos días. Ojala pudiera volver atrás sólo cuarenta y ocho horas, hasta encontrarse de nuevo ante su escritorio cuando Dick representaba su papel habitual de jefe lascivo.

Habría hecho dos cosas de manera diferente: llamar a un taxi en lugar de ir andando hasta su casa, y así nunca se habría encontrado a Billy Riddle. Y en el instante en que habí entrado en su apartamento, habría metido algo de ropa en una maleta, para marcharse a pasar la noche en un motel. De esa forma, cuando aquel musculoso extraño, disfrazado de traficante con su traje de cuero, hubiera ido a buscarla, no la habría encontrado.

Sólo quería volver a su patética y aburrida vida. Y eso sonaba tremendamente ridículo, si tenía en cuenta que hacía tan sólo un momento había pensado que salir de ella era la única manera de salvarse.

-Nami.-Su voz había perdido gran parte de su mordacidad- Mírame.

Ella movió la cabeza, sólo para sentir que le retiraba las manos de los ojos.

-Todo va a ir bien.

-Sí, claro. Es probable que, en este momento, estén cursando mi orden de arresto.

Ando por ahí en la oscuridad con un tipo como tú. Todo esto está sucediendo porque estoy desesperada por conocer a mis padres muertos, y soy capaz de poner mi vida en peligro ante la remota posibilidad de saber algo sobre ellos. Déjame decirte algo: hay un camino muy largo entre la situación en que me encuentro ahora y lo que tú llamas "bien".

Él le acarició la mejilla con la yema del dedo.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Y no dejaré que nadie te lo haga.

Ella se frotó la frente, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a adquirir una cierta apariencia de normalidad.

-Dios, ojala nunca hubieras aparecido en mi casa. Desearía no haber visto nunca tu cara.

Él dejó caer la mano.

-Casi hemos llegado -dijo lacónicamente.

Ace renunció a tratar de levantarse y permaneció en el suelo. Estuvo sentado un rato, tratando simplemente de respirar. No era capaz de moverse.

No era sólo por el dolor de cabeza que le taladraba las sienes, ni tampoco porque sintiera las piernas débiles, aunque parecieran incapaces de sostenerle. Estaba avergonzado.

.

Era consciente de que había cometido un error y puesto en peligro la vida de una joven. Cuando llamó para que recogieran las armas, debió ordenar que dos policías lo esperaran en la puerta de la comisaría. Sabía que el sospechoso era especialmente peligroso, pero estaba seguro de poder controlarlo él solo. Sí, claro, no había controlado una mierda. Casi lo machacan, y encima Beth se encontraba ahora en compañía de un asesino.

Sólo Dios sabía lo que podía ocurrirle.

Ace cerró los ojos y puso la barbilla sobre las rodillas. La garganta le dolía infernalmente, pero era su cabeza lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba. No funcionaba bien. Sus pensamientos eran incoherentes, sus procesos cognitivos se habían ido al diablo.

A lo mejor había estado sin oxígeno el tiempo suficiente para que se le frieran los sesos.

Trató de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo logró hundirse más en la niebla.

Y además, debido a su lado masoquista tan terriblemente oportuno, el pasado fustigó su dolorido cráneo.

Del desordenado revoltijo de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, surgió una que hizo que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos. Una joven, de poco más de quince años, entrando en un coche desconocido, diciéndole adiós con la mano desde la ventanilla mientras desaparecía calle abajo. Su hermana mayor. A la mañana siguiente, habían encontrado su cadáver en el bosque, detrás del campo de béisbol. La habían violado, golpeado y estrangulado. No en ese orden.

Después del secuestro, Ace dejó de dormir la noche completa. Dos décadas más tarde, aún no conseguía hacerlo. Pensó en Nami, mirando hacia atrás mientras corría junto al asesino. Su desaparición en compañía de aquel sujeto fue lo único que hizo que el policía se pusiera de pie y arrastrara su cuerpo hacia la comisaría.

-¡Ace! – Grimmijow llegó jadeante por el callejón-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Tenemos que emitir una orden de busca y captura. -¿Era ésa su voz? Sonaba ronca, como si hubiera ido a un partido de fútbol y hubiera gritado durante dos horas-. Hombre blanco, un metro noventa y ocho. Vestido de cuero negro, gafas de sol, cabello negro hasta los hombros. -Ace extendió una mano, buscando apoyo contra el edificio-. El sospechoso no va armado. Yo lo desarmé. Pero seguramente conseguirá nuevas armas antes de una hora. Al dar un paso adelante, se tambaleó.

Jesús. -Grimmijow le sujetó el brazo, sosteniéndolo.

Ace trató de no apoyarse en él, pero necesitaba ayuda. No podía mover las piernas correctamente.

-Y una mujer blanca. -Su voz se quebró-. Un metro sesenta y nueve, cabello naranja largo. Lleva una blusa azul y una falda blanca. -Hizo una pausa-. Nami.

-Lo sé. Fue ella la que llamó. -La cara de José se puso tensa-. No le pedí detalles. Por el sonido de su voz, supe que no me daría ninguno. -Las rodillas de Ace temblaron-. Era, detective. -Gimmijow lo alzó-. Vamos a tomarnos esto con calma.

En el instante en que atravesaron la puerta posterior de la comisaría, Ace empezó a zigzaguear.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla. Descansemos en este banco. No...

Grimmijow aflojó la mano, y su compañero cayó como un peso muerto. La mitad de los hombres de la comisaría acudió en su ayuda. La marea de sujetos vestidos de azul oscuro con insignias le hizo sentirse patético.

-Estoy bien -dijo bruscamente, pero tuvo que colocar la cabeza entre las rodillas.

¿Cómo había podido permitir que esto pasara? Si Nami aparecía muerta por la mañana...

-¿Detective? Grimmijow se puso en cuclillas y colocó la cara en la línea de visión de Ace-.

Ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia.

-No la necesito. ¿Ya ha salido la orden?

-Sí, Ricky la está emitiendo en este momento. Ace levantó la cabeza. Lentamente.

-Cielos, ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello? -susurró Grimmijow. -Lo usaron para levantarme del suelo. -Tragó saliva un par de veces-. ¿Habéis recogido las armas de la dirección que os di?

-Sí. Las tenemos, y el dinero. ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Luffy que malo casi nos matas a ace de por sí ya está muerto en el manga y anime y ahora casi lo matas aquí cruel.**

**Notita de capitulo: recuerden en dejarme review con eso me ayudan bastante para seguir publicando más seguido los capítulos. Y cuando publique lo haga más seguido publicando capitulo doble o triple. Y también que tengo de meta adaptar las 3 siguientes sagas en este año o mínimo la próxima xd bueno con eso me despido bye bye.**

**Dios mío sé que es muy tarde pero esta semana es una total joda para mi tengo proyectos finales que presentar trabajos y más trabajos waaa.**

**Hoy me fui a la preparatoria a las 10 de la mañana para avanzar el plan de negocios del proyecto de empresariales.**

**Con todo el rato que estuve apurada llegue a mi casa con la total intención de publicar el capítulo y avanzar los demás proyectos y tareas. Y wow sorpresa, no tenía mis llaves…**

**Espere a que mi hermana llegara a la casa y al momento de mencionar las llaves ella se sorprendió y dijo "las llaves las tengo en mi otro bolso"**

**Jode me enoje porque cuando más ocupo estar dentro de mi casa algo ocurre**

**Bueno llame a mi padre porque él era la última persona que tiene copia de las llaves y genial el teléfono no lo contestaba.**

**Y lleve 4 horas en el porche de mi casa esperando a que mi padre llegara…**

**Pero con todo el estrés y enojo no servía de nada así que solo me calme y espere, mi padre acaba de llegar y son las 11 de la noche…**

**Creo que esta noche no dormiré para recuperar las 4 horas que perdí esperando y mañana a las 10a.m de nuevo ir a la preparatoria…**

**Que estrés enserio :C solo quiero que acabe esta semana.**

**Y con eso me despido bye bye perdón por poner todo mi loco día en este espacio :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Notita a final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luffy subió por la escalera delantera de la casa de Genzo. La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo de bronce.

Tanaka estaba al otro lado. -Amo, no sabía que estaba... El doggen se quedó petrificado cuando vio a Nami.

_Sí, sabes quién es _-pensó Luffy-. _Pero tomémoslo con calma.-_Ella ya estaba bastante asustada.

-Tanaka, quiero que conozcas a Nami. -El mayordomo se quedó mirándolo-. ¿Vas

a dejarnos entrar?

Tanaka hizo una profunda reverencia e inclinó la cabeza. -Por supuesto, amo. Señorita

Nami, es un honor conocerla personalmente.

Nami pareció desconcertada, pero se las arregló para sonreír cuando el doggen se irguió y se apartó del umbral.

Cuando ella tendió la mano para saludarlo, Tanaka dejó escapar un sonido ahogado y miró a luffy solicitando permiso. -Adelante -murmuró Luffy mientras cerraba la puerta principal. Nunca había podido entender las estrictas normas de los doggens.

El mayordomo extendió las manos con reverencia, cerrándolas sobre la mano de ella y bajando la frente hasta tocarlas. Pronunció unas palabras en el antiguo idioma en un sosegado arrebato.

Nami estaba asombrada. Pero no tenía manera de saber que al ofrecerle la mano le había concedido el máximo honor de su especie. Como hija de un princeps, era una aristócrata de alta cuna en su mundo.

Tanaka estaría resplandeciente durante días.

-Estaremos en mi alcoba -dijo Luffy cuando el contacto se rompió.

El doggen vaciló.

-Amo, Natsu está aquí. Ha tenido un... pequeño accidente.

Luffy soltó una maldición. -¿Dónde está?

-En el baño del piso de abajo.

-¿Aguja e hilo?

-Dentro, con él.

-¿Quién es Natsu? -preguntó Nami mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

Luffy se detuvo cerca del salón. -Espera aquí.

Pero ella lo siguió cuando empezó a caminar.

Él volvió la cabeza, señalando hacia la puerta del salón. -No ha sido una petición.

-No voy a esperar en ninguna parte.

-Maldición, haz lo que te digo.

-No. -La palabra fue pronunciada sin acaloramiento. Lo desafiaba intencionadamente

y con pasmosa tranquilidad, como si él no fuera más que un obstáculo en su camino, igual que una vieja alfombra.

-Jesucristo. Está bien, pero luego no tendrás ganas de cenar.

Mientras se encaminaba irritado hasta el baño, pudo oler la sangre desde el vestíbulo. Era grave, y deseó con fuerza que Beth no estuviera tan ansiosa por verlo todo.

Abrió la puerta, y Natsu alzó la vista. El brazo del vampiro colgaba sobre el lavabo.

Había sangre por todas partes, un charco oscuro en el suelo y uno más pequeño sobre el mármol. -Natsu, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Me han rebanado como a un pepino. Un restrictor me ha dado una buena, cercenó la vena y llegó hasta el hueso. Estoy goteando como un colador.

Luffy captó el movimiento de la mano de Natsu bajando hasta su hombro y subiendo en el aire.

-¿Te libraste de él?

-Diablos, claro.

-Oh... por... Dios -dijo Nami, palideciendo-. Santo cielo. Está cosiendo...

-Hola. ¿Quién es esta belleza? -dijo Natsu, haciendo una pausa en su tarea.

Hubo un sonido sordo, y Luffy se movió, tapando la visión de Nami con su cuerpo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó, aunque tanto él como su hermano sabían que no podía hacer nada. No podía ver bien para coser sus propias heridas, y mucho menos las de otro. El hecho de tener que depender de sus hermanos o de Tanaka para curarse era una debilidad que despreciaba.

-No, gracias -rió Natsu- Coso bastante bien, como sabes por experiencia. ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

-Nami, éste es Natsu. Socio mío. Natsu, ella es Nami, y no sale con estrellas de cine, ¿entendido?

-Alto y claro. -Natsu se inclinó hacia un lado, tratando de ver por detrás de Luffy-.

Encantado de conocerte, Nami.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a un hospital? -dijo ella débilmente.

-No. Parece peor de lo que es. Cuando uno puede usar el intestino grueso como cinturón, entonces sí debe acudir a un profesional.

Un sonido ronco salió de la boca de Nami. -La llevaré abajo -dijo Luffy.

-Oh, sí, por favor -murmuró ella-. Me encantaría ir... abajo.

La rodeó con el brazo, y supo que estaba muy afectada por la forma en que se pegó a su cuerpo. Le hacía sentir, muy bien que ella se refugiara en él cuando le faltaban las fuerzas. Demasiado bien, de hecho.

-¿Estarás bien? -dijo Luffy a su hermano.

-Perfectamente. Me iré en cuanto termine con esto. Tengo que recoger tres frascos.

-Buena suerte.

-Habrían sido más si este pequeño obsequio no hubiera llegado por correo aéreo. Con razón te gustan tanto esas estrellas. -Natsu dio una vuelta con la mano, como si estuviera atando un nudo-. Debes saber que Zoro y los gemelos están... -cogió unas tijeras de mostrador y cortó el hilo- continuando nuestro trabajo de anoche. Tendrán que regresar en un par de horas para informar, tal como pediste.

-Diles que llamen a la puerta primero.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza, y tuvo el buen juicio de no hacer ningún comentario.

Mientras Luffy conducía a Nami por el vestíbulo, se encontró de pronto acariciándole el hombro, la espalda, y luego la agarró por la cintura, hundiendo sus dedos en la suave piel.

Ella se acercó a él tanto como pudo, con la cabeza a la altura de su pecho, descansando sobre su pectoral mientras caminaban juntos. Demasiado placentero. Demasiado acogedor, pensó él. Demasiado bueno. En todo caso, la apretó contra sí.

Y mientras lo hacía, deseó poder retirar lo que había dicho en la acera. Que ella era suya.

Porque no era cierto. No quería tomarla como su shellan. Se había acalorado, celoso, imaginando las manos del policía tocándola. Molesto por no haber acabado con aquel humano. Aquellas palabras se le habían escapado.

_Ah, diablos. _La hembra había manipulado su cerebro. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para hacerle perder su bien establecido autocontrol y hacer surgir en él el maldito psicópata que llevaba dentro.

Y aquella era una conexión que quería evitar. Después de todo, los ataques de locura eran la especialidad de Natsu.

Y los hermanos no necesitaban a otro chiflado de gatillo fácil en el grupo.

Nami cerró los ojos y se recostó contra Luffy, tratando de borrar la imagen de la herida abierta que acababa de ver. El esfuerzo era como tapar la luz, del sol con las manos. Algunos fragmentos de aquella horrible visión continuaban apareciendo. La sangre roja brillante, el oscuro músculo al descubierto, el impresionante blanco del hueso... Y la aguja. Perforar la piel y atravesar la carne para hacer pasar el hilo negro... Abrió los ojos. Estaba mejor con ellos abiertos.

No importaba lo que el hombre hubiera dicho. No se trataba de un rasguño. Necesitaba ir a un hospital. Y ella habría intentado convencerle con mayor énfasis, si no hubiera estado ocupada tratando de mantener su última comida tailandesa dentro del estómago.

Además, aquel sujeto parecía muy competente en remendarse a sí mismo.

También era tremendamente apuesto. Aunque la enorme herida atrajo toda su atención, no pudo evitar fijarse en su deslumbrante cara y su cuerpo escultural. Cabello rosado corto, brillantes ojos, un rostro que pertenecía a la gran pantalla. Se notaba que llevaba un traje del mismo estilo que Luffy, con pantalones de cuero negro y pesadas botas, pero se había quitado la camisa. Los marcados músculos del torso quedaban resaltados bajo la luz cenital, en un impresionante despliegue de fuerza. Y el tatuaje multicolor de un dragón que le cubría toda la espalda era realmente espectacular.

Pero, claro, Luffy no iba a tener como socio a un enclenque de aspecto afeminado.

Traficantes de drogas. Resultaba evidente que eran traficantes de drogas. Pistolas, armas blancas, enormes cantidades de dinero en efectivo. ¿Y quién más se involucraría en una lucha a cuchillo y después se pondría a hacer de médico?

Recordó que el hombre mostraba en el cuello una cicatriz.

Pensó que debían de pertenecer a una banda. o a la mafia. De repente necesitó algo de espacio, y. Luffy la soltó en el momento de entrar en una habitación de color limón. Su paso se hizo más lento. El lugar parecía un museo o algo similar a lo que podría aparecer en la _Revista de Arquitectura Colonial. _Gruesas cortinas de color claro enmarcaban anchas ventanas, ricas pinturas al óleo relucían en las paredes, los objetos decorativos estaban dispuestos con refinado gusto. Bajó la vista a la alfombra. Debía de costar más que su apartamento.

Pensó que tal vez no sólo traficaran con cocaína, crack o heroína. Podían dedicarse también al mercado negro de antigüedades.

Sería una combinación que no se veía muy a menudo. -Es bonito -murmuró, tocando con el dedo una caja antigua-. Muy bonito.

Al no obtener respuesta, miró a Luffy. Estaba parado en la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, alerta, a pesar de que se encontraba en su propia casa.

Pero entonces, ¿cuándo se relajaba?

-¿Siempre has sido coleccionista? -le preguntó, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo para controlar sus nervios. Se aproximó a una pintura de la Escuela del Río

Hudson. Santo cielo, era un Thomas Cole. Probablemente valía cientos de miles-. Esto es muy hermoso.

Miró de soslayo sobre el hombro. Él estaba concentrado en ella, sin prestar atención a la pintura. Y en su rostro no se veía reflejada ninguna expresión de posesión u orgullo. No parecía la forma de comportarse de alguien cuando otra persona admiraba sus pertenencias.

-Ésta no es tu casa -afirmó. -Tu padre vivía aquí.

Sí, claro.

Pero, qué diablos. Ya había llegado muy lejos. Ya no le importaba continuar con aquel juego.

-Por lo que parece, tenía mucho dinero. ¿Cómo se ganaba la vida?

Luffy cruzó la habitación en dirección a un exquisito retrato de cuerpo entero de un personaje que parecía un rey. -Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que atraviese esa pared...?

Él oprimió un resorte en un extremo del cuadro, y éste giró hacia fuera sobre un eje, dejando al descubierto un oscuro corredor.

-Oh -exclamó ella.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano. -Después de ti.

Nami se aproximó con cuidado. La luz de las lámparas de gas parpadeaba sobre la piedra negra. Se inclinó hacia delante y vio unas escaleras que desaparecían en un recodo mucho más abajo.

-¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

-Un lugar tranquilo donde podremos hablar. -¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí arriba?

-Porque vas a querer hacer esto en privado. Y es muy probable que mis hermanos aparezcan muy pronto.

-¿Tus hermanos? -Sí.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Cinco, ahora. Pero no tengas miedo. Adelante. No te pasará nada malo ahí abajo, lo prometo.

_Ajá. Claro._

Pero puso el pie sobre el borde dorado del marco. Y avanzó hacia la oscuridad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Wiwiwi me emociona que esta es la mejor parte del libro me duele todo el cuerpo con esta calor y gripe xd…**

**Notita: ya sé que jodo mucho con esto pero dejen review háganme saber qué es lo que les gusta o no de esta adaptación. Y dejándome review me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando más seguido y publicar capítulos dobles o triples. Con eso me despido bye bye.**

**27/04/14**

**Joder e estado toda la tarde en casa de un compañero haciendo el proyecto gracias a dios mañana es la presentación y el viernes ay piscina en la prepa wiiii**

**Y luego tendré exámenes buuu :C pero ya tendré vacaciones gracias a dios **

**Y ya me estoy recuperando de mi dermatitis y me pondré a trabajar en el fic de sentimientos conectados. Pero solo quiero que termine esta semana y la próxima y me pondré a escribir solo esperen sean pacientes :D con eso me despido bye bye**

**O si si gracias a los chicos/as que me han estado apoyando y dando ánimos para seguir escribiendo enserio gracias :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Notita al final del capítulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami respiró profundamente, y vacilante extendió las manos hacia las paredes de piedra. El aire no era mohoso, ni había una asquerosa capa de humedad o algo similar; simplemente estaba muy oscuro. Descendió por los escalones lentamente, tanteando el camino. Las lámparas parecían luciérnagas, iluminándose a sí mismas más que a la escalera.

Y entonces llegó al final. A la derecha había una puerta abierta, y allí percibió el cálido resplandor de un candelabro. La habitación era igual al corredor; de paredes negras, tenuemente iluminada, pero limpia. Las velas temblaban ligeramente. Al colocar el bolso sobre la mesa de té, se preguntó si aquel sería el dormitorio de luffy.

Al menos el tamaño de la cama era apropiado para él. ¿Y las sábanas eran de satén?

Supuso que había traído a muchas mujeres a aquella guarida. Y no necesitaba ser un lince para imaginar qué sucedía una vez que cerraba la puerta.

Oyó correr el cerrojo, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. -Respecto a mi padre-dijo vivamente.

Luffy pasó junto a ella y se quitó la chaqueta. Debajo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, y ella no pudo ignorar el rudo poderío de sus brazos mientras sus músculos se tensaban al dejar a un lado la prenda de cuero. Pudo apreciar los tatuajes de sus antebrazos cuando se sacó de los hombros la funda vacía de las dagas.

Fue al baño y ella escuchó correr el agua. Cuando regresó, se secaba la cara con una toalla. Se puso las gafas antes de mirarla. -Tu padre, Genzo, era un macho muy valioso. -

Luffy arrojó la toalla de manera despreocupada y se dirigió a una silla. Se sentó con el respaldo hacia delante, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas-. Era un aristócrata en el antiguo país antes de convertirse en guerrero. Es..., era mi amigo. Mi hermano en el trabajo que hago.

«Hermano». Seguía utilizando esa palabra.

Luffy sonrió un poco, como si recordara algo agradable para sus adentros.

-G tenía muchas habilidades. Era rápido con los pies, inteligente como pocos, bueno con un cuchillo. Pero además era culto. Todo un caballero. Hablaba ocho idiomas. Estudió de todo, desde religiones del mundo hasta historia del arte y filosofía. Podía hablarte durante horas sobre Wall Street y, luego explicarte por qué el techo de la Capilla Sixtina es en realidad una obra manierista y no del Renacimiento.

Luffy se echó hacia atrás, recorriendo con su fornido brazo la parte superior de la silla.

Tenía los muslos abiertos. Parecía muy cómodo mientras se sacudía hacia atrás el su cabello negro. Endiabladamente sensual.

-Genzo nunca perdía la calma, por muy feas que se pusieran las cosas. Siempre se concentraba en el trabajo que estaba haciendo hasta terminarlo. Murió contando con el más profundo respeto de sus hermanos.

Luffy parecía de verdad echar de menos a su padre. O a quien fuese el hombre que estuviera usando con el propósito de... ¿Cuál era exactamente su propósito?, se preguntó.

¿Qué ganaba contándole toda esa basura?

Bueno, ella estaba en su habitación, ¿no?

-Y Tanaka me ha dicho que te amaba profundamente.

Nami frunció los labios.

-Suponiendo que te creyera, la pregunta es obvia. Si mi padre me amaba tanto, ¿por qué nunca se molestó en venir a conocerme?

-Es algo complicado.

-Sí, es difícil llegar hasta donde vive tu hija, tender la mano y decirle tu nombre. Es realmente penoso. -Cruzó la habitación, sólo para encontrarse de pronto junto a la cama. Se colocó de inmediato en otra parte-. ¿Y a qué viene toda esa retórica de los guerreros? ¿Él también pertenecía a la mafia?

-¿Mafia? No somos de la mafia, Nami.

-¿Entonces sólo sois asesinos independientes y traficantes de drogas? Hmm..., pensándolo bien, tal vez la diversificación es una buena estrategia de negocios. Y necesitáis muchísimo dinero para mantener una casa como ésta y llenarla de obras de arte que deberían estar en el Museo Metropolitano.

-Genzo heredó su dinero y era muy bueno administrándolo.- Luffy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba- Como hija suya, ahora todo te pertenece.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. -¿Ah, sí?

Él asintió.

_Vaya mentiroso, _pensó Nami.

-¿Y dónde está el testamento? ¿Dónde está el albacea que me diga qué papeles debo firmar? Espera, déjame adivinar, no se han pagado los derechos de sucesión, durante los últimos treinta años. -Se frotó los doloridos ojos-. ¿Sabes qué, Luffy? No tienes que mentirme para llevarme a la cama. Por mucho que me avergüence admitirlo, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo.

Respiró profundamente con un aire de tristeza. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña parte de ella había creído que obtendría algunas respuestas. Finalmente. Pero, claro, la desesperación puede hacer caer a cualquiera en el más espantoso ridículo.

-Escucha, me voy de aquí. Esto sólo ha sido...

Luffy se situó frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -No puedo dejarte marchar.

El miedo le aceleró el corazón, pero trató de fingir que no lo sentía.

-No puedes _obligarme _a quedarme.

El hombre le sujetó la cara con sus manos. Nami retrocedió bruscamente, pero él no la soltó.

Le acarició la mejilla con la yema del pulgar. Cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, ella se quedaba sin palabras, y había sucedido de nuevo. Sintió que su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia él.

-No voy a mentirte -dijo Luffy-. Tu padre me envió a buscarte porque vas a necesitar mi ayuda. Confía en mí.

Ella se retiró de un tirón.

-No quiero escuchar esa palabra de tus labios.

Allí estaba él, un criminal que casi había matado a un policía delante de sus ojos, esperando que creyera una palabrería que ella sabía que era falsa.

Mientras acariciaba sus mejillas como un amante. Debía de pensar que era estúpida.

-Escucha, he visto mis documentos. -La voz no le tembló-. Mi partida de nacimiento dice «padre desconocido», pero había una nota en el registro. Mi madre dijo a una enfermera en la sala de partos que él había fallecido. No pudo dar su nombre porque en ese instante entró en shock a causa de una hemorragia, murió.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no es cierto.

-Lo lamentas. Ya. Apuesto a que sí.

-No estoy jugando contigo...

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Dios, no sé cómo he podido pensar que podía conocer a mis padres, aunque fuera por boca de otro... -Lo miró fijamente con disgusto-. Eres muy cruel.

Él soltó una maldición con un sonido frustrado y desagradable.

-No sé cómo hacer que me creas.

-No te molestes en intentarlo. No tienes ninguna credibilidad. -Agarró su bolso-.

Demonios, tal vez sea mejor así. Casi prefiero que haya muerto a saber que era un criminal. O que vivíamos en la misma ciudad y nunca vino a verme, que ni siquiera sintió curiosidad por saber cómo era yo.

-Él lo sabía. -La voz de Luffy sonaba muy cerca otra vez-. Él te conocía.

Ella se volvió. Él estaba tan próximo que la perturbó con su tamaño.

Nami dio un salto hacia atrás. -Ya basta con eso.

-Él te conocía.

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-Tu padre te conocía -gritó Luffy.

-¿Entonces por qué no me quería? -gritó ella a su vez. Luffy dio un respingo.

-Te quería. Te cuidaba. Durante toda tu vida estuvo cerca de ti.

Ella cerró los ojos, abrazando su propio cuerpo. No podía creer que sintiera la tentación de caer bajo su hechizo de nuevo. -Nami, mírame, por favor.

Ella abrió los párpados.

-Dame tu mano-dijo Luffy-. Dámela.

Al no obtener respuesta, él se puso la mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón.

-Por mi honor. No te he mentido.

Se quedó completamente quieto, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de leer cada matiz de su cara y de su cuerpo. -¿Es posible que sea verdad?-se preguntó.

-Él te amaba, Nami.

_No creo nada. No creo nada. No..._

-¿Entonces por qué no vino a verme nunca? -susurró.

-Esperaba que no tuvieras que conocerlo. Que no tuvieras que vivir la clase de vida que él vivía. -Luffy la miró fijamente-. Pero se acabó su tiempo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Quién era mi padre? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Era lo mismo que yo.

Y entonces, Luffy abrió la boca. Colmillos. Tenía colmillos.

El horror le encogió la piel. Lo empujó con fuerza. -¡Maldito loco!

-Nami, escúchame...

-¿Para qué me digas que eres un maldito _vampiro? _-Se rio de él, empujando su pecho con las manos-. ¡Maldito loco! ¡Maldito... loco! Si quieres representar tus fantasías, hazlo con cualquier otro.

-Tu padre...

Ella le dio una bofetada, con fuerza. Justo en la mejilla. -No te atrevas. Ni siquiera lo intentes. -Le dolía la mano, la frotó contra su vientre. Quería llorar, porque se sentía herida. Porque había tratado de herirlo a él, y no parecía afectado por el golpe que le había propinado-. Por Dios, casi llegué a creerte, casi -gimió-. Pero tuviste que pasarte de listo y mostrar esos dientes falsos.

-Son reales. Míralos más de cerca.

La habitación se vio inundada con la luz de muchas velas... sin que nadie las encendiera.

De repente, se quedó sin respiración, sintiendo que nada era lo que parecía ser. Ya no había reglas. La realidad se difuminaba hacia una dimensión diferente.

Cruzó la habitación a toda prisa.

Él la alcanzó en la puerta, pero ella se agachó, cubriendo su cara con las manos, como si estuviera rezando una oración para mantenerlo alejado.

-No te me acerques. -Aferró el pomo y empujó con todo el peso de su cuerpo. La puerta no se movió.

Sintió que el pánico corría por sus venas como si fuese gasolina espesa.

-Nami...

-¡Déjame salir! -El pomo de la puerta le arañó la piel cuando tiró de él.

Cuando la mano de él se posó sobre su hombro, gritó: -¡No me toques!

Se apartó de un salto. Dio bandazos alrededor de la habitación. Luffy la siguió, aproximándose lenta e inexorablemente. -Yo te ayudaré.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Lo esquivó con un rápido movimiento y volvió a correr hacia la puerta. Esta vez se abrió antes incluso duque pudiera agarrar el pomo.

Como si él lo hubiera deseado. Se volvió a mirarlo con horror. -Esto no es real.

Subió la escalera a toda velocidad, pero sólo tropezó una vez. Cuando trató de manipular el resorte del cuadro, se rompió una uña, pero finalmente lo abrió. Atravesó corriendo el salón, salió precipitadamente de la casa y...

Luffy estaba allí, parado en el césped de la parte delantera. Nami patinó al detenerse en seco.

El terror se deslizó por su cuerpo, el miedo y la incredulidad le oprimieron el corazón.

Sintió que su mente se hundía en la locura. -¡No! -Trató de huir de nuevo, corriendo en cualquier dirección siempre que se alejara de él.

Lo oyó tras ella y trató de alcanzar mayor velocidad. Corrió hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta que el agotamiento la cegó, sus piernas no le respondieron. No pudo continuar, y él aún continuaba allí.

Cayó sobre el césped, sollozando.

Hecha un ovillo, como si se estuviera defendiendo de una paliza, comenzó a llorar.

Cuando él la levantó, no se resistió.

¿Para qué? Si aquello era un sueño, acabaría por despertar. Y si era verdad...

Necesitaría muchas más explicaciones que las que acababa de darle.

Mientras Luffy llevaba en brazos a Nami de regreso al aposento, pudo percibir el miedo, la confusión que emanaban de ella como oleadas de angustia. La depositó sobre la cama, cubriéndola con una sábana. Luego se sentó en la silla, pensando que ella apreciaría un poco de espacio. Al poco rato, la mujer se dio la vuelta, y el guerrero sintió sus ojos fijos en él.

-Estoy esperando a que termine ya esta pesadilla. A que suene la alarma del despertador-dijo con voz ronca-. Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?

El negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo...? -Se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Vampiros?

-Sólo somos una especie diferente.

-Chupasangres. Asesinos.

-Mejor habla de minoría perseguida. Era la razón por la que tu padre esperaba que no sufrieras el cambio.

-¿Cambio?

Él asintió lúgubremente.

-Dios mío. -Se llevó la mano a la boca como si fuera a vomitar-. No me digas que voy a...

Una oleada de pánico la asaltó, invadiendo la habitación como una brisa que llegó a él en una fría ráfaga. No podía soportar su angustia y quería hacer algo para aliviarla, aunque la compasión no se encontraba entre sus virtudes.

Si hubiera algo contra lo que pudiera luchar para ayudarla... Pero, de momento, no había nada. Absolutamente nada. La verdad no era un objetivo que pudiera eliminar. Y no era su enemigo, a pesar de que le hiciese daño. Sólo... era.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama. Al ver que no le rehuía, se sentó. Las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas olían a lluvia de primavera.

-¿Qué va a sucederme? -murmuró.

La desesperación en su voz sugería que hablaba con Dios y no con él. Pero en cualquier caso respondió:

-Tu transformación está muy próxima. A todos nos llega en algún momento alrededor de nuestro vigesimoquinto cumpleaños. Te enseñaré a cuidarte y qué debes hacer.

-Dios santo...

-Cuando termines, necesitarás beber.

Ella se atragantó y se levantó de un salto. -¡No voy a matar a nadie!

-Las cosas no son así. Necesitas la sangre de un vampiro macho. Eso es todo.

-Eso es todo -repitió ella en tono apagado.

-Los humanos no son nuestras víctimas. Eso son cuentos viejos.

-¿Nunca has matado a un... humano?

-No para beber de él -contestó, evitando dar una respuesta directa-. Hay algunos vampiros que sí lo hacen, pero la fuerza no dura mucho. Para no languidecer, tenernos que alimentarnos de nuestra propia raza.

-Haces que suene muy normal.

-Lo es.

Ella guardó silencio. Y entonces, pareció darse cuenta de la situación.

-Tú dejarás que yo...

-Beberás de mí. Cuando llegue el momento.

La mujer emitió un sonido ahogado, como si quisiera gritar pero una arcada nauseabunda se lo hubiera impedido.

-Nami, sé que es difícil...

-No lo sabes.

-Porque yo también lo sufrí.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. -¿También lo supiste así, de golpe?

No lo estaba retando. En realidad, sólo esperaba tener algo en común con alguien.

Le daba igual quién fuese.

-Sabía quiénes eran mis padres -dijo él-, pero habían fallecido cuando me llegó la transición. Yo estaba solo y no sabía qué esperar. Por eso comprendo tu confusión.

El cuerpo de Nami cayó sobre las almohadas. -¿Mi madre también lo era?

-Ella era humana, por lo que Genzo me contó. Se sabe de vampiros que procrean con ellos, aunque es muy raro que el niño sobreviva.

-¿Puedo detener el cambio? ¿Puedo evitar que esto ocurra?

Él movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Duele?

-Vas a sentir...

-No a mí. ¿Te haré daño?

Luffy disimuló la sorpresa. Nadie se preocupaba por él. Vampiros y humanos le temían por igual. Su raza lo veneraba, pero nadie se había preocupado nunca por él. No sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento.

-No. No me harás daño.

-¿Podría matarte?

-No te dejaré hacerlo.

-¿Me lo prometes? -dijo ella con apremio, sentándose de nuevo y aferrando el brazo del vampiro.

No podía creer que estuviera jurando protegerse a sí mismo porque ella se lo pidiera.

-Te lo prometo. -Extendió una mano para cubrir las de ella, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla.

-¿Cuándo ocurrirá?

-No puedo decírtelo con seguridad, pero pronto.

Ella lo soltó, recostándose sobre las almohadas. Luego asumió una posición fetal, dándole la espalda.

-Tal vez despierte -murmuró-. Tal vez aún despierte.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**:C pobre nami ya se enteró de que pronto se transformara pero pero asdfgh luffy le dará su sangre e.e jujuuu o si notita:**

**Chicos déjenme review háganme saber que esta adaptación les gusta y con eso me ayudan mucho para actualizar más seguido y capítulos dobles o triples y con eso me despido bye bye**

**Waaa me decían disfruta de la piscina y todo se arruino ayer en la presentación de proyecto caminando pise mal y ahora me duele mi tobillo cuando camino buuu yo quería ir a la piscina :C**


	20. Chapter 19

**Notita al final del capitulo ****Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ace bebió su primer escocés de un trago. Gran error. Tenía la garganta inflamada y sintió como si hubiera besado una antorcha. Tan pronto como dejó de toser, le pidió otro a Eldsy.

-La encontraremos -dijo Grimmijow, dejando su cerveza sobre la mesa.

Grimmijow estaba bebiendo con moderación, ya que tenía que volver a casa con su familia.

Pero Ace era libre de hacer lo que le diese la gana.

Grimmijow jugaba con su vaso, haciéndolo girar en círculos sobre la barra.

-No debes culparte, detective Ace rió y tragó el segundo escocés.

-Ya. Es enorme la lista de personas que estaban en el coche con el sospechoso. –Alzó un dedo para llamar la atención de Eldsy-. Vuelve a llenarlo.

-Al momento. -Se contoneó, acercándose de inmediato con el whisky, sonriéndole mientras llenaba su vaso.

Grimmiow se revolvió en su taburete, como si no aprobara la velocidad a la que Ace apuraba sus copas y el esfuerzo por no decir nada le hiciera retorcerse.

Cuando Eldsy se marchó para atender a otro cliente, Ace se giró para mirar a Grimmijow.

-Esta noche voy a ponerme bastante desagradable. No deberías quedarte por aquí.

Su compañero se metió unos cacahuetes a la boca. -No voy a dejarte aquí.

-Ya tomaré un taxi para volver a casa.

-No. Me quedaré hasta que pierdas el sentido. Luego te arrastraré de vuelta a tu apartamento. Te veré vomitar durante una hora y te meteré en la cama. Antes de irme dejaré la cafetera lista y una aspirina junto al azucarero.

-No tengo azucarero.

-Entonces junto a la bolsa.

Ace sonrió.

-Habrías sido una excelente esposa, Grimmijow.

-Eso es lo que dice la mía.

Guardaron silencio hasta que Eldsy llenó el cuarto vaso. -Las estrellas arrojadizas que le quité a ese sospechoso -dijo Ace-, ¿has averiguado algo sobre ellas?

-Son iguales a las que encontramos en el coche bomba y junto al cuerpo de Cherry.

Las llaman tifones. Casi cien gramos de acero inoxidable de buena calidad. Diez centímetros de diámetro. Peso central desmontable. Se pueden comprar por Internet por unos doce dólares cada una o en las academias de artes marciales. Y no, no tenían huellas.

-¿Las otras armas?

-Un extraordinario juego de cuchillos. Los chicos del laboratorio se quedaron fascinados con ellos. Aleación metálica, dureza de diamante, hermosa factura. Fabricante inidentificable. La pistola era una Beretta estándar de nueve milímetros, modelo 92G-SD.

Muy bien cuidada y, evidentemente, con el número de serie borrado. Las balas sí que son extrañas. Nunca había visto algo así. Huecas, llenas de un líquido que están analizando. Los chicos piensan que es sólo agua. ¿Pero por qué haría alguien algo así?

-Tiene que ser una broma.

-Ajá.

-Y no hay huellas.

-No.

-En ningún objeto.

-No. - se acabó los cacahuetes e hizo una seña con la mano para pedir más a

Eldsy-. Ese sospechoso es hábil. Trabaja limpiamente. Un verdadero profesional. ¿Quieres apostar a que ya está muy lejos de aquí? No parece ser oriundo de Caldwell.

-Dime que mientras yo perdía el tiempo haciéndome examinar por los médicos contrastaste los datos con la policía de Nueva York.

Eldsy llegó con más frutos secos y whisky.

-Balística está analizando el arma, para ver si tiene algún rasgo poco común -dijo Grimmijow sin alterar la voz-. Estamos investigando el dinero por si está caliente. A primera hora de la mañana daremos a los chicos de Nueva York lo que tenemos, pero no será mucho.

Ace soltó una maldición mientras veía llenar el vaso. -Si algo le sucede a Nami... –No terminó la frase.

-Los encontraremos. -Grimmijow hizo una pausa-. Y que Dios tenga piedad de él si le hace daño.

Sí, Ace personalmente iría detrás de aquel individuo. -Que Dios lo ayude-juró, aferrando su vaso para dar otro trago.

Luffy se sentía agotado cuando se sentó en el sillón, esperando a que Nami hablara de nuevo. Sentía el cuerpo como si se hundiera en sí mismo, los huesos débiles bajo la carga de piel y músculos.

Al hacer memoria de la escena en el callejón de la comisaría, se percató de que no había borrado la memoria del policía. Lo cual significaba que aquel hombre andaría buscándolo con una descripción exacta.

_Maldita sea. _Había estado tan absorto en todo aquel maldito drama que había olvidado protegerse.

Se estaba volviendo descuidado. Y eso resultaba extremadamente peligroso.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de los orgasmos? -preguntó Nami con brusquedad.

Él se puso rígido, igual que su pene, sólo con escuchar esa palabra de sus labios.

Se revolvió en su asiento inquieto, preguntándose si podía evitar responderle. En aquel momento, no quería hablar sobre su encuentro sexual de la noche anterior, al menos mientras ella estuviera en esa cama, a tan escasa distancia. Pensó en su piel. Suave. Delicada. Cálida.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? -preguntó.

-Es verdad, ¿no?

-Sí -susurró ella-. ¿Fue diferente contigo porque no eres..., eres un...? Diablos, ni siquiera puedo pronunciar esa palabra.

-Tal vez- Juntó las palmas de sus manos con las de ella, entrelazando los dedos con fuerza-. No lo sé.

Porque para él también había sido diferente, a pesar de que, técnicamente, ella todavía era humana.

-Él no es mi amante. Ace. El policía. No lo es.

Luffy respiró lentamente.

-Me alegro.

-Así que si lo vuelves a ver, no lo mates.

-De acuerdo.

Hubo un largo silencio. La oyó revolverse en la cama. Las sábanas de satén emitían un susurro peculiar. Imaginó sus muslos frotándose uno contra otro, y luego se vio a sí mismo abriéndolos con las manos, apartándolos con la cabeza, abriéndose camino a besos hasta donde tan desesperadamente quería llegar.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo que su piel se estremecía. -¿Luffy?

-¿Sí?

-En realidad no tenías previsto acostarte conmigo anoche, ¿no es cierto?

Las difusas imágenes de aquel tórrido encuentro le obligaron a cerrar los ojos.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

_¿Cómo hubiera podido no hacerlo?, _pensó él, apretando las mandíbulas. No había podido dominarse.

-¿Luffy?

-Porque tuve que hacerlo -replicó él, extendiendo los brazos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

El corazón se le salía del pecho, sus instintos volvían a la vida, como preparándose para la batalla. Podía escuchar la respiración de la mujer, el latido de su corazón, el fluir de su sangre.

-¿Por qué? -susurró ella.

Tenía que marcharse. Debía dejarla sola.

-Dime por qué.

-Hiciste que me diera cuenta de la frialdad que llevo en mi interior.

El sonido de otro movimiento en la cama llegó a su oído.

-Me gustó mucho darte calor-dijo ella con voz ronca.-Y sentirte.

Un oscuro deseo hizo estremecer las entrañas del vampiro, dando un vuelco a su estómago.

Luffy contuvo la respiración. Esperó a ver si pasaba, pero la mordiente sensación se hizo más fuerte. Mierda, esa pecaminosa necesidad no era sólo de sexo. Era de sangre. La de ella.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de establecer una distancia mayor entre ambos.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Recorrer las calles. Luchar. Y necesitaba alimentarse.

-Escucha, tengo que irme. Pero quiero que te quedes aquí.

-No te vayas.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

Abrió la boca, sus colmillos palpitaban a medida que se alargaban.

Y sus dientes no eran lo único que pedía ser utilizado. Su erección era un mástil rígido Y doloroso presionando contra su bragueta. Se sintió oprimido entre las dos necesidades. Sexo. Sangre. Ambas con ella.

-¿Estás huyendo? -susurró Nami. Era una pregunta, pero había en ella un tono de burla.

-Ten cuidado, Nami.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy a punto de estallar.

Ella saltó de la cama y se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón, y enlazándolo con la otra por la cintura.

Siseó cuando ella se oprimió contra su cuerpo.

Pero al menos el deseo sexual se sobrepuso al ansia de sangre.

-¿Vas a decirme que no? -preguntó ella.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti -dijo él con los dientes apretados-. Ya tuviste suficiente por una noche.

Ella apretó los hombros.

-Estoy enfadada, asustada, confusa. Quiero hacer el amor hasta que no sienta nada, hasta quedar entumecida. Como mucho, estaría utilizándote. -Miró hacia abajo-. Dios, eso ha sonado horrible.

A él le pareció música celestial. Estaba preparado para que ella le utilizara.

Le levantó la barbilla con la rema del dedo. Aunque su fragante aroma le decía exactamente lo que su cuerpo necesitaba de él, deseó poder ver su rostro con toda claridad.

-No te vayas -susurró.

Él no quería hacerlo, pero su ansia de sangre la ponía en peligro. Necesitaba estar fuerte para el cambio. Y él tenía suficiente sed como para dejarla seca.

La mano de Nami se deslizó hacia abajo hasta encontrar su erección.

Él sacudió el cuerpo bruscamente, respirando con violencia. Su jadeó quebró el silencio en la habitación.

-Tú me deseas -dijo ella-. Y quiero que me tomes.

Frotó la palma de la mano sobre su pene; el calor de la fricción le llegó con dolorosa claridad a través del cuero de sus pantalones.

Sólo sexo. Podía hacerlo. Podía aguantar el deseo de sangre. ¿Pero estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida de la mujer en manos de su autocontrol?

-No digas que no, Luffy.

Luego se puso de puntillas y presionó los labios contra los suyos.

_Juego finalizado, _pensó él, oprimiéndola contra sí. Empujó la lengua dentro de su boca mientras la sujetaba por las caderas y colocaba el miembro en su mano. El gemido de satisfacción de la mujer aumentó su erección, y cuando las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda, le fascinaron las pequeñas punzadas de dolor porque significaban que estaba tan ansiosa como él. La tendió sobre la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y le subió la falda y rasgó las bragas con feroz impaciencia. La blusa y el sujetador no corrieron mejor suerte. Ya habría tiempo para delicadezas. Ahora se trataba de puro sexo.

Mientras besaba furiosamente sus pechos, se arrancó la camisa con las manos. La soltó el tiempo imprescindible para desabrocharse los pantalones y dejar libre su miembro.

Luego enlazó con el antebrazo una de sus rodillas, le levantó la pierna, y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

La escuchó dar un grito ahogado ante la enérgica entrada, su húmeda intimidad lo acogió, vibrando en un orgasmo. Él se quedó inmóvil, absorbiendo la sensación de su éxtasis, sintiendo sus palpitaciones íntimas.

Un abrumador instinto de posesión fluyó por su cuerpo. Con aprensión, se dio cuenta de que quería marcarla. Marcarla como suya. Quería ese olor especial sobre la totalidad de su cuerpo para que ningún otro macho se le acercara, para que supieran a quién pertenecía, y que temieran las repercusiones de querer poseerla.

Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a hacer eso. Ella no era suya. Sintió su cuerpo inmovilizarse debajo de él, y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Luffy? -susurró ella-. Luffy, ¿qué ocurre?

El vampiro intentó apartarse, pero ella le tomó la cara con las manos.

-¿Estás bien?

La preocupación por él en su voz fue lo que desencadenó su fuerza desatada.

En una asombrosa oleada, su cuerpo saltó fuera del alcance de su mente. Antes de poder pensar en sus acciones, antes de poder detenerse, se apoyó con los brazos y arremetió contra ella, con fuerza, penetrándola. El cabezal de la cama golpeó contra la pared al ritmo de sus empujones, y ella se aferró a sus muñecas, tratando de mantenerse en su sitio.

Un sonido profundo inundó la habitación, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que advirtió que el gruñido procedía de su propio interior. Cuando un calor febril se apoderó de toda su piel, pudo percibir esa oscura fragancia de la posesión. Ya no fue capaz de detenerse.

Sus labios dejaron los dientes al descubierto mientras sus músculos se retorcían y sus caderas chocaban contra ella. Empapado en sudor, la cabeza dándole vueltas, frenético, sin respiración, tomó todo lo que ella le ofrecía. Lo tomó y exigió más, convirtiéndose en un animal, al igual que ella, hasta llegar al más puro salvajismo.

Su orgasmo llegó violentamente, llenándola, bombeando en su interior, en un éxtasis interminable, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella experimentaba su propio clímax al mismo tiempo que él, mientras se aferraban el uno al otro por su vida contra desgarradoras oleadas de pasión.

Fue la unión más perfecta que nunca había experimentado. Y luego todo se convirtió en una pesadilla. Cuando el último estremecimiento abandonó su cuerpo y pasó al de ella, en ese momento de agotamiento final, el equilibrio que había logrado mantener entre sus deseos se desniveló. Sus ansias de sangre salieron a la luz en un arrebato ruin y acuciante, tan poderoso como había sido la lujuria.

Sacó los dientes y buscó su cuello, esa vena deliciosamente próxima a la superficie de su blanca piel. Sus colmillos estaban dispuestos a clavarse profundamente, tenía la garganta seca con la sed de ella, y el intestino sufría espasmos de una inanición que le llegaba al alma, cuando se apartó de golpe, horrorizado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se alejó de ella, arrastrándose por la cama hasta caer al suelo sentado.

-¿Luffy? -lo llamó Nami alarmada. -¡No!

Su sed de sangre era demasiado fuerte, no podía negar el instinto. Si se acercaba demasiado...

Gimió, tratando de tragar saliva. Sentía la garganta como el papel de lija. El sudor invadió todo su cuerpo de nuevo, pero esta vez le produjo escalofríos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho?

Luffy se arrastró hacia atrás, el cuerpo le dolía y la piel le ardía. El olor de su sexo sobre él era como un látigo contra su autocontrol.

-Nami, déjame solo. Tengo que... Pero ella seguía aproximándose. El cuerpo del vampiro chocó contra el sillón.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -Mostró los colmillos y siseó con fuerza-. Si te me acercas tendré que morderte, ¿entiendes?

Ella se detuvo de inmediato. El terror enturbiaba el aire a su alrededor, pero luego movió la cabeza.

-Tú no me harías daño -dijo con una convicción que le impresionó por peligrosamente ingenua. Luchó por hablar.

-Vístete. Vete arriba. Pídele a Tanaka que te lleve a casa. Enviaré a alguien que te proteja.

Ahora estaba jadeando, el dolor le desgarraba el estómago, de una forma casi tan brutal como aquella primera noche de su transición. Nunca había necesitado a Hancock de esa manera. Jesús. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

-No quiero irme.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Enviaré a alguien que cuide de ti hasta que pueda reunirme contigo.

Los muslos le temblaban, los músculos tensos luchaban contra el ansia que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Su mente y sus necesidades físicas peleaban entre ellas, entablando una lucha sin cuartel. Y él sabía cuál saldría victoriosa si ella no se alejaba. -Nami, por favor. Me duele. Y no sé durante cuánto tiempo podré dominarme.-

Ella vaciló, y luego comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se giró para mirarlo.

-Vete.

Abandonó en silencio la habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Mi hermano me está mirando raro mi rostro esta sonrojado :$...**

**Quien quiere sexo salvaje con luffy ? Ok no xd**

**Bueno notita: déjenme review si les gusto o no este capítulo háganme saber si les gusto o no con eso me ayudan a seguir publicando y publicar capítulos dobles o triples. Con eso me despido bye bye**


	21. Chapter 20

**Notita al final del capítulo ****Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran poco más de las nueve cuando Sting llegó al McDonald's.

-Me alegro de que os haya gustado la película. He pensado aún otra cosa para esta noche, aunque tendremos que hacerlo rápido. Uno de vosotros tiene que volver a casa a las once.

Billy maldijo por lo bajo cuando se detuvieron frente al menú iluminado. Pidió el doble de lo que había solicitado el Perdedor, que quiso pagar su parte.

-No te preocupes. Yo invito -dijo Sting-. Pero procurad que no se os caiga nada.

Mientras Billy comía y el Perdedor jugaba con su comida, Sting los llevó en el coche a la Zona de Guerra. El campo de juegos de rayos láser era el lugar de reunión preferido de los menores de dieciocho años, pues su oscuro interior era perfecto para ocultar tanto el acné como la patética lujuria adolescente. El amplio edificio de dos pisos estaba a rebosar esa noche, lleno de nerviosos muchachos que trataban de impresionar a aburridas chicas vestidas a la última moda.

Sting consiguió tres pistolas y unos arneses adaptados como objetivos de tiro, y entregó uno a cada chico. Billy estuvo preparado para empezar en menos de un minuto, su arma descansaba en su mano cómodamente, como si fuera una extensión de su brazo.

Sting observó al Perdedor, que aún estaba tratando de colocarse las tiras del arnés sobre los hombros. El muchacho parecía afligido, su labio inferior le colgaba mientras los dedos manipulaban los cierres de plástico. Billy también lo miró. Parecía un cazador examinando a su presa.

-Pensé que podíamos hacer una pequeña competición amistosa -dijo Sting cuando finalmente cruzaron la entrada giratoria-. Veremos cuál de vosotros puede acertar más veces al otro.

Al entrar en el campo de juego, los ojos de Sting rápidamente se adaptaron a la aterciopelada oscuridad y a los destellos de neón de los demás jugadores. El espacio era lo suficientemente grande para la treintena de muchachos que danzaban alrededor de los obstáculos, riendo y gritando mientras disparaban rayos de luz. -Separémonos -dijo Sting

Mientras el Perdedor parpadeaba como un miope, Billy se alejó, moviéndose con la agilidad de un animal. Al poco rato, el sensor en el pecho del Perdedor se encendió. El chico miró hacia abajo como si no supiera lo que le había sucedido. Billy se retiró a la oscuridad.

-Será mejor que te pongas a cubierto, hijo -murmuró Sting.

Sting se mantuvo apartado mientras observaba todo lo que hacían. Billy acertó al

Perdedor una y otra vez desde cualquier ángulo, pasando de un obstáculo a otro, aproximándose rápido, luego lentamente, o disparando desde larga distancia. La confusión y ansiedad del otro muchacho aumentaban cada vez que destellaba la luz en su pecho, y la desesperación le hacía moverse con descoordinación infantil. Dejó caer el arma. Tropezó con sus propios pies. Se golpeó un hombro contra una barrera.

Billy estaba resplandeciente. Aunque su blanco estaba fallando y, debilitándose, no mostró clemencia. Incluso le dirigió un último disparo cuando el Perdedor dejó caer su arma y se recostó contra una pared, agotado. Y acto seguido desapareció entre las sombras.

Esta vez Sting siguió a Billy, rastreando sus movimientos con un propósito diferente

al de comprobar sus resultados. Riddle era rápido, pasaba de un obstáculo a otro, volviendo sobre sus pasos a donde estaba el perdedor para poder atraparlo por detrás.

Sting adivinó el punto de destino de Billy. Con un rápido giro a la derecha, se interpuso en su camino. Y le disparó a quemarropa.

Sorprendido, el muchacho bajó la vista hacia su pecho. Era la primera vez que su receptor se encendía.

-Buen trabajo -dijo Sting-. Has jugado muy bien, hijo. Hasta ahora.

Billy levantó los ojos mientras su mano se posaba sobre el objetivo parpadeante. Su corazón.

_-Sensei. _-Pronunció la palabra como un amante, lleno de respeto y adoración.

Nami no tenía intención de pedir al mayordomo que la acompañase, porque estaba demasiado agitada para entablar una conversación decente con nadie. Mientras se dirigía hacia la calle, sacó su móvil para llamar un taxi. Estaba marcando cuando el ronroneo del motor de un coche hizo que levantara la vista.

El mayordomo salió del Mercedes e inclinó la cabeza. -El amo me ha llamado. Quiere que la lleve a su casa, ama. Y... a mí me gustaría ser su chofer.

Se mostraba expectante, casi esperanzado, como si ella le hiciera un gran favor dejándole que la acompañara. Pero necesitaba un poco de aire. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, su cabeza parecía dar vueltas sin control.

-Gracias, pero no. -Forzó una sonrisa-. Sólo voy a... En el rostro del hombre apareció una sombra de abatimiento, y adquirió la expresión de un perro apaleado.

Por un momento, se maldijo por haber olvidado sus buenos modales, mientras la invadía un sentimiento de culpa. -Bueno, está bien.

Antes de que Tanaka pudiera rodear el coche, ella abrió la puerta y se sentó. El mayordomo pareció ponerse nervioso por su iniciativa, pero se recuperó rápidamente, mostrando, de inmediato, una sonrisa radiante en su arrugado rostro.

Cuando se puso al volante y encendió el motor, ella dijo: -Vivo en...

-Oh, ya sé dónde vive. Siempre supimos dónde se encontraba. Primero en el Hospital St.

Francis, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatal. Luego una enfermera se la llevó a su casa. Teníamos la esperanza de que la enfermera se quedara con usted, pero el hospital la obligó a devolverla. Luego la enviaron al orfanato. Eso no nos gustó nada. Y después a una casa de acogida, con los McWilliams en la avenida Elmwood, pero usted se puso enferma y tuvo que ingresar en el hospital por culpa de una neumonía.

Puso el intermitente y giró a la izquierda en un stop. Ella apenas podía respirar, escuchaba con toda su atención. -Después la enviaron con los Ryan, pero había demasiados niños. Más tarde, estuvo con los Goldrich, que vivían en una casa de dos pisos en la calle Raleigh. Pensamos que los Goldrich iban a quedarse con usted, pero entonces ella se quedó embarazada. Finalmente, volvió al orfanato. Detestamos que fuera allí, porque no la dejaban salir a jugar lo suficiente.

-Siempre habla de "nosotros" -susurró ella, temerosa de preguntar, pero incapaz de no hacerlo.

-Sí. Su padre y yo.

Nami se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, observando el perfil del mayordomo como si fuera algo que pudiera retener. -¿El me conocía?

-A sí, claro, ama. Desde el principio. El parvulario, la escuela elemental y el instituto. -

Sus ojos se encontraron-. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de usted cuando fue a la universidad con esa beca de estudios. Yo estaba allí cuando se graduó. Le saqué fotografías para que su padre pudiera verla.

-Él me conocía. -Pronunció las palabras como si hablara del padre de otra persona.

El mayordomo la miró y sonrió.

-Tenemos todos los artículos que ha publicado, incluso los que escribió en el instituto y en la universidad. Cuando empezó en el _Caldwell Courier journal, su _padre se negaba a ir a acostarse por la mañana hasta que le traía el periódico. Poco le importaba si había pasado una noche complicada o estaba cansado, nunca se iba a la cama hasta que no leyera lo que usted escribía. Estaba muy orgulloso de usted. Ella rebuscó en su bolso, tratando de encontrar un pañuelo de papel.

-Tenga -dijo el mayordomo, entregándole un paquete pequeño.

Nami se sonó la nariz tan delicadamente como pudo. -Ama, debe comprender que a él le resultó muy difícil estar alejado de usted, pero sabía que sería peligroso acercarse demasiado. Las familias de los guerreros deben ser vigiladas cuidadosamente, y usted estaba desprotegida porque creció como humana. También esperaba que no tuviera que pasar por la transición.

-¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

-No muy bien. No estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo. Ella desapareció poco después de que empezaran a verse porque descubrió que él no era humano. No le dijo que se había quedado embarazada, y sólo volvió a buscarle cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz. Creo que tenía miedo por la criatura que iba a traer al mundo. Por desgracia se puso de parto y fue llevada a un hospital humano antes de que pudiéramos llegar hasta ella. Pero debe saber que él la amaba. Profundamente.

Nami absorbió la información, empapando su mente, llenando todos los vacíos.

-¿Mi padre y Luffy estaban muy unidos?- El mayordomo vaciló.

-Su padre quería a Luffy. Todos le queremos. Él es nuestro señor. Nuestro rey. Por eso su padre lo envió a él a buscarla. No debe temerle. Nunca le hará daño.

-De eso estoy segura.

Cuando vio el edificio en el que vivía, deseó tener algo más de tiempo para poder hablar con el mayordomo.

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo él-. El 1188 de la avenida Redd, apartamento 1-B. Aunque debo decir que ni su padre ni yo aprobamos nunca que usted viviera en un bajo.

El vehículo se detuvo. Ella no quería salir.

-¿Podría hacerle más preguntas? ¿Quizá más tarde? -dijo.

-Oh, ama, sí. Por favor. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarle.

Salió del coche, pero ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta cuando él llegó a su lado.

Nami pensó en tenderle la mano para mostrarle su agradecimiento formalmente, pero, en lugar de eso, colocó los brazos alrededor del pequeño anciano y lo abrazó.

Una vez que Nami hubo abandonado el aposento, la sed de Luffy gritó llamándola, torturándole duramente, como si supiera que había sido él quien la había enviado lejos.

Se arrastró hasta el teléfono para llamar primero a Tanaka y luego a Zoro. La voz se le quebraba, y tuvo que repetir las palabras para que le entendieran.

Después de hablar con Zoro, empezaron las arcadas secas. Entró en el baño tambaleándose, mientras llamaba a Hancock con la mente. Se inclinó dando tumbos sobre el inodoro, pero su estómago estaba casi vacío.

Había esperado demasiado, pensó. Ignoró las señales que su cuerpo le había estado enviando desde hacía algún tiempo. Y luego había llegado Nami, y su química interna había tomado el control. No le extrañaba que hubiera enloquecido.

El perfume de Hancock le llegó desde el aposento. -¿Mi señor? -llamó ella.

-Necesito...

_Nami, _pensó, alucinando. La vio ante él, escuchó su voz en su cabeza. Extendió la mano.

No tocó nada.

-¿Mi señor? ¿Debo ir hasta ti? -preguntó Hancock desde la alcoba.

Luffy se secó el sudor de la cara y salió, tambaleándose corno un borracho. Agitó los brazos ciegamente en el aire, desplomándose hacia delante.

-¡Luffy! -Hancock corrió hacia él.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, arrastrándola consigo. Su cuerpo se oprimió contra el de ella.

Él sintió a Nami.

Y su rostro fue a parar entre las sábanas que todavía conservaban la fragancia de Nami.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de estabilizarse, pero se sintió embargado de nuevo por el aroma de aquella humana.

-Mi señor, necesitas alimentarte. -La voz de Hancock llegaba desde muy lejos, como si se encontrara fuera, en la escalera. Trató de mirar hacia el lugar de donde salía la voz, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Ahora estaba totalmente ciego. La voz de Hancock se hizo extrañamente fuerte.

-Mi señor, ten. Toma mi muñeca. Ahora.

Sintió la cálida piel en su mano. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo hacer que sus brazos le obedecieran correctamente. Extendió la mano, tocó un hombro, una clavícula, la curva de un cuello. _Nami._

El hambre lo dominó, y se apoderó del cuerpo femenino. Con un rugido hundió los dientes en la suave carne hasta llegar a la arteria. Bebió profundamente y con fuerza, viendo imágenes de la mujer morena que ahora era suya, soñando que se entregaba a él, imaginándola entre sus brazos.

Hancock soltó un grito ahogado. Los brazos de Luffy casi la estaban partiendo en dos, su cuerpo era como una jaula en torno a ella mientras bebía. Por primera vez, sintió cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, incluyendo lo que pensó que debía de ser una erección, algo que nunca antes había percibido. Las posibilidades eran excitantes. Y terroríficas.

Se quedó sin fuerzas y trató de respirar. Esto era lo que siempre había querido de él.

Aunque su pasión era indecente. ¿Pero qué más podía esperar? Era un hombre con toda la sangre. Un guerrero.

Y finalmente se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba. La satisfacción ocupó el lugar del malestar, y la mujer recorrió lentamente con las manos sus amplios hombros desnudos, una libertad que nunca se había tomado. La garganta del hombre emitió un sonido ronco, como si quisiera que continuara. Con delicioso placer, ella hundió las manos en su cabello.

Era muy suave. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Un macho tan rudo, pero, ah, qué suaves eran esas ondas oscuras, tan suaves como sus vestidos de satén.

Hancock quiso ver el interior de su mente, una invasión a la que nunca se había arriesgado por temor a ofenderlo. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Tal vez quisiera besarla cuando terminara. Hacerle el amor. Quizás ahora pudiera quedarse con él. Le gustaría vivir en casa de Genzo junto a él. O donde fuera. No importaba.

Cerró los ojos y exploró sus pensamientos. Pero sólo pudo ver a la hembra en la que él realmente estaba pensando. La hembra _humana._

Era una belleza de cabello Naranja con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba tendida sobre su espalda con los senos descubiertos. Le acariciaba los duros pezones rosados con los dedos mientras le besaba el estómago y seguía descendiendo.

Hancock trató de deshacerse de aquella imagen como si fuera un cristal roto.

Luffy no estaba allí con ella. No bebía de su cuello. No era el cuerpo de ella el que oprimía contra el suyo. Y esa erección no era por su causa. No era por ella.

Mientras le succionaba el cuello y sus gruesos brazos la aplastaban contra él, Hancock protestó a gritos por aquella traición. Por sus esperanzas. Por su amor. Por él.

¡Qué apropiado resultaba que la estuviera desangrando! Deseaba que concluyera pronto, que bebiera toda su sangre hasta dejarla seca, que la dejara morir.

Había tardado años en darse cuenta de la verdad. Toda una eternidad.

Él nunca había sido suyo. Nunca lo sería.

Dios, ahora que la fantasía había desaparecido, no le quedaba nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Creo que hancock (marissa) se adelantó mucho al pensar que luffy (wrath) quería algo con ella que cruel xd**

**Notita de capitulo: déjenme review eso me ayuda mucho para seguir publicando capítulos más seguidos. Capítulos dobles o triples al día así que dejen review con su opinión sobre el capítulo. Con eso me despido bye bye**

**27/04/14**

**Notita final :D**

**Bueno como varios ya saben quiero llegar al capítulo 44 y comenzar con 2 nuevas adaptaciones, 1 es de one piece Nami x Luffy, y otra de Bleach Ichigo x Rukia. Son historias de amor con su respectivo lemon :D yeaa! Y déjenme su opinión de si quieren o no leer una adaptación más de LuNa y una nueva de IchiRuki. Y con eso me despido. By… oh si abajo dejo otra notita para los que leen mi fic de sentimientos conectados es muy importante y con eso me despido bye bye.**

**FIC Sentimientos Conectados**

**Para los que siguen mi fic de sentimientos conectados les dejo este pequeñito mensaje ya no lo actualizare. **

**Ok no ._. Mala broma mala broma.**

**El fic lo actualizare mmmm (checando agenda) creo que el 13 de junio. Esta semana tengo exámenes finales y termina hasta el 4 de junio. Pero también ay examen de materias reprobadas y lo más probable es que repruebe matemáticas y física… bueno en física estoy jodida esa ni la paso de milagro asdfgh. A si y el 12 de junio es el examen de 2da de física así que lo más seguro es que suba actualización ese día. Y creo que es todo bueno con eso me despido bye bye y para los que no leyeron la nota de arriaba léanla es muy importante.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami dejó el bolso sobre la mesa de la entrada, saludó a Boo y entró en el baño. Miró la ducha, pero no tenía ganas de darse un baño. Aunque a su tenso cuerpo le hubiera venido estupendamente pasar un buen rato bajo el agua caliente, le encantaba el olor persistente de Luffy sobre su piel. Era un perfume maravilloso, erótico, una oscura fragancia. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Abrió el grifo, se lavó, se sentía exquisitamente sensible y algo dolorida entre las piernas, aunque no le importaba el dolor. Luffy podía hacerle el amor con esa furia siempre que quisiera. Él era... Su mente no pudo encontrar la palabra adecuada. Tan sólo una imagen suya penetrándola, sus hombros y su pecho cubiertos de sudor, contraídos mientras se entregaba. Mientras la marcaba como suya.

Eso es, al menos, lo que le había parecido. Sintió como si hubiera sido dominada y

marcada por un hombre. Poseída. Y quería experimentarlo de nuevo. Ya.

Pero movió la cabeza, pensando que el sexo sin protección tenía que acabar. Ya era malo que lo hubiera hecho dos veces. La próxima vez tendría irás cuidado. Antes de salir del baño, miró su reflejo en el espejo y se detuvo en seco. Se acercó a examinarse más detenidamente la cara.

Su aspecto era el mismo que por la mañana, pero se sentía como si fuera una extraña. Abrió la boca e inspeccionó los dientes. Cuando tocó los dos caninos delanteros, como era de esperar, le dolieron. Santo cielo, ¿quién era ella? y ¿Qué era?

Pensó en Luffy, obligándose a alejarse de ella, con su cuerpo medio desnudo en tensión y sus músculos como si fueran a atravesar su piel. Al mostrar sus dientes, le pareció que los colmillos eran más largos que cuando los vio por primera vez. Como si hubieran crecido.

Su hermoso rostro se había contorsionado de agonía. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba a ella? Oyó un golpe seco en la otra habitación, como si alguien estuviera tocando en la ventana. Escuchó a Boo dar un maullido de bienvenida.

Nami asomó la cabeza cautelosamente.

Había alguien junto a la puerta del patio. Alguien de gran envergadura.

-¿Luffy? -Corrió a abrir la puerta antes de cerciorarse bien.

Cuando vio la figura que se encontraba al otro lado, deseó haber sido más cuidadosa.

No era Luffy, aunque aquel hombre se le parecía un poco. Cabello verde corto.

Rostro cruel. Ojos de un oscuro intenso. Cuero por todas partes.

En el rostro del desconocido apareció una expresión de sorpresa al mirarla fijamente, pero pareció sobreponerse de inmediato.

-¿Nami? -Tenía una voz profunda, pero amistosa, y al sonreír, brillaron unos colmillos.

Ella ni siquiera se sobresaltó.

Maldición, va se estaba acostumbrando a ese extraño mundo.

-Soy Roronoa Zoro, un amigo de Luffy. -El tipo le tendió la mano-. Puedes llamarme

Zoro. -Ella le dio un apretón, sin saber muy bien qué debía decir-. Estoy aquí para protegerte. Estaré fuera si necesitas algo.

El hombre... vampiro -mierda, lo que fuera- se dio la vuelta y, se dirigió a la mesa de picnic.

-Espera -dijo ella. ¿Por qué no...? Pasa, por favor. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, Boo maulló con fuerza y lanzó un zarpazo a las pesadas botas del hombre. Ambos se saludaron como viejos amigos, y cuando el vampiro se enderezó, su chaqueta de cuero se abrió, dejando entrever unas dagas como las de Luffy

Y seguramente sus bolsillos también estarían repletos del tipo de armas que Ace le había incautado a Luffy.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -dijo ella. _No sangre. Por favor, no digas sangre._

Él le sonrió abiertamente, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Tienes cerveza?

¿Cerveza? ¿Bebía cerveza?

-Ah, claro. Creo que sí. -Desapareció en la cocina. Trajo dos Sam Adams. Ella también necesitaba beber algo en ese momento.

Después de todo, era anfitriona de un vampiro. Su padre había sido un vampiro.

Su amante era un vampiro.

Echó hacia atrás la botella y bebió un buen trago. Zoro rio sordamente.

-¿Una larga noche?

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar-replicó ella, limpiándose la boca.

-Tal vez sí. -El vampiro se sentó en el sillón, su enorme cuerpo desbordaba por todos lados, haciendo parecer pequeño el respaldo-. Me alegro de conocerte por fin. Tu padre hablaba mucho de ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Y tienes que saber... que se mantuvo lejos para protegerte, no porque no te amara.

-Eso es lo que me ha dicho Tanaka. Y Luffy también.

-¿Has hecho buenas migas con él?

-¿Con Luffy?

-Sí.

Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, y se dirigió a la cocina para que él no viera su reacción. Cogió una bolsa de galletas de la parte superior de la nevera y puso algunas en un plato.

-Él es... es... cómo describirlo. -Trató de pensar una buena respuesta.

-De hecho, creo que lo sé.

Ella regresó y le ofreció el plato. -¿Quieres?

-Galletas de avena con pasas -dijo él, cogiendo tres. -Mis favoritas.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba que los vampiros sólo bebían sangre.

-No. Contiene nutrientes necesarios, pero también necesitamos alimento.

-¿Y qué hay del ajo?

-Trae un poco. -Se recostó en el sillón, masticando alegremente-. Me encanta en las tostadas con un poco de aceite de oliva.

Cielos. Aquel individuo le estaba resultando casi simpático. No, eso no podía ser.

Con sus penetrantes ojos examinaba continuamente las ventanas y la puerta de cristal, como si estuviera vigilando los alrededores. Ella supo, sin lugar a dudas, que si veía algo que no le gustaba se levantaría de aquel sillón en una milésima de segundo. Y no sería para revisar las cerraduras, sino para atacar.

Se llevó otra galleta a la boca. Por lo menos su presencia la relajaba... hasta cierto punto.

-No eres como Luffy-dejó escapar ella.

-Nadie es como Luffy.

-Sí -Mordió su propia galleta, y se sentó en el futón. -Él es una fuerza de la naturaleza-dijo Zoro, inclinando la botella para beber-. Es letal, sobre eso no hay duda.

Pero no existe nadie que pueda protegerte mejor que él, suponiendo que decida hacerlo.

Aunque yo creo que ya lo ha decidido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-susurró ella, preguntándose qué le habría contado Luffy.

Zoro carraspeó, el rubor le cubrió las mejillas. -Él te ha marcado.

Ella frunció el ceño, bajando la cabeza para mirarse. -Lo huelo -dijo Zoro- La advertencia impregna tu cuerpo.

-¿Advertencia?

-Como si fueras su shellan.

-¿Su qué?

-Su compañera. Ese olor en tu piel envía una poderosa señal a otros machos.

Entonces ella estaba en lo cierto sobre las relaciones sexuales que habían tenido y su significado.

_Eso no debería complacerme tanto como me complace_, pensó.

-No te importa, ¿o sí? -dijo Zoro-. Ser suya.

No quería responder a eso. Por una parte quería ser de Luffy, pero, por otra, se sentía mucho más segura estando como siempre había estado. Sola.

-¿Tú tienes una? -preguntó- ¿Una compañera? La cara del vampiro se iluminó con devoción.

-Se llama Perona. Nos comprometieron antes de nuestra transición. Fue una verdadera suerte que nos enamoráramos. La verdad es que si la hubiera conocido en la calle, la habría escogido a ella. Ha sido una cuestión del destino, ¿no crees?

-A veces, también funciona para nosotros -murmuró ella. -Sí. Algunos machos toman más de una shellan, pero yo no puedo imaginar estar con otra hembra. Evidentemente, ésa es la razón por la que Luffy me ha elegido a mí.

Ella enarcó una ceja. -¿Perdón?

-Los otros hermanos tienen hembras de las que beben, pero no tienen lazos emocionales. Nada evitaría que ellos... -Se detuvo y, mordió otra galleta-. Bueno, dado que eres...

-¿Soy qué?

Se dio cuenta de que apenas se conocía a sí misma, y en ese tema estaba dispuesta incluso a recibir sugerencias de extraños. -Hermosa. Luffy no ha querido ponerte en manos de ningún otro, porque si se sintieran tentados a propasarse contigo, surgirían graves problemas. – Zoro se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, y un par de hermanos son realmente peligrosos. No se te ocurriría dejar a una hembra sola con ellos, y mucho menos a una por la que sintieras algo.

Ella no estaba segura de querer conocer a ninguno de los hermanos.

_Espera un minuto, _pensó.

-¿Luffy ya tiene una shellan? -preguntó. Zoro terminó su cerveza.

-Creo que es mejor que hables con él sobre ese tema. -Aquello no era precisamente un no. Un enfermizo sentimiento de desilusión se instaló en su pecho. Volvió a la cocina.

_Maldición. _Sentía demasiado afecto por Luffy. Se habían acostado dos veces, y su cabeza va era un caos.

_Esto va a dolerme, _pensó mientras abría otra cerveza. Cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles entre ellos, iba a dolerle como el diablo.

A pesar de convertirse en vampiro. _Oh, por Dios._

-¿Más galletas? -dijo en voz alta.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Cerveza?

-No, es suficiente, gracias.

Ella trajo la bolsa de la cocina. Guardaron silencio mientras acababan todas las galletas, incluyendo los pedazos que quedaban en el fondo.

-¿Tienes algo más de comer? -preguntó él.

Ella se levantó, sintiendo un poco de hambre también. -Veré qué puedo encontrar.

-¿Tienes televisión por cable? -dijo señalando con la cabeza el televisor.

Ella le arrojó el mando.

-Claro que sí. Y si mal no recuerdo, esta noche hay una maratón de Godzila por la

TBS.

-Estupendo -dijo el vampiro, estirando las piernas-. Siempre me pongo del lado del monstruo.

Ella le sonrió.

-Yo también.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Nami te marcaron y ya se dio cuenta zoro asdfgh luffy es un loquillo.**

**Notita final: Chicas y chicos recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando más seguido por que no es tan fácil estar adaptando es una joda y me gusta sentir su apoyo :3 hoy abra capitulo doble lo publicare en la tarde wiwiiww.**

**Segunda notita: Oh si les quería comentar otra cosa ayer abrí mi Outlook para checar review,PM… y todo lo relacionado en fanfiction.**

**Bueno recibí un PM de un chico o chica diciendo una sarta de groserías "eres una zorra pervertida" "no tienes valores" "no tienes vida social" y muchas más groserías y lo principal que dijo fue "deja d adaptar amante oscuro" y después más groserías y luego tu "manera de escribir fic normales es horrenda"**

**A lo que yo conteste: ****sé que escribo de lo más feo y no me importa este país es libre y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y no es obligación tuya el leer mi fic o leer una actualización de amante oscuro yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Malo si no le diera créditos a la autora.**

**Después de eso me enoje porque personas que ni me conocen me mentan la madre diciendo estupideces sobre mi si no me conocen no hablen. Pero en fin yo que puedo hacer.**

**Tercera notita: bueno hace días escribí un one-shot con lime en hojas de libreta sueltas, (para los que saben yo los fic los escribo en notas de celular pero ese día mi celular estaba sin pila y no hubo más opción que escribir a libreta) cuando lo termine lo guarde en una carpeta que uso para llevar a la prepa y cosas así. Al día siguiente coloque en esa carpeta los trabajos de todo este semestre de la materia de geometría por si el profe los pedía yo se los entregaba. El martes 26/05 tuve el examen de geometría, terminando el examen al profe de esa materia me lo encontré junto con unas amigas en la sala de maestros. Y dijo "si tienen con ustedes los trabajos démelos y yo los reviso" "si" ok saque mi carpeta y rápido di los trabajos no cheque que di solo vi hojas con clips y ese montón agarre y se lo entrege. **

**Ayer abrí la carpeta para buscar el one-shot y no estaba…. Lo busque hoja por hoja y no lo encontré, y lo más lógico es el profe de geometría tiene el one-shot lime…**

**Dios mío que vergüenza cuando el profe vea eso T.T no sé qué are**

**Lo malo es que el me dará clases de probabilidad en el próximo semestre.**

**Noooo… peor es conocido de mi hermana y la ve seguido si la ve y le comenta de las hojas o si se las enseña….**

**No sé qué are.**

**Les comparto esto porque me encanta platicarles lo que me pasa mis momentos de alegría, fallas amorosas, jodida de salud, y ahora mis vergüenzas T.T con eso me despido bye bye T.T**


	23. Chapter 22

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ace despertó porque alguien le estaba taladrando el cráneo.

Abrió un ojo.

Se trataba del timbre del teléfono.

Descolgó el auricular y se lo puso junto a la oreja. -¿Sí?

-Buenos días, rayito de sol. -Con la voz de Grimmjow el dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable.

-¿Qué hora es? -graznó.

-Las once. Pensé que querrías saber que Nami acaba de llamar, buscándote. Parecía encontrarse bien.

El cuerpo de Ace se relajó aliviado. -¿Y el tipejo?

-Ni siquiera lo ha mencionado. Pero ha dicho que quería hablar hoy contigo. He cancelado la orden de búsqueda mientras hablaba con ella porque estaba llamando desde su casa.

El detective se sentó.

Y luego volvió a recostarse.

Por el momento, no iría a ninguna parte. -No me encuentro muy bien -murmuró.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Por eso le he dicho que estarías ocupado hasta la tarde. Sólo para que lo sepas, he salido de tu casa a las siete esta mañana.

Ah, Cristo.

Ace intentó otra vez colocarse en posición vertical, obligándose a mantenerse derecho.

La habitación daba vueltas. Todavía estaba borracho. Y tenía resaca.

Estaba realmente ocupado. -Voy para allá.

-Yo no haría eso. El capitán te tiene en el punto de mira. Los de Asuntos Internos se han presentado por aquí preguntando por ti y por Billy Riddle.

-¿Riddle? ¿Por qué? -Vamos, detective. Sí, él sabía por qué.

-Escucha, no estás en condiciones de entrevistarte con el capitán. -La voz de Geimmjow era uniforme, pragmática-. Necesitas serenarte. Recuperarte. Ven un poco más tarde. Yo te cubro.

-Gracias.

-Te he dejado aspirinas junto al teléfono con un buen vaso de agua. Pensé que no ibas a poder llegar hasta la cafetera. Toma tres, desconecta el teléfono, y duerme. Si sucede algo emocionante, iré a buscarte.

-Te amo, dulzura.

-Entonces cómprame un abrigo de visón y unos bonitos pendientes para nuestro aniversario.

-Te los has ganado.

Colgó el teléfono después de dos intentos, y cerró los ojos. Dormiría un poco más, y, podría sentirse como una persona de nuevo.

Nami garabateó su última corrección en un texto sobre una serie de robos de pasaportes y carnés de identidad. Parecía como si el artículo estuviera sangrando, a juzgar por la cantidad de modificaciones que había hecho con su implacable rotulador rojo, dandose cuenta de que, últimamente, los chicos grandes de Dick se estaban volviendo cada vez más descuidados, descargando en ella la mayor parte del trabajo. Y no se trataba sólo de errores de fondo; ahora también cometían errores gramaticales y estilísticos. Como si no tuvieran la más mínima consideración por el correcto uso de la lengua.

No le importaba hacer labores de edición en un artículo en el que colaboraba, siempre y cuando la persona que preparaba el primer borrador se preocupara por realizar una pequeña cantidad de correcciones.

Nami colocó el artículo en su bandeja de trabajos finalizados y se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador. Abrió de nuevo un archivo en el que había estado escribiendo con intermitencias durante todo el día.

De acuerdo, ¿qué más quería saber? Repasó su lista de preguntas.

_¿Podré salir durante el día? ¿Con qué, frecuencia tendré que alimentarme? ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a vivir?_

Sus dedos volaban por encima del teclado. _¿Contra quién estás luchando?_

Y luego: _¿Tienes una...?_

¿Cuál era la palabra? _¿Shellan? _En cambio tecleó _esposa._

Dios, se estremeció ante la posible respuesta de Luffy. Y aunque no la tuviera, ¿de quién se alimentaba?

¿Y qué sentiría en el momento en que saciara su hambre en ella?

Sabía instintivamente que sería algo similar al sexo, algo en parte salvaje, que lo consumía todo. Y probablemente la dejaría maltrecha y débil.

Así como en un estado de éxtasis total.

-¿Trabajando duro, Randall? -Dick arrastró las palabras. Ella cerró el archivo de inmediato para que su jefe no pudiera verlo.

-Como siempre.

-¿Sabes? Circula por ahí un rumor sobre ti. -¿De verdad?

-Sí. He oído que saliste con ese detective de homicidios, O'Neal. Dos veces.

-¿Y?

Dick se apoyó en su escritorio. Ella llevaba una camiseta floja de cuello barco, de modo que había poco que pudiera ver. Él se enderezó.

-Buen trabajo. Haz un poco de magia con él. Averigua todo lo que puedas. Podríamos hacer un artículo de portada sobre la brutalidad policial con él como portada. Continúa así,

Randall, y quizás me convenza de que eres idónea para un ascenso.

Dick se marchó, disfrutando de aquel papel de encargado de otorgar favores.

Qué imbécil.

Su teléfono sonó, Y ella vio pudo evitar vociferar en el auricular.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Ama? ¿Está usted bien? -Era el mayordomo.

-Lo siento. Sí, estoy bien. -Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano libre. Después de tratar con personajes como Luffy y Zoro, la versión simplona de arrogancia masculina de Dick parecía absurda.

-Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...

-No, no, estoy bien. -Se rió-. Nada con lo que no me haya enfrentado antes.

-Bien, probablemente no debería haber llamado. -La voz de Tanaka se convirtió en un cuchicheo-. Pero no quería que estuviera desprevenida. El amo ha encargado una cena especial para esta noche. Para usted y él, exclusivamente. Pensé que quizá podría ir a recogerla para ayudarle a elegir un vestido.

-¿Un vestido?

¿Para una especie de cita con Luffy?

La idea le pareció absolutamente maravillosa, pero entonces recordó que tenía que evitar ver idilios en donde podía no haberlos. En realidad, no sabía en qué estadio se encontraba su relación.

Ni si él se estaba acostando con alguien más.

-Ama, sé que es presuntuoso por mi parte. El mismo la llamará. -En ese momento, la segunda línea de su teléfono empezó a sonar-. Sólo quería que estuviera lista para esta noche.

El identificador de llamadas iluminó el número que Luffy le había hecho memorizar. Se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo como una idiota.

-Me encantaría que me ayudara a elegir un vestido. En serio.

-Bien. Iremos a la Galería. Allí hay también un Brooks Brothers. El amo ha encargado ropa. Creo que también quiere estar lo más elegante posible para usted.

Cuando colgó, aquella estúpida sonrisa continuaba pegada a su cara como si le hubiera puesto pegamento.

Luffy dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Nami y rodó sobre la cama, extendiendo la mano en busca de su reloj. La tres de la tarde. Había dormido casi seis horas, algo más de lo habitual, pero era lo que su cuerpo generalmente necesitaba después de comer.

Dios, deseó que ella estuviera con él.

Zoro había llamado para informarle. Ambos se habían quedado despiertos toda la noche viendo películas de Godzilla, y por el sonido de la voz del macho, estaba medio enamorado de ella.

Lo cual Luffy comprendió perfectamente, aunque, al mismo tiempo, le disgustó.

Pero había hecho lo correcto al enviar a Zoro. Natsu se habría lanzado sobre ella de inmediato, y entonces Luffy habría tenido que romperle algo. Un brazo, quizás una pierna.

Tal vez ambas cosas. Y Law, aunque no tenía la extravagante y hermosa apariencia de

Nami, poseía una vena de chulo bastante acusada. El voto de castidad de Sanji era firme, ¿pero por qué colocarlo ante la tentación?

Sabo?

Ni siquiera había considerado esa opción. La cicatriz en su rostro le habría dado un susto de muerte. Diablos, hasta Luffy podía apreciarlo. Y el terror mortal de una hembra era el afrodisíaco favorito de S. Lo excitaba más que a muchos machos ver a sus hembras con ropa interior de Victoria's Secret.

No tenía elección. Zoro volvería a hacer de centinela si lo necesitaba otra vez.

Se desperezó. Sentir las sábanas de satén contra su piel desnuda le hizo desear a

Nami. Ahora que se había alimentado, su cuerpo se sentía más fuerte que nunca, como si sus huesos fueran columnas de carbono y sus músculos cables de acero. Volvía a ser él mismo, y todo su ser ansiaba toda la acción que le pudiera dar. Pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto. Lamentaba amargamente lo que había pasado con Hancock.

Recordó aquella noche. Tan pronto como levantó la cabeza de su cuello, supo que casi la había matado. Y no por beber demasiado.

Ella se había apartado impetuosamente, su cuerpo irradiaba una enorme angustia al alejarse tropezando de la cama.

-Hancock.

-Mi señor, te libero de nuestro pacto. Eres libre de mí.

Él había soltado una maldición, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que le había hecho.

-No entiendo tu enfado -musitó ella débilmente-. Esto es lo que siempre has querido, y, ahora te lo concedo.

-Nunca quise...

-A mí -susurró ella-. Lo sé.

-Hancock.

-Por favor, no pronuncies las palabras. No soportaría escuchar la verdad de tus labios, aunque la conozco bien. Siempre te has avergonzado de estar ligado a mí.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-No te gusto. Te resulto desagradable.

-¿Qué?

-¿Piensas que no lo he notado? Ardes en deseos de librarte de mí. Cuando termino de beber, te levantas de un salto, como si te hubieras sentido obligado a soportar mi presencia. -Entonces empezó a sollozar-. Siempre he tratado de estar limpia cuando vengo a verte. Paso horas en la bañera, lavándome. Pero no puedo encontrar la suciedad que tú ves.

-Hancock, detente. No sigas. No se trata de ti.

-Sí, lo sé. He visto a la hembra. En tu mente. -Se estremeció.

-Lo siento -dijo él-. Y nunca me has desagradado. Eres hermosa.

-No digas eso. No ahora. -La voz de Hancock se había endurecido-. Lo único que puedes lamentar es que me ha llevado mucho tiempo aceptar la verdad.

-Aún te protegeré -juró él.

-No, no lo harás. Yo ya no te importo. Nunca te he importado.

Y entonces se había marchado, mientras el olor fresco del océano permanecía un momento antes de disiparse.

Luffy se frotó los ojos. Estaba decidido a compensárselo de algún modo. No sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente, teniendo en cuenta el infierno que había soportado. Pero no estaba preparado para dejarla flotando en el éter, pensando que nunca había significado absolutamente nada para él. O que, de alguna manera, la había considerado impura.

Nunca la había amado, era verdad. Pero no había querido herirla, y ésa era la razón por la que le había dicho tan a menudo que lo dejara. Si ella se marchaba, si dejaba claro que no lo quería, podría mantener la cabeza alta en el malicioso círculo aristocrático al que pertenecía. En su clase, una shellan rechazada por su compañero era tratada como mercancía estropeada.

Ahora que ella lo había dejado, se había ahorrado la ignominia. Y tenía el presentimiento de que cuando se divulgara la noticia no le sorprendería a nadie.

Era extraño, nunca se había imaginado realmente cómo se separarían él y Hancock.

Posiblemente, después de todos los siglos transcurridos había asumido que nunca lo harían.

Pero, para ser sinceros, nunca había esperado que ocurriera por la aparición de otra hembra.

Eso era lo que estaba pasando. Con Nami. Después de marcarla la noche anterior como lo había hecho, no podía pretender que no estaba ligado emocionalmente a ella.

Maldijo en voz alta, pues conocía lo suficiente de la conducta y psicología del vampiro macho para comprender que tenía problemas. Diablos, ahora ambos tenían problemas.

Un macho enamorado era una cosa peligrosa, sobre todo porque tendría que dejar a su hembra y entregarla al cuidado de otro. Intentando apartar de su mente las implicaciones que podía tener todo aquello, Luffy agarró el teléfono y marcó un número a medida que subía las escaleras, pensando que necesitaba comer algo. Al no obtener respuesta, imaginó que Tanaka habría salido a comprar comida.

Había pedido a los hermanos que acudieran aquella noche, y les gustaba comer bien.

Había llegado el momento de hacer una puesta en común, de enterarse de todas sus investigaciones.

La necesidad de vengar a Genzo le quemaba.

Y cuanto más se aproximaba Luffy a Nami, más caliente era el fuego.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Notita final: chicos recuerden dejarme revew con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capitulo háganme saber que les agrada o no esta adaptación. Y pues esta es la segunda parte de hoy wiwiiw.**

**Chicas y chicos que leen mis notitas finales bono recibí varios review y PM diciéndome que ignorara esos comentarios. Gracias por darme su apoyo y opinar respecto a esto :D.**

**Tengo una buena noticia hoy estaba bajando las escaleras y escuche como unas compañeras de mi salón le preguntaban al profe que si avía revisado los trabajos a lo que él respondió que aún no por falta de tiempo. Dios fue un gran alivio para mí. Después de eso fui rápido a su oficina y me infiltre lol y busque mis trabajos y ay estaba y saque el lime. Les juro que Salí de la oficina casi llorando de la emoción me siento con un peso menos de encima estoy tan feliz. **

**Oh si y les presumo que fui al cine hoy y mire Maléfica pinche película cambio totalmente mi perspectiva sobre el personaje :O xd con eso me despido bye bye :D**

**Oh si perdón por no responder review ni PM pero es que quiero salir de mi casa aquí dentro está el calor horrible bueno afuera también pero mínimo ay aire xd en mi ciudad estamos a 35° :C**


	24. Chapter 23

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ace salió de la oficina del capitán. Sentía la tunda de su pistola muy liviana sin el arma dentro y su cartera demasiado plana sin su placa. Era como estar desnudo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Grimmjow. -Me voy de vacaciones.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Ace empezó a bajar hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿El Departamento de Policía de Nueva York tenía algo sobre ese sospechoso?

Grimmjow lo agarró por el brazo, empujándole a una de las salas de interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me han suspendido sin paga, hasta que concluya una investigación interna que los dos sabemos que tendrá como resultado que actué con fuerza desmedida.

José se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Te dije que te apartaras de esos sospechosos.

-Ese tipo, Riddle, se merecía algo peor.

-Ésa no es la cuestión.

-Es extraño, eso mismo dijo el capitán.

Ace se dirigió hacia el espejo y se miró. Dios, estaba envejeciendo. O quizás simplemente estaba cansado del único trabajo que le había gustado siempre.

Brutalidad policial. A la mierda con eso. Él protegía a los inocentes, no a cualquier matón que se excitaba haciéndose pasar por un tipo duro. El problema era que había demasiadas normas que favorecían a los criminales. Sus víctimas, cuyas vidas quedaban destruidas a causa de la violencia, deberían tener la mitad de la suerte que ellos.

-En todo caso ya no pertenezco a este lugar-dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué?

Ya no había un lugar en el mundo para los hombres como él, pensó.

Ace se dio la vuelta.

-Entonces, el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. ¿Has logrado averiguar algo?

José lo miró fijamente durante bastante tiempo. -Suspendido del cuerpo, ¿eh?

-Por lo menos hasta que puedan despedirme oficialmente.

Grimmjow se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró hacia abajo, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera protestando a sus zapatos, pero contestó:

_-Nada. _Es como si hubiera salido de la nada.

Ace maldijo.

-Esas estrellas. Sé que puedes conseguirlas en Internet, pero también pueden comprarse en la ciudad, ¿no es así?

-Sí, a través de las academias de artes marciales. Tenemos un par de ellas en la ciudad.

Grimmjow asintió despacio.

Ace sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. -Te veré después.

-Espera, va hemos enviado a alguien a investigar. En ambas academias dijeron que no recuerdan a nadie que encajara con la descripción del sospechoso.

-Gracias por el dato. -Ace empezó a acercarse a la puerta.

-Detective. -Grimmjow sujetó a su compañero por el brazo-. Maldición, ¿puedes detenerte un minuto?

Ace miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Es ahora cuando me adviertes que me mantenga lejos de los asuntos de la policía?

Porque bien puedes ahorrarte el discurso.

-Por Cristo, Ace, yo no soy tu enemigo. -Los oscuros ojos castaños de Grimmjow eran penetrantes-. Los muchachos y yo estamos contigo. En lo que a nosotros concierne, tú haces lo que tienes que hacer, y nunca te has equivocado. Sea quien sea al que has golpeado, seguramente se lo merecía. Pero a lo mejor sólo has tenido suerte, ¿sabes? Qué tal si hubieras herido a alguien que no era...

-Corta el sermón de predicador. No estoy interesado. -Agarró el pomo de la puerta.

Grimmjow apretó más fuerte.

-Estás fuera del cuerpo, Portgas. Y meterte en una investigación de la que has sido relevado no va a hacer volver a verla.

Grimmjow retiró la mano, como si estuviera tirando la toalla. -Lo siento. Pero deberías saber que seguir profundizando en el asunto sólo puede perjudicarte. Eso no va a ayudar a tu hermana. Nunca la ha ayudado.

Ace movió la cabeza lentamente. -Mierda. Ya lo sé.

-¿Estás seguro?

Sí, lo estaba. Había disfrutado golpeando a Billy Riddle, y había sido para vengarse por

lo que le había hecho a Nami. No tenía riada que ver con su hermana. No iba a devolverle la vida, lo sabía perfectamente. Ella se había ido. Hacía mucho tiempo.

Aun así, los ojos tristes de Grimmjow le hicieron sentirse como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal.

-Todo va a ir bien -se encontró diciendo, aunque realmente no lo creyera.

-No... No te arriesgues demasiado ahí fuera, detective.

Ace abrió la puerta.

-Arriesgarme es lo único que sé hacer, Grimmjow.

Sting se recostó en la silla de su oficina, pensando en la noche que se aproximaba. Estaba listo para intentarlo de nuevo, aunque la zona del centro de la ciudad estaba al rojo vivo en ese momento con la bomba y el descubrimiento del cadáver de la prostituta. Patrullar en busca de vampiros en el barrio del Screamer's iba a ser peligroso, pero el riesgo de ser apresado era un aliciente añadido al desafío.

Si uno quería atrapar un tiburón, no pescaba en agua dulce. Tenía que ir a donde estaban los vampiros.

Sintió una oleada de nerviosismo ante semejante expectativa.

Había estado perfilando sus técnicas de tortura. Y esa mañana, antes de salir para la academia, había visitado el centro de operaciones que prepararía en su granero. Sus herramientas estaban ordenadas y relucientes: un torno de dentista, cuchillos de varios tamaños, un mazo y un cincel, una sierra.

Varios punzones. Para los ojos.

Desde luego, el truco consistía en recorrer esa delgada línea entre el dolor y la muerte.

El dolor se podía prolongar durante horas o días. La muerte era el interruptor principal que debía ser apagado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. -Entre -dijo él.

Era la recepcionista, una mujer con los brazos grandes como los de un hombre y carente de pechos. Sus contradicciones nunca dejaban de asombrarlo. A pesar de que una especie de envidia delirante por el sexo masculino la había impulsado a tomar esteroides y levantar pesas como un gorila, insistía en usar maquillaje y arreglarse el cabello. Con su camiseta corta y bermudas, parecía una drag queen perversa.

Ella le resultaba desagradable.

_Siempre deberías saber quién _eres-pensó él-. Y _quién no eres._

-Hay aquí un tipo que quiere hablar contigo. -Su voz era demasiado grave-. Portgas, creo que ése es su nombre. Actúa como un policía, pero no ha mostrado la placa.

-Dile que ya salgo. _-Maldito fenómeno de la naturale_za, agregó para sí.

Sting tuvo que reírse mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. De él. O lo que fuera.

Allí estaba él, un hombre sin alma que mataba vampiros, y la estaba llamando monstruo.

Al menos él tenía un objetivo. Y un plan.

Ella iría de nuevo esa noche al Gold's Gym. Justo después de librarse de su sombra de las cinco en punto.

Faltaba poco para las seis cuando Ace aparcó el coche frente al edificio de Nami. Tarde o temprano tendría que devolver el vehículo, pero estar suspendido no significaba estar despedido. El capitán tendría que pedirle que entregara el maldito automóvil.

Había ido a las academias de artes marciales, y hablado con los directores. Uno de aquellos individuos había resultado bastante molesto. El típico arrogante, un fanático de la defensa personal, convencido de que era realmente asiático, a pesar de ser tan blanco como Ace.

Al otro lo había encontrado sumamente extraño. Presentaba un aspecto similar al de un lechero de la década de los años cincuenta, con el cabello rubio, alisado con gomina, y una molesta sonrisa luminosa que parecía sacada de un anuncio de dentífrico de hacía medio siglo. El sujeto se había esforzado al máximo por colaborar, pero había en él algo muy raro. El detector de mentiras de Ace había dado la alarma en el momento en que el señor Mayberry había abierto la boca.

Y además el tipo olía como un marica.

Ace subió de dos en dos los escalones del edificio de Nami y apretó el timbre.

Le había dejado un mensaje en su contestador del trabajo y en casa, en el que le decía que iría a verla. Estaba a punto de apretar de nuevo el interfono cuando la vio a través de la puerta de cristal, entrando en el vestíbulo.

_Maldición._

Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro que le sentaba a la perfección, y que casi le hizo palpitar de nuevo las sienes. El escote de pico, bastante pronunciado, dejaba adivinar sus pechos. La cintura ceñida hacía resaltar sus delgadas caderas. Y la abertura en uno de los laterales mostraba ligeramente el muslo a cada paso que daba. Se había puesto tacones altos, haciendo que sus tobillos parecieran frágiles y encantadores.

Ella levantó la cabeza del bolso en el que había estado buscando algo, y pareció sorprendida de verlo.

Llevaba el cabello recogido. Él no pudo evitar imaginar la deliciosa sensación que le invadiría al soltárselo.

Ella abrió la puerta. -Ace.

-Hola. -Sentía la lengua paralizada, como un niño.

-Recibí tus mensajes-dijo ella suavemente.

Él dio un paso atrás para que ella pudiera salir. -¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?- Aunque sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta.-Ah, ahora no.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo una cita.

-¿Con quién?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una tranquilidad tan deliberada, que él supo de inmediato que le iba a contar una mentira.

-Nadie en especial.

Sí, claro.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el hombre de anoche, Nami? ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé. -Estás mintiendo. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los de él. -Si me permites...

Él la agarró del brazo. -No vayas a verle.

El sonido ronco de un motor rompió el silencio entre ambos. Un Mercedes grande, de color negro, con ventanas oscuras, se detuvo. Algo digno de un narcotraficante.

-Ah, maldición, Nami. -Le apretó el brazo, desesperado por atraer su atención-. No hagas esto. Estás prestando ayuda a un sospechoso.

-Déjame, Ace.

-Él es peligroso.

-¿Y tú no lo eres?

La soltó.

-Mañana -dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás-. Hablaremos mañana. Espérame aquí después del trabajo.

Frenético, se interpuso en su camino. -Nami, no puedo dejar que tú...

-¿Vas a arrestarme?

Como policía, no podía. A menos que le devolvieran la placa. -No. No lo haré.

-Gracias.

-No te estos, haciendo un favor -dijo él amargamente mientras caminaba a su alrededor-. Nami, por favor.

Ella se detuvo.

-Nada es lo que parece.

-No lo sé. Yo veo las cosas bastante claras. Estás protegiendo a un asesino, y tienes muchas posibilidades de ir a parar a una caja de pino. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo es ese tipo? He visto su rostro de cerca cuando su mano estaba alrededor de mi cuello, y me estaba apretando para arrancarme la vida. Un hombre como ése lleva el asesinato en

la sangre. Forma parte de su naturaleza. ¿Cómo puedes ir a reunirte con él ¿Diablos, cómo puedes permitir que circule por las calles?

-Él no es así.

Pero esas palabras fueron formuladas casi como una pregunta. La puerta del vehículo se abrió, y salió un pequeño anciano vestido con esmoquin.

-Ama, ¿hay, algún problema?-le preguntó el hombre solícitamente, al tiempo que lanzaba a Ace una mirada maligna.

-No, Tanaka. No pasa nacía. -Sonrió, pero un poco insegura-. Mañana, Ace.

-Si vives hasta entonces.

Ella palideció, pero bajó apresuradamente los escalones, deslizándose al interior del coche. Al poco rato, Ace entró en el suyo. Y los siguió.

Cuando el oyó pasos que venían hacia el comedor, levantó la vista de su plato frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba que su cena transcurriera sin interrupciones.

Pero no era uno de los doggens con noticias de que había llegado un paciente para ser atendido.

-¡Hancock! -Se levantó de la silla. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

-He pensado bajar. Estoy cansada de pasar tanto tiempo en mi habitación.

-Me complace mucho tu compañía.

Cuando ella llegó a la mesa, él apartó su silla. Estaba contento de haber insistido en que el sitio de ella estuviera siempre preparado, incluso después de haber perdido la esperanza de que le acompañara alguna vez. Y esa noche parecía como si ella estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo mayor que el simple hecho de bajar a cenar. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de seda negra con una chaquetilla de cuello rígido y levantado. El cabello le caía alrededor de los hombros, dándole un resplandor dorado a la luz de las velas. Estaba encantadora, y percibió un brillo de entusiasmo.

Luffy pudia apreciar todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle, que aquella hembra exquisita de sangre noble no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él.

Y que sólo la utilizara para alimentarse.

-¿Cómo va tu trabajo? -preguntó ella mientras un doggen le servía vino y otro le servía la carne-. Gracias. esto parece exquisito.

Cogió un tenedor y pinchó suavemente el rosbif.

_Por todos los cielos, _pensó. Esto era casi normal.

-¿Mi trabajo? Bien. En realidad, estupendamente. Como te mencioné, he hecho un pequeño avance. Dentro de poco podremos solucionar nuestros problemas alimenticios. -

Levantó su vaso y bebió. El vino de Borgoña debía haber sido un acompañamiento perfecto para la carne, pero a él no le sabía bien. Todo lo que había en su plato también le resultaba amargo-. Esta tarde me he hecho una transfusión con sangre almacenada, y me siento de maravilla.

Estaba exagerando un poco. No se sentía enfermo, pero algo no iba bien. Aún no había experimentado la habitual descarga de energía.

-Oh, hermano -exclamó ella suavemente-. Todavía echas de menos a Evangeline, ¿no es así?

-Dolorosamente. Y beber no me resulta... agradable. No, ya no se mantendría vivo a la manera antigua. De ahora en adelante, lo haría clínicamente, con una aguja esterilizada en el brazo que lo conectara a una bolsa.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Hancock.

El extendió la mano, poniendo la palma hacia arriba sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.

Ella puso su mano en la de él.

-Y siento haber estado tan... preocupada. Pero ahora todo mejorará.

-Sí -dijo él de modo apremiante. Luffy era la clase de bárbaro que querría continuar bebiendo de la vena, pero por lo menos Hancock podía ahorrarse la indignidad-. Podrías probar la transfusión. También te liberará.

Ella apartó la mano y cogió su vaso de vino. Cuando se llevó el Borgoña a la boca, derramó un poco sobre su chaqueta. -Oh, caramba -murmuró, limpiando con la mano el líquido de la seda-. Soy terriblemente torpe, ¿no es así?

Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en la silla vacía a su lado. -¿Sabes, Hermano? Me gustaría probarlo. Beber ya no es algo que me parezca apetecible a mí tampoco.

Un delicioso alivio, una prometedora sensación lo dominó. Se trataba de una sensación totalmente ajena, ya que no la había sentido durante mucho tiempo. La idea de que algo podría cambiar para mejorar se había convertido en un concepto extraño para él.

-¿De verdad? -susurró él.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se deslizara hacia atrás sobre los hombros, y agarró el tenedor.

-Sí, de verdad.

Y entonces vio las marcas en su cuello.

Dos perforaciones inflamadas. Una herida roja en el sitio donde le había chupado.

Contusiones de color púrpura en la piel de la clavícula donde una fuerte mano la había aferrado.

El horror lo dejó sin apetito, y volvió borrosa su visión. -¿Cómo ha podido tratarte tan groseramente? -preguntó el en voz, baja.

Hancock se llevó la mano al cuello antes de colocar rápidamente un mechón de su cabello hacia delante.

-No es nada. De verdad, no es... nada.

Su hermano no pudo apartar los ojos de aquella zona, y continuó viendo claramente lo que ella había escondido.

-Hermano, por favor. Disfrutemos de la comida. -Tomó su tenedor de nuevo, como si estuviera preparada para demostrar exactamente cómo se hacía-. Vamos. Come conmigo.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? -Arrojó sus cubiertos de plata.

-Porque se acabó.

-¿Qué se acabó?

-He roto el pacto con Luffy. Ya no soy su shellan. Y no lo veré más.

El sólo pudo mirar al vacío durante un instante. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Él ha encontrado una hembra a la que quiere.

La ira se coaguló en las venas.

-¿Y a quién prefiere por encima de ti?

-No la conoces.

-Conozco a todas las hembras de nuestra clase. ¿Quién es? -exigió saber.

-Ella no es de nuestra clase.

-¿Entonces es una de las elegidas por la Virgen Escriba? -En la jerarquía social de los vampiros, ellas eran las únicas que estaban por encima de una hembra de la aristocracia.

-No. Es humana. O por lo menos medio humana, por lo que he podido deducir a partir de sus pensamientos sobre ella.

Ace salió de la oficina del capitán. Sentía la tunda de su pistola muy liviana sin el arma dentro y su cartera demasiado plana sin su placa. Era como estar desnudo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Grimmjow. -Me voy de vacaciones.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Ace empezó a bajar hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿El Departamento de Policía de Nueva York tenía algo sobre ese sospechoso?

Grimmjow lo agarró por el brazo, empujándole a una de las salas de interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me han suspendido sin paga, hasta que concluya una investigación interna que los dos sabemos que tendrá como resultado que actué con fuerza desmedida.

Grimmjow se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Te dije que te apartaras de esos sospechosos.

-Ese tipo, Riddle, se merecía algo peor.

-Ésa no es la cuestión.

-Es extraño, eso mismo dijo el capitán.

Ace se dirigió hacia el espejo y se miró. Dios, estaba envejeciendo. O quizás simplemente estaba cansado del único trabajo que le había gustado siempre.

Brutalidad policial. A la mierda con eso. Él protegía a los inocentes, no a cualquier matón que se excitaba haciéndose pasar por un tipo duro. El problema era que había demasiadas normas que favorecían a los criminales. Sus víctimas, cuyas vidas quedaban destruidas a causa de la violencia, deberían tener la mitad de la suerte que ellos.

-En todo caso ya no pertenezco a este lugar-dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué?

Ya no había un lugar en el mundo para los hombres como él, pensó.

Ace se dio la vuelta.

-Entonces, el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. ¿Has logrado averiguar algo?

Grimmjow lo miró fijamente durante bastante tiempo. -Suspendido del cuerpo, ¿eh?

-Por lo menos hasta que puedan despedirme oficialmente.

Grimmjow se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró hacia abajo, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera protestando a sus zapatos, pero contestó:

_-Nada. _Es como si hubiera salido de la nada.

Ace maldijo.

-Esas estrellas. Sé que puedes conseguirlas en Internet, pero también pueden comprarse en la ciudad, ¿no es así?

-Sí, a través de las academias de artes marciales. Tenemos un par de ellas en la ciudad.

Grimmjow asintió despacio.

Ace sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. -Te veré después.

-Espera, va hemos enviado a alguien a investigar. En ambas academias dijeron que no recuerdan a nadie que encajara con la descripción del sospechoso.

-Gracias por el dato. -Ace empezó a acercarse a la puerta.

-Detective. -Grimmjow sujetó a su compañero por el brazo-. Maldición, ¿puedes detenerte un minuto?

Ace miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Es ahora cuando me adviertes que me mantenga lejos de los asuntos de la policía?

Porque bien puedes ahorrarte el discurso.

-Por Cristo, Ace, yo no soy tu enemigo. -Los oscuros ojos azules de Grimmjow eran penetrantes-. Los muchachos y yo estamos contigo. En lo que a nosotros concierne, tú haces lo que tienes que hacer, y nunca te has equivocado. Sea quien sea al que has golpeado, seguramente se lo merecía. Pero a lo mejor sólo has tenido suerte, ¿sabes?

Qué tal si hubieras herido a alguien que no era...

-Corta el sermón de predicador. No estoy interesado. -Agarró el pomo de la puerta.

Grimmjow apretó más fuerte.

-Estás fuera del cuerpo, Portgas. Y meterte en una investigación de la que has sido relevado no va a hacer volver.

Grimmjow retiró la mano, como si estuviera tirando la toalla. -Lo siento. Pero deberías saber que seguir profundizando en el asunto sólo puede perjudicarte. Eso no va a ayudar a tu hermana. Nunca la ha ayudado.

Ace movió la cabeza lentamente. -Mierda. Ya lo sé.

-¿Estás seguro?

Sí, lo estaba. Había disfrutado golpeando a Billy Riddle, y había sido para vengarse por lo que le había hecho a Nami. No tenía riada que ver con su hermana. No iba a devolverle la vida, lo sabía perfectamente. Ella se había ido. Hacía mucho tiempo.

Aun así, los ojos tristes de Grimmjow le hicieron sentirse como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal.

-Todo va a ir bien -se encontró diciendo, aunque realmente no lo creyera.

-No... No te arriesgues demasiado ahí fuera, detective.

Ace abrió la puerta.

-Arriesgarme es lo único que sé hacer, Grimmjow.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Joder adaptar este capítulo fue una joda porque me aparecían 18 páginas y pensé dios mío es un capitulo extenso cuando empecé la pag. 9 me di cuenta de que se estaba volviendo a repetir varios párrafos y por eso era tan extenso tuve que ver desde donde el capítulo estaba mal y arreglarlo bueno no quiero explicar mas ase demasiado calor quero aire bye bye.**

**Oh si déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando y con eso publicar capítulos dobles o triples el viernes pasado publique capitulo doble es para que vean que si cumplo con las promesas wwiwiw bye bye**

**Joder quiero comentares algo bueno es una convocatoria como saben aquí en esta adaptación Hancock tiene un hermano y apareció en los primeros capítulos nada más que quito su nombre y le pongo "el" "hermano" "esa personas"**

**Quiero que me den opciones de personajes de anime ó manga para que sea el hermano de hancock denme opciones gracias :3 ahora si bye bye**


	25. Chapter 24

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luffy se puso la chaqueta de Brooks Brothers. Le apretaba un poco en los hombros, pero su talla era difícil de encontrar, y no se la había dado a Tanaka.

De todas formas, aquella prenda podría haber sido hecha a la medida, y aun así se habría sentido aprisionado. Estaba mucho más cómodo con los trajes de cuero y las armas que con aquella porquería de tela.

Entró en el baño y se guiñó un ojo. El traje era negro, al igual que la camisa. Eso era lo único que realmente podía ver. Santo Dios, probablemente parecía un abogado.

Se despojó de la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la repisa de mármol del lavabo. Echándose el cabello hacia atrás con manos impacientes, lo ató con una tira de cuero.

¿Dónde estaba Tanaka? El doggen había salido a buscar a Nami hacía casi una hora. Ya deberían haber regresado, pero la casa todavía estaba vacía.

_Ah, diablos. _Aunque el mayordomo hubiera tardado sólo un minuto y medio, Luffy se habría sentido inquieto igualmente. Estaba ansioso por ver a Nami, nervioso y distraído. Sólo podía pensar en hundir la cara en su cabello mientras introducía su parte más dura en lo más profundo del cuerpo de ella.

Dios, esos sonidos que hacía cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo. Miró su propio reflejo.

Volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

Pero el sexo no lo era todo. Quería tratarla con respeto, no sólo tirarla de espaldas.

Deseaba ir un poco más despacio. Comer con ella, hablar. Diablos, quería darle lo que a las hembras les gustaba: un poco de ATC (Amor, Ternura y Cuidado).

Ensayó una sonrisa. La hizo más grande, sintiendo como si las mejillas se le fueran a agrietar. De repente, le pareció totalmente falsa, de plástico. Demonios, tenía que aparentar un poco de naturalidad y conseguir una velada romántica. ¿No se trataba de eso? Se frotó la mandíbula. ¿Qué demonios sabía él de romanticismo?

Se sintió como un estúpido.

No, era algo peor que eso. Aquel nuevo traje elegante lo dejaba al descubierto, y lo que vio fue una auténtica sorpresa. Estaba cambiando voluntariamente por una hembra, y sólo para tratar de complacerla.

Eso era mezclar el trabajo y el placer, pensó. Por esa razón, nunca debió haberla marcado, jamás debió permitirse acercarse tanto.

Se recordó a sí mismo, una vez más, que cuando ella concluyera su transición, él terminaría la relación. Regresaría a su vida. Y ella habría...

¿Dios, por qué se sentía como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho de un disparo?

-¿Luffy? -La voz de Zoro retumbó por toda la estancia.

El tono de barítono de su hermano fue un alivio, y lo devolvió a la realidad.

Salió a la habitación y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el silbido apagado de suhermano.

-Mírate -dijo Zoo, moviéndose a su alrededor. -Muérdeme.

-No, gracias. Prefiero las hembras. -El hermano se rió-. Aunque tengo que decir que no estás nada mal.

Luffy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero la chaqueta le apretó tanto que temió desgarrar la costura de la espalda. Dejó caer las manos.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Llamé a tu móvil y no me contestaste. Dijiste que querías que todos nos reuniéramos aquí esta noche. ¿A qué hora?

-Estaré ocupado hasta la una.

-¿La una? -pronunció Zoro con lentitud.

Luffy colocó las manos en las caderas. Una sensación de profunda inquietud, como si alguien hubiera irrumpido en su casa, le asaltó.

Ahora le parecía que la cita con Nami no estaba bien. Pero era demasiado tarde para cancelarla. -Digamos que a media noche -dijo.

-Les diré a los hermanos que estén preparados.

Tuvo la sensación de que Zoro sonreía disimuladamente, pero la voz del vampiro era firme.

-Oye, Luffy.

-¿Qué?

-Ella es tan hermosa como tú piensas que es. Sólo te lo digo por si querías saberlo.

Si cualquier otro macho hubiera dicho eso, Luffy le habría propinado un puñetazo en la nariz. Y aunque se trataba de Zoo, su ira amenazó con salir a la superficie. No le gustaba que le recordaran lo irresistible que era ella. Eso le hizo pensar en el macho a quien ella sería destinada para el resto de su vida.

-¿Quieres decirme algo o simplemente estás ejercitando los labios?

No era una invitación a opinar, pero de todas formas, Zoro aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Estás enamorado.

Debería recibir un _Vete a la mierda como _respuesta, pensó Luffy.

-Y creo que ella siente lo mismo -remató Zoro.

_Oh, grandioso. _Eso le hacía sentirse mejor. Encima le rompería el corazón.

La cita era _realmente _una idea pésima. ¿Adónde pensaba que les conduciría toda esa mierda romántica?

Luffy desnudó los colmillos.

-Sólo estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que ella pase por su transición. Eso es todo.

-Sí, seguro. -Cuando Luffy gruñó desde las profundidades de la garganta, el otro vampiro se encogió de hombros-. Nunca antes te había visto acicalarte para una hembra.

-Es la hija de Genzo. ¿Quieres que me comporte como Sabo con una de sus prostitutas?

-Santo Dios, claro que no. Y, demonios, desearía que dejara eso. Pero me gusta lo que está pasando entre tú y Nami. Has estado solo demasiado tiempo.

-Ésa es tu opinión.

-Y la de otros.

La frente de Luffy se cubrió de sudor.

La sinceridad de Zoro le hizo sentirse atrapado. Y también el hecho de que se suponía que solamente estaba protegiendo a Nami, pero se preocupaba por hacer que ella se sintiera más especial para él de lo que en realidad era.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? -preguntó.

-No.

-Mala suerte la mía.

Desesperado por ocuparse en algo, se dirigió al sofá y recogió su chaqueta de cuero.

Necesitaba reemplazar las armas que le habían quitado, y puesto que Zoro no parecía tener mucha prisa por marcharse, aquella distracción era mejor que ponerse a gritar.

-La noche que Genzo murió -dijo Zoro-, me dijo que tú te habías negado a cuidar de ella.

Luffy abrió el armario y metió la mano en una caja llena de estrellas arrojadizas, dagas y, cadenas. Seleccionó unas cuantas con ademanes bruscos.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Luffy apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar, a punto de perder los estribos.

-Está muerto. Estoy en deuda con él.

-También estabas en deuda con él cuando estaba vivo. Luffy empezó a dar vueltas.

-¿Tienes que tratar algún otro asunto conmigo? Si no, lárgate ya de aquí.

Zoro levantó las manos. -Tranquilo, hermano.

-Tranquilo, una mierda. No hablaré de ella ni contigo ni con nadie más. ¿Entendido? Y mantén tu boca cerrada con los hermanos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. -Zoro retrocedió hacia la puerta-. Pero hazte un favor. Acepta lo que está pasando con esa hembra. Una debilidad no reconocida puede resultar mortífera.

Luffy gruñó y se puso en posición de ataque, adelantando la parte superior del cuerpo.

-¿Debilidad? ¿Y me lo dice un macho que es lo bastante estúpido para amar a su

shellan? Debes de estar bromeando. -Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Zoro habló de nuevo, suavemente, como si estuviera meditando cada palabra: -Tengo suerte de haber encontrado el amor. Todos los días agradezco a la Virgen Escriba que Perona forme parte de mi vida.

Luffy sintió una oleada de ira, provocada por algo que no podía solucionar a golpes.

-Eres patético. -Zoro siseó:

-Y tú has estado muerto centenares de años, pero eres demasiado egoísta para buscar una tumba y quedarte en ella. -Luffy tiró al suelo la chaqueta de cuero.

-Por lo menos no recibo órdenes de una hembra.

-Precioso traje.

Luffy acortó la distancia que los separaba con dos zancadas, mientras su compañero se preparaba para un choque frontal. Zoro era un macho grande, con hombros anchos y brazos largos, poderosos. La pelea parecía inminente.

Luffy sonrió fríamente, alargando los colmillos.

-Si pasaras tanto tiempo defendiendo a nuestra raza como el que pasas persiguiendo a esa hembra tuya, tal vez no habríamos perdido a Genzo. ¿Has pensado en eso?

La angustia afloró al rostro de Zoro como sangre de una herida en el pecho, el candente dolor del vampiro espesó el aire. Luffy percibió el olor, llevando el ardor de la aflicción a lo más profundo de sus pulmones y al alma. Haber mancillado el honor y el valor de un macho con un golpe tan bajo le hizo sentirse francamente despreciable. Y mientras esperaba el ataque de Zoo, dio la bienvenida al odio interno corno a un viejo amigo.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. -La voz de Zoro temblaba -. Necesitas...

-No quiero ninguno de tus inútiles consejos.

_-Vete a la mierda. _-Zoro le dio un buen golpe en el hombro-. De todos modos lo vas a recibir. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas quiénes son realmente tus enemigos, cabrón arrogante, antes de que te quedes solo.

Luffy apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe. La voz que oía en su cabeza, gritándole que era un despreciable pedazo de mierda, anulaba casi todo lo demás.

Inhaló una larga bocanada de aire y vació sus pulmones con un fuerte grito. El sonido hizo vibrar toda la habitación, sacudiendo las puertas, las armas sin sujeción, el espejo del baño. Las velas soltaron una furiosa llamarada como respuesta, acariciando con sus llamas las paredes, deseosas de liberarse de sus mechas y destruir lo que encontraran a su paso. Rugió hasta que sintió un tremendo escozor en la garganta y su pecho se inflamó.

Cuando al fin recobró la calma, no sintió alivio. Sólo remordimiento.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó una Beretta de nueve milímetros. Después de cargarla, insertó el arma en la parte de atrás de su cinturón. Luego fue hacia la puerta y subió los escalones de dos en dos, tratando de llegar lo más rápidamente posible al primer piso.

Al entrar en el salón, aguzó el oído. El silencio era uno de los mejores tranquilizantes.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Se entretuvo rondando por la casa, deteniéndose en la mesa del comedor. Había sido preparada tal como él había pedido. Dos cubiertos en cada extremo. Cristal, plata y velas.

¿Y había llamado patético a su hermano?

Si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de las valiosas pertenencias de Genzo, habría barrido la mesa entera de un manotazo. Movió su mano, como si estuviera preparado para seguir aquel impulso, pero la chaqueta lo aprisionó. Aferró las solapas del traje, dispuesto a arrancarse aquella prenda de la espalda y quemarla, pero, en aquel momento, la puerta principal se abrió. Se dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba ella, traspasando el umbral entrando en el vestíbulo.

Luffy bajó las manos, olvidando por un instante su ira. Nami vestía de negro. Tenía el cabello recogido. Olía... a mandarinas. Respiró profundamente, su cuerpo se puso rígido, mientras su instinto más salvaje le pedía poseerla allí mismo.

Pero entonces percibió las emociones de la mujer. Estaba recelosa, nerviosa. Pudo darse cuenta claramente de su desconfianza, y sintió una perversa satisfacción cuando ella vaciló en mirarlo.

Su mal humor volvió, agudo y cortante.

Tanaka estaba ocupado cerrando la puerta, pero la felicidad del doggen era evidente en el aire que le rodeaba, reluciente como la luz del sol.

-He dejado una botella de vino en el salón. Serviré el primer plato en treinta minutos,

¿está bien?

-No -ordenó Luffy-. Nos sentaremos ahora.

Tanaka pareció desconcertado, pero luego captó claramente el cambio en las emociones de Luffy.

-Como desee, amo. Enseguida.

El mayordomo desapareció como si algo se hubiera incendiado en la cocina.

Luffy miró fijamente a Nami.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Probablemente porque él estaba deslumbrante.

-Pareces... diferente -dijo ella-. Con esa ropa.

-Si piensas que la ropa me ha civilizado, no te engañes. -No me engaño.

-Está bien. Entonces terminemos con esto.

Luffy entró en el comedor, pensando que ella le seguiría. Y si no quería hacerlo, probablemente sería mejor. De todas formas, tampoco él tenía muchas ganas de sentarse a la mesa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Asdf no aguante y leí lo que pasara en la cita:$ ellos 2 son un desmadre hablando xd

Chicas saben ya que me encanta platicarles todo lo que me pasa y me siento jodida tengo una maldita resaca me duele las costillas y piernas no tengo ni idea de que paso ayer, mi mente esta borrosa pero supongo que hice algo para joderme las costillas y pernas y la resaca :C. pero wiiii amo el alcohol :3

Oh si como saben hancock tiene un hermano y no se qué nombre ponerle podrían proponerme nombres de personajes de anime o manga no importa que no sea de one pice.

Con eso me depsido bye bye


	26. Chapter 25

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami observó con estupor cómo Luffy se alejaba con una indiferencia absoluta. Le dio la sensación de que le importaba un rábano si ella cenaba con él o no.

Si no estuviese reflexionando todavía sobre la conveniencia de aquella cita, se habría sentido totalmente insultada. Él la había invitado a cenar. ¿Entonces por qué se había mostrado tan contrariado cuándo ella había aparecido? Estuvo tentada de volver sobre sus pasos y salir a todo correr de aquella casa.

Pero lo siguió hasta el comedor porque le pareció que no tenía elección. Había tantas cosas que quería saber, cosas que sólo él podría explicarle. Aunque si tuviera otra forma de obtener la información que necesitaba preguntando a cualquier otra persona, no estaría allí.

A medida que avanzaba delante de ella, se concentró en su nuca, intentando ignorar su enérgica zancada. Pero no pudo sustraerse a sus poderosos movimientos. Él caminaba con una desenvoltura que hacía que sus hombros se agitaran a cada paso bajo su elegante chaqueta. Mientras sus brazos se balanceaban, ella sabía que sus muslos se contraían y relajaban. Lo imaginó desnudo, con los músculos endureciéndose bajo su piel.

La voz de Ace resonó en su cabeza: _Un hombre como ése lleva el asesinato en la sangre. Forma parte de su naturaleza._

Sin embargo, la noche anterior Luffy le había pedido que se marchara cuando consideró que era un peligro para ella.

Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que olvidarse de tratar de conciliar todas aquellas contradicciones. Todas sus cavilaciones eran tan inútiles como intentar adivinar el futuro en las hojas de té. Necesitaba seguir su instinto, y éste le decía que Luffy era la única ayuda que tenía.

Al entrar en el comedor, la hermosa mesa puesta para ellos fue una agradable sorpresa.

Había un centro de narcisos y orquídeas, candelabros de marfil, y la porcelana y la plata relucían con todo su esplendor.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y retiró una silla, esperando que ella se sentara.

Dios, estaba fantástico con aquel traje. Por la abertura de la camisa asomaba su cuello, y la seda negra hacía que su piel pareciera bronceada. Era una pena que estuviera de tan mal humor. Su rostro parecía tan poco amistoso como su temperamento, y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, su mandíbula resaltaba todavía más su agresividad.

Algo lo había puesto así. Algo muy grave.

_Justo el hombre para la cita perfecta _-pensó ella-. Un _vampiro iracundo con modales de galán._

Se acercó con cautela. Cuando deslizó el asiento para que ella se sentara, hubiera podido jurar que él se había inclinado e inhalado profundamente el perfume de su cabello.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -preguntó él, sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa. Ante su silencio, él enarcó una ceja, que sobresalió de la montura de sus gafas de sol-. ¿Ha tardado Fritz en convencerte de que vinieras?

Para entretenerse en algo, ella cogió la servilleta y la desplegó en su regazo.

-No ha sido nada de eso.

-Entonces qué ha sucedido.

-Ace nos siguió. Tuvimos que esperar hasta que logramos despistarlo.

Ella se percató de que el aire alrededor de Luffy se oscurecía, como si su enfado absorbiera la luz directamente.

Tanaka entró con dos pequeños platos de ensalada. Los puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Vino? -preguntó.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que el mayordomo terminó de servir el vino y salió, ella agarró un pesado tenedor de plata, obligándose a comer. -¿Y ahora por qué te doy miedo? -La voz de Luffy era sardónica, como si se burlara de sus temores.

Ella pinchó la ensalada.

-Hmm. ¿Podría ser porque parece como si quisieras estrangular a alguien?

-De nuevo has entrado en esta casa asustada. Antes de que me vieras, ya estabas muerta de miedo. Quiero saber por qué.

Ella no apartó la vista del plato.

-Tal vez alguien me recordó que anoche casi matas a un amigo mío.

-Cristo, ya basta con eso.

-Has sido tú quien ha preguntado -respondió ella-. No te enfades si no te gusta mi respuesta.

Luffy se limpió la boca con impaciencia. -Pero al final no lo maté, ¿no es así?

-Sólo porque yo te detuve.

-¿Y eso te molesta? A la mayoría de las personas les encanta ser héroes.

Ella soltó su tenedor.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No quiero estar aquí contigo.

Él siguió comiendo.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido?

-¡Porque tú me pediste que viniera!

-Créeme, puedo aceptar una negativa -afirmó, como si ella no le preocupara en absoluto.

-Ha sido un tremendo error. -Ella colocó su servilleta al lado del plato mientras se levantaba.

Él soltó una maldición. -Siéntate.

-No me des órdenes.

-Permíteme que enmiende eso. Siéntate y cállate.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Tú, arrogante cabrón...

-No eres la primera que me llama así esta noche, muchas gracias.

El mayordomo escogió ese momento para entrar con unos pastelillos calientes.

Ella miró con fiereza a Luffy y tendió una mano, fingiendo que sólo intentaba alcanzar la botella de vino. No iba a marcharse delante de Tanaka. Además, de repente, sintió ganas de quedarse. Así podría gritarle a Luffy un poco más.

Cuándo estuvieron solos de nuevo, ella siseó: -¿Qué pretendes conseguir hablándome así?

Él tomó un último bocado de ensalada, puso el tenedor en el borde del plato y se limpió con la servilleta, dándose ligeros toquecillos en las comisuras de los labios. Como si lo hubiera aprendido en el manual de etiqueta de la mismísima Emily Post.

-Vamos a aclarar una cosa -dijo- Tú me necesitas. Así que olvídate ya de lo que pude haberle hecho a ese policía. Tu buen compañero Ace todavía camina sobre la tierra, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Nami lo miró fijamente, intentando leer en su mirada a través de sus gafas, buscando un poco de suavidad, algo a lo que ella pudiera conectarse. Pero aquellas gafas oscuras eran una barrera infranqueable, y los duros rasgos de su cara no le revelaron ningún indicio.

-¿Cómo puede significar la vida tan poco para ti? -le preguntó ella en voz alta. Él le dirigió una fría sonrisa-. ¿Cómo puede significar la muerte tanto para ti?

Nmai se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sobrecogida por su presencia. No podía creer que hubiera hecho el amor con él no, se corrigió, que hubiera tenido sexo con él. Aquel hombre era absolutamente insensible.

De repente, sintió que un dolor sordo se instalaba en su corazón, Y no era a causa de la dureza que estaba mostrando con ella, sino porque se sentía defraudada. Realmente, había deseado que fuera diferente a lo que, en aquel momento, aparentaba. Había querido creer que aquellos arrebatos de calidez que le había mostrado formaban parte de él en la misma medida que su lado violento. Puso su mano sobre el pecho, intentando alejar aquel dolor. –Quisiera marcharme, si no te importa.

Un largo silencio se abrió paso entre ellos.

-Ah, diablos... -murmuró él, respirando lentamente-. Esto no está bien.

-No, no lo está.

-Pensé que te merecías... No sé. Una cita. O algo..., algo normal. -Se rió con rudeza mientras ella lo miraba con sorpresa-. Una idea estúpida. Ya lo sé. Debería dedicarme a aquello en lo que soy experto. Estaría más cómodo enseñándote a matar.

Bajo su feroz orgullo, ella vislumbró que, en el fondo, había algo más. ¿Inseguridad?

No, no era eso. Con él se trataría, naturalmente, de algo más intenso.

Auto desprecio.

Tanaka volvió para recoger los platos de la ensalada, reapareciendo de inmediato con la sopa. Era una _vichvssoise _fría. Curioso, pensó ella distraídamente. Generalmente, la sopa se servía primero, y luego la ensalada, ¿o no? Seguramente los vampiros tenían muchas costumbres diferentes. Como poseer más de una mujer. Sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. No quería pensar en eso. Se negaba a hacerlo.

-Mira, quiero que sepas-dijo Luffy mientras levantaba su cuchara que yo lucho para protegerme, no porque sienta placer asesinando. Pero he matado a miles de personas. A miles, Nami. ¿Entiendes? Así que, si pretendes que no me sienta cómodo ante la muerte, estás equivocada. No puedo hacer eso por ti. Simplemente, no puedo.

-¿Miles? -masculló ella agobiada. Él asintió.

-Y en nombre de Dios, ¿contra quién luchas? -Bastardos que te matarían tan pronto como pases por la transición.

-¿Cazadores de vampiros?

-Restrictores. Humanos que han vendido sus almas a Eustass Kid a cambio de un reino de terror libre.

-¿Quién, o qué, es Eustass Kid? -Cuando ella pronunció la palabra, las velas parpadearon furiosamente, como atormentadas por manos invisibles.

Luffy dudó. Realmente parecía incómodo hablando de aquel asunto. Él, que no le tenía miedo a nada.

-¿Quieres decir el demonio? -insistió ella.

-Peor aún. No puedes compararlos. Uno es simplemente una metáfora. El otro es real, muy real. Afortunadamente, Eustass Kid tiene una oponente, la Virgen Escriba. –Sonrió irónicamente-. Bien, quizás _afortunadamente _sea una palabra demasiado fuerte. Pero existe un equilibrio.

-Dios y Lucifer.

-Podría ser, si utilizamos tu vocabulario. Nuestra leyenda dice que los vampiros fueron creados por la Virgen Escriba como su único legado, como sus nidos escogidos. Eustass Kid se resintió por la capacidad de ella de generar vida y despreció los poderes especiales que le había otorgado a la raza vampírica. La Sociedad Restrictora fue su respuesta. Utiliza a los humanos porque es incapaz de procrear y además son una fuente de agresividad disponible de inmediato.

_Esto es simplemente demasiado extraño, _pensó ella. Intercambio de almas.

Inmortalidad. Esas cosas no existían en el mundo real.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella estaba cenando con un vampiro. ¿Cómo podía pensar que todo lo que estaba oyendo era imposible?

Pensó en el hermosísimo hombre de cabello rosado que había visto cosiéndose a sí mismo.

-Tienes compañeros que luchan contigo, ¿verdad?

-Mis hermanos. -Bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino. Tan pronto como los vampiros reconocieron que estaban amenazados, escogieron a los machos más fuertes, poderosos. Los entrenaron para luchar y enfrentarse a los restrictores. Después, esos guerreros procrearon con las hembras más fuertes durante varias generaciones, hasta que surgió una subespecie de vampiros. Los más poderosos de esta clase fueron instruidos para formar parte de la

Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

-¿Sois hermanos de sangre?

Él sonrió forzadamente. -Podría decirse que sí.

Su rostro se puso serio, como si fuera un asunto privado. Ella notó que no le diría nada más sobre la Hermandad, pero todavía sentía curiosidad sobre la guerra que estaban librando, sobre todo porque ella estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de aquellos que necesitaban de su protección.

-Entonces, tú matas humanos.

-Sí, aunque ya están técnicamente muertos. Para darles a sus luchadores la longevidad y la fuerza necesaria para combatirnos, Eustass Kid tiene que despojarlos de sus almas. –

Sus severas facciones dejaron entrever un atisbo de repugnancia-. Aunque tener alma no ha evitado que los humanos nos persigan.

-A ti no te gustan..., no te gustamos nosotros, ¿verdad?

-En primer lugar, la mitad de la sangre que corre por tus venas procede de tu padre. Y en segundo, ¿por qué habrían de gustarme los humanos? Me maltrataron y repudiaron antes de mi transición, y la única razón por la que no me fastidian ahora es porque se mueren de miedo al verme. Y si se llegara a saber que existen los vampiros, nos perseguirían aunque no pertenecieran a la Sociedad. Cuando los humanos se sienten amenazados por algo que no controlan, su respuesta es luchar. Pero son unos bravucones, se aprovechan del débil y se inclinan ante el fuerte. –Luffy sacudió la cabeza-. Además, me irritan. ¿Has visto cómo aparece retratada nuestra especie en su folklore? Mira a Drácula, por el amor de Dios, un maligno chupasangre que acecha a los indefensos. También hay películas de serie B y porno.

Por no mencionar esa mascarada de Halloween. Colmillos de plástico y capas negras. Las únicas cosas que han reflejado correctamente esos idiotas son que bebemos sangre, que no podemos salir a la luz del día. El resto es pura mierda, inventada para alienarnos e infundir miedo a las masas. O algo peor y ofensivo: la ficción se utiliza para idear una especie de mística para humanos aburridos que piensan que el lado oscuro es un lugar divertido para visitar.

-Pero tú realmente no nos cazas, ¿verdad?

-No uses esa palabra. Son ellos, Nami. No nosotros. Tú no eres completamente humana ahora mismo, y muy pronto carecerás de toda parte humana. -Hizo una pausa-. Y no, yo no los cazo. Pero si se interponen en mi camino, se verán en un serio problema.

Ella reflexionó durante unos instantes sobre lo que él acababa de decir, tratando de ignorar el pánico que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en la transición que, supuestamente, estaba a punto de atravesar.

-Cuando atacaste a Ace así... Seguramente él no es un..., cómo se dice..., un

restrictor.

-Él trató de alejarme de ti. -Luffy apretó la mandíbula-. Aplastaré a todo el que lo haga, sea o no tu .amante. Si lo hace de nuevo...

-Me prometiste que no lo matarías.

-No lo mataré. Pero no voy a ser suave con él.

Ella pensó que era mejor poner al Duro sobre aviso.

-¿Por qué no comes? -preguntó Luffy-. Necesitas alimentarte.

Ella miró hacia abajo. ¿Comida? ¿Su vida se había convertido, de la noche a la mañana, en una novela de Stephen King, y él se preocupaba por su dieta?

-Come. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia su plato- Debes estar lo más fuerte posible para el cambio.

Nami levantó su cuchara, sólo para que él no continuara con la monserga. La sopa le supo a pegamento, aunque imaginó que estaba bien preparada y perfectamente sazonada.

-Tú vas armado ahora mismo, ¿no es así? -preguntó ella.

-Sí.

-¿Alguna vez abandonas tus armas?

-No.

-Pero cuando estábamos... -Cerró la boca antes de que las palabras _haciendo el amor _salieran de ella.

Él se inclinó.

-Siempre tengo algo a mi alcance, incluso cuando te poseo.

Nami tragó otra cucharada de sopa. Ardientes pensamientos entraron en conflicto con la horrible sensación de que o bien era un paranoico, o el mal verdaderamente siempre acechaba.

Y demonios, Luffy era muchas cosas. Pero no le parecía precisamente un tipo histérico.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, hasta que Tanaka se llevó los platos de sopa y trajo el cordero. Ella notó que la carne de Luffy había sido cortada en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado. _Qué extraño, _pensó.

-Después de la cena quiero mostrarte algo. -Él cogió su tenedor e hizo un par de intentos para pinchar la carne.

Y fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar hacia su plato. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto debajo de la mesa.

-. ¿Fritz? Necesitarnos el tinto.

-Aquí está, amo. -El mayordomo entró con otra botella-. ¿Ama?

-Ah, sí, gracias.

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, Luffy dijo: -¿Quieres preguntarme algo más?

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Hacía un instante estaba desesperada por encontrar una debilidad en él.

Si fuera inteligente, cosa que era seriamente discutible, le habría hecho la lista de preguntas que había confeccionado y luego se habría ido a casa.

-¿Nami?

-Sí..., eh, ¿entonces es verdad que tú no puedes salir durante el día?

-Los vampiros no soportan la luz del sol.

-¿Qué les sucede?

-Inmediatamente su cuerpo se cubre con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado por la exposición al sol. Poco después ocurre la incineración. El sol no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar.

-Pero yo puedo salir.

-Tú no has sufrido todavía el cambio. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor, incluso después podrías ser capaz de tolerar la luz. Las personas que tienen un padre humano pueden responder de forma diferente. Las peculiaridades propias de los vampiros pueden diluirse. -Tomó un trago de su copa, lamiéndose los labios-. Pero tú no, tú vas a pasar por la transición, la sangre de Genzo corre fuertemente por tus venas.

-¿Con qué frecuencia tendré que... alimentarme?

-Al principio, bastante a menudo. Quizás dos o tres veces al mes. Aunque, como te he dicho, no hay manera de saberlo.

-Después de que me ayudes la primera vez, ¿cómo podré encontrar un hombre del que pueda beber...?

El gruñido de Luffy la interrumpió. Cuando levantó la vista, se sobrecogió. Estaba molesto de nuevo.

-Yo me encargaré de encontrarte a alguien -dijo él con un acento más marcado de lo usual- Hasta entonces, me utilizarás a mí.

-Espero que eso sea pronto -murmuró, pensando que él no parecía muy feliz de estar junto a ella.

Él frunció los labios mientras la miraba.

-¿Tan impaciente estás por encontrar a alguien más?

-No, sólo pensé que...

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste qué? -Su tono era duro, tan duro como la mirada fija que podía adivinar tras las gafas.

Quería decirle que le parecía, con toda claridad, que él no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de permanecer a su lado, pero le resultaba difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

El rechazo la hería, aunque trataba de convencerse de que, sin duda, estaría mejor sin él.

-Yo..., ah, Zoro dijo que tú eras el rey de los vampiros. Supongo que eso te mantendrá ocupado.

-Mi compañero tendrá que aprender a cerrar la boca.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Tú eres el rey?

-No -dijo él bruscamente.

Bueno, si eso no era un portazo en su cara...

-¿Estás casado? Quiero decir, ¿tienes una compañera? ¿O dos? -añadió rápidamente, imaginando que bien podía soltar todas sus dudas. El mal humor volvía a planear sobre él.

No creía que pudiera empeorarlo.

-Por Cristo. No.

Hasta cierto punto, aquella respuesta fue un alivio, aunque estaba claro lo que él pensaba de las relaciones.

Ella tomó un sorbo de vino.

-¿No hay ninguna mujer en tu vida?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿de quién te alimentas?

Largo silencio nada prometedor. -Hubo alguien.

-¿Hubo?

-Hubo.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Recientemente. -Se encogió de hombros-. Nunca estuvimos juntos. Éramos una mala pareja.

-¿A quién acudes ahora?

-Dios, eres periodista hasta cuando no trabajas, ¿no es así?

-¿A quién? -insistió ella.

Él la miró durante un largo instante. Y luego su semblante se transformó, relajando un poco la agresividad que había mostrado hasta entonces. Apoyó suavemente el tenedor en su plato Y colocó la otra mano en la mesa con la palma hacia arriba.

-Ah, diablos.

A pesar de su maldición, de repente, el aire pareció menos denso.

Al principio, ella no confió en aquel cambio de humor, pero entonces él se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Cuando se volvió a poner las gafas, ella notó que su pecho se ensanchaba, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas.

-Dios, Nami, creo que quería que fueras tú, a pesar de que no voy a estar cerca mucho tiempo después de tu transición. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Soy un estúpido hijo de perra.

Nami parpadeó, sintiendo una especie de calor sexual pensando que él bebería su sangre para sobrevivir.

-Pero no te preocupes -dijo él-. Eso no va a pasar. Y pronto te encontraré otro macho.

Alejó su plato, sin apenas probar el cordero.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste? -preguntó ella, pensando en el poderoso deseo contra el que le había visto luchar.

-Anoche.

Una opresión en el pecho le hizo sentirse como si sus pulmones estuvieran bloqueados.

-Pero no me mordiste.

-Fue después de que te fueras.

Ella lo imaginó con otra mujer en sus brazos. Cuando intentó alcanzar la copa de vino, la mano le temblaba.

_Estupendo. Sus _emociones se sucedían unas a otras de una forma vertiginosa esa noche.

Había estado aterrada, enfadada, locamente celosa.

Se preguntó cuál sería la siguiente.

Y tuvo el pleno convencimiento de que no se trataría, precisamente, de la felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN DE CAPITULO

Asdfgh ellos son un desmadre hablando xd

Bueno ya comenzara la trama padre wiwiiwiw xd

Notita final: chicos recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos dobles y triples al dia hoy en la tarde subiré otro capitulo wiwiiwwiiwiw :D con eso me depsido bye bye


	27. Chapter 26

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami colocó de nuevo la copa de vino sobre la mesa, deseando tener más control sobre sí misma.

-No te gusta, ¿verdad? -dijo Luffy en voz baja.

-¿El qué?

-Que yo beba de otra Hembra.

Ella se rió lúgubremente, despreciándose a sí misma, a él y toda aquella maldita situación.

-¿Disfrutas restregándomelo por las narices?

Por un momento, él guardo silencio-. La idea de que algún día tú marques la piel de otro macho con tus dientes y metas su sangre dentro de ti me vuelve loco.

Nami lo miró fijamente.

_¿Entonces porqué no te quedas _conmigo?, pensó ella. Luffy sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no puedo permitirme eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tú no puedes ser mía. No importa lo que haya dicho antes.

Tanaka entró, recogió los platos Y sirvió el postre: fresas colocadas delicadamente sobre un plato con bordes dorados y un poco de salsa de chocolate al lado para bañarlas, junto a una galleta pequeña.

Normalmente, Nami habría despachado aquella exquisita combinación; en cuestión de segundos, pero se encontraba demasiado agitada para comer.

-¿No te gustan las fresas? -preguntó Luffy mientras se llevaba una a la boca. Sus brillantes dientes blancos mordieron la roja carne.

Ella se encogió de hombros, obligándose a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Sí me gustan.

-Toma. -Cogió una fresa de su plato y se inclinó hacia ella-. Permíteme que yo te la dé.

Sus largos dedos sostuvieron el pedúnculo con firmeza, mientras su brazo se balanceaba en el aire.

Ella deseaba tomar lo que él le ofrecía.

-Puedo comer por mí misma.

-Ya lo sé -dijo él sinceramente-. Pero ésa no es la cuestión.

-¿Tuviste sexo con ella? -preguntó.

Enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. -¿Anoche?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando te alimentas, ¿le haces el amor?

-Déjame contestar a tu siguiente pregunta. Ahora mismo, no me acuesto con nadie más que contigo.

_Ahora mismo_, repitió ella mentalmente.

Nami bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, colocadas en su regazo, sintiéndose herida de una forma estúpida.

-Déjame alimentarte -murmuró él-. Por favor.

Oh, madura, se dijo ella. Eran adultos. Eran maravillosos en la cama, y eso nunca le había sucedido jamás con ningún hombre. ¿Realmente iba a alejarse sólo porque iba a perderlo?

Además, aunque le prometiera un futuro de rosas, un hombre como él no permanecería en casa mucho tiempo. Era un luchador que andaba con una pandilla de tipos como él. Los asuntos domésticos y el hogar le resultarían tremendamente aburridos. Lo tenía ahora. Lo quería ahora.

Nami se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, abrió la boca, poniendo los labios alrededor de la fresa, tomándola entera. Los labios de Luffy temblaron al verla morder, y cuando un poco del dulce jugo escapó y goteó hacia su barbilla, soltó un silbido ahogado.

-Quiero lamer eso -murmuró por lo bajo. Se estiró hacia delante, pero consiguió dominarse. Levantó su servilleta. Ella puso su mano en la de él.

-Usa tu boca.

Un sonido grave, surgido de lo más profundo de su pecho, retumbó en la habitación.

Luffy se inclinó hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza. Ella captó un destello de sus colmillos mientras sus labios se abrían y su lengua salía. Lamió el jugo y luego se apartó.

La miró fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Las velas parpadearon.

-Ven conmigo -dijo él, ofreciendo su mano.

Nami no vaciló. Puso su palma contra la de él y dejó que la guiara. La llevó al salón, accionó el resorte del cuadro y atravesaron la pared, descendiendo por la escalera de piedra.

El parecía inmenso en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron al rellano inferior, la llevó a su alcoba. Ella miró hacia la enorme cama.

Había sido arreglada, con las almohadas pulcramente alineadas contra el cabezal y las sábanas de satén suaves como agua inmóvil. Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo al recordar lo que había sentido al tenerlo encima, moviéndose dentro de ella.

De nuevo estaban allí, pensó. Y no podía esperar.

Un profundo gruñido le hizo mirar por encima de su hombro. La mirada de Luffy estaba fija en ella como en un blanco de tiro.

Le había leído el pensamiento. Sabía lo que ella quería. Y estaba listo para entregárselo.

Caminó hacia ella, y Nami oyó que la puerta se cerraba con el cerrojo. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si había alguien más en la estancia. Pero no vio a nadie.

La mano de él se dirigió hacia su cuello, doblándole la cabeza hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar.

-Toda la noche he querido besarte.

Ella se preparó para algo fuerte, dispuesta para cualquier cosa que él pudiera darle, sólo que cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella lo hicieron con una extraordinaria dulzura.

Pudo sentir la pasión en las tensas líneas de su cuerpo, pero claramente se negaba a apresurarse. Cuando alzó la cabeza, le sonrió. Pensó que ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a los colmillos.

-Esta noche vamos a hacerlo lentamente -dijo él. Pero ella lo detuvo antes de que él la besara de nuevo.

-Espera. Hay algo que debo... ¿Tienes condones?

Él frunció el entrecejo. -No. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Has oído hablar de sexo seguro?

-Yo no soy portador de ese tipo de enfermedades, y tú no puedes contagiarme nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los vampiros están inmunizados contra los virus humanos.

-¿Entonces puedes tener todo el sexo que quieras? ¿Sin preocuparte por nada?

Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, ella se sintió un poco mareada. Dios, cuántas mujeres debe haber...

-Y tú no eres fértil -dijo él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Confía en mí. Los dos lo sabríamos si lo fueras. Además, no tendrás tu primera necesidad hasta pasados cinco años más o menos después de la transición. E incluso cuando estés en esa época, la concepción no está garantizada porque...

-Aguarda. ¿Qué es eso de la necesidad?

-Las hembras sólo son fecundas cada diez años. Lo cual es una bendición.

-¿Por qué?

Él se aclaró la garganta. De hecho parecía un poco apenado. -Es un periodo peligroso. Todos los varones responden en alguna medida si están próximos a una hembra que esté atravesando su necesidad. No lo pueden evitar. Puede haber luchas. Y la hembra, ella, eh..., los deseos son intensos. O eso es lo que he oído.

-¿Tú no tienes hijos?

Él negó con la cabeza. Luego frunció el ceño. -Dios.

-¿Qué?

-Pensar en ti cuando tengas tu necesidad. -Su cuerpo se balanceó, como si hubiera cerrado los ojos-. Ser el único que tú utilices.

Emanó calor sexual. Ella pudo sentir una ráfaga caliente desplazándose en el aire.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura? -preguntó ella con voz ronca. -Dos días. Si la hembra está... bien servida y alimentada adecuadamente, el periodo cesa rápidamente.

-¿Y el hombre?

-El macho queda totalmente agotado cuando termina. Seco de semen y de sangre.

Le lleva mucho más tiempo a él recuperarse, pero nunca he oído una queja. Jamás. -

Hubo una pausa-. Me encantaría ser el que te alivie.

De repente, él dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella sintió una corriente de aire frío cuando el humor de él cambió y el calor se disipó.

-Pero ésa será la obligación de algún otro macho. Y su privilegio.

Su móvil empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo interior con un gruñido.

-¿Qué? -Hubo una pausa.

Ella se dirigió al baño para darle un poco de privacidad. Y porque necesitaba estar sola un momento. Las imágenes que aparecían en su mente eran suficientes para aturdirla. Dos días. ¿Sólo con él?

Cuando salió, Luffy estaba sentado en la cama, con los codos en las rodillas, acurrucado. Se había quitado la chaqueta, Y sus hombros parecían anchos, resaltados por la camisa negra. Al acercarse, captó una imagen fugaz de un arma de fuego bajo la chaqueta y se estremeció un poco.

Él la miró mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Nami deseó poder comprenderlo mejor y culpó a las gafas oscuras. Tendió la mano hacia el rostro de él, acariciando la antigua herida de su pecho acariciándola haciendo de Luffy abriera ligeramente su boca.

Con un movimiento relámpago, Luffy la arrastró al otro lado de su regazo, sosteniéndola en equilibrio de modo que sólo la fuerza de sus brazos impedía que se golpeara contra el suelo. Su boca tenía un rictus amargo.

Despacio, levantó los párpados. Nami abrió la boca.

Sus ojos eran del color más extraordinario que había visto nunca. Un negro oscuro resplandeciente. Enmarcados por unas gruesas y oscuras pestañas, brillaban como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz en el interior de su cráneo.

-Tus ojos son hermosos.

-...

Ella le miró fijamente mientras él trataba de adivinar sus rasgos, forzando la vista.

-¿Siempre han sido así? -susurró ella.

-Nací casi ciego, pero mi visión mejoro después de mi transición-Dirigió la mano hacia su cabello. Cuando sintió que caía sobre sus hombros, se dio cuenta de que él le estaba quitando las horquillas que sujetaban su peinado-. Sé que me gusta tu cabello suelto, por ejemplo. Y también sé que eres muy, hermosa. Sus dedos perfilaron los contornos de su cara, descendiendo suavemente hacia su cuello y su clavícula, hasta abrirse camino entre sus pechos.

Su corazón latió aceleradamente, sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos, y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, quedando únicamente ellos dos.

Extendiendo la palma de la mano sobre su pecho. Era fuerte y cálida, un anticipo de lo que su cuerpo sentiría cuando se encontrara sobre ella

Él se inclinó hacia delante, le acarició el cuello con los labios, y ella sintió un suave arañazo. _Sus colmillos_, pensó. Subió por su garganta.

Deseó que la mordiera.

Luffy respiró profundamente.

-Tu piel posee un aroma que me provoca una erección instantánea. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es olerte.

Ella se arqueó en los brazos de él, frotándose contra sus muslos, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba. Su cabeza se abandonó, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Dios, adoro ese sonido -dijo él, subiendo la mano hasta la base de su garganta-. Hazlo de nuevo para mí, Nami.

Lamió delicadamente su cuello. Ella lo satisfizo.

-Eso es -gimió él-. Santo cielo, eso es.

Sus dedos empezaron a desplazarse nuevamente, esta vez hasta el lazo de su vestido, que soltó con destreza.

-No debería dejar que Tanaka cambie las sábanas.

-¿Qué? -masculló ella.

-En la cama. Cuando tú te vas. Quisiera aspirar tu perfume cuando me tienda en ellas.

La parte delantera de su vestido se abrió, y el aire frío recorrió su piel mientras la mano de él avanzaba hacia arriba. Cuando llegó al sujetador, trazó un círculo alrededor de los bordes de encaje, avanzando gradualmente hacia el interior hasta rozar su pezón.

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció, y se aferró a los hombros de él. Sus músculos estaban rígidos por el esfuerzo de sostenerla. Ella miró su temible cara, magnífica.

Sus ojos brillaban, despidiendo una luz que moldeaba sus pechos en las sombras. La promesa de sexo salvaje y su feroz deseo por ella resultaban evidentes por el rechinar de su mandíbula, por el calor que salía de su imponente cuerpo y por la tensión de sus piernas y su pecho.

Pero él tenía un absoluto control de sí mismo. Y de ella. -Te he deseado con tanta pasión... -dijo él, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, mordiéndola ligeramente, sin apenas arañar la piel. Luego pasó su lengua sobre la pequeña herida como una húmeda caricia, y se desplazó hacia abajo, a su pecho-. En realidad no te he poseído propiamente todavía.

-No estoy tan segura de eso -dijo ella.

Su risa sonó como un trueno profundo, su respiración era calida y húmeda sobre la piel de ella. Le besó la parte superior del pecho, luego tomó el pezón en su boca, a través del encale. Ella se arqueó de nuevo, sintiendo como si un dique se hubiera roto entre sus piernas.

El guerrero levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa de deseo despuntando en sus labios.

Deslizó suavemente hacia abajo el sujetador. Su pezón se puso aún más erecto para él, a medida que veía la oscura cabeza del macho descendiendo hasta su pálida piel. Su lengua, lustrosa y rosada, salió de su boca y empezó a lamerla.

Cuando sus muslos se abrieron sin que él se lo hubiera pedido, se rió de nuevo, con un profundo y masculino sonido de satisfacción.

Su mano se abrió paso entre los pliegues del vestido, rozando su cadera, moviéndose lentamente sobre su bajo vientre.

Encontró el borde de sus bragas y deslizó el dedo índice debajo de ellas. Sólo un poco.

Movió la yema del dedo adelante y atrás, provocándole sensuales cosquillas cerca de donde ella deseaba y necesitaba. -Más -exigió ella-. Quiero más.

-Y lo tendrás. -Su mano entera desapareció bajo sus bragas. Ella soltó un grito cuando entró en contacto con su centro caliente y húmedo-. ¿Nami…?

Ella casi había perdido la consciencia, embriagada por su tacto.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Quieres saber a qué sabes? -dijo él contra su pecho. Un largo dedo se adentró en su cuerpo, como si él quisiera que supiera que no se estaba refiriendo a su boca.

Ella se agarró a su espalda a través de la camisa de seda, arañándolo con las uñas.

-Mandarinas -dijo él, desplazando su cuerpo, moviéndose hacia abajo con su boca, besando la piel de su estómago-. Es como comer mandarinas. Carne suave en mis labios y en mi lengua cuando chupo. Delicada y dulce en el fondo de mi garganta cuando trago.

Ella gimió, próxima al orgasmo y muy lejos de toda cordura.

Con un movimiento rápido, él la levantó, llevándola a la cama. Cuando la tendió, le apartó las piernas con la cabeza, posando la boca entre sus muslos.

Ella dio un grito sofocado, colocando las manos en el cabello del vampiro, enredando sus dedos en él. Él dio un tirón al lazo de cuero que lo sujetaba. Los bucles oscuros cayeron sobre su vientre, como el revoloteo de las alas de un halcón.

-Como las mandarinas -dijo él, despojándola de sus bragas-. Y me encantan las mandarinas.

La claridad sobrecogedora y hermosa que irradiaban sus ojos inundó todo su cuerpo. Y entonces él bajó nuevamente la cabeza.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Waa yo quería saber que más pasaba yo creo que a la autora no tenía ganas de describir como seria y lo dejo asi buuu :C

Tengo una buena noticia pase Geometría wiiwiwiwiiwiw estoy tan feliz que creo que llorare wiwiwiwiwiwi

Bueno con eso me despido bye bye

Oh si recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos dobles o triples hoy fue capitulo doble wiwiiw.

Y perdón por no responde review pero no quiero pasar tanto tiempo en la lap quiero salir afuera xd pero yo si leo sus review y me encanta :3 que me apoyen gracias son un amor de seguidoras y seguidores :3 los amo.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Diarmuid entró en su laboratorio y deambuló durante unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué hacer, haciendo resonar sus pasos sobre el blanco pavimento. Después de dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la estancia, decidió sentarse en su lugar habitual. Acarició el elegante cuello esmaltado de su microscopio, miró las numerosas probetas y recipientes de cristal que había en los estantes, oyó el zumbido de las neveras, el ronroneo monótono del sistema de ventilación en el techo y percibió el persistente olor del desinfectante Lysol.

Aquel ambiente científico le recordó el objetivo de su investigación.

Y el orgullo que sentía por su gran capacidad mental.

Se consideraba civilizado, capaz de controlar sus emociones, bueno para responder lógicamente a los estímulos. Pero no tenía fuerza para controlar el odio y la furia que lo invadían. Aquel sentimiento era demasiado violento, demasiado poderoso.

Estaba fraguando varios planes, y todos implicaban derramamiento de sangre.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Si pretendía levantar aunque sólo fuera una simple navaja contra Luffy, la única sangre derramada sería la de él mismo.

Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que supiera matar. Alguien que pudiera acercarse al guerrero.

Cuando encontró la solución, le resultó tremendamente obvia. Ya sabía a quién acudir y dónde encontrarlo.

Diarmuid se dirigió hacia la puerta, _Y _su satisfacción hizo asomar una sonrisa a sus labios. Pero cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo que había sobre el fregadero del laboratorio, se quedó helado. Sus inquietos ojos estaban demasiado brillantes, mostrando una avidez desconocida, y aquella desagradable sonrisa nunca la había visto en su rostro.

El rubor febril que coloreaba sus mejillas era producto del enorme deseo de un infame desenlace.

No se reconoció con aquella máscara de venganza. Odiaba el aspecto que había adquirido su rostro. -Oh, Dios.

¿Cómo podía pensar tales cosas? Era médico. Su trabajo consistía en curar. Se había consagrado a salvar vidas, no a quitarlas. Hancock había dicho que todo había terminado. Ella habla roto el pacto, y no volvería a ver a Luffy.

Pero aun así, ¿no merecía ser vengada por la manera en que había sido tratada?

Ahora era el momento de atacar. Si se aproximaba a Luffy en aquel momento, ya no se vería obstaculizado por el hecho de que Hancock pudiera quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Diarmuid sintió un estremecimiento, y supuso que era el horror por la magnitud de aquello que estaba considerando hacer. Pero entonces su cuerpo se tambaleó, tuvo que extender el brazo para sostenerse. El vértigo hizo que el mundo a su alrededor girara alocadamente, por lo que tuvo que acercarse vacilante a una silla. Liberando el nudo de su corbata, se esforzó por respirar. _La sangre _-pensó-. _La transfusión._

No estaba funcionando.

Desesperado, cayó de rodillas. Consumido por su fracaso, cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la oscuridad.

Luffy rodó hacia un lado, arrastrando consigo a Nami, firmemente abrazada a él. Con su erección todavía palpitando dentro de ella, le alisó el cabello hacia atrás. Estaba húmedo con su delicado sudor.

_Mía._

Mientras besaba sus labios, notó con satisfacción que ella todavía respiraba con dificultad.

Le había hecho el amor apropiadamente, pensó. Lento y con suavidad.

-¿Te quedarás? -preguntó él. Ella se rió roncamente.

-No estoy segura de poder caminar ahora mismo. Así que creo que quedarme aquí es una buena opción.

Él apretó los labios contra su frente. -Regresaré poco antes del alba.

Cuando él se retiró del cálido capullo de su cuerpo, ella levantó la vista.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A reunirme con mis hermanos, y después vamos a salir.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario para ponerse su traje de cuero y ajustarse la cartuchera sobre los hombros. Deslizó una daga a cada lado y cogió la chaqueta.

-Tanaka estará aquí -dijo él-. Si necesitas algo, marca en el teléfono asterisco cuarenta.

Sonará en el piso de arriba.

Ella se envolvió con una sábana y saltó de la cama. -Luffy. -Le tocó el brazo-.

Quédate.

Él se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz. -Volveré.

-¿Vas a luchar? -Sí.

-¿Pero cómo puedes hacerlo?... -Se interrumpió.

-Lo he hecho durante trescientos años.

Ella contuvo la respiración. -¿Eres tan viejo?

Él tuvo que reírse. -Sí.

-Bueno, tengo que decir que te conservas muy bien. -Su sonrisa se marchitó-.

¿Cuánto tiempo viviré?

Una oleada de miedo frío lo impactó, haciendo que su corazón se paralizara durante un instante.

¿Qué pasaría si ella no sobrevivía a la transición?

Luffy sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a los mayores peligros, de repente, sentía crujir el intestino con un miedo mortal y primitivo.

Ella _tenía _que vivir, ¿de acuerdo? _¿De acuerdo?_

Se había puesto a mirar al techo, preguntándose con quién diablos estaba hablando.

¿Con la Virgen Escriba? -¿Luffy?

Atrajo a Nami hacia sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo, como si quisiera protegerla de aquel destino incierto.

-Luffy-dijo ella en su hombro-. Luffy, querido, no puedo... No puedo respirar.

La soltó de inmediato y la miró fijamente, intentando percibir algo con sus ojos moribundos. La incertidumbre tensó la piel de sus sienes.

-¿Luffy? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Es porque no sé la respuesta.

Ella pareció desconcertada, pero entonces se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios.

-Bien, sea cual sea el tiempo que me quede, desearía que te quedaras conmigo esta noche.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

-Luffy -La voz de Natsu retumbó a través del acero-. Ya hemos llegado todos.

Nami dio un paso atrás. El pudo sentir que ella era extraordinariamente vulnerable.

Estuvo tentado de encerrarla con llave, pero no podría soportar mantenerla prisionera. Y su instinto le decía que a pesar de lo mucho que ella quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes, se resignaba a su destino, así como al papel que él desempeñaba.

También, de momento, estaba a salvo de los restrictores, pues ellos la verían solamente como una humana.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese? -preguntó él, poniéndose la chaqueta.

-No lo se.

-Si sales, necesito saber dónde encontrarte.

-¿Por qué?

-La transición, Nami. Estarás más segura si te quedas.

-Quizás.

Él se guardó la maldición. No iba a rogarle.

-La otra puerta que hay en el vestíbulo -dijo él- va a dar a la alcoba de tu padre.

Pensaba que te gustaría entrar allí.

Luffy salió antes de quedar en ridículo.

Los guerreros no rogaban, e incluso rara vez preguntaban. Tomaban lo que querían y mataban por ello si era necesario. Pero en el fondo de su alma esperaba que ella estuviera allí cuando volviese. Le gustaba la idea de encontrarla durmiendo en su cama.

Nami entró en el baño y se dio una ducha, dejando que el agua caliente aliviara sus nervios. Cuando salió y se secó, vio una bata negra en un colgador. Se la puso.

Olió las solapas de la prenda y cerró los ojos. Estaba impregnada con el olor de Luffy, una mezcla de jabón, loción de afeitar y...

Vampiro macho.

Santo Dios. ¿En realidad le estaba sucediendo todo aquello? Se dirigió a la habitación.

Luffy había dejado el armario abierto. Sintió curiosidad por revisar su ropa. Pero lo que encontró fue un escondite de armas que la dejó petrificada.

Pensó en marcharse, y aunque quería hacerlo, sabía que Luffy tenía razón: quedarse era más seguro.

Y la alcoba de su padre era una tentación.

Echaría un vistazo. Esperaba que lo que encontrara allí no le provocara palpitaciones.

Dios era testigo de que su amado no hacía más que darle un susto tras otro.

Al salir al rellano, se cerró las solapas de la bata. Las lámparas de gas parpadearon, haciendo que las paredes parecieran vivas mientras fijaba la vista en la puerta al otro lado del pasillo. Antes de perder el valor, caminó hasta allí, giró el pomo y empujó.

La oscuridad la saludó al otro lado, un muro negro que le recordaba a un pozo sin fondo o un espacio infinito. Traspasó el umbral y tanteó la pared en busca de un interruptor de la luz, que no pudo encontrar.

Avanzando en el vacío, se movió despacio hacia la izquierda hasta que su cuerpo chocó con un objeto grande. Por el sonido de los tiradores de bronce y el olor a cera de limón, supuso que había tropezado con una cómoda alta. Siguió caminando, tanteando con cuidado hasta que encontró una lámpara.

Parpadeó ante la luz. La base de la lámpara era un fino jarrón oriental y la mesa sobre la que se apoyaba era de caoba tallada. Sin duda, la habitación estaba decorada con el mismo estilo magnífico del piso superior.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a aquella tenue iluminación, echó un vistazo alrededor.

-Oh..., Dios... mío.

Había fotografías de ella por todas partes. En blanco y negro, primeros planos, en color.

Era ella a todas las edades, de niña, en su adolescencia, en la universidad. Una de ellas era muy reciente, y se había sacado mientras salía de la oficina del _Caldvell Courier Journal._

Recordaba ese día. Había sido la primera nevada del invierno, y se estaba riendo mientras miraba al cielo. Hacía ocho meses.

La idea de no haber podido conocer a su padre sólo por un escaso margen de tiempo la impactó como algo trágico. ¿Cuándo había muerto? ¿Cómo había vivido?

Una cosa estaba clara: tenía muy buen gusto y muy refinado. Y, obviamente, le gustaban las cosas exquisitas. El inmenso espacio privado de su padre era extraordinario. Las paredes, de un color rojo profundo, exhibían otra colección espectacular de paisajes de la Escuela del Río Hudson con marcos bellamente decorados. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras orientales azules, rojas y doradas que brillaban como vidrieras de colores. La cama era el objeto más magnífico de la alcoba. Una antigüedad maciza, tallada a mano, con cortinajes de terciopelo rojo que colgaban de un dosel. En la mesilla de la izquierda había una lámpara y otra fotografía de ella; en la de la derecha, un reloj, un libro y un vaso.

Él habla dormido en ese lado.

Se acercó para mirar el libro, delicadamente encuadernado en piel. Estaba en francés.

Debajo había una revista. _Forbes. _Volvió a ponerlos en su lugar y luego miró el vaso. Todavía quedaba un poco de agua en el fondo.

O bien alguien estaba durmiendo allí ahora... o quizás su padre había muerto muy recientemente.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor buscando ropa o una maleta que le indicara que había un invitado. El escritorio de caoba al otro lado de la habitación llamó su atención. Se aproximó

y se sentó en su sillón con forma de trono, de brazos tallados. Al lado de su portafolio de cuero había un montoncito de papeles. Eran las facturas de los gastos de la casa. Electricidad, teléfono, agua... Todas a nombre de Tanaka.

Todo era tan absolutamente... cotidiano. Ella tenía las mismas cosas en su escritorio.

Nami volvió a mirar el vaso sobre la mesilla.

La vida de él había sido interrumpida bruscamente, pensó. Sintiéndose como una entrometida, pero incapaz de resistirse, tiró de un cajón del escritorio. Plumas Montblanc, grapas, una grapadora. Lo cerró y abrió otro más grande. Estaba lleno de archivos. Registros financieros.

Por todos los cielos. Su padre estaba bien cargado. Verdaderamente cargado.

Miró otra página. Cargado de millones y millones. Volvió a poner el archivo en su lugar y cerró el cajón. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas. La casa, la colección de arte, el coche, el mayordomo.

A un lado del teléfono había una fotografía de ella en un marco plateado. La cogió e intentó imaginarlo a él, mirándola. ¿Habría alguna fotografía de él?, se preguntó.

¿Acaso se podía fotografiar a un vampiro?

Deambuló por la habitación de nuevo, mirando cada uno de los marcos. Sólo ella. Sólo ella. Sólo...

Nami se inclinó, alcanzando con mano temblorosa un marco de oro.

Contenía un retrato en blanco y negro de una mujer de cabello oscuro que miraba tímidamente a la cámara. Tenía la mano sobre la cara, como si sintiera vergüenza.

Aquellos ojos, pensó Nami intrigada. Había contemplado en el espejo un par de ojos idénticos a aquellos durante todos los días de su vida.

Su madre.

Rozó con el dedo índice el interior del vaso.

Sentándose a ciegas en la cama, acercó la fotografía a sus ojos tanto como pudo sin que la visión se volviera borrosa. Como si la proximidad a la imagen anulara la distancia temporal y la llevara hasta la mujer encantadora que había en el marco.

Su madre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Luffy trágate Tu orgullo y ruega xd**

**Notita final: chicos chicas déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir adaptando y publicar más seguido capítulos dobles y triples wiiwiwiw.**

**Segunda notita: chico como ya vieron nuestro hermano ya tiene nombre wiiiii es Diarmuid de Fate Zero. Gracias a kona kana lee por proponer a ese personaje. No me acordaba de lo genial y sexy que es lo amo :3**

**Dato curioso: chicos si notaron nuestro luffy tiene 300 años. De los cuales esos 300 a sido "pareja" de hancock y se supone que hancock lleva más tiempo de vampiresa. **

**Bueno según cada 10 años son fértiles y tienen la "necesidad" la pregunta es quien aliviaba a hancock en esos momentos?**

**Respuesta ;D : en capítulos anteriores hancock y su hermano están platicando y uno de ellos recuerda que era vergonzoso para ellos el momento de "necesidad" de hancock porque el que la aliviaba era su hermano :O! esos hermanos son un desmadre.**

**Tercera notita: chicos quiero decirles que quiero abrir un Blog para subir novelas ligeras porque por más que busco 2 novelas que quiero no las encuentro así que pensé" y si mas personas además de yo también quieren leer esas novelas y no pueden porque no están traducida?" así que buscare esas novelas ligeras en japonés chino o lo que sea y las traduciré y adaptare wiwiwiiww pero solo si encuentro esas 2 novelas ligeras si no encuentro una de las 2 no adaptare nada lol?**

**Pero por mientras ya volveré con mis fic wiwiwiiw sé que dije que volverá el 13 o 14 pero no puedo el 17 de junio presento física y tengo que estudiar buuu…**

**Pero el 18 o 20 ya vuelvo con Sentimientos Conectados.**

**Y tengo en mente otros proyectitos de one-shot en mente 2 fic de hunter x hunter quiero de kurapika pero la are versión mujer. T.T viví engañada en el manga yo juraba que era mujer xd. Y otro de gon y killua pero alguno va a ser mujer porque no me gusta los fic yaoi. Xd**

**Y un fic de hidan no aria de la pareja principal kinji y aria :3 es mi pareja favorita de todo el anime aunque no me gusten mucho las tsundere ella me cae bien wiwiiwiwiw oh dios creo que ya escribí mucho bueno les diré mas sobre que otros proyectos tengo en la próxima bye bye :D**


	29. Chapter 28

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Esto está mejor, _pensó Sting mientras cargaba a un inconsciente vampiro civil sobre el hombro. Arrastró rápidamente al macho a través del callejón, abrió la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se deshizo de su presa como si fuera un saco de patatas. Tuvo la precaución de colocar una manta negra de lana cubriendo su carga.

Sabía que esta vez su plan tendría éxito, y aumentar la dosis del tranquilizante

Demo sedan y añadirle Acepromacina había marcado la diferencia. Su intuición de usar tranquilizantes para caballos en lugar de sedantes destinados a humanos había sido correcta.

A pesar de todo, el vampiro había necesitado dos dardos de Acepromacina antes de caer.

Sting miró por encima del hombro antes de situarse detrás del volante. La prostituta que había matado estaba tendida sobre un desagüe; su sangre saturada de heroína se colaba por la alcantarilla. La amable muchacha incluso lo había ayudado con la aguja. Desde luego, ella no esperaba que la droga tuviese una pureza del 100%.

Ni que corriera por sus venas en una cantidad suficiente como para hacer alucinar a un elefante.

La policía la encontraría por la mañana, pero él había sido muy cuidadoso: guantes de látex, una gorra sobre el cabello y ropa de nailon de un tejido muy tupido que no soltaba fibras.

Y además, ella no había luchado.

Sting encendió el motor pausadamente y se deslizó a través de la calle Trade.

Un fino brillo de sudor causado por la excitación apareció sobre su labio superior.

Aquella sensación de la adrenalina bombeada por su cuerpo le hizo echar de menos los días en que todavía podía disfrutar del sexo. Aunque el vampiro no tuviera ni una información que proporcionarle, iba a divertirse el resto de la noche.

Pensó que podía empezar con el mazo.

No, sería mejor el torno de dentista bajo las uñas.

Eso debilitaría inmediatamente al macho. Después de todo, no tenía mucho sentido torturar a alguien que ha perdido el conocimiento. Sería como dar patadas a un cadáver. Él tenía que ser consciente de su dolor.

Escuchó un leve ruido procedente de la parte trasera. Miró por encima de su hombro.

El vampiro se movía bajo la manta. Bien. Estaba vivo.

Sting dirigió de nuevo la vista a la carretera, frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante, aferrando con fuerza el volante.

Delante de él vio el destello de unas luces de frenado. Los coches estaban parados en una larga fila. Un puñado de conos de color naranja obligaban a detenerse, Y las luces intermitentes azules y blancas anunciaban la presencia de la policía. ¿Un accidente?

No. Un control. Dos policías con linternas examinaban el interior de los vehículos, y a un lado de la calzada habían colocado un cartel en el que se leía: «Control de alcoholemia».

Sting pisó el freno. Buscó en su bolsa negra, sacó su pistola de dardos Y disparó otros dos tiros al vampiro para acallar el ruido. Con las ventanillas oscuras y la manta negra tapando a su víctima, tal vez pasara sin mayores problemas, siempre que el macho no se moviera.

Cuando le tocó el turno, bajó la ventanilla mientras el policía se acercaba. La luz de la linterna del hombre se reflejó en el salpicadero, produciendo un resplandor.

-Buenas noches, oficial. –Sting adoptó una expresión afable.

-¿Ha estado usted bebiendo esta noche, señor?

El policía, de mediana edad, tenía un aspecto anodino y vulgar. Su bigote necesitaba un buen arreglo y su cabello gris sobresalía de su gorra descuidadamente. Parecía un perro pastor, pero sin el collar antipulgas y la cola.

-No, oficial. No he bebido.

-Oiga, yo le conozco.

-¿De verdad? –Sting sonrió todavía más mientras miraba hacia el cuello del hombre. La rabia le llevó a pensar en el cuchillo que tenía en la puerta del coche. Estiró un dedo y rozó el mango, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Sí, usted le enseña jiujitsu a mi hijo. -Cuando el policía se inclinó hacia atrás, su linterna se balanceó un poco, alumbrando la bolsa negra que había en el asiento de al lado-.

Darryl, ven a conocer al sensei de Billy.

Mientras el otro policía caminaba hacia ellos, Sting aprovechó para comprobar si la bolsa tenía la cremallera cerrada. Sería una desgracia que vieran la pistola de dardos o la

Glock de nueve milímetros que llevaba oculta allí.

Durante cinco minutos, tuvo una agradable charla con los dos policías mientras fantaseaba sobre la manera de acabar con ellos. Cuando puso en marcha la camioneta, se sorprendió de tener el cuchillo en la mano, casi en su regazo.

Tendría que desahogarse sacando fuera toda aquella agresividad.

Luffy miró con atención los borrosos contornos del edificio comercial de un solo piso.

Durante las dos últimas horas, él y Natsu habían estado vigilando la Academia de Artes

Marciales Caldwell, intentando descubrir si allí se desarrollaba alguna actividad nocturna.

Las instalaciones estaban situadas en un extremo del centro comercial, al borde de una fila de árboles. Natsu, que la noche anterior había visitado el lugar, calculaba que ocupaba una superficie de unos seis mil metros cuadrados.

Suficientemente grande para ser el centro de operaciones de los restrictores. – El aparcamiento se extendía hasta el frente de la academia, con quince plazas a cada lado.

Tenía dos entradas: la principal, con puertas de doble cristalera, y una lateral sin ventanales.

Desde su posición estratégica en el bosque, podían ver tanto el aparcamiento vacío como las entradas y salidas del edificio.

El resto de los accesos sólo eran callejones sin salida. Por el Gold's Gym no habían desfilado más que tipejos. Cerraba a medianoche y abría a las cinco de la madrugada, y había estado silencioso las dos últimas noches. En el campo de _paint-ball _sucedía lo mismo, se quedaba vacío desde el momento en que cerraba sus puertas. Las mejores opciones eran las dos academias, y Law y los gemelos estaban al otro lado de la ciudad vigilando la otra.

Aunque los restrictores no tenían problemas con la luz diurna, salían a cazar de noche porque era entonces cuando sus presas se ponían en movimiento. Cerca del amanecer, los centros de reclutamiento y entrenamiento de la Sociedad solían utilizarse como sitios de reunión, aunque no siempre. Además, debido a que los restrictores cambiaban de local con frecuencia, uno de esos centros podía estar activo durante algunos meses, o quizás un año, y después ser abandonado.

Como Genzo había sido atacado hacía sólo unos cuantos días, Luffy esperaba que la

Sociedad aún no se hubiera trasladado.

Tocó su reloj.

-Demonios, son casi las tres.

Natsu se apoyó contra el árbol que tenía a su espalda.

-Entonces supongo que Zoro ya no vendrá esta noche. Luffy se encogió de hombros, esperando ansiosamente que su compañero apareciera.

No lo hizo.

-Es extraño en él. -Natsu hizo una pausa-. Pero no pareces sorprendido.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Luffy volvió a encogerse de hombros. -Me enfrenté con él, y no debí hacerlo.

-No voy a preguntar.

-Muy sensato por tu parte. -Y luego, por alguna razón absurda, añadió- Necesito disculparme con él.

-Eso será una novedad.

-¿Soy tan detestable?

-No -respondió Natsu sin su habitual fanfarronería-. Sólo que no te equivocas con tanta frecuencia.

Viniendo de Natsu, la franqueza le resultó sorprendente.

-Bueno, lo que le dije a Zoro fue algo realmente repugnante.

Natsu le palmoteó la espalda.

-Con la amplia experiencia que tengo ofendiendo a la gente, déjame decirte que no hay nada que no pueda arreglarse.

-Mezclé a Perona en esto.

-Ésa no fue una buena idea.

-Y lo que él siente por ella.

-Mierda.

-Sí. Más o menos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo...

Porque había sido un idiota al rechazar los consejos de Zoro sobre un asunto que manejaba con enorme éxito desde hacía dos siglos. A pesar de que Zoro era todo un guerrero, mantenía una relación con una hembra de gran valía. Y era una buena unión, fuerte, amorosa. Él era el único de los hermanos que había podido hacer eso.

Luffy pensó en Nami. La imaginaba viniendo hacia él, pidiéndole que se quedara.

Estaba deseoso de encontrarla en su cama cuando volviera a casa. Y no porque quisiera poseerla. Quería dormir a su lado, descansar un poco, sabiendo que ella estaba segura yunto a él.

_Ah, diablos. _Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que tendría que permanecer cerca de esa hembra durante algún tiempo.

-¿Por qué? -repitió Natsu.

Luffy sintió un picor en la nariz. Un olor dulzón, como de talco para bebés, flotaba en la brisa.

-Extiende la alfombra roja de bienvenida -dijo mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta.

-¿Cuántos?-preguntó Natsu, dándose media vuelta. Chasquidos de ramas y crujidos de hojas resonaron en la noche, y se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

-Por lo menos tres.

-Caray.

Los restrictores venían directamente hacia ellos, a través de un claro en la arboleda.

Hacían ruido, hablando y. caminando despreocupadamente, hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo.

Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, guardando silencio.

-Buenas noches, muchachos -dijo Natsu, saliendo al descampado.

Luffy se acercó con sigilo. Cuando los restrictores rodearon a su hermano agachándose y sacando los cuchillos, él avanzó por entre los árboles.

Entonces salió de las sombras y levantó del suelo a uno de los restrictores, con lo que empezó la lucha. Le cortó la garganta, pero no tuvo tiempo de rematarlo. Natsu se había ocupado de dos de ellos, pero el tercero estaba a punto de golpear al hermano en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol.

Luffy se precipitó sobre aquel bateador sin alma, derribándolo y apuñalándolo en la garganta. Un grito ahogado burbujeó en el aire. Luffy echó un vistazo a su alrededor, por si había más o su hermano necesitaba ayuda.

Natsu estaba perfectamente bien.

A pesar de su escasa visión que avia en el lugar, Luffy pudo percibir la extraordinaria belleza del guerrero cuando luchaba. Lanzaba sus puños y patadas con movimientos rápidos y ágiles. Estaba dotado de unos reflejos animales, con una enorme potencia y resistencia. Era un maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y los restrictores mordían el polvo una y otra vez, y con cada golpe les resultaba más difícil levantarse.

Luffy regresó junto al primer restrictor y se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo. Éste se retorció mientras le registraba los bolsillos y cogía todos los documentos de identificación que pudo encontrar.

Estaba a punto de apuñalarlo en el pecho cuando oyó un disparo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Notita final: chicos recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir adaptando y publicar capítulos dobles o triples wiwiwiw**

**Tenía pensado subir este capítulo más temprano pero por la falta de tiempo lo subo hasta ahora, perdón y espero que hayan disfrutado de este (?)**

**Como les dije el capítulo anterior tengo muchos proyectitos de one-shot el próximo capitulo se los comento estoy un poco apurada así que mejor me voy bye bye.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entonces, Ace, ¿vas a esperar hasta que yo salga esta noche? –Eldsy sonrió, sirviéndole otro whisky.

-Quizás.

No quería, pero después de otro par de tragos podría cambiar de opinión. Suponiendo que todavía pudiera levantarse si estaba borracho.

Con un giro hacia la izquierda, ella vio detrás de él a otro cliente, y le dirigió un guiño mientras le mostraba un poco el escote. Siempre hay que tener un plan B. Probablemente era una buena idea.

El teléfono de Ace vibró en su cinturón. -¿Sí?

-Tenemos otra prostituta muerta -dijo Grimmjow-. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

-¿Dónde? -Saltó del asiento de la barra como si tuviera que ir a alguna parte. Luego se sentó otra vez, despacio.

-Trade y Quinta. Pero no vengas. ¿Dónde estás?

-En McGrider's.

-¿Me das diez minutos?

-Aquí estaré.

Ace alejó el vaso mientras la frustración lo desgarraba. ¿Iba a terminar así?

¿Emborrachándose todas las noches? ¿O tal vez trabajando como investigador privado o como guardia de seguridad hasta que fuera despedido por indolente? ¿Viviendo solo en ese apartamento de dos habitaciones hasta que su hígado dejara de funcionar?

Nunca había sido bueno para hacer planes, pero quizás había llegado el momento de trazar algunos.

-¿No te ha gustado el whisky? -preguntó Eldsy, enmarcando el vaso con sus pechos.

En un acto reflejo, él alcanzó el maldito vaso, lo acercó a sus labios y bebió.

-Ése es mi hombre.

Pero cuando fue a servirle otro, él cubrió la boca del vaso con la mano.

-Creo que va es suficiente por esta noche.

-Sí, está bien. -Ella sonrió cuando él sacudió la cabeza-. Bien, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

_Sí, desgraciadamente._

Grimmjow tardó mucho más de diez minutos. Pasó casi media hora antes de que Ace viera la figura austera de su compañero atravesando la multitud de bebedores que a aquellas horas se amontonaban en el bar.

-¿La conocemos? -preguntó Ace antes de que el hombre pudiera sentarse.

-Otra del chulo Big Daddy. Carla Rizzoli, alias Candy.

-¿El mismo modus operandi?

Gimmjow pidió un vodka solo.

-Sí. Tajo en la garganta, sangre por todas partes. Tenía una sustancia en los labios, como si le hubiera salido espuma por la boca.

-¿Heroína?

-Probablemente. El forense hará la autopsia mañana a primera hora.

-¿Se ha encontrado algo en el escenario?

-Un dardo. Como el que se dispara a un animal. Estamos analizándolo. -Grimmjow apuró el vodka con una rápida inclinación de su cabeza-. Y he oído que Big Daddy's está furioso.

Anda buscando venganza.

-Sí, bien, espero que la tome contra el novio de Nami. Quizás una guerra saque de su escondite a ese bastardo. -Ace apoyó los codos sobre la barra y se frotó los ojos irritados-. Maldición, no puedo creer que ella lo esté protegiendo.

-La verdad es que nunca lo habría imaginado. Finalmente ha elegido a alguien.

-Y es un completo delincuente.

Grimmjow lo miró.

-Vamos a tener que detenerla.

-Lo supuse. -Ace parpadeó, entornando los ojos.- Escucha, se supone que mañana la veré. Déjame hablar con ella primero, ¿lo harás?

-No puedo hacer eso, Ace. Tú no...

-Sí, puedes hacerlo. Sólo programa la detención para el día siguiente.

-La investigación está avanzando hacia...

-Por favor. -Ace no podía creer que estuviera rogando-. Vamos, Grimmjow. Yo puedo mejor que nadie conseguir que razone.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque ella vio cómo casi me mata.

Gimmjow bajó la mirada a la mugrienta superficie de la barra. -Te doy un día. Y es mejor que nadie se entere, porque el capitán me cortaría la cabeza. Luego, pase lo que pase, la interrogaré en la comisaría.

Ace asintió con la cabeza mientras Eldsy regresaba contoneándose con una botella de escocés en una mano y una de vodka en la otra.

-Parecéis secos, muchachos -dijo con una risita. El mensaje en su fresca sonrisa y sus ojos limpios se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más desesperado a medida que la noche se acercaba a su fin.

Ace pensó en su cartera vacía. Su pistolera vacía. Su apartamento vacío.

-Tengo que salir de ella -murmuró, deslizándose fuera del asiento-. Quiero decir, de aquí.

El brazo de Luffy absorbió la descarga de la escopeta de caza, y el impacto retorció su torso como si fuera una soga. Con la fuerza del disparo, cayó girando al suelo, pero no se quedó ahí. Moviéndose rápidamente y a ras de suelo, logró apartarse del camino, sin dar al tirador la oportunidad de acertarle de nuevo.

El quinto de los restrictores había salido de alguna parte y estaba armado hasta los dientes con una escopeta de cañones recortados.

Detrás de un pino, Luffy examinó rápidamente la herida. Era poco profunda. Había afectado a una parte del músculo de su brazo, pero el hueso estaba intacto. Todavía podía luchar.

Sacó una estrella arrojadiza y salió al descampado.

Y fue entonces cuando una tremenda llamarada iluminó el claro.

Saltó de nuevo hacia las sombras. -¡Por Cristo!

Ahora sí les había llegado la hora. La bestia estaba saliendo de Natsu. Y la cosa se iba a poner muy fea.

Los ojos de Natsu brillaron como las blancas luces de un coche a medida que su cuerpo se desgarraba y transformaba. Un ser horrible ocupó su lugar, con sus escamas relucientes a la luz de la luna y sus garras acuchillando el aire. Los restrictores no supieron qué los golpeó cuando aquella criatura los atacó con los colmillos desnudos, persiguiéndolos hasta que la sangre corrió por su enorme pecho como un verdadero torrente.

Luffy se quedó atrás. Ya había visto aquello antes, y la bestia no necesitaba ayuda.

Diablos, si se acercaba demasiado, corría el peligro de recibir un golpe de su furia.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, la criatura soltó un aullido tan fuerte que los árboles se doblaron y sus ramas se partieron en dos.

La matanza fue absoluta. No había esperanza de identificar a ninguno de los restrictores porque no quedaba ningún cuerpo. Incluso sus ropas habían sido consumidas.

Luffy salió al claro.

La criatura giró alrededor, jadeando.

Luffy mantuvo la voz tranquila y las manos bajadas. Natsu estaba allí en alguna parte, pero hasta que volviera a salir, no había forma de saber si la bestia recordaba quiénes eran los hermanos.

-Ya ha terminado -dijo Luffy-. Tú y yo ya hemos hecho esto antes.

El pecho de la bestia subía y bajaba, y, sus orificios nasales temblaban como si olfatearan el aire. Los ojos resplandecientes se fijaron en la sangre que corría por el brazo de

Luffy. Emitió un resoplido. Las garras se alzaron.

-Olvídalo. Ya has hecho tu parte. Ya te has alimentado. Ahora, recuperemos a Natsu.

La gran cabeza se agitó de un lado a otro, pero sus escamas empezaron a vibrar. Un grito de protesta abrió una brecha en la garganta de la criatura, y entonces hubo otra llamarada.

Natsy cavó desnudo al suelo, aterrizando con la cara hacia abajo.

Luffy corrió hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas, extendiendo la mano. La piel del guerrero brillaba a causa del sudor, y se agitaba como un recién nacido en medio del frío.

Natsu reaccionó cuando su compañero le tocó. Intentó alzar la cabeza, pero no pudo.

Luffy cogió la mano del hermano y la apretó. La quemazón cuando volvía a recuperarse siempre era una mierda. -Relájate, Natsu, estás bien. Estás perfectamente bien. -Se quitó la chaqueta y, cubrió suavemente a su hermano. -Aguanta y deja que te cuide, ¿de acuerdo?

Natsu masculló algo y se encogió hecho un ovillo. Luffy abrió su teléfono móvil y marcó.

-¿Law? Necesitamos un coche. Ahora. No bromees. No, tengo que trasladar a nuestro muchacho. Hemos tenido una visita de su otro lado. Pero no le digas nada a Sabo.

Colgó y miró a Natsu.

-Odio esto -dijo el hermano.

-Ya lo sé. -Luffy retiró el cabello pegajoso, empapado en sangre, del rostro del vampiro-. Te llevaremos a tu casa.

-Me puse furioso al ver que te disparaban.

Luffy sonrió suavemente. -Está claro.

Nami se revolvió, hundiéndose más profundamente en la almohada.

Algo no iba bien.

Abrió los ojos en el momento en que una profunda voz masculina rompía el silencio:

-¿Qué demonios tenemos aquí?

Ella se irguió, mirando frenéticamente hacia el lugar de donde habla salido el sonido.

El hombre impresionante que estaba ante ella tenía los ojos negros, inanimados, y un rostro de duras facciones surcado por una cicatriz dentada. Su cabello era rubio y llegaba por debajo de sus orejas con un mechón saliendo en su frente. Y sus colmillos, largos Y blancos, estaban al descubierto.

Ella gritó.

Él sonrió. -Mi sonido favorito.

Nami se puso una mano sobre la boca.

Dios, esa cicatriz en su ojo, arrastrándolo hacia un lado en una permanente sonrisa de desprecio.

-¿Admirando mi obra de arte?, -pronunció él con lentitud-. Deberías ver el resto de mi cuerpo.

Los ojos de ella se fijaron en su amplio pecho. Llevaba una camisa negra, de manga larga, pegada a la piel.. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a la cara, vio que tenía una banda negra tatuada alrededor del cuello y un pendiente en el lóbulo izquierdo.

-Hermoso, ¿no crees? -Su fría mirada era una pesadilla de lugares oscuros sin esperanza, del mismo infierno.

Sus ojos eran lo más aterrador de él.

Y estaban fijos en ella como si estuviera tomándole las medidas para una mortaja. O seleccionándola para el sexo.

Ella movió el cuerpo lejos de él, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusto?

Nami miró hacia la puerta, y él se rió.

-¿Piensas que puedes correr con suficiente rapidez? -dijo él, sacándose los faldones de la camisa de los pantalones de cuero que llevaba puestos. Sus manos se posaron sobre la bragueta-. Estoy seguro de que no puedes.

-Aléjate de ella, Sabo.

La voz de Luffy fue un dulce alivio. Hasta que vio que no llevaba camisa y que su brazo estaba en cabestrillo.

Él apenas la miró.

-Es hora de que te vayas, S.

Sabo sonrió fríamente. -¿No quieres compartir la hembra?

-Sólo te gusta si pagas por ella.

-Entonces le arrojaré uno de veinte. Suponiendo que sobreviva cuando termine con ella.

Luffy siguió acercándose al otro vampiro, hasta que se encontraron cara a cara. El aire crujió a su alrededor, sobrecargado de violencia.

-No vas a tocarla, S. Ni siquiera la mirarás. Vas a darle las buenas noches y a largarte de aquí. -Luffy se quitó el cabestrillo, dejando ver una venda en el bíceps. Había una mancha roja en el centro, como si estuviera sangrando; pero parecía dispuesto a encargarse de Sabo.

-Apuesto a que te molesta haber necesitado que te trajeran a casa esta noche -dijo

Sabo-. Y que yo fuera el más cercano con un coche disponible.

-No me hagas lamentarlo más.

Sabo dio un paso a la izquierda, y Luffy avanzó con él, usando su cuerpo para interponerse en su camino.

Sabo se rió entre dientes con un retumbar profundo y maligno.

-¿Realmente estás dispuesto a luchar por un humano?

-Ella es la hija de Genzo.

Sabo ladeó la cabeza. Sus profundos ojos negros examinaron sus facciones. Tras un instante, su rostro brutal pareció suavizarse, dulcificando su sonrisa despreciativa. Y de inmediato comenzó a arreglarse la camisa mientras la miraba de reojo, como si estuviera disculpándose.

Sin embargo, Luffy no se apartó del medio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó Sabo.

-Se llama Nami. -Luffy ocultó con su cabeza el campo visual de Sabot-. Y tú te vas.

Hubo una larga pausa. -Sí. Claro.

Sabo se dirigió a la puerta, balanceándose con el mismo movimiento letal con que lo hacía Luffy. Antes de salir, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

Si no tuviera esa expresión seria el verdaderamente guapo, pensó Nami. Aunque no era la cicatriz lo que lo hacía poco atractivo. Era el fuego maligno que emanaba de su interior.

-Encantado de conocerte, Nami.

Ella soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando la puerta se cerró y los cerrojos estuvieron en su lugar.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Luffy. Ella pudo sentir sus ojos recorriéndole el cuerpo, y luego tomó sus manos suavemente - No te..., no te ha tocado, ¿verdad? Oí que gritabas.

-No. No, sólo me ha dado un susto de muerte. Desperté y él estaba en la habitación.

El vampiro se sentó en la cama, acariciándola como si no creyera que estaba bien.

Cuando pareció satisfecho, le hecho el cabello hacia atrás. Las manos le temblaban.

-Estás herido -dijo ella-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él la rodeó con el brazo sano y la apretó contra suyo. -No es nada.

-¿Entonces por qué necesitas un cabestrillo? ¿Y una aguja? ¿Y por qué todavía estás sangrando?

-Shhh. -Él colocó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Pudo sentir que el cuerpo le temblaba.

-¿Estás enfermo? -preguntó ella.

-Sólo tengo que abrazarte un minuto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Absolutamente.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo se relajó, ella se apartó. -¿Qué ocurre?

Él le agarró la cara con las manos y la besó con delicadeza. -No hubiera soportado que él te hubiera... apartado de mí.

-¿Ese tipo? No te preocupes, no iría con él a ninguna parte. -Y entonces comprendió que Luffy no estaba hablando de una cita-. ¿Piensas que podría haberme matado?

Ésa era una posibilidad que, desde luego, no resultaba descabellada, sobre todo después de haber visto la frialdad de aquellos ojos.

En vez de contestar, la boca de Luffy se posó de nuevo sobre la suya.

Ella lo detuvo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Y qué le ha pasado?

-No te quiero cerca de S otra vez. Nunca. -Le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Su tacto era tierno. Su voz, no-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ella asintió. -¿Pero qué...?

-Si él entra en una habitación y yo no estoy en casa, ven a buscarme. Si no estoy, enciérrate con llave en una de estas estancias de abajo. Las paredes están hechas de acero, así que no puede materializarse dentro. Y nunca lo toques. Ni siquiera por descuido.

-¿Es un guerrero?

-¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Sí, pero ayudaría si supiese un poco más.

-Es uno de los hermanos, pero le falta poco para carecer de alma.

Desgraciadamente, lo necesitamos.

-¿Por qué, si es tan peligroso? ¿O lo es sólo con las mujeres?

-Odia a todo el mundo. Excepto a su gemelo, quizás.

-Oh, estupendo. ¿Hay dos como él?

-Gracias a Dios también está Sanji. Él es el único que puede apaciguar a S, y aun así, no es seguro totalmente. –Luffy la besó en la frente-. No quiero asustarte, pero necesito que tomes esto en serio. Sabo es un animal, pero creo que respetaba a tu padre, así que quizá te deje en paz. No puedo correr riesgos con él. O contigo. Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de él.

-De acuerdo. -Ella cerró los ojos, apoyándose en Luffy. Él la rodeó con el brazo, pero luego se apartó. -Vamos. -La puso de pie-. Ven a mi habitación. Cuando entraron en la alcoba de Luffy, Nami oyó cómo la ducha se cerraba. Un momento después, la puerta del baño se abrió.

El otro guerrero que había conocido antes, el guapo que parecía una estrella de cine que estaba cosiéndose una herida, salió lentamente. Tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y el cabello le goteaba. Se movía como si tuviera ochenta años, como si le doliera cada músculo del cuerpo.

_Santo Dios, _pensó ella, No tenía muy buen aspecto, Y parecía pasarle algo en el estómago. Estaba abultado, como si se hubiera tragado una pelota de baloncesto. Se preguntó si la herida que le había visto coser se le habría infectado. Parecía febril. Echó un vistazo a su hombro y frunció el ceño sorprendida al ver que apenas quedaba un rasguño. Daba la sensación de que aquella lesión era ya antigua.

-Natsu, ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó Luffy, apartándose de ella.

-Me duele el vientre.

-Sí. Puedo imaginarlo.

Natsu se tambaleó un poco mientras echaba una mirada alrededor del cuarto, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Me voy a casa. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-La perdiste. -Luffy puso su brazo sano alrededor de la cintura de su hermano-. Y no te irás, te quedarás en la habitación de G.

-No lo haré.

-No empieces. Y no estamos jugando. ¿Quieres apoyarte en mí, por el amor de Dios?

El otro hombre flaqueó, y los músculos de la espalda de Luffy se tensaron al cargar con el peso. Salieron lentamente al rellano y se dirigieron a la alcoba del padre de Nami.

Ella permaneció a una distancia discreta, observando mientras Luffy ayudaba al hermano a meterse en la cama.

Cuando el guerrero se recostó sobre las almohadas, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su mano se movió hacia el estómago, pero hizo una mueca de dolor y la dejó caer a un lado, como si la más leve presión fuera una tortura.

-Estás enfermo.

-Sí, una maldita indigestión.

-¿Quieres un antiácido? -dijo bruscamente Nami-. ¿O un Alka-Seltzer?

Los dos vampiros la miraron, ella se sintió como una intrusa.

De todas las cosas estúpidas que podía haber dicho... -Sí -murmuró Natsy mientras

Luffy cabeceaba.

Nami fue a buscar su bolso y se decidió por el Alka-Seltzer porque contenía un analgésico que le podía aliviar los dolores. En el baño de Luffy, echó agua en un vaso y puso dentro la pastilla efervescente.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Genzo, ofreció el vaso a Luffy. Pero él movió la cabeza.

-Tú lo harás mejor que yo.

Ella se ruborizó.

Se inclinó hacia Natsu, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Se subió la bata, trepó al colchón y se arrodilló junto a él. Se sintió incómoda por estar tan cerca de un hombre desnudo y viril delante de Luffy.

Sobre todo, si tenía en cuenta lo que le había pasado a Ace.

Pero Luffy no tenía nada de qué preocuparse allí. El otro vampiro podía ser tremendamente sexy, pero ella no sentía absolutamente nada cuando estaba a sudado.

Y, a juzgar por su estado, estaba segura de que él no iba a propasarse con ella.

Levantó la cabeza de Natsu suavemente y apoyó el borde del vaso en sus hermosos labios. Le llevó cinco minutos beber el líquido a pequeños sorbos. Cuando terminó, ella quiso bajar de al; cama, pero no pudo. El hombre, con una gran sacudida, se giró de costado y puso la cabeza en su regazo, colocando un musculoso brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella.

Estaba buscando consuelo.

Nami no sabía qué podía hacer por él, pero dejó el vaso a un lado y le acarició la espalda, recorriendo con la mano su espantoso tatuaje. Le susurró algunas palabras que hubiera deseado que alguien le dijera a ella si se sentía enferma. Y tarareó una cancioncilla.

Al poco rato, la tensión en la piel Y en los músculos se relajó, y empezó a respirar profundamente.

Cuando estuvo segura de que se Había tranquilizado, se liberó cuidadosamente del abrazo. Al mirar a Luffy, se preparó para enfrentarse a su irá, aunque estaba segura de que él comprendería que había actuado de una forma totalmente inocente.

La impresión la dejo inmóvil.

Luffy no estaba enfadado. Todo lo contrario

-Gracias -dijo roncamente, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto casi humilde-. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

Se quitó las gafas de sol.

Y la miró con total adoración.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Wiii regrese y con capitulo lo siento tanto por no subir pero es que estuve estudiando para 2da de literatura y saque noventa wii…. Yo quería 100 -.- bueno no importa.**

**Oh si y presente 2da de física 2 y me fue bien mierda lol xd**

**Bueno una pequeña nota**

**Notita final: chicos recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguí publicando capítulos dobles o triples al día.**

**Notita final2: chicos e checado y falta poco para llegar a los 100 review se siento tan feliz T.T nunca pensé que llegaría a los 100 gracias.**

**Les tengo una pequeña encuesta para celebrar el día que se llegue a los 100 review que quieren que haga. **

**Opción 1: los días de publicación (lunes, miércoles y viernes) publicar capitulo doble.**

**Opción 2: semana de especial- en esa semana se publicara un capitulo diario por 7 días. **

**Ejemplo el día miércoles se llegan los 100 review así que al día siguiente jueves publicaría capitulo así publicando capitulo diario hasta el próximo jueves.**

**Que prefieren déjenme review o PM con su opinión o sugieran que es lo que quieren que haga por celebración a los 100 review con eso me despido bye bye.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sting arrojó la sierra sobre el banco de trabajo se limpió las manos con una toalla.

_Bien_

Diablos

Pensó. El maldito vampiro había muerto. Había intentado por todos losmedios despertar al macho, incluso con el cincel, y había revuelto completamente elgranero durante el proceso. Había sangre de vampiro por todas partes. Al menos lalimpieza le resultaría fácil.

Sting se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles y las abrió. Justo en ese momento, el sol despuntaba sobre una colina lejana y una encantadora luz dorada se iba extendiendo suavemente por todo del paisaje. Retrocedió cuando el interior del granero se iluminó.

El cuerpo del vampiro explotó con una llamarada, y el resto de la sangre que empapaba el suelo bajo la mesa se evaporo en una nube de humo. Una suave brisa matutina se llevó lejos el hedor de la carne quemada.

Sting se dirigió hacia la luz de la mañana, mirando la neblina que empezaba a disiparse sobre el césped de la parte trasera. No estaba dispuesto a asumir que había fracasado. El plan habría funcionado si no se hubiera encontrado con esos policías y no hubiera tenido que utilizar dos dardos suplementarios con su prisionero. Sólo necesitaba volver a intentarlo.

Su obsesión por la tortura hacia que se sintiera ansioso

Sin embargo, de momento tenía que detener los asesinatos de prostitutas. Aquellos estúpidos policías sirvieron también para recordarle que no podía actuar cuando le viniera en gana y que podían atraparlo.

La idea de encontrarse con la ley no le resultaba especialmente molesta. Pero se enorgullecía de la perfección de sus operaciones.

Por eso había escogido a las prostitutas como cebo. Suponía que si una o dos aparecían muertas, no sería motivo de escándalo. Era menos probable que tuvieran una familia que las llorara, por lo que la policía no estaría tan presionada para detener al asesino. En cuanto a la inevitable investigación, tendrían un amplio surtido de sospechosos entre los proxenetas y delincuentes que trabajaban en los callejones, donde la policía podría elegir.

Pero eso no significaba que pudiera volverse descuidado. Ni que abusara del Valle de las Prostitutas.

Regresó al granero, guardó sus herramientas y se dirigió a la casa. Revisó sus mensajes antes de meterse a la ducha.

Había varios.

El más importante era de Billy Riddle. Evidentemente, el muchacho había tenido un encuentro perturbador la noche anterior y había llamado poco después de la una de la madrugada.

Era bueno que estuviera buscando consuelo, pensó Sting. Y probablemente había llegado el momento de tener una conversación sobre su futuro.

Una hora después, Sting se dirigió a la academia, abrió las puertas y las dejó sin echar el cerrojo.

Los restrictores a los que había ordenado reunirse con él para informarle empezaron a llegar poco después. Pudo oírles hablar en voz baja en el vestíbulo al lado de su oficina.

En el momento en que se acercó a ellos, se callaron y se quedaron mirándolo. Vestían trajes de faena negros, sus rostros estaban sombríos. Sólo había uno que no se había decolorado.

El corte a cepillo del cabello negro de Rogue destacaba entre los demás, al igual que sus ojos rojos intenso.

Según pasaba el tiempo que permanecía un restrictor en la Sociedad, sus características físicas individuales se iban diluyendo progresivamente.

Hizo un rápido recuento. Todos los miembros de sus dos primeros escuadrones estaban allí, así que cerró con llave la puerta exterior de la academia y escoltó al grupo al sótano.

Sus botas resonaron fuerte y nítidamente en el hueco de la escalera metálica.

Sting había preparado el centro de operaciones sin nada especial o fuera de lo común. Simplemente, se trataba de una antigua aula con doce sillas, una pizarra, un televisor y una tarima al frente.

La escasa decoración no era sólo una tapadera. No quería ninguna distracción de alta tecnología. El único propósito de aquellas reuniones era la eficacia y el dinamismo.

-Contadme qué ha sucedido anoche -dijo él, mirando a los asesinos-. ¿Cómo os ha ido?

Escuchó los informes, haciendo caso omiso a toda clase de excusas. Sólo habían matado a dos vampiros la noche anterior. Y él les había exigido diez.

Y era una desgracia que Rogue, que era novato. Hubiera sido el responsable de ambas muertes.

Sting cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Cuál fue el problema?

-No pudimos encontrar ninguno -dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

-Anoche yo encontré uno -dijo Sting. con brusquedad-. Con bastante facilidad, podría añadir. Y Rogue, dos.

-Bueno, el resto de nosotros no pudo. –El chico desde la oscuridad miró a los demás-. El número en esta zona ha disminuido.

-No se trata de un problema geográfico -murmuró una voz desde la parte de atrás.

La mirada de Sting se deslizó entre los restrictores, deteniéndose en la oscura cabeza de Rogue, en la parte trasera de la habitación. No le sorprendió en absoluto que el asesino hubiera hablado.

Estaba demostrando ser uno de los mejores, aunque fuera un recluta nuevo. Con magníficos reflejos y vitalidad, era un gran luchador, pero como sucedía con todas las cosas poseedoras de una fuerza excesiva, era difícil de controlar. Por ello, Sting lo había puesto en un grupo en donde había otros con siglos de experiencia.

Pero era consciente de que Rogue era capaz de dominar cualquier grupo compuesto por individuos interiores a él.

-Te importaría explicarte un poco más detalladamente, Rogue? –A Sting no le interesaba en absoluto su opinión, pero quería mostrar al nuevo recluta ante los demás.

Rogue se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, y su lentitud hablando rayaba en el insulto.

-El problema es la motivación. Si uno fracasa no pasa nada. No hay consecuencias.

-Y qué sugerirías exactamente -preguntó Sting. Rogue se estiró hacia delante, agarró al chico que estaba en la oscuridad por el pelo y le cortó la garganta con un cuchillo.

Los otros restrictores retrocedieron de un salto, agachándose para tomar posiciones de ataque, a pesar de que Rouge se volvió sentar, limpiando con los dedos la hoja del cuchillo con una calma pasmosa.

Rouge hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero logró controlarse de inmediato.

Atravesó la habitación hasta donde se encontraba el chico. El restrictor todavía estaba vivo, tratando de respirar e intentando contener con las manos la pérdida de sangre.

Rogue se arrodilló.

-Fuera todo el mundo de aquí. Ahora. Nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana, y espero escuchar mejores noticias. Rogue, tú te quedas.

Rouge desafió la orden e hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero Sting lo aprisionó en la silla, quitándole el control de los músculos de su cuerpo. El hombre pareció momentáneamente impresionado, e intentó luchar contra la tenaza que aferraba sus brazos y piernas.

Era una batalla que no ganaría. Eustass Kid siempre otorgaba una serie de ventajas adicionales a los restrictores jefes. Y este tipo de dominio mental sobre los compañeros asesinos era una de ellas.

Cuando la estancia quedó vacía, Sting sacó un cuchillo y apuñaló al chico en el pecho.

Hubo un destello de luz luego un estallido mientras el restrictor se desintegraba.

Sting miró con ferocidad a Rogue desde el suelo.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo así, te entregaré a Eustass Kid.

-No, no lo harás. -A pesar de estar a merced de Sting, la arrogancia de Rogue era desenfrenada-. No creo que tengas mucho interés en presentarte ante Eustass Kid como si no pudieras controlar a tus propios hombres.

Sting se puso de pie.

-Ten cuidado, Rouge. Subestimas el afecto de Eustass Kid por los sacrificios. Si te ofreciera como regalo, lo agradecería mucho. -Sting recorrió la mejilla de Rogue con un dedo-. Si te maniatara y lo llamara, le complacería desatarte. Y a mí me gustaría verlo.

Rogue echó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente, más enfadado que asustado.

-No me toques.

-Soy tu jefe. Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. -Sting aferró con una mano la mandíbula de Rogue, e introdujo el dedo pulgar entre los labios y los dientes del hombre, tirando de la cara del restrictor-. Así que cuida tus modales; no vuelvas a matar nunca a otro miembro de la Sociedad sin mi permiso expreso, y nos llevaremos muy bien.

Los ojos Rojizos de Rogue ardieron.

-¿Qué me dices ahora? -murmuró Sting, extendiendo la mano y alisando el cabello del hombre hacia atrás. Se había puesto de un color rojo intenso. El restrictor masculló en voz baja-. No te he oído. –Sting apretó el dedo pulgar contra la parte suave y carnosa bajo la lengua de Rogue, hundiéndosela hasta que aparecieron lágrimas en los ojos de su subordinado.

Cuando dejó de apretar, le dio una caricia rápida y húmeda sobre el labio inferior-. Te repito que no te he oído. _-_Sí_, sensei._

-Buen muchacho.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Notita final: chicos recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos dobles o triples al dia wiiwiiw.**

**NOTITA FINAL2: chicos a llegaremos a los 100 review me siento tan feliz tengo 2 opciones para celebrarlo.**

**Opción 1: los días de publicación (lunes, miércoles y viernes) publicar capitulo doble.**

**Opción 2: semana de especial- en esa semana se publicara un capitulo diario por 7 días. **

**Ejemplo el día miércoles se llegan los 100 review así que al día siguiente jueves publicaría capitulo así publicando capitulo diario hasta el próximo jueves.**

**Que prefieren déjenme review o PM con su opinión o sugieran que es lo que quieren que haga por celebración a los 100 review con eso me despido bye bye.**

**Oh si hoy publique temprano porque vendrán unas amigas a comer y aremos pay de limón T.T estoy tan feliz llevaba muchos años que no traía una amiga a la casa creo que 3 años T.T estoy emocionada bueno me despido bye bye.**

**Jeje se me olvidaba si notaron me cambie el nombre ahora es Syra-Ai creo que significa diosa-amor no estoy segura pero suena bien jejeje ahora si bye bye**


	32. Chapter 31

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hancock no se sentía cómoda en la cama. No hacía más que dar vueltas, ahuecando las almohadas, sin conseguir conciliar el sueño ni hacer que disminuyera la irritación que sentía.

Parecía como si su colchón estuviera lleno de piedras y sus sábanas se hubieran convertido en papel de lija.

Apartó las mantas y se dirigió hacia las ventanas cerradas y cubiertas con gruesas cortinas de satén. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, pero no podía abrirlas. Ya era de día.

Se sentó en un sillón, cubriéndose los pies descalzos con el borde de su camisón.

Luffy.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Y cada vez que una imagen de ellos juntos acudía a su memoria, deseaba soltar una maldición, lo cual no podía dejar de sorprenderla.

Ella era dócil, dulce y amorosa. Toda perfección y suavidad femenina. La ira iba totalmente en contra de su naturaleza. Aunque cuanto más pensaba en Luffy, más ganas tenía de emprenderla a golpes contra algo.

Suponiendo que pudiera cerrar los puños.

Se miró las manos. Claro que podía, aunque eran patéticamente pequeñas.

Sobre todo si las comparaba con las de Luffy.

Dios, había soportado demasiado. Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo extraordinariamente difícil que había sido su vida.

Ser la shellan virginal e intocable del vampiro más poderoso de todos era un infierno en vida. Su fracaso como hembra había dejado su autoestima por los suelos. El aislamiento había estado a punto de afectar a su cordura. La abrumaba la vergüenza de vivir con su hermano por no tener un hogar propio.

Y siempre se había sentido horrorizada ante la mirada de aquellos que hablaban a sus espaldas. Sabía que era un tema constante de conversación, envidiada, compadecida, espiada. A las hembras jóvenes se les contaba su historia, pero no quería saber si era como advertencia o estímulo.

Luffy no era consciente de cuánto había sufrido.

Pero parte de la culpa era suya. Había creído que desempeñar el papel de hembra buena era lo correcto, la única manera de ser digna, la única posibilidad de compartir, finalmente, una vida con él.

¿Pero cuál había sido el resultado?

Que él había encontrado una humana que le interesaba más.

Dios, la recompensa a todos sus esfuerzos era injusta y claramente cruel.

Y no era la única que había sufrido. Diarmuid había sentido una enorme preocupación por ella durante siglos.

Luffy, por otra parte, siempre había estado bien. Y no le cabía ninguna duda de que, en ese momento, estaba estupendamente. Seguramente, ahora se encontraría en la cama con aquella hembra humana, haciendo buen uso de ese mástil rígido que tenía entre sus muslos.

Hancock cerró los ojos.

Pensó en la sensación de ser oprimida contra su cuerpo, sostenida por sus fuertes brazos, consumida por él. Se había quedado demasiado impresionada para sentir mucho calor. Lo había sentido con gran ferocidad, con todo su cuerpo, sus manos enredándole el cabello, su boca succionándole fuertemente la garganta. Y ese grueso pene suyo la había asustado un poco.

No podía dejar de resultarle irónico.

Había soñado durante largo tiempo con aquella situación. Ser poseída por él. Dejar atrás su estado virginal y saber lo que era tener un macho en su interior.

Siempre que se había imaginado un encuentro sexual entre ellos, su cuerpo se encendía, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la piel. Pero la realidad había sido abrumadora. No estaba preparada en absoluto, y deseaba que hubiera durado más tiempo, pero que hubiera sido un poco menos intenso. Tenía el presentimiento de que le habría gustado si él hubiera actuada con algo más de suavidad.

Pero tenía que reconocer que él no estaba pensando en ella. Hancock cerró la mano, hasta clavar sus uñas en la palma. No quería volver a su lado. Lo único que deseaba era que experimentara el dolor que ella había soportado.

Luffy abrazó a Nami y la atrajo hacia sí, mirando a Natsu por encima de su cabeza.

Observar su delicadeza al calmar el sufrimiento del macho había roto cualquier tipo de barreras.

_Cuidar de sus hermanos, cuidarse a sí mismo_, pensó. Era el código más antiguo de la clase de los guerreros.

-Ven a mi cama -le susurró al oído.

Ella dejó que la tomara de la mano y la condujera a la habitación. Una vez dentro, él cerró la puerta, corrió el cerrojo y apagó todas las velas excepto una. Luego tiró del cinturón de la bata que ella llevaba puesta y la deslizó por sus hombros. Su piel desnuda brilló a la escasa luz.

Él se quitó los pantalones de cuero. Pronto estuvieron acostados.

Luffy no quería tener relaciones sexuales. No ahora. Sólo quería un poco de consuelo.

Quería sentir la tibia piel contra la suya, el aliento sobre su pecho, el latido del corazón a pocos centímetros del suyo. Y quería devolverle un poco de aquella tranquilidad que ella le proporcionaba.

Acarició su largo cabello sedoso y respiró profundamente.

-¿Luffy? -Su voz sonaba adorable en la sombría calma, y le gustó la vibración de su garganta contra el pecho.

-Sí. -Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¿A quién perdiste tú? -Cambió de posición, colocando la barbilla sobre su pecho.

-¿Perder?

-¿A quién te quitaron los restrictores?

La pregunta le pareció, en principio, fuera de lugar. Pero después no. Ella había visto las consecuencias de un combate y, de alguna manera, había vislumbrado que no sólo luchaba por su raza, sino por él mismo.

Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera responder.

-A mis padres.

Sintió que la curiosidad de Nami se transformaba en pena.

-Lo lamento. -hubo un largo silencio-. ¿Qué sucedió?

Él pensó que aquélla era una pregunta interesante. Porque había dos versiones.

Según la tradición popular de los vampiros, esa sangrienta noche había asumido toda suerte de implicaciones heroicas, y fue anunciada como el nacimiento de un gran guerrero. La ficción no era obra suya. Su pueblo necesitaba creer en él, así que había ideado una fábula en la cual sostener su distorsionada fe.

Sólo él sabía la verdad.

-¿Luffy?

Sus ojos se fijaron en la nebulosa belleza de su rostro. Era difícil negar el tono afable de su voz. Quería ofrecerle su comprensión y, por alguna razón desconocida, él quería recibirla.

-Fue antes de mi transición -murmuró- Hace mucho tiempo.

Dejó de acariciarle el cabello a medida que los recuerdos volvían a su mente horribles y vívidos.

-Pensábamos que siendo la Primera Familia estábamos a salvo de restrictores.

Nuestros hogares estaban bien defendidos, ocultos en los bosques, y nos trasladábamos continuamente. -Volvió a acariciar el cabello de Nami y continuó hablando-: Era invierno. Una fría noche de febrero. Uno de nuestros sirvientes nos traicionó y reveló nuestro emplazamiento. Aparecieron un grupo de quince o veinte restrictores matando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino hacia nuestra propiedad antes de hacer una brecha en nuestras murallas de piedra. Nunca olvidaré los golpes cuando llegaron a las puertas de nuestros aposentos privados. Mi padre gritó pidiendo sus armas mientras me introducía en una recámara oculta. Me encerró allí un segundo antes de que destrozaran la puerta con un ariete. Él era bueno con la espada, pero eran demasiados.

Las manos de Nami acariciaron su rostro. Su voz se había convertido casi en un susurro.

Luffy cerró los ojos, rememorando las horrorosas imágenes que todavía eran capaces de provocarle pesadillas. -Masacraron a los sirvientes antes de matar a mis padres. Lo vi todo a través de un agujero en la madera. Ya te he dicho que veía algo mejor entonces.

-Luffy...

-Hacían tanto ruido que nadie me oyó gritar. -Se estremeció-. Luché por liberarme. Empujé el pestillo, pero era sólido, y yo débil. Traté de arrancar la madera, arañé hasta que se me rompieron las uñas y mis dedos se cubrieron de sangre, di patadas... -Su cuerpo respondió ante el recuerdo del horror de estar confinado, su respiración se hizo desigual y un sudor frío se deslizó por su espalda-. Cuando se fueron, mi padre trató de arrastrarse hasta donde yo estaba. Le habían atravesado el corazón, Y estaba... Se desplomó a escasa distancia de la recámara, con los brazos extendidos hacia mí. Lo llamé una y- otra vez hasta quedarme afónico.

Rogué para que viviera, aunque había visto cómo la luz de sus ojos se apagaba por completo.

Estuve allí atrapado durante horas junto a sus cadáveres, mirando crecer los charcos de sangre. Algunos vampiros civiles acudieron a la noche siguiente. Me rescataron. -Sintió una caricia tranquilizadora en el hombro, se llevó la mano de Nami a la boca para besársela-. Antes de que los restrictores se marcharan, arrancaron todas las cortinas de las ventanas. Cuando el sol salió e inundó la habitación, todos los cuerpos se desvanecieron. No me quedó nacía que enterrar.

Sintió que algo se deslizaba por su cara. Una lágrima. De Nami.

Le acarició la mejilla. -No llores.

Aunque apreciaba su compasión. -¿Por qué no?

-No cambia nada. Yo lloré mientras miraba, y aun así murieron todos. -Giró sobre su costado y la abrazó-. Si hubiera podido... Todavía sueño con esa noche. Fui un cobarde. Tenía que haber estado fuera con mi familia, luchando.

-Pero te habrían asesinado.

-Como un macho, protegiendo a los suyos. Eso es honorable. En cambio me encontraba lloriqueando en un escondrijo -siseó disgustado.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-Veintidós.

Ella enarcó las cejas con cierta sorpresa, como si hubiera pensado que tenía que ser mucho más joven.

-¿Has dicho que fue antes de tu transición?

-Si.

-¿Cómo eras entonces? -Le alisó el cabello-. Resulta difícil imaginarte en una diminuta recámara, con el tamaño que tienes.

-Era diferente.

-Has dicho que eras débil.

-Lo era.

-Entonces quizá necesitabas que te protegieran.

Luffy se encolerizó-. Un macho protege. Nunca al contrario.

Repentinamente, ella retrocedió.

Cuando el silencio entre ambos se hizo demasiado largo, él supo que ella estaba pensando en su forma de actuar. La vergüenza le hizo retirar las manos de su cuerpo. Rodó alejándose hasta quedar acostado sobre la espalda.

No debía haberle contado nada.

Imaginaba lo que Nami estaría pensando de él. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía no sentirse asqueada ante su fracaso y su debilidad en el momento en que su familia más lo había necesitado?

Con una sensación de abatimiento, se preguntó si ella todavía lo querría, si aún lo recibiría en su húmeda intimidad. ¿O todo habría terminado ahora que conocía su secreto?

Esperaba que ella se vistiera y se marchara. Pero no lo hizo. Ah, claro. Comprendía que su transición se aproximaba inexorablemente, y necesitaba su sangre. Era una cuestión de simple necesidad.

La escuchó suspirar en la oscuridad, como si estuviera renunciando a algo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Permanecieron uno junto al otro, sin tocarse durante mucho rato, tal vez horas. Se durmió fugazmente, despertándose cuando Nami se abrazó a él y deslizó una pierna desnuda sobre la suya.

Una sacudida de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo, pero la rechazó salvajemente.

La mano de ella rozó su pecho, bajó hasta su estómago y llegó a la cadera. El contuvo la respiración y tuvo una erección inmediata, su miembro dolorosamente cerca de donde lo estaba tocando.

Su cuerpo se acercó más al de él, sus senos le acariciaban las costillas y frotaba su clítoris contra uno de los muslos.

A lo mejor estaba dormida.

Entonces ella tomó su miembro en la mano. Luffy gimió, arqueando la espalda.

Sus dedos lo masturbaron con firmeza.

Y instintivamente quiso abrazarla, ansioso por lo que parecía estar ofreciéndole, pero ella lo detuvo. Alzándose hasta quedar de rodillas, lo presionó contra el colchón con las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Esta vez es para ti -susurró, besándolo suavemente. Él apenas podía hablar.

-¿Aún me... quieres?

Confundida, enarcó las cejas. -¿Por qué no habría de quererte?

Con un patético gemido de alivio y gratitud, Luffy se abalanzó sobre ella nuevamente, pero no le dejó acercarse a su cuerpo. Lo empujó de nuevo hacia abajo

Y lo sujetó por las muñecas, colocándole los brazos encima de la cabeza.

Lo besó en el cuello.

-La última vez que estuvimos juntos, fuiste muy... generoso. Mereces el mismo tratamiento.

-Pero tu placer es el mío. -Su voz sonó brusca-. No tienes idea de cuánto me gusta que llegues al orgasmo.

-No estoy tan segura de eso. -Sintió que ella se movía, y luego su mano rozó la erección. Quedó sentado sobre la cama mientras un sonido grave salía de su pecho-.

Quizá tenga una idea.

-No tienes que hacer esto -dijo él con voz ronca, luchando otra vez por tocarla.

Ella se inclinó sujetando con fuerza las muñecas del hombre y manteniéndolo quieto.

-Relájate. Déjame tomar el control.

Luffy sólo pudo mirar hacia arriba incrédulo y con jadeante expectación mientras ella presionaba sus labios contra los de él.

-Quiero poseerte -susurró ella.

En un dulce arrebato, introdujo la lengua en su boca. Lo penetró, deslizándose dentro y fuera como en un coito.

Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido.

Con cada uno de sus empujones, se introducía más profundamente, en su piel y su cerebro. En su corazón. Lo estaba poseyendo, tomándolo. Dejando su marca sobre él.

Cuando dejó su boca, bajó por su cuerpo. Le lamió el cuello. Le chupó los pezones.

Restregó las uñas suavemente sobre su vientre. Le acarició las caderas con los dientes.

Él aferró el cabezal de la cama y tiró, haciendo crujir la madera.

Oleadas de un punzante calor hicieron que se sintiera como si se fuera a morir. El sudor ardía sobre su piel. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza acelerada.

Sus labios comenzaron a pronunciar palabras en el antiguo idioma, tratando de expresar sentimientos profundos que invadían su interior.

En el instante en que ella introdujo el miembro entre sus labios, le faltó poco para alcanzar el éxtasis. Gritó, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Ella se retiró, dándole tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Y luego le hizo padecer una verdadera tortura.

Sabía exactamente cuándo acelerar el ritmo y cuándo hacer una pausa. La combinación de su boca húmeda en el grueso glande y sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo en el pene constituían un doble embate que apenas podía soportar. Lo llevó al borde una y otra vez hasta que se vio obligado a suplicar. Finalmente, ella montó a horcajadas sobre él.

Luffy miró al espacio entre sus cuerpos. Los muslos de ella estaban completamente abiertos sobre su miembro palpitante, y por poco pierde la cordura.

-Tómame -gimió-. Dios, por favor.

Ella se introdujo en él, su cuerpo entero fue recorrido por aquella sensación. Apretada, húmeda, caliente, lo envolvió por completo. Ella empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento y constante, y él no aguantó mucho. Cuando llegó al clímax, sintió como si lo hubieran desgarrado en dos; las descargas de energía crearon una onda de choque que llenó toda la habitación, estremeciendo el mobiliario y apagando la vela.

Cuando recuperó lentamente el sentido, se percató de que era la primera vez que alguien se había esmerado tanto en complacerlo.

Quería rogarle que lo poseyera una y otra vez.

Nami sonrió en la oscuridad al escuchar el sonido que hizo Luffy mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el de ella. La fuerza de su orgasmo la alcanzó también, y cavó sobre el jadeante pecho del macho mientras sus propias deliciosas oleadas la dejaban sin respiración.

Temiendo pesar demasiado, hizo un movimiento para bajarse, pero él la detuvo, sujetándola por las caderas, hablándole dulcemente en una lengua extraña que ella no entendió. -¿Qué?

-Quédate dónde estás -dijo él.

Ella se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, relajándose completamente. Se preguntó por el significado de las palabras que él había pronunciado mientras hacían el amor, aunque por el tono de su voz, delicado y adulador, podía imaginarlo. A pesar de no entenderlas, supo que se trataba de las palabras de un amante.

-Tu idioma es hermoso -dijo.

-No hay palabras dignas de ti.

Su voz sonaba diferente, como si hubiera cambiado su opinión sobre ella.

_No hay barreras, _pensó ella. No había barreras entre ellos en ese momento. Ese muro defensivo que hacía que él estuviese siempre en guardia había desaparecido.

Inesperadamente, ella sintió que necesitaba protegerle. Le resultaba extraño albergar un sentimiento semejante hacia alguien que era físicamente mucho más poderoso que ella.

Pero él necesitaba protección.

Podía sentir su vulnerabilidad en ese momento de paz, en esa densa oscuridad. El corazón del hombre estaba casi a su alcance.

Pensó en la horrible historia sobre la muerte de su familia. -¿Luffy?

-¿Hmm?

Quería agradecerle la confianza que había depositado en ella al habérselo contado.

Pero no quiso arruinar la frágil conexión entre ambos.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo hermoso que eres? -preguntó. Él rió entre dientes.

-Los guerreros no somos hermosos.

-Tú lo eres para mí. Extraordinariamente hermoso.

Él contuvo la respiración. Y luego la apartó de su lado. Con un rápido movimiento, se levantó de la cama, y unos momentos después brilló una tenue luz en el baño. Escuchó correr el agua.

Tenía que haber imaginado que aquella felicidad no duraría mucho, y contuvo las lágrimas.

Nami buscó a tientas su ropa y se vistió.

Cuando él salió del baño, ella se dirigía hacia la puerta. -¿Adónde vas? -preguntó.

-A trabajar. No sé qué hora es, pero generalmente entro a las nueve, así que estoy segura de que voy con retraso.

No podía ver muy bien, pero finalmente encontró la puerta.

-No quiero que te vayas. -Luffy estaba junto a ella, su voz la sobresaltó.

-Tengo una vida. Necesito volver a ella.

-Tu vida está aquí.

-No, no es cierto.

Sus manos buscaron a tientas los cerrojos, pero no pudo moverlos, ni siquiera haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

-¿Vas a dejarme salir de aquí? -murmuró.

-Nami. -Le cogió las manos entre las suyas, obligándola a detenerse. Las velas se iluminaron, como si él quisiera que ella lo viera-. Lamento no poder ser más... complaciente.

Ella se apartó.

-No he querido avergonzarte. Sólo quería que supieras lo que siento. Eso es todo.

-Y yo encuentro difícil de creer que no te desagrado.

Nami lo miró fijamente, incrédula.

-Santo cielo, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Porque sabes lo que sucedió.

-¿Con tus padres? -Se quedó a ver, déjame recapitular.

¿Piensas que estaría disgustada contigo porque fuiste obligado a presenciar el asesinato de tus padres?

-No hice nada por salvarlos.

-Estabas _encerrado._

-Fui un cobarde.

-No lo fuiste. -Enfadarse con él tal vez no era justo, ¿pero por qué no podía ver el pasado con mayor claridad?-. ¿Cómo puedes decir...?

-¡Dejé de gritar! -Su voz rebotó por toda la habitación, sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué? -susurró.

-Dejé de gritar. Cuando acabaron con mis padres y el doggen, dejé de gritar. Los

restrictores buscaban por todos los rincones de la estancia. Me estaban buscando a mí. Y yo me quedé quieto. Me tapé la boca con la mano. Rogué que no me encontraran.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste -dijo ella dulcemente-. Querías vivir. -Quería abrazarlo, pero tenía la certeza de que él la rechazaría-. ¿No te das cuenta? Fuiste una víctima, igual que ellos. La única razón por la que estás aquí hoy es que tu padre te amaba tanto que quiso ponerte a salvo. Tú guardaste silencio porque querías sobrevivir. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Fui un cobarde.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Acababas de ver cómo masacraban a tus padres! -Sacudió la cabeza, la frustración agudizó el tono de su voz-: Te aseguro que necesitas reflexionar de nuevo sobre lo sucedido. Has permitido que esas terribles horas te marcaran, y nadie puede culparte por ello, pero estás completamente equivocado. Muy equivocado. Deja ya toda esa mierda de honor guerrero y piensa positivamente.

Silencio.

_Ah, diablos. _Ahora sí lo había arruinado. Aquel hombre le había abierto su corazón, y ella había despreciado su vergüenza. Qué manera de lograr intimidad.

-Luffy, lo lamento, no he debido...

El la interrumpió. Su voz y su rostro parecían de piedra. -Nadie me había hablado como acabas de hacerlo.

_Mierda._

-Lo lamento mucho. Es sólo que no puedo entender por qué...

Luffy la atrajo hacia sus brazos la abrazó fuertemente, hablando en su idioma otra vez. Cuando aflojó el abrazo, terminó su monólogo con la palabra _leelan._

-¿Eso quiere decir «perra» en vampiro? -preguntó.

-No. Todo lo contrario. -La besó-. Digamos que eres digna de todo mi respeto.

Aunque no puedo estar de acuerdo con tu modo de ver mi pasado.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

-Pero sí aceptarás el hecho de que lo sucedido no cambia en absoluto mi opinión sobre ti. Aunque siento una tremenda pena por ti y tu familia, y por todo lo que tuviste que soportar.

El vampiro guardo silencio.

-¿Luffy? Repite conmigo: «Sí, Nami, entiendo, y confío en la honestidad de tus sentimientos hacia mí». -Le sacudió el cuello de nuevo-. Digámoslo juntos. -Otra pausa-.

Ahora, no después.

-Sí -dijo, rechinando los dientes.

Dios, si apretara un poco más los labios, le romperían los dientes delanteros.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, Nami.

-«Confío en la honestidad de tus sentimientos». Vamos. Dilo.

Él gruñó las palabras. -Bien Hecho.

-Eres dura, ¿lo sabías?

-Más me vale si voy a quedarme contigo. Repentinamente, él le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-Eso deseo -dijo con fiereza.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quedes conmigo.

Ella se quedó sin respiración. Una tenue esperanza se encendió en su pecho.

-¿De verdad?

Él cerró sus brillantes ojos y movió la cabeza.

-Sí. Es una estupidez, una locura. Y resultará peligroso.

-Perfectamente adecuado para tu estilo de vida.

Él se rió y bajó la mirada hacia ella. -Sí, más o menos.

Por Dios, la miraba con unos ojos tan tiernos que estaba rompiéndole el corazón.

-Nami, quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero tienes que entender que te convertirás en un objetivo. No sé corno mantenerte verdaderamente a salvo. No sé cómo diablos...

-Ya pensaremos algo -le interrumpió ella-. Podemos hacerlo juntos.

Él la besó, larga y lentamente. Con un enorme cariño. -¿Entonces te quedarás ahora? - preguntó.

-No. La verdad es que tengo que ir a trabajar.

-No quiero que te vayas. -Le acarició la barbilla-. Odio no poder estar contigo fuera durante el día.

Pero los cerrojos se descorrieron y la puerta se abrió. -¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó ella.

-Regresarás antes del ocaso. No se trataba de una petición, sino de una orden.

-Volveré poco después de que haya oscurecido. -Él gruñó-. Y prometo llamar si algo raro sucede. -Puso los ojos en blanco. Por Dios, iba a tener que revisar el significado de aquella palabra-. Quiero decir, más raro.

-No me gusta esto.

-Tendré cuidado. -Lo besó y acto seguido se encaminó a la escalera. Aún podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella cuando empujó el resorte del cuadro y pasó al salón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Notita final: chicos recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos dobles o triples al dia wiiwiiw.**

**Waa estoy jodida tengo una gripe horrible y mi garganta esta super inflamada no puedo hablar eso me desespera. Podre hablar de nuevo en 1 o en 1 semana y media, y hablare pero tendré un dolor horrible :C**

**Ohh si quieren saber que es **_**Leelan **_**chequen el glosario creo que ay esta lo que significa xd**

**NOTITA FINAL2: chicos a llegaremos a los 100 review me siento tan feliz tengo 2 opciones para celebrarlo.**

**Opción 1: los días de publicación (lunes, miércoles y viernes) publicar capitulo doble.**

**Opción 2: semana de especial- en esa semana se publicara un capitulo diario por 7 días. **

**Ejemplo el día miércoles se llegan los 100 review así que al día siguiente jueves publicaría capitulo así publicando capitulo diario hasta el próximo jueves.**

**Que prefieren déjenme review o PM con su opinión o sugieran que es lo que quieren que haga por celebración a los 100 review con eso me despido bye bye.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami fue a su apartamento, alimentó a Boo, y se dirigió a la oficina justo después de mediodía. No tenía hambre, y trabajó durante la hora de la comida. O al menos intentó hacerlo, porque, en realidad, no pudo concentrarse demasiado y ocupó la mayor parte de su tiempo trasladando papeles de un sitio a otro en su escritorio.

Ace le dejó dos mensajes durante el día, confirmando que se reunirían en su apartamento alrededor de las ocho.

A las cuatro, decidió cancelar su cita con él.

No podía salir nada bueno de aquella reunión. No tenía intención de entregar a

Luffy a la policía, y si pensara que el Duro iba a tener alguna consideración con ella porque le gustaba y porque estarían en su apartamento, se mentiría a sí misma.

A pesar de todo no enterraría su cabeza en la arena. Sabía que la llamarían para interrogarla. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Mientras Luffy fuera un sospechoso, ella estaría en el punto de mira. Necesitaba conseguir un buen abogado y esperar a que la citaran en la comisaría.

Al volver de la fotocopiadora, miró por una ventana. El cielo del ocaso era plomizo, auguraba una tormenta en el denso aire. Tuvo que apartar la vista. Le dolían los ojos, Y aquella molestia no desapareció parpadeando varias veces.

De vuelta en su escritorio, tomó dos aspirinas y llamó a la comisaría buscando a

Ace. Cuando Ricky le dijo que lo habían suspendido temporalmente, pidió hablar con Grimmjow, que se puso al teléfono de inmediato.

-La suspensión de Ace. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido? -preguntó ella.

-Ayer por la tarde.

-¿Van a despedirlo?

-¿Extraoficialmente? Es probable.

Entonces el detective no aparecería por su casa después de todo.

-¿Dónde estás, señorita N? -preguntó Grimmjow.

-En el trabajo.

-¿Me estás mintiendo? -Su voz sonaba triste, más que polémica.

-Revisa tu identificador de llamadas.

Grimmjow lanzó un largo suspiro. -Tienes que venir a la comisaría.

-Lo sé. ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo para conseguir un abogado?

-¿Crees que vas a necesitarlo?

-Sí.

Grimmjow soltó una maldición.

-Tienes que alejarte de ese hombre.

-Te llamaré luego.

-Anoche asesinaron a otra prostituta. Con el mismo modus operandi.

La noticia le causó una cierta inquietud. No sabía qué había hecho Luffy mientras estuvo fuera. ¿Pero qué podría significar para él una prostituta muerta?

O dos.

La ansiedad la dominó haciendo palpitar sus sienes.

Pero no podía imaginar a Luffy degollando a una pobre mujer indefensa para luego dejarla morir en un callejón. Él era letal, no perverso. Y aunque actuaba fuera de la ley, no lo creía capaz de matar a alguien que no lo hubiera amenazado. Sobre todo, después de lo que les había sucedido a sus padres.

-Escucha, Nami -dijo Grimmjow-. No necesito decirte lo sería que es esta situación.

Ese hombre es nuestro principal sospechoso de tres homicidios, y la obstrucción a la justicia es un cargo muy grave. Me resultará muy difícil, pero tendré que ponerte entre rejas.

-Él no mató a nadie anoche. -Su estómago le dio un vuelco.

-Entonces admites que sabes dónde está.

-Tengo que colgar, Grimmjow.

-Nami, por favor, no lo protejas. Es peligroso...

-Él no mató a esas mujeres.

-Ésa es tu opinión.

-Has sido un buen amigo, Grimmjow.

-Maldita sea. -Agregó un par de palabras más en español-. Consigue ese abogado rápido, Nami.

Colgó el teléfono, cogió su bolso y apagó el ordenador. Lo último que quería era que Grimmjow fuera a buscarla a su oficina y se la llevara esposada. Necesitaba ir a su casa, recoger algo de ropa y reunirse con Luffy lo antes posible.

Tal vez pudieran marcharse juntos. Podría ser su única oportunidad, porque en

Caldwell, tarde o temprano, la policía los encontraría.

En cuanto pisó la calle Trade, sintió un nudo en el estómago, y el calor le robó toda su energía. Nada más llegar a su apartamento, echó agua helada en un vaso, pero cuando intentó beberla, su intestino se retorció. Quizá tenía algún virus intestinal. Tomó dos antiácidos y pensó en Natsu. Podría haberle contagiado algo.

Dios, los ojos la estaban matando.

Y aunque sabía que tenía que recoger sus cosas, se quitó la ropa de trabajo, se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, se sentó en el sofá. Sólo quería descansar un rato, pero una vez que se acomodó, sintió que no podría volver a mover el cuerpo.

Perezosamente, como si los conductos de su cerebro estuvieran obstruyéndose, pensó en la herida de Luffy. No le había dicho cómo se la había hecho. Y si había atacado a la prostituta y la mujer se había defendido.

Nami se presionó las sienes con los dedos cuando una oleada de náuseas hizo fluir bilis en su garganta. Veía luces titilando ante sus ojos.

No, aquello no era una gripe. La estaba matando una migraña monstruosa.

Luffy marcó de nuevo el número de teléfono.

Era obvio que Zoro estaba usando el identificador de llamadas y no quería responder.

_Diablos. _Detestaba pedir perdón, pero quería poner este asunto sobre la mesa, porque iba a resultar muy espinoso.

Se llevó consigo el móvil a la cama y se recostó contra el cabezal. Quería llamar a Nami sólo para escuchar su voz. ¿Había pensado que podría alejarse tranquilamente después de su transición? A duras penas podía permanecer lejos de ella durante un par de horas.

Dios, estaba loco por esa hembra. Aún no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca cuando ella le hacía el amor. Y luego había finalizado aquella letanía de elogios llamándola su

_leelan _antes de que se marchara.

Era hora de que lo admitiera. Probablemente se estaba enamorando.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, ella era medio humana. Pero también era la hija de

Genzo.

¿Pero cómo podía no adorarla? Era tan fuerte, con un carácter que competía con el suyo. Pensó en ella enfrentándose a él, haciéndole reflexionar sobre su pasado. Pocos se hubieran atrevido, y él sabía de dónde había sacado su valor. Casi podía jurar que su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Cuando sonó su teléfono, abrió la tapa. -¿Sí?

-Tenemos problemas. -Era Law-. Acabo de leer el periódico. Otra prostituta muerta en un callejón. Desangrada.

-¿Y?

-Me he metido en la base de datos del forense. En ambos casos, a las hembras les mordieron el cuello.

-Mierda. Sabo.

-Eso es lo que estoy pensando. Le he repetido mil veces que tiene que dejar eso. Tienes que hablar con él.

-Esta noche. Diles a los hermanos que se reúnan conmigo aquí un poco antes. Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas delante de todos.

-Buen plan. Así el resto de nosotros tendremos que liberar su cuello de tus manos cuando proteste.

-Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Zoro? No consigo encontrarlo.

-Ni idea, pero pasaré por su casa antes de la reunión, si quieres.

-Hazlo. Tendrá que venir esta noche. -Luffy colgó. Maldita sea. Alguien iba a tener que ponerle un bozal a Sabo.

O una daga en el pecho.

Ace aparcó el coche. En realidad, no creía que Nami estuviera en su apartamento, pero de todos modos fue hasta la puerta del vestíbulo y apretó el interfono. No obtuvo respuesta.

Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Dio la vuelta por un lateral del edificio y se metió en el patio trasero. Ya había oscurecido, así que ver las luces apagadas resultó desalentador. Ahuecó las manos y se inclinó contra la puerta corredera de cristal.

-¡Nami! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Santo cielo!

Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Había intentado alcanzar el teléfono sin conseguirlo. Sus piernas estaban colocadas torpemente, como si hubiera estado retorciéndose de dolor. -¡No! -Golpeó el cristal.

Ella se movió ligeramente, como si lo hubiera escuchado. Ace se dirigió a una ventana, se quitó un zapato y golpeó fuertemente el cristal hasta que se agrietó y se hizo añicos.

Cuando se estiró para alcanzar el pestillo, se cortó, pero no le importaba si perdía un brazo para llegar a ella. Se introdujo en el interior, volcando una mesa al abalanzarse hacia delante.

-¡Nami! ¿Me oyes?

Ella abrió la boca, moviéndola lentamente, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

El buscó sangre y no halló nada, así que la colocó cuidadosamente boca arriba. Estaba tan pálida como una lápida, fría y húmeda, apenas consciente. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

Él le extendió los brazos, buscando marcas. No había ninguna, pero no iba a perder tiempo quitándole los zapatos y mirando entre los dedos de los pies.

Abrió la tapa de su móvil y marcó el 911.

Al oír a la operadora, no esperó el saludo protocolar. -Tengo una probable sobredosis de droga.

La mano de Nami se movió vacilante, empezó a mover la cabeza. Estaba tratando de apartarle el teléfono.

-Niña, quédate quieta. Yo te cuidaré...

La voz de la operadora lo interrumpió: -¿Señor? ¿Hola?

-Llévame a casa de Luffy –gimió Nami.

-A la mierda con él.

-¿Perdón? -dijo la operadora-. Señor, ¿me puede decir qué sucede?

-Sobredosis de droga. Creo que es heroína. Sus pupilas están fijas y dilatadas.

Aún no ha vomitado...

-Luffy, tengo que ir junto a Luffy.

-Pero recobra el conocimiento intermitentemente...

En ese momento, Nami se levantó bruscamente del suelo y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-Voy a morir...

-¡Claro que no! -gritó él.

Ella lo sujetó por la camisa. Le temblaba el cuerpo, el sudor manchaba la parte delantera de su camiseta.

_-Lo necesito._

Ace la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Se había equivocado. Esto no era una sobredosis. Era una renuncia.

Negó con la cabeza. -Niña, no.

_-Por favor. _Lo necesito. Voy a morir. -De repente, ella se dobló en posición fetal, como si una oleada de dolor la hubiera partido en dos. El móvil cayó de su mano, fuera de su alcance-. Ace..., por favor.

_Mierda. _Tenía mal aspecto. Parecía moribunda.

Si la llevaba a una sala de urgencias, podía morir por el camino o mientras esperaba tratamiento. Y la metadona servía para superar el mono, no para sacar a un adicto de una sobredosis. _Mierda._

-Ayúdame.

-Maldito sea -dijo Ace-. ¿Dónde está?

-Wallace.

-¿Avenida?

Ella asintió.

Ace no tenía tiempo para pensar. La cargó en sus brazos y atravesó el patio trasero.

_Por supuesto _que iba a atrapar a ese bastardo.

Luffy cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la pared del salón. Los hermanos se agruparon a su alrededor, esperando a que él hablara.

Zoro había venido, aunque desde que había atravesado el umbral con Law había evitado mirar a Luffy a los ojos.

_Bien _-pensó Luffy-. _Haremos esto en público._

-Hermanos, tenemos dos asuntos que atender. -Miró fijamente a Zoro a la cara-. He ofendido gravemente a uno de vosotros. De acuerdo con eso, ofrezco a Zoro un _rythe._

Zoro dio un respingo y prestó atención. El resto de los hermanos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Se trataba de un acto sin precedentes, y él lo sabía. Un _rythe _era esencialmente un duelo, y la persona a quien se le ofrecía escogía el arma. Puños, daga, pistola, cadenas. Era una forma ritual de salvar el honor, tanto para el ofendido como para el ofensor. Ambos podían quedar purificados.

La conmoción en la habitación no había sido provocada por el acto en sí. Los miembros de la Hermandad estaban bastante familiarizados con el ritual. Dada su naturaleza agresiva, cada uno de ellos, en un momento u otro, había ofendido de muerte a alguien.

Pero Luffy, a pesar de todos sus pecados, nunca había ofrecido un _rythe. _Porque de acuerdo con la ley de los vampiros, cualquiera que levantara un brazo o un arma contra él podía ser condenado a muerte.

-Delante de estos testigos, quiero que me escuches -dijo en voz alta y clara-. Te absuelvo de las consecuencias. ¿Aceptas?- Zoro bajó la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones de cuero y movió lentamente la cabeza.

-No puedo atacarte, mi señor.

-Y no puedes perdonarme, ¿no es así?

-No lo sé.

-No puedo culparte por eso. -Pero deseó que Zoro hubiera aceptado. Necesitaban un desagravio-. Te lo ofreceré de nuevo en otra ocasión.

-Y siempre me negaré.

-Así sea. -Luffy lanzó a Sabo una mirada oscura. Ahora, acerca de tu maldita vida amorosa.

S, que había permanecido detrás de su gemelo, dio un paso al frente.

-Si alguien se ha dado un revolcón con la hija de Genzo, has sido tú, no yo. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Un par de hermanos murmuraron maldiciones por debajo.

Luffy dejó los colmillos al descubierto.

-Voy a pasar eso por alto, S. Pero sólo porque sé cuánto te gusta que te golpeen, y no estoy de humor para hacerte feliz. -Se irguió, por si acaso el hermano se abalanzaba contra él-. Quiero que acabes con ese asunto de las prostitutas. O por lo menos, haz limpieza cuando termines.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No necesitamos ese tipo de publicidad. -Sabo se giró a mirar a Sanji, que dijo: -

Los cadáveres. La policía los ha encontrado.

-¿Qué cadáveres?

Luffy sacudió la cabeza.

-Por Dios, S. ¿Crees que los policías van a pasar por alto dos mujeres desangradas en un callejón?

Sabo avanzó, acercándose tanto que sus pectorales se tocaron.

-No sé una mierda de todo eso. Huéleme. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

Luffy respiró profundamente. Captó el aroma de la indignación, un tufillo picante en la nariz como si alguien le hubiera rociado ambientador de limón. Pero no había ansiedad, ni ningún subterfugio emocional.

El problema era que S no sólo era un asesino de alma negra, sino también un mentiroso muy hábil.

-Te conozco demasiado bien -dijo Luffy suavemente- para creer una palabra de lo que dices.

S empezó a gruñir, y Sanji se movió rápido, envolviendo un grueso brazo alrededor del cuello de su gemelo y arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, S -dijo Sanji.

Sabo aferró la muñeca de su hermano y se soltó de un tirón. Estaba púrpura de odio.

-Uno de estos días, mi _señor, voy a..._

Un ruido parecido a una bala de cañón contra un muro lo interrumpió.

Alguien estaba propinando furiosos golpes a la puerta principal.

Los hermanos salieron del salón y fueron en grupo al vestíbulo. Sus pesados pasos se vieron acompañados por el sonido de las armas siendo desenfundadas y amartilladas.

Luffy miró el monitor de vídeo instalado en la pared. Cuando vio a nami en brazos del policía se le cortó la respiración. Abrió de golpe la puerta y aferró su cuerpo cuando el hombre entró apresuradamente.

_Ha sucedido, _pensó. Su transición había comenzado. Notó cómo el policía temblaba de ira cuando el cuerpo de Nami cambió de brazos.

-Maldito hijo de perra. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

Luffy no se molestó en responder. Acunando a Nami entre sus brazos, pasó a grandes zancadas a través del grupo de hermanos. Pudo sentir su estupefacción, pero no podía detenerse a dar explicaciones.

-Nadie excepto yo matará al humano -ladró-. Y él no saldrá de esta casa hasta que yo vuelva.

Luffy se apresuró a entrar en el salón. Empujó el cuadro hacia un lado, y corrió escaleras abajo tan rápido como pudo. El tiempo era esencial.

Ace observó al traficante de drogas desaparecer con Nami; su cabeza oscilaba a medida que se alejaba y su cabello parecía un sedoso estandarte arrastrándose tras ellos.

Durante un momento, se quedó completamente inmóvil, atrapado entre la necesidad de gritar o llorar.

Que desperdicio. Que horrible desperdicio.

Luego escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de cinco de los bastardos más perversos y enormes que había visto jamás.

Una mano aterrizó en su hombro como un yunque. -¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Ace alzó la vista. El sujeto llevaba puesta una gorra de béisbol.

-¿Te gustaría _ser _la cena? -dijo otro que parecía una especie de modelo.

La ira invadió de nuevo al detective, tensando sus músculos, dilatando sus huesos.

_¿Estos chicos quieren jugar? _-pensó-. _Bien. Vamos a bailar._

Para demostrar que no tenía miedo, miró a cada uno directamente a los ojos. Primero a los dos que habían hablado, después a uno relativamente normal colocado detrás de ellos y a otro sujeto con una estrafalaria melena, la clase de cabello por el que las mujeres pagarían cientos de dólares en cualquier salón de belleza.

Y luego estaba el último hombre.

Ace observó atentamente su cara con una cicatriz en el ojo. Unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada.

_Con este tipo _-pensó- _hay que tener cuidado._

Con un movimiento intencionado, se liberó de la sujeción en el hombro.

-Decidme algo, chicos -pronunció lentamente las palabras-. ¿Usáis todo ese cuero para excitaros mutuamente? Quiero decir, ¿a todos os gustan los penes?

Ace fue lanzado contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que sus muelas crujieron.

El modelo acercó su cara perfecta a la del detective. -Si fuera tú, yo tendría cuidado con mi boca.

-¿Para qué molestarme si tú ya te preocupas por ella? ¿Ahora vas a besarme?

Un gruñido extraño salió de la garganta de aquel sujeto.

-Está bien, está bien. -El que parecía más normal avanzó unos pasos-. Retrocede,

Natsu. Vamos a relajarnos un poco. -Pasó un minuto antes de que el figurín lo soltara-. Eso es. Tranquilicémonos -murmuró el señor Normal, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo antes de mirar a Ace- Hazte un favor y cierra la boca.

Ace se encogió de hombros.

-El rosadito se muere por ponerme las manos encima. No puedo evitarlo.

Natsu se dirigió a Ace de nuevo, mientras el señor normal ponía los ojos en blanco, dejando libre a su amigo para actuar.

El puñetazo que le llegó a la altura de la mandíbula lanzó la cabeza de Ace hacia un lado. Al sentir el dolor, el detective dejó volar su propia ira. El temor por Nami, el odio reprimido por aquellos malvados, la frustración por su trabajo, todo encontró salida. Se abalanzó sobre al hombre, más grande que él y lo derribó.

El sujeto se sorprendió momentáneamente, como si no hubiera esperado la velocidad y fuerza de Ace, y éste aprovechó la vacilación. Golpeó al Rubito en la boca, y luego lo sujetó por el cuello.

Un segundo después, Ace se encontró acostado sobre su espalda con aquel hombre sentado sobre su pecho.

El tipo agarró la cara de Ace entre sus manos y apretó. Era casi imposible respirar, y

Ace resollaba buscando aire -Tal vez encuentre a tu esposa -dijo el tipo- y la folle un par de veces. ¿Qué te parece?

-No tengo esposa.

-Entonces voy a follarme a tu novia.

Ace trató de tomar un poco de aire. -Tampoco tengo novia.

-Así que si las hembras no quieren saber nada de ti, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí?

-Esperaba que te enfadaras.

Los enormes ojos se entrecerraron.

_Tienen que ser lentes de contacto _-pensó Ace- _Nadie tiene los ojos asi._

-¿Y por qué querías que me enfadara? -preguntó el peli rosa.

-Si yo atacaba primero -Ace trató de meter más aire en sus pulmones-... tus muchachos no nos habrían dejado pelear. Me habrían matado primero, antes de poder tener una oportunidad contigo.

Natsu aflojó un poco la opresión y se rió mientras despojaba a Ace de su cartera, las llaves y el teléfono.

-¿Sabéis? Me agrada un poco este grandullón -dijo el tipo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

El peli rosa se puso de pie, y Ace rodó sobre sí mismo, jadeando. Cuando levantó la vista, le pareció que sufría alucinaciones.

De pie en el vestíbulo había un pequeño anciano vestido de librea, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata.

-Disculpen, caballeros. La cena estará lista en unos quince minutos.

-Oye, ¿son ésas las crepes de espinaca que me gustan tanto? -preguntó el peli rosa, señalando a la bandeja.

-Sí, señor.

-Una delicia.

Los demás hombres se agruparon alrededor del mayordomo, cogiendo lo que les ofrecía, junto a unas servilletas, como si no quisiera que cayera nada al suelo.

_¿Qué diablos era eso?_

-¿Puedo pedirles un favor? -preguntó el mayordomo. El señor Normal asintió vigorosamente.

-Trae otra bandeja de estas delicias y mataremos a quien tú quieras.

_Si, imagino que el tipo en realidad no era normal. Sólo relativamente._

El mayordomo sonrió como si se sintiera conmovido. -Si van a desangrar al humano,

¿tendrían la amabilidad de hacerlo en el patio trasero?

-No hay problema. -El señor Normal se introdujo otra crepe en la boca-. Maldición,

Natsu, tienes razón: son deliciosas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CPAITULO**

**Wiiiii ya son 100 review estoy muy emocionada gracias por apoyarme y darme animos en todo**

**Ustedes son la ostia :3**

**E estado con ustedes en mis mejores y peores momentos, bueno más en peores y ustedes me han aconsejado en todo, y eso lo agradezco. Gracias**

**Y que mejor manera de celebrar 100 revew con una semana especial, si, en esta semana de martes a martes subiré un capitulo diario wiwiiwiwiw.**

**Y que mejor inicio con la trasformación de Nami wiiw que emocionante bueno con eso me despido bye bye seguiré con mi felicidad :D**

**GRACIAS**


	34. Chapter 33

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

luffy estaba empezando a desesperarse porque no conseguía que Nami volviera en sí.

Y su piel se estaba enfriando a cada instante. La sacudió de nuevo.

-¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¿Me oyes?

Sus manos se movieron nerviosamente, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que los espasmos eran involuntarios. Acercó el oído a su boca. Todavía respiraba, pero con mucha dificultad y muy débilmente.

-¡Maldita sea! -Se descubrió las muñecas y estaba a punto de perforarlas con sus propios colmillos cuando se dio cuenta de que quería sostenerla si podía beber.

_Cuando _pudiera beber.

Se despojó de la funda, sacó una daga y se quitó la camisa. Tanteó su propio cuello hasta que encontró la yugular. Colocando la punta del cuchillo contra la piel, se hizo un corte.

La sangre manó profusamente.

Se humedeció la yema de un dedo y lo llevó a los labios de la mujer. Cuando se lo introdujo en la boca, su lengua no respondió. -Nami -susurró-. Vuelve a mí.

Le suministró más sangre.

-¡Maldición, no te mueras! -Las velas llamearon en la habitación-. ¡Te amo, maldición!

_¡Maldita sea, no te rindas!_

Su piel estaba empezando a ponerse azul; incluso él podía ver el cambio de color.

Una oración frenética que creía haber olvidado hacía tiempo salió de sus labios, pronunciada en su antigua lengua.

Nami permaneció inmóvil. Estaba demasiado quieta. El Fade se cernía sobre ella.

Luffy gritó de furia y agarró su cuerpo, sacudiéndola hasta que el cabello se le enredó.

-¡Nami! ¡No dejaré que mueras! Te seguiré antes de permitir...

Se interrumpió con un lastimoso gemido, apretándola contra su pecho. Mientras acunaba su cuerpo, sus ciegos ojos se quedaron fijos en la pared negra que tenía ante él.

Hancock se vistió con especial cuidado, decidida a bajar a la primera comida de la noche con el mejor aspecto posible. Después de revisar su armario, eligió un vestido largo de gasa color crema. Lo había comprado la temporada anterior en Givenchy, pero todavía no lo había estrenado. El corpiño era ceñido y un poco más atrevido de lo que normalmente usaba, aunque el resto del vestido era vaporoso, sin enarcar su figura, lo que producía en ella un efecto general relativamente modesto.

Se cepilló el largo cabello, que le llegaba casi Basta las caderas, dejándolo caer suelto sobre los hombros. Con su tacto, la imagen de Luffy acudió a su mente. Él había alabado alguna vez su suavidad, así que ella lo había dejado crecer suponiendo que le agradaría.

Ahora, tal vez debiera cortarse sus rubios rizos, arrancárselos de la cabeza.

Su ira, que había amainado, se encendió de nuevo. Repentinamente, Hancock tornó una decisión. Ya no se guardaría nada. Era hora de compartir.

Pero luego pensó en la imponente envergadura de Luffy, en sus facciones frías y duras y en su sobrecogedora presencia. ¿Pensaba realmente que podía enfrentarse a él?

Nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Y no iba a dejarlo avanzar alegremente hacia el incierto futuro que le esperaba sin decirle lo que pensaba.

Miró su reloj Tiffany. Si no bajaba a cenar y luego ayudaba en la clínica como había prometido, Diarmuid sospecharía. Era mejor esperar hasta más tarde para ir en busca de Luffy. Sabía que se encontraba en casa de Genzo.

Se dirigiría allí y aguardaría hasta que él regresara a casa. Por algunas cosas valía la pena esperar.

-Gracias por recibirme, _sensei._

-Billy, ¿cómo estás? -Sting colocó a un lado el menú que había estado mirando distraídamente-. Tu llamada me ha preocupado. Y además no has asistido a clase.

Cuando Riddle se sentó, no parecía tan acalorado. Sus ojos aún eran negros y azules, y el agotamiento se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Alguien me persigue, sensei. -Billy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Hizo una pausa como si no estuviera seguro de si debía contar toda su historia.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu nariz?

-Tal vez. No lo se.

-Bien. Me alegra que hayas acudido a mí, hijo. -Otra pausa-. Puedes confiar en mí, Billy.

Riddle respiró profundamente, como si estuviera a punto de zambullirse en una piscina.

-Mi padre está en la capital, como siempre. Así que anoche invité a unos amigos.

Fumarnos un poco de hierba...

-No deberías hacer eso. Las drogas ilegales no traen nada bueno.

Billy se movió incómodo, jugueteando con la cadena de platino alrededor de su cuello.

-Lo sé.

-Continúa.

-Mis amigos y yo estábamos en la piscina, y uno de ellos quiso ir a hacerlo con su novia. Les dije que podían usar la cabaña, pero cuando fueron allí la puerta estaba cerrada. Fui a la casa a buscar la llave, y al volver un tipo se detuvo frente a mi, como si hubiera salido de la nada. Era un hijo de..., eh..., era enorme. Cabello oscuro, traje de cuero...

En ese momento llegó la camarera.

-¿Qué les sirvo?

-Más tarde. -dijo Sting con brusquedad.

Cuando desapareció dando un resoplido, él inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Billy.

Riddle cogió el vaso de agua de Sting y bebió.

-Bien, me dio un susto de muerte. Me miraba como si quisiera comerme. Pero entonces oí a mi amigo llamarme impaciente porque no aparecía con la llave. El hombre pronunció mi nombre y luego desapareció, justo cuando mi amigo llegaba al jardín. -Billy movió la cabeza-. El caso es que no sé cómo pudo entrar. Mi padre construyó un muro enorme alrededor del perímetro de la casa el año pasado porque había recibido amenazas terroristas o algo así. Tiene casi cuatro metros de altura. Y la parte delantera de la casa está totalmente protegida con el sistema de seguridad. -

Sting bajó la vista a las manos de Billy. Las tenía apretadas la una contra la otra-. Yo... estoy, algo asustado, _sensei._

-Deberías estarlo.

Riddle pareció vagamente asqueado de confirmar sus temores.

-Así que, Billy, quiero saber algo. ¿Has matado alguna vez?

Riddle frunció el ceño ante el brusco cambio de tema. -¿De qué está hablando?

-Ya sabes. Un pájaro. Una ardilla. Quizás un perro o un gato.

-No, _sensei._

-¡No! -Sting miró a Billy a los ojos-. No tengo tiempo para mentirosos, hijo.

Billy carraspeó nervioso.

-Sí. Tal vez. Cuando era más joven.

-¿Qué sentiste?

El rubor asomó a la nuca de Billy. Dejó de retorcerse las manos.

-Nada. No sentí nada.

-Vamos, Billy. Tienes que confiar en mí. Los ojos de Billy destellaron.

-Está bien. Quizás me gustó.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. -Riddle alargó la palabra.

-Bien. -Sting levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera, que tardó algunos minutos en acudir-. Hablaremos sobre ese hombre más tarde. Primero, quiero que me hables de tu padre.

-¿De papá?

-¿Ya están listos para pedir? -preguntó la camarera en tono malhumorado.

-¿Qué quieres, Billy? Yo invito.

Riddle enumeró la mitad del menú. Cuando la camarera se marchó, Sting lo apremió: -¿Tu padre?

Billy se encogió de hombros.

-No lo veo mucho. Pero él es..., ya sabe..., lo que sea. Un padre..., es decir, ¿a quién le importa cómo es?

-Escucha, Billy. -Sting se inclinó hacia delante-. Sé que huiste de tu casa tres veces antes de cumplir los doce. Sé que tu padre te envió a un colegio privado tan pronto enterraron a tu madre. Y también sé que cuando te expulsaron de Northfield Mount

Hermon te envió a Groton, y cuando te echaron de allí, te metió en una academia militar.

Si quieres que sea franco, me da la sensación de que ha estado tratando de deshacerte de ti durante la última década.

-Es un hombre ocupado.

-Y tú has sido un poco difícil de manejar, ¿no es cierto?

-Tal vez.

-¿Entonces sería correcto suponer que tú y tu queridísimo padre no os entendéis, y no os lleváis bien? -Sting esperó-. Dime la verdad.

-Lo odio -dejó escapar Riddle.

-¿Por qué? -Billy, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo. Sus ojos eran fríos-.

¿Por qué lo odias, hijo?

-Porque respira.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Bueno este fue un capitulo corto espero y les guste :D**

**Y seguimos con la semana especial dia 2 wii**

**Con eso me despido estoy demasiado enferma bye bye :C**

**Oh si déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos dobles o triples al día. La finalidad de esto es acabar rápido de actualizar ya que este libro tiene 55 capítulos y son 11 libros en total así que quiero aunque sea en este año publicar y adapta libros :D con eso me despido :D**

**Chicas/as me paso una tragedia mi secadora de cabello exploto :C todo esta jodido ahora tengo que usar una secadora que pesa como más de medio kilo :C :C :C**

**Luffy le dijo te amooo :3**


	35. Chapter 34

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nami trató de ver algo a través de la espesa neblina que la rodeaba. Se encontraba sumergida en una especie de ensoñación, con bordes difusos que sugerían que lo que había era infinito.

Una figura solitaria, iluminada desde atrás, se aproximó en medio de aquella bruma blanquecina. Supo que era un macho, y fuese quien fuese, no sintió temor alguno. Le dio la sensación de que lo conocía.

-¿Padre? -susurró, no muy segura de si se refería al suyo o al propio Dios.

El hombre estaba inmóvil a escasa distancia, pero alzó la mano en señal de saludo, como si la hubiera oído.

Ella dio un paso adelante, pero de repente sintió un sabor en la boca totalmente desconocido. Se llevó las remas de los dedos a los labios. Cuando bajó la vista, todo era de color rojo.

La figura dejó caer la mano. Como si supiera qué significaba aquella mancha.

Nami regresó de golpe a su cuerpo. Parecía como si la hubiesen catapultado Y hubiese aterrizado sobre grava. Le dolía todo. Gritó. Cuando abrió la boca, volvió a sentir aquel sabor. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Y entonces, algo milagroso sucedió. Su piel se llenó de vida, como si fuese un globo inflándose de aire. Sus sentidos despertaron. Ciegamente, trató de sujetarse a algo sólido, dando con la fuente del sabor.

Luffy sintió que Nami se sacudía como si la hubieran electrocutado. Y luego empezó a beber de su cuello con una avidez y un ansia inusitadas. Los brazos de ella se apretaron alrededor de sus hombros, las uñas se clavaron en su carne.

Lanzó un rugido de triunfo mientras la depositaba sobre la cama, acostada para que la sangre fluyera mejor. Mantuvo la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto el cuello ante ella, que subió hasta su pecho cubriéndolo con el cabello. El húmedo sonido de su succión y saber que le estaba dando vida le provocaron una monstruosa erección.

La sostuvo suavemente, acariciándole los brazos. Animándola a beber más de él.

A tomar todo lo que necesitara.

Un poco más tarde, Nami alzó la cabeza. Se lamió los labios y abrió los ojos.

Luffy la estaba mirando fijamente. Tenía una herida enorme en el cuello.

-Oh, Dios... ¿Qué te he hecho? -Extendió las manos para restañar la sangre que manaba de su vena.

Él le cogió las manos y se las llevó a los labios. -¿Me aceptas como tu hellren?

-¿Qué? -Su mente tenía dificultades para comprender.

-Cásate conmigo.

Ella miró el agujero en su garganta y se le revolvió el estómago.

-Yo..., yo...

El dolor llegó rápido y fuerte. La embistió, llevándola a una oscura agonía. Se dobló, y rodó sobre el colchón.

Luffy se calló y la acunó en su regazo. -¿Me estoy muriendo? -gimió.

-Oh, no, _leelan. _Claro que no. Esto pasará-susurró él-. Pero no será divertido.

Sintió cómo la invadía una oleada nauseabunda, que le provocó convulsiones, hasta que quedó tendida de espaldas. Apenas podía distinguir la cara de Luffy debido al dolor, pero pudo ver en sus ojos una gran preocupación. La agarró de la mano y ella dio un fuerte apretón cuando la siguiente explosión torturadora la dominó.

Su visión se enturbió, volvió y se enturbió de nuevo.

El sudor goteaba por su cuerpo, empapando las sábanas. Apretó los dientes y se arqueó. Se giró hacia un lado y luego al otro, tratando de escapar.

No sabía cuánto había durado. Horas. Días. Luffy permaneció con ella todo el tiempo.

Luffy respiró aliviado poco después de las tres de la madrugada. Finalmente, se había quedado quieta, y no estaba muerta, sino tranquila.

Había sido muy valiente. Había soportado el dolor sin quejarse, sin llorar. Sin embargo, él había pasado todo el tiempo rogando que su transición terminara cuanto antes.

Ella emitió un sonido ronco.

-¿Qué, mi _leelan? _-Bajó la cabeza a la altura de su boca.

-Necesito una ducha.

-Bien.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la ducha y volvió a buscarla, levantándola suavemente en sus brazos. La sentó en la repisa de mármol, le quitó la ropa con delicadeza, y luego la alzó de nuevo.

La hizo entrar lentamente en el agua, atento a cualquier cambio en su expresión ante la temperatura. Al no protestar, fue introduciendo su cuerpo gradualmente, rozando primero sus pies, para que aquella impresión no fuera demasiado brusca para ella.

Parecía gustarle el agua, alzaba el cuello y abría la boca. Vio sus colmillos, y le parecieron hermosos.

Blancos, brillantes, puntiagudos. Recordó la sensación cuando ella había bebido de él.

Luffy la oprimió contra sí durante un instante, abrazándola. Luego dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo y sostuvo su cuerpo con un brazo. Con la mano libre, agarró un bote de champú y echó un poco sobre su cabeza. Le frotó el cabello hasta formar espuma y luego lo enjuagó. Con una pastilla de jabón, dio un suave masaje a su piel lo mejor que pudo sin dejarla caer y luego se cercioró de aclarar hasta el último residuo de jabón.

Acunándola nuevamente entre los brazos, cerró el grifo, salió y cogió una toalla.

La envolvió y la colocó otra vez sobre la repisa, sosteniéndola entre la pared y el espejo. Cuidadosamente, le secó el agua del cabello, la cara, el cuello, los brazos.

Luego los pies y las piernas.

Su piel quedaría hipersensible durante algún tiempo, al igual que la vista y el oído.

Buscó señales de que su cuerpo estuviera cambiando y no vio ninguna. Tenía la misma estatura que antes. Sus formas tampoco parecían haber sufrido transformación alguna. Se preguntó si podría salir durante el día.

-Gracias -murmuró ella.

Él la besó y la llevó hasta el sillón. Luego quitó de la cama las sábanas húmedas y la funda del colchón. Tuvo dificultades para encontrar otro juego de sábanas y ponerlas correctamente le resultó endemoniadamente arduo. Cuando terminó, la recogió y acomodó entre el fresco satén.

Su profundo suspiro fue el mejor cumplido que jamás hubiera recibido.

Luffy se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, repentinamente consciente de que sus pantalones de cuero y, sus botas estaban empapados.

-Sí -susurró ella. Él la besó en la frente.

-¿Sí qué, mi _leelan?_

-Me casaré contigo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Kyaaaaa nuestro luffy y nami se casaran que bonito :3 y que bien que nami no haya sufrido ningún cambio :3 **

**Como saben estamos en semana especial que maravilla y yo enferma :C estaba mejorando un poco de mi gripe. Pero fui a casa de mi abuela y cuando iba de regreso a mi casa comenzó a llover horrible y estuve media hora en la lluvia y cuando llegue a mi casa ya tenía mi garganta inflamada :C y no puedo hablar de lo súper inflama de que la tengo buuuu :C**

**bueno ya me despido bye bye :D hasta mañana :D**


	36. Chapter 35

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ace se paseó por el salón una vez más, y se detuvo junto a la chimenea. Bajó la vista hacia los troncos amontonados, imaginando lo agradable que sería el fuego allí durante el invierno, y sentarse en uno de aquellos sillones de seda a mirar las llamas parpadeantes, mientras el mayordomo le servía un ponche caliente o algo así.

¿Qué diablos hacía esa pandilla de delincuentes en un lugar como aquél?

Escuchó el ruido que hacían aquellos hombres al otro lado del pasillo. Habían estado en lo que suponía que era el comedor durante horas. Por lo menos su elección de música para la cena había sido apropiada. Un rap pesado sonaba por toda la casa, 2Pac, Jay-Z, D-12.

De vez en cuando, alguna risotada se superponía a la música. Bromas de macho.

Miró hacia la puerta principal por enésima vez.

Cuando lo habían metido en el salón y lo habían dejado solo, su primer pensamiento había sido escapar rompiendo una ventana con una silla. Llamaría a Grimmjow. Traería a toda la comisaría de policía a su puerta.

Pero antes de poder ejecutar su impulsivo plan, una voz le había susurrado al oído:

-Espero que decidas huir.

Ace había girado la cabeza, agachándose. El de la cicatriz enorme y cabello rubio estaba junto a él, aunque no le había oído acercarse.

-Adelante. -Aquellos ojos negros de maníaco habían escrutado a Ace con la fría intensidad de un tiburón-. Abre esa puerta a golpes y corre como una liebre, rápido, en busca de ayuda. Pero recuerda que yo te perseguiré. Como un coche fúnebre.

-Sabo, déjalo en paz. -El sujeto del bonito cabello había asomado la cabeza en la habitación-. Luffy quiere al humano vivo. De momento.

El de la cicatriz dirigió a Ace una última mirada. -Inténtalo. Sólo inténtalo. Prefiero cazarte que cenar con ellos.

Y luego había salido lentamente.

A pesar de la amenaza, Ace había estado examinando cuidadosamente lo que había podido ver de la casa. No había podido encontrar un teléfono y, a juzgar por el sistema de seguridad que había vislumbrado en el vestíbulo, todas las puertas y ventanas debían de tener sensores de sonido. Salir de allí discretamente no resultaba muy factible.

Y no quería dejar a Nami. Dios, si ella muriera... Ace respiró profundamente, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Los trópicos. Olía a océano. Se dio la vuelta.

Una impresionante mujer se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Esbelta, elegante, ataviada con un vaporoso vestido y su hermoso cabello negro suelto hasta las caderas.

Todo su rostro era delicada perfección y sus ojos del color azul claro del cristal.

Ella dio un paso atrás, atemorizada.

-No -dijo él, abalanzándose hacia delante, pensando en los hombres que se encontraban al lado del pasillo-. No te vayas. Ella miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera pedir ayuda. –No voy a hacerte daño -dijo él rápidamente.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

Tenía un sutil acento. Como todos ellos. ¿Tal vez ruso? Él extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba para mostrar que no llevaba armas.

-Soy policía.

Aquello no era exactamente cierto, pero quería que se sintiera segura.

Ella se recogió la falda, dispuesta a marcharse.

Diablos, no debía haber mencionado esa palabra. Si era la mujer de alguno de ellos, lo más probable era que huyera si pensaba que la ley venía a detenerlos.

-No estoy aquí en misión oficial -dijo-. No llevo pistola, ni placa.

Repentinamente, ella soltó el vestido y enderezó los hombros como si hubiera recobrado el valor. Avanzó un poco, con movimientos ligeros Y gráciles. Ace mantuvo la boca cerrada y trató de parecer más pequeño de lo que era, menos amenazador.

-Normalmente él no permite que los de tu especie vengan aquí -dijo ella.

Sí, podía imaginar que los policías no visitaban aquella casa con mucha frecuencia.

-Estoy esperando a... una amiga.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Al aproximarse, su belleza lo deslumbró. Sus rasgos parecían sacados de una revista de moda, su cuerpo tenía ese grácil movimiento estilizado y adorable que utilizaban las modelos de pasarela. Y el perfume que usaba... se coló por su nariz, extendiéndose hasta su cerebro. Olía tan bien que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Era irreal. Tan pura. Tan limpia.

Se sintió sucio, y lamentó no poder darse una buena ducha y afeitarse antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con esos delincuentes? El corazón de Ace dio un vuelco ante la idea de la utilidad que podían darle. _Santo cielo. _En el mercado sexual, podían pagar una buena suma por pasar una sola hora con una mujer como aquélla.

Con razón la casa estaba tan bien custodiada.

Hancock desconfiaba del humano, sobre todo considerando su tamaño. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre ellos y conocía su odio hacia la raza de los vampiros.

Pero éste parecía tener cuidado en no asustarla. No se movía; apenas respiraba. Lo único que hacía era mirarla con gran atención, como si estuviera estupefacto. Todo eso la ponía nerviosa, y no sólo porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran así. Los ojos color oscuro del hombre destellaban en su duro rostro sin perder detalle, examinándola cuidadosamente.

Aquel humano era inteligente. Inteligente y... triste.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó él suavemente.

A ella le gustó su voz. Profunda, grave y un poco ronca, como si estuviera permanentemente afónico.

Ya estaba muy cerca de él, a unos cuantos pasos, así que se detuvo.

-Hancock. Me llamo Boa Hancock.

-Ace. -Se tocó el amplio pecho-. Eh... Portgas D. Ace. Pero todo el mundo me llama

Ace.

Tendió la mano, pero, de inmediato, la retiró para frotarla vigorosamente sobre la pernera del pantalón y ofrecérsela de nuevo.

Ella perdió la serenidad. Tocarlo era demasiado. Dio un paso atrás.

Él dejó caer la mano lentamente, sin sorprenderse de haber sido rechazado.

Y aun así, siguió mirándola.

-¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? -Se llevó las manos al corpiño del vestido, cubriéndose.

El rubor le cubrió primero el cuello y luego las mejillas. -Lo siento. Probablemente estás harta de que los hombres se queden embobados mirándote.

Hancock negó con la cabeza. -Ningún macho me mira.

-Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer.

Era verdad. Todos temían lo que pudiera hacer Luffy, Dios, si supieran lo poco que la había querido.

-Porque... -La voz del humano se desvaneció-. Por Dios, eres tan... absolutamente... hermosa.

Carraspeó, como si deseara retractarse de sus palabras. Ella ladeó la cabeza, examinándolo. Había algo que no podía descifrar en su tono de voz, quizás una cierta amargura.

Él se pasó la mano por el espeso cabello oscuro. -Cerraré la boca, antes de conseguir que te sientas aún más incómoda.

Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en el rostro de la mujer. Ella pensó que eran unos ojos muy agradables, cálidos, con una sombra fugaz de melancolía al mirarla, un anhelo oculto por aquello que no podía conseguir.

Ella era experta en eso.

El humano se rió con un estruendo explosivo surgido de las profundidades de su pecho.

-También debería dejar de mirarte así. Eso estaría bien. -Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se concentró en el suelo-. ¿Ves? Ya no te miro. No te estoy mirando. Oye, qué alfombra más bonita. ¿Lo habías notado?

Hancock sonrió sutilmente y avanzó hacia él.

-Creo que me gusta la forma en que me miras. -Los ojos color oscuros volvieron de nuevo a concentrarse en su rostro. -Es que no estoy acostumbrada -explicó, llevándose la mano al cuello, pero sin llegar a rozarlo.

-Dios, no puedes ser real -dijo el humano en un susurro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es imposible.

Ella se rió un poco. -Pues lo soy.

Él carraspeó de nuevo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa torada. -¿Te importaría dejarme probar?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Puedo tocarte el cabello?

Su primer impulso fue retroceder de nuevo. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo? No estaba atada a ningún macho. Si aquel humano quería tocarla, ¿por qué no?

Además, a ella también le agradaba.

Ladeó la cabeza de tal manera que unos mechones de su cabello se deslizaron hacia delante. Permitiría que se le acercara. Y Ace lo hizo.

Cuando extendió la mano, ella pudo ver que era grande, y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, pero él no rozó el negro rizo que colgaba ante ella. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron un mechón que descansaba sobre su hombro.

Sintió una oleada de calor en la piel, como si la hubiera tocado con una cerilla encendida. Instantáneamente, aquella sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, subiendo su temperatura.

_¿Qué era eso?_

El dedo de Ace deslizó el cabello hacia un lado, y luego toda la mano le rozó el hombro. La palma de su mano era cálida, sólida, fuerte.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él.

-No puedo respirar -susurró.

Ace casi se cae de espaldas.

_Santo Dios, _pensó. Ella lo deseaba.

Y su inocente desconcierto ante su roce era mejor que cualquier encuentro sexual que hubiera experimentado.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, y su erección presionó sus pantalones, exigiendo salir.

_Pero esto no puede ser real, _pensó. Tenía que estar jugando con él. Nadie podía tener aquel maravilloso aspecto, y andar con esos tipos, sin conocer todos los trucos del negocio.

La observó mientras ella respiraba con dificultad. Luego se lamió los labios. La punta de su lengua era color rosa.

_Santo Cristo._

Tal vez era, simplemente, una actriz fantástica, o la mejor prostituta que se hubiera visto jamás. Pero cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, supo que lo tenía a su merced, y que le haría comer de su mano si ella quería.

Dejó que su dedo recorriera el cuello de la mujer. Su piel era tan suave, tan blanca, que temió dejarle marcas con aquel simple roce.

-¿Vives aquí? -preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza. -Vivo con mi hermano.

Se sintió aliviado. -Eso está bien.

Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, mirando fijamente su boca.

¿Qué sabor tendría?

Bajó los ojos. Parecían haber crecido, presionando contra el corpiño de su elegante vestido.

Ella dijo trémula:

-Me miras como si estuvieras sediento.

_Oh, Dios_. En eso tenía razón. Estaba reseco.

-Pero yo creía que los humanos no se alimentaban -dijo.

Ace frunció el ceño. Utilizaba las palabras de una manera extraña, pero era obvio que el español era su segundo idioma. Movió los dedos hacia su boca. Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si ella retrocedería en el momento en que tocara sus labios.

_Probablemente,_

pensó. Sólo para seguir el juego.

-Tu nombre-dijo ella-. ¿Es Ace? -Él asintió-. ¿De qué tienes sed, Ace? -susurró.

Los ojos del hombre se cerraron de golpe mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba.

-Ace -dijo ella-, ¿te he hecho daño?

_Sí, si consideras que el deseo ardiente es un dolor, _pensó él.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Ace y hancock? Raro no? **

**Hoy vengo a contarles una de mis aventuras? **

**E estado buscando trabajo desde hace semanas tengo deudas por todos lados pero la que más me preocupa es la del banco debo alrededor de 500 doll :C . Y se preguntaran como es que una chica de 16 años le debe al banco 500doll. Pues fácil hubo un problema con mi cuenta, depósitos etc. Y el gobierno y banco me están jodiendo de que page todo y pues con qué dinero buuu así que he estado en mi búsqueda de trabajo porque quiero pagar todas mis deudas sola sin ayuda de nadie y bueno yo soy una persona que me encanta gastar dinero en salidas a comer, ropa, alcohol etc. Solo cosas básicas (?) **

**Además de que mi padre no sabe sobe las deudas lol.**

**El problema es que he ido a varios lugares y en estos me piden como mínimo**

**-tener 17 años**

**-llevar comprobante de que estoy casada**

**-acta de nacimiento de hijos**

**Y pues ni estoy casada ni tengo hijos, hable con las chicas de recursos humanos y ellas dijeron que no podían darme trabajo que esos son requisitos y deben de ser cumplidos. Fui a 2 fábricas y en ambas me dijeron eso.**

**Se me hizo muy jodido eso pero bueno solo espero recuperarme de mi gripe y salir en mi búsqueda de trabajo deséenme suerte :C**

**O si dato curioso: en total de todas mis deudas son alrededor de 800doll lol estoy jodida ._.**

**Notita final: chicas/os dejando a un lado mi situación de pobreza (?) estamos en semana especial wiiiiii estaré publicando capitulo diario hasta el próximo martes, creo ._.**

**Espero y me sigan apoyando esta adaptación será de 55 cap. Y adaptare el 2do libro pero cambiara la pareja será de Natsu x Lucy de Fairy Tail, ya leí un poco el libro para recordar de que trataba y es una historia hermosa un romance muy bonito y con su respectivo lime y lemon wiii. Espero y todavía me sigan en la siguiente adaptación aunque no sea la pareja pricipal Luffy x Nami. Con eso me despido bye bye.**

**Oh si aquí hancock tiene los ojos azules es que no sabía si dejarlos marrones o azules y si si ya sé que en el manga los tiene marrones pero ceo que se ve más bonito con ojos azules :3**


	37. Chapter 36

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Luffy se levantó de la cama y se puso unos pantalones de cuero limpios y una camiseta negra. Nami dormía profundamente a su lado. Cuando la besó, ella se revolvió.

-Voy al primer piso -dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla-. Pero no saldré de casa.

Ella asintió, le rozó la palma de la mano con los labios, y se hundió de nuevo en el descanso reparador que tanto necesitaba. Luffy se colocó las gafas de sol, descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sabía que mostraba una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y que sus hermanos se burlarían de él.

¿Pero qué demonios le importaba?

Iba a tener una verdadera shellan, una compañera. Y ellos podían besarle el culo.

Empujó el cuadro y pasó al salón. No pudo creer lo que vio.

Hancock, con un vaporoso vestido color crema, y el policía ante ella, acariciando su cara, evidentemente embelesado. Por toda la estancia flotaba el delicioso aroma del sexo.

En aquel momento, Natsu irrumpió en la habitación con la daga desenvainada.

Evidentemente, el hermano estaba listo para destripar al humano por tocar a la que él suponía que era la _shellan _de Luffy.

-Quita las manos...

Luffy dio un salto hacia delante. -¡Natsu! ¡Espera!

El hermano se detuvo en seco mientras Ace y Hancock miraban alrededor con aspecto desconcertado.

Natsu sonrió y arrojó la daga al otro lado de la habitación, hacia Luffy.

-Adelante, mi señor. Merece la muerte por ponerle las manos encima, ¿pero no podemos jugar con él un poco?

Luffy atrapó el cuchillo. -Regresa a la mesa, salamander.

-Ah, vamos. Sabes que es mejor con público.

Luffy sonrió con afectación. -Otra vez será, hermano. Ahora déjanos.

Le devolvió la daga y Natsu se apresuró a enfundarla antes de marcharse.

-Eres un verdadero aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? Un maldito aguafiestas de mierda.

Luffy dirigió la mirada a Hancock y el detective. Para ser justos, tenía que aprobar la forma en que el humano había utilizado su cuerpo para protegerla.

A lo mejor, aquel tipo era algo más que un buen contrincante.

Ace miró ferozmente al sospechoso y extendió los brazos, tratando de rodear a

Hancock. Ella se negó a permanecer detrás de él y se hizo a un lado, pasando hacia delante.

¿Estaba protegiéndolo a él?

El detective la sujetó por uno de sus delicados brazos, pero ella se resistió.

Cuando el asesino de cabello negro estuvo a su altura, ella se dirigió a él resueltamente en un idioma que Ace no reconoció. Ella se acaloraba a medida que avanzaba la discusión, y el hombre gesticulaba mucho. Pero gradualmente Hancock se fue tranquilizando.

Luego, el hombre apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y se volvió a mirar a Ace.

Santo Dios, el cuello de aquel hombre mostraba una herida abierta en un lado, como si algo lo hubiera mordido.

Le preguntó algo a Hancock, que respondió vacilante, pero él le hizo repetir las palabras en un tono más fuerte.

-Que así sea-dijo aquel bastardo, sonriendo ligeramente. Hancock se movió hasta colocarse junto a Ace. Lo miró y se sonrojó.

Algo había sido decidido. Algo...

Con un rápido movimiento, el vampiro aferró la garganta de Ace.

Hancock gritó: -¡Luffy!

_Mierda, otra vez no_, pensó Ace mientras forcejeaba.

-Ella parece interesada en ti -dijo el asesino al oído de Ace-. Así que te permitiré seguir respirando. Pero hazle daño y te desollaré vivo.

Hancock le hablaba con rapidez en aquella lengua desconocida, y no le cabía duda de que lo estaba maldiciendo. -¿Me has comprendido? -preguntó Luffy.

Ace entrecerró los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia el rostro del vampiro. -Ella no tiene nada que temer de mí.

-Que así sea.

-En cambio tú, ésa es otra historia.

El hombre lo soltó. Alisó la camisa de Ace, y le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Ace frunció el ceño. Dios, había algo sumamente extraño en los dientes de aquel individuo.

-¿Dónde está Nami? -exigió saber Ace.

-Está a salvo. Y en perfecto estado.

-No será gracias a ti.

-Únicamente gracias a mí.

-Entonces, me temo que no compartimos la misma opinión. Quiero verla por mí mismo.

-Más tarde. Y sólo si ella quiere verte.

Ace se encolerizó, Y aquel bastardo pareció sentir una oleada en su cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado, detective. Ahora estás en mi mundo. Sí, a la mierda contigo, amigo.

El policía estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sintió que algo le sujetaba el brazo. Bajó la vista. El miedo brillaba en los ojos de Hancock.

-Ace, por favor -susurró-. No lo hagas.

El sospechoso asintió. -Debes ser más amable, y quédate con ella -dijo el hombre.

Su voz se suavizó al mirar a Hancock -Es feliz en tu compañía, y se merece esa felicidad. Ya hablaremos de Nami más tarde.

Sting llevó a Billy de vuelta a su casa, después de haber pasado varias horas recorriendo la ciudad en el coche, hablando. El pasado de Billy era perfecto, y no sólo a causa de su carácter violento. Su padre era exactamente la clase de modelo masculino preferido de Sting. Un lunático con complejo de Dios. Había sido jugador de fútbol americano. Era corpulento, agresivo y competitivo, y había ridiculizado a Billy desde su nacimiento.

Cualquier cosa que su hijo hacía era un desastre. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Sting era la historia de la muerte de la madre de Billy. La mujer se había caído en la piscina después de haber bebido demasiado, y Billy la había encontrado flotando boca abajo. La sacó del agua e intentó reanimarla antes de llamar al 911. Tan pronto como se llevaron el cuerpo al depósito con una etiqueta en un dedo del pie, el distinguido senador del gran estado de Nueva York sugirió que su hijo la había asesinado.

Evidentemente, Billy tendría que haber llamado primero a la ambulancia en lugar de ponerse a hacer de médico.

Sting no cuestionaba los méritos del matricidio. Pero, en el caso de Billy, el muchacho había recibido entrenamiento como socorrista, realmente había intentado salvar a la mujer.

-Odio esta casa -murmuró Riddle, mirando las paredes, las columnas y los ventanales hermosamente iluminados.

-Es una pena que estés en lista de espera. La universidad te habría sacado de aquí.

-Sí, bueno, pude haber entrado en una o dos. Si él no me hubiera obligado a presentarme solamente a la de Ivies.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Billy se encogió de hombros.

-Él quiere que me vaya de aquí, que consiga un empleo. Es sólo que... no sé adónde ir.

-Dime una cosa, Billy, ¿tienes novia?

El esbozó una ligera sonrisa. -Un par.

Seguramente era cierto, porque era bastante agraciado. -¿Alguien en especial?

Los ojos de Billy parpadearon.

-Están bien como diversión, pero no me dejan en paz. Me llaman a todas horas, queriendo saber dónde estoy, qué hago. Exigen demasiado, salvo, eh...

-¿Tú qué? -Billy entrecerró los ojos-. Vamos, hijo. No hay, nada que no puedas contarme.

-Yo, eh, me gustan más cuando son difíciles de conseguir... -Se aclaró la garganta-. De hecho, me gusta cuando tratan de escapar.

-¿Te gusta atraparlas?

-Me gusta forzarlas. ¿Entiende?

Sting asintió, pensando que había otro voto a favor de Riddle. Sin ataduras a una familia, sin ataduras a una novia, y con una disfunción sexual que sería curada durante la ceremonia de iniciación.

Riddle empuñó el picaporte de la puerta.

-En todo caso, gracias, _sensei. _Esto ha sido fabuloso.

-Billy.

Riddle hizo una pausa, mirando hacia atrás con curiosidad. -¿Sí, _sensei?_

-¿Quieres venir a trabajar conmigo?

Los ojos de Riddle chispearon. -¿Quiere decir en la academia?

-Algo así. Déjame hablarte un poco de lo que tendrías que hacer, y luego puedes pensarlo con calma.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Notita final: chicos recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos dobles y triples al día wiiii hoy estamos en semana especial de martes a martes subiré capitulo diario :3 y están de suerte porque los días de publicación son lunes, miércoles y viernes ósea que aunque se acabe la semana especial el miércoles tendrá capitulo lol.**

**2da Notita final: Espero y me sigan apoyando esta adaptación será de 55 cap. Y adaptare el 2do libro pero cambiara la pareja será de Natsu x Lucy de Fairy Tail, ya leí un poco el libro para recordar de que trataba y es una historia hermosa un romance muy bonito y con su respectivo lime y lemon wiii. Espero y todavía me sigan en la siguiente adaptación aunque no sea la pareja pricipal Luffy x Nami. Con eso me despido bye bye.**

**Opinión: me pregunto que habrán hablado hancock y luffy con la antigua lengua, hijos de la fregada nada más dejando la conmoción lol ahora si me despido bye bye :3**


End file.
